Marauders & Co
by Black-Eyed Weasel
Summary: Your favourite foursome has returned with new friends and all sorts of new adventures! Please r&r!!!
1. Chapter One

"Come along, you two." Mrs. Lupin chided her son and daughter. "We haven't got all day."  
  
"Yes, we have, Mum." Remus replied, rolling his eyes a tad.  
  
"Look, Mum! They're shortened the robes!" Annie cried, pointing to a purple set of robes, cut off just at the knee. "Can I get them, Mum? Can I?"  
  
"I won't have my daughter looking like a floozy." Mrs. Lupin retorted.  
  
"But Mum, I won't-"  
  
"Annabelle." Her mother cut her off.  
  
"What is she fussing about now?" Mr. Lupin asked, walking out of Flourish and Blott's, wiping his glasses on his handkerchief.  
  
"Short robes." Mrs. Lupin gestured to them with a flick of her wand.  
  
"Nohow." Mr. Lupin interjected.  
  
"Father-"  
  
"I told you we'd get you your pet, that's all." He replied. Remus held back a laugh and snorted.  
  
"Remus, don't laugh at your sister." Mrs. Lupin ordered.  
  
"Mum, I wasn't-"  
  
"Remus." His mother cut him off.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"Mum, I said." Remus stopped himself when he realized that it wasn't his mother that was calling him, but his two friends, James and Sirius, who were running towards him.  
  
"We've been looking for you everywhere." James gasped, panting hard as he stopped next to the Lupins.  
  
"I thought you said we were going to meet at Quidditch Supplies." Remus said.  
  
"We were hungry!" Sirius insisted, seeing Annie staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He winked and she turned away, blushing madly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Remus, why don't you go with your friends, we'll take Annie to the pet shop and meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at one, alright?" Mr. Lupin suggested.  
  
"Alright, Father." Answered Remus, smiling as he ran off with his friends to the ice cream parlor. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Hello boys, back again!" Florean Fortescue, the ice cream shop owner, appeared next to Sirius and ruffled his hair. He blushed. "What can I get for you today?"  
  
"Chocolate milkshake, please," Remus requested politely.  
  
"Cookie dough chunk, two, in cups. Lily should be arriving soon." James gestured to the empty seat, and Florean smiled.  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean cream, extra cockroach cluster sprinkles!" Sirius smiled as she walked away, shaking her head.  
  
"Cockroach cluster?" James asked, astonished.  
  
"Hey, it's good! You've never tried it!" he retorted.  
  
"Who would want to?" James wrinkled his nose.  
  
"So, how was Italy, Sirius?" Remus asked, trying to avoid one of them cursing the other across the table. James and Sirius might be best friends, but they were quite argumentative.  
  
"Oh, it was amazing! I learned so much, Lily would be proud!" James blushed at the mention of his girlfriend.  
  
"Where is Lily, anyway?" Sirius asked James. He shrugged.  
  
"Off somewhere with Rhiannon. You know those two; I don't like to stick around when they get together."  
  
"Yeah, they might give the infamous Marauders a run for their money!" a voice behind them laughed. Lily and Rhiannon had walked into the parlor. James jumped up to give his love a kiss. Sirius snickered and made faces as Rhiannon sat down beside him, stopping only when she smacked the back of his head. Remus laughed.  
  
"You're the only one that can keep him in check, Rhia," he remarked. She smiled at Remus.  
  
"Yeah, it's a gift."  
  
Since they had all met the first day of school some five years ago, Rhiannon had been in love with Remus, though she never told him, of course. Rhia was shy enough as it was, she didn't need rejection pushing her further away. So she harbored her feelings, just being friends with Remus all these years. It was fine with her... sometimes...  
  
"So, what did you buy me?" James asked Lily when they sat down.  
  
Lily laughed. "What makes you think I bought you anything?" she asked.  
  
"Because you always do!" Sirius exclaimed. Rhiannon giggled.  
  
"He's got a point, Lil."  
  
Lily sighed and handed James a small bag. He peered in, squealed, and pulled out a tiny Quidditch set. "A practice set; I can plan plays and things! Oh, this is great Lily!" And he kissed her again, much to the dismay of the table.  
  
"Oh, that's so gross..." Rhiannon moaned, grinning.  
  
"Aw, I dunno Rhia, I think it's kinda cute!" Sirius retorted.  
  
Oh, here we go, they're starting again!" Remus cried out.  
  
"Oh really Sir?" Rhiannon shot back, pretending to ignore Remus. "Well then, where's your girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't have one... yet..."  
  
Lily laughed. "How about this - you two get together? You're both such flirts!" Rhiannon and Sirius stared at each other, and opened their mouths at the exact same time.  
  
"Ew!" They all laughed. Rhiannon turned to Remus.  
  
"So, speaking of obsessive crushes on Sirius, how's Annie?"  
  
"Annie is just fine." Remus replied as Sirius snickered. "She's buying a pet with Father and Mum."  
  
"She's still infatuated with me." Sirius grinned, folding his hands behind his head.  
  
"She always has been." Lily retorted. "Has she grown any?"  
  
"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Remus suggested. "She's right across the road."  
  
"Alright, then, we will." Rhia answered, grabbing her friend's arm. "C'mon, Lil."  
  
"See you boys later!" Lily cried as they left, walking to where Annie and her parents were coming out of the pet shop.  
  
"Rhia! Lily!" Annie cried, waving and smiling.  
  
"Good afternoon, girls." Mrs. Lupin smiled.  
  
"Annie, what is that?" Lily raised her eyebrows toward the skinny brown thing on the girl's shoulder, tugging on her curls.  
  
"A monkey!" Annie giggled.  
  
"He's adorable!" Rhia cooed. "What's his name?"  
  
"I haven't decided." Annie replied.  
  
"Little Sirius?" Lily suggested with a laugh. Annie's cheeks flushed and she played nervously with the bow on the monkey's neck.  
  
"Why don't you girls go on by yourselves?" Mr. Lupin suggested. "I want to take your mother to look at family brooms. Tell Remus we'll meet at two instead of one."  
  
"Yes, Father." Annie said, rolling her eyes a tad.  
  
"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin!" Lily called, putting her arm through Annie's as Rhia put hers through Lily's.  
  
"Now, as for Sirius." Rhia grinned.  
  
"Oh, won't you two just let it alone?" Annie replied, trying to make it nothing.  
  
"He's my best friend, it's impossible to 'just let it alone'." Rhia retorted.  
  
"It's nothing, we all know it's just an infatuation, you've said so yourself." Annie shot back. "He thinks I'm just a clumsy little git, his friend's kid sister with a schoolgirl's crush."  
  
Rhia smiled a small, forlorn, knowing smile that no one saw.  
  
"Come on, Annie, it's not that bad." Lily said, hugging her with one arm in a motherly sort of way. "I had a crush on James for over two years before we started dating."  
  
"Well, you had a chance with James." Annie sighed, letting her monkey crawl up and down her arm. "I haven't a chance in the world." She frowned ever so slightly. "Do you know how many girls like Sirius?"  
  
"Half the school, we know, we know." Rhia rolled her eyes. "He's told us enough times himself, the vain thing."  
  
"So you see, I haven't an ice cube's chance in Hell." Annie slumped onto a bench in front of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Well, you know what would make me feel better?" Lily suggested. Rhia and Annie looked up at her. "A book."  
  
"That would make you feel better." Rhia smiled. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Well, do you want to go into Flourish and Blott's or not? We do need to get our school books!" Lily grabbed Rhia's hand and dragged both girls into the store. They browsed the shelves for a while until a cold voice sneered from the other side of the shelf.  
  
"Why, what luck we have today! Three pretty little things just happen to stray across our path, and what shall we do with them?" Rhia snorted in disgust as Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Augustus Crabbe emerged and stood in their path to the counter.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Annie shot, but backed off when Crabbe sneered at her. Lily stepped forward, smiling a bit.  
  
"Severus, Lucius, Augustus...please. We're not trying to get into anything, we just want to be on our way." Lily looked into Severus' eyes. "Please?"  
  
Rhia choked back a giggle as Snape grabbed the backs of his friends' robes and pulled them out of the store. "You know Lil, it's not very diplomatic to use the fact that Severus Snape is head over heels for you to your advantage." Lily blushed.  
  
"Ick, Severus Snape." Annie grimaced, running her fingers over a line of Beauty Potion books. "I heard his own father can't even stand the sight of him."  
  
"He can't." Rhia replied as she pulled out two copies of Advanced Charms: Grade Five, giving a copy to Lily.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lily.  
  
"Mrs. Snape died when Severus was very young." She explained. "He reminds his father of her, so he can't stand to see him."  
  
"Makes you almost feel sorry for the great ugly brute." Annie gasped.  
  
"It's like The Secret Garden." Lily mused.  
  
"What's a secret garden?" Annie asked, wrinkling her freckled nose.  
  
"Not a secret garden, The Secret Garden." Lily explained. "It's a book, a muggle book. A young boy's mother dies in a garden so his father shuts him away and never comes to see him."  
  
"Oh." Annie nodded.  
  
"Are all the muggle stories you read sad, Lily?" asked Rhia.  
  
"No, just most of them." Lily replied with a smile. "Besides, you and your own enchanted novels." Rhia's cheeks tinged with pink.  
  
"Mother thinks they're just melancholy nonsense." Rhia sighed. "She says I'm not allowed to read them anymore."  
  
"How do you two stay so nice-looking?" Annie called from where she sat, thumbing through a copy of How to Make Yourself Look Like A Thousand Galleons in Thirty Minutes or Less!  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily furrowed her brow.  
  
"You're both so pretty." Annie sighed, putting her chin in her hands. "James likes Lily and Remus-"  
  
Annie stopped as if she had stumbled in on a romantic tryst.  
  
"What about Remus?" Rhia looked over from her pile of books.  
  
"N-nothing." Annie shook her head. "I was just.I was going to say that you liked him...that he at least acknowledges you."  
  
"Oh." Rhia looked back to her pile.  
  
"Are you thinking you're ugly, Annie?" Lily asked, putting her arm around the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Not ugly, I just...I could never make Sirius look at me like he looks at those other girls." She sounded very close to tears as she leaned on Lily.  
  
"Oh, sweetie." Rhia sat on the other side of her. "You'll come into your own soon."  
  
"But I don't want it to be soon, I want it to be now!" Annie cried.  
  
"What are you three fussing about?" James asked, walking into the bookstore with Sirius and Remus in tow.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about." Lily admonished, standing up and draping an arm about his waist.  
  
"Well, in that case, we better get going Annie, Mom and Dad are waiting." Remus took his little sister's hand, which she quickly pulled away and blushed in Sirius' general direction. Rhiannon smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius and I better get going soon. My mom's bringing us home." Rhiannon and Sirius grew up in the same village, a few houses apart, which added to the bond they seemed to share.  
  
"James, why don't you walk me to the Leaky Cauldron?" Lily asked, her eyes sparkling. James grinned.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow!" he squeaked, following her down the street. 


	4. Chapter Four

"Sirius, come on!" Rhia whined the next day, dragging her friend through the crowd at the station. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"We won't be late Rhia, you just want to see Remus!"  
  
"Sirius!" Rhia cried, her ears turning red.  
  
"It's true, just be quiet." Sirius replied. "Hurry up, I need to talk to the others."  
  
"About what?" Rhia asked as they sped up, gaining speed before bursting through the barrier that separated Platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"About none of your business." he retorted, shooting her a look.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sir, I'll find out sooner or later." She whined.  
  
"This is just a thing for us fellows." Sirius insisted. "Come on, put your stuff away so we can get on the train!"  
  
"Rushy." She muttered, putting her trunk in the proper place before following him onto the train and into the compartment where everyone waited, along with Peter, who was unusually on time.  
  
"Finally, we were worried you'd be late." James said, beckoning him into the corner near the window where all the boys crouched.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rhia asked.  
  
"They've been muttering about something since we got here." Lily dismissed them with a wave of her hand.  
  
"They won't even let us have a peek." Annie moaned.  
  
"That's because it's none of your business." Remus shot at his little sister, and she promptly stuck her tongue out in reply.  
  
"Why don't you three just go in another compartment?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"We'll come get you when we're done-" James added.  
  
"James, really-"  
  
"Please?" James gave Lily a pleaded look and her face softened.  
  
"Alright, come on." She nodded to Rhia and Annie, who followed her out to another box.  
  
"I think I've found the perfect plan." James said excitedly, his voice low.  
  
"Will this work, James? The last time you said you had it, we ended up sprouting feathers. Are you sure?" Sirius asked, snickering.  
  
"Yes! I found a book in my dad's library, it explains how to do it, what we need, everything. It's a lot of transfiguration work, but if you know the basic tenants, it's just a potion and an incantation away!"  
  
"You guys, I don't know if this is right... I mean, McGonagall told us all about Animagi in class last year, it sounds really dangerous." Peter whined.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be in if you don't want to, Peter." Sirius shot. "But don't go blabbing to anyone! We could get in trouble for this."  
  
Remus suddenly sat up. "You know, Sirius, you have a point. This is dangerous. Are you sure it's worth it?"  
  
"Remus, of course it is! We're your friends, we will be with you through everything. This werewolf thing is nothing. You're one of us." James said, smiling.  
  
On the other side of the compartment door, Rhia's eyes were deathly wide.  
  
"Oh, my word..." she whispered to Lily and Annie.  
  
"Oh, Rhia..." Annie looked down at the floor. "I wanted...we wanted to tell you, honestly. It's just...."  
  
"Come on, in here." Lily ushered the two into an empty compartment.  
  
"How could you not tell me?!" Rhia cried, slumping into a chair.  
  
"Listen," said Lily as she sat across from her, Annie at Lily's side, "when the boys finally figured out what was going on in our first year, the also figured out about you. I mean, you're both gone at the same time, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Let me finish." Lily cut her off. "When we found out, Dumbledore said not to tell either of you we knew."  
  
"Why?" she asked, leaning forward with a mixture of worry and anticipation.  
  
"We don't know. He just said so." She replied. "And that's why we never told you."  
  
"And that's why you must never tell Remus you know." Annie added.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You mustn't." Lily interrupted.  
  
"He's extremely closed off about it." Annie explained.  
  
"How did he...you know?" asked Rhia.  
  
"Annie?" Lily looked to the younger girl.  
  
"I was only about four when he was bitten, so I don't remember much." Annie said. "All I can recall is that he was seven or six and was playing in the woods when it happened. Mum and Father still haven't found a cure. He hides..." Annie looked to Lily for approval. Lily nodded.  
  
"Go on." Rhia encouraged.  
  
"He hides in the Whomping Willow."  
  
~*~  
  
"You see?" Sirius said, pointing to a picture in the book spread on his and Peter's laps titled Little-Known and Complicated Secrets That Have Been Long Forgotten of Ancient Wizarding in Olde England, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and Other Parts of Britannia That Have Also Been Long Forgotten. The picture showed a man pointing a wand at himself and muttering a long incantation before taking a long draught of a potion he held in the other hand.  
  
"So that's how it's done?" asked Remus.  
  
"That's what James told me." Sirius said, covering for his friend who had gone out to buy snacks from the chubby witch they had turned down earlier.  
  
"And he's been studying this stuff forever." Peter added.  
  
"So we'll try it soon." He whispered with a grin as Rhia, Lily, and Annie walked in.  
  
"We're almost there, you boys should change into your robes," Annie remarked, sitting down primly in a window seat. Lily followed.  
  
"Where's James?" she asked.  
  
"Right here." James walked in, tossing some snacks to Sirius and Peter before planting a kiss on Lily's lips. Rhia jumped on Sirius, grabbing a chocolate frog from his hand and biting its head off.  
  
Lily looked at Rhia ten minutes later as the train was slowing down. Remus was sitting in the corner with James, diligently discussing something. Rhia was standing by the door, absentmindedly listening to Sirius drone on about one thing or another. Instead, she was staring at Remus, her eyes full of longing. Somehow, Remus' eyes would dart to Rhia; - he knew she was watching him - and he didn't seem to mind. Quite the contrary. And yet, Rhia didn't catch it at all. Lily sighed, leaning back into James. Her friends were so blind sometimes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Isis!" Annie cried, waving to her friend as they stepped off the train. A tall girl with dark hair and captivating eyes hurried her way. She was quite beautiful, with a curvy figure and the face of an Egyptian Goddess.  
  
"Annie, I've missed you so much!" Isis hugged her tightly.  
  
"Look at you, you've grown so much over the holidays!" Annie said with a smile as she stood back to look at her friend.  
  
"And you.well, your hair's gotten curlier." Isis smiled and Annie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Who's that?" Rhia asked Lily as they walked onto the platform, straightening their uniforms.  
  
"That's Isis Hawthorne." James said, taking Lily's hand.  
  
"Remus seems to be taking interest, hmm?" Sirius added with a snicker and Rhia shot him a look. Indeed, Remus was looking- staring- at the girl. Yes, she was beautiful, any boy would look at her. She had no reason to be jealous...right?  
  
"Come on, we'll be late for the feast." Lily tugged at her friend's arm, pulling her into a carriage with James and Sirius. Peter and Remus were in the other carriage with Annie and Isis.  
  
"You seem out of it today, Ree." Sirius said, punching his friend lightly in her arm.  
  
"Bug off, Sirius, girls are allowed to be moody." Rhia retorted.  
  
"Oh, is that why you're like this?" James grinned.  
  
"James!" Lily admonished.  
  
"Lily!" James cried.  
  
"Would you two just calm down!" Rhia cried, staring out the window. "We're nearly there, let's all just get along."  
  
They sat in silence, listening to the wind blow about the horseless carriage as they approached the great castle that was Hogwarts. The carriage stopped and they got out, walking into the fortress for another year of schooling, fun, and mischief and making their way into the Great Hall for the beginning-of-term feast.  
  
"Come on Rhia, cheer up!" Sirius laughed later that night, when they were sitting in front of the fire. "You've barely said two words all night!"  
  
Rhiannon turned to Sirius. "You knew... you knew about both of us, but you never told me! Dumbledore never told you not to tell, why couldn't you tell me?"  
  
Sirius stared at her blankly. "What?"  
  
"Remus!" she whispered frantically. "You never told me Remus is a werewolf!"  
  
Sirius' eyes widened. "How'd you-"  
  
"I was listening at the door. I'll admit it! But you, oh, you're supposed to be my best friend! You know about me, and you know how I feel about Remus! How could you not tell me, Sir?"  
  
Sirius leaned back, which was hard considering they had squeezed into one armchair. "Rhiannon, I couldn't tell you. All of us, James and Peter and Remus and I, we made a pact!" Rhia jumped up, almost knocking Sirius out of the chair.  
  
"Oh, the precious Marauders! How dare I think I could interfere with you four!" she cried, drawing the attention from half the room. "Sirius Black... how could you?" Rhia looked at him one last time before bounding up the stairs to her dorm. Sirius moved his gaze to the fire, thinking hard.  
  
Meanwhile, across the room...  
  
"Egypt? Wow." Remus was saying as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"My parents were born there." Isis replied, toying with a piece of her dark hair. "I'm named after the supreme Egyptian goddess, you know."  
  
"No, I didn't." Remus smiled.  
  
"What about you?" Isis asked, putting her hand on his knee. "Do you have any little-known secrets?"  
  
"Me?" Remus glanced about nervously. "Well, I...."  
  
"He plays guitar." Annie covered, quickly walking to her brother's side.  
  
"Really?" Isis' eyes lit up. "How splendid!"  
  
"In fact, he's got his guitar up in his room right now. It's under his bed. He calls it his baby and-"  
  
"That's enough." Remus shot his little sister a look.  
  
"Come on, Isis, let's go to our room." Annie nodded to the stairs. "Night, Remus."  
  
"G'night, Annie, Isis." He replied.  
  
"Goodnight." Isis smiled at him before going up the stairs and finding Annie in their room, unpacking her trunk.  
  
"I'm dead tired." Annie yawned. "So I think I'll finish unpacking and go to sleep."  
  
"Your brother is incredible." Isis said with a little sigh, falling back onto her bed.  
  
"Ew, he's my brother, don't talk about him like that." Annie wrinkled her nose. "Besides, you though Lucius Malfoy was 'incredible' for a while."  
  
"Oh, hush." Isis rolled her eyes, sitting up. "His friends, James and Sirius aren't bad either."  
  
"Well, I can't say anything bad about Sirius, but James is with Lily." Annie smiled, turning down her lamp and getting into bed. The room lay quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"Annie?" Isis' voice broke the silence.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Does he really call his guitar his baby?"  
  
Annie laughed. "Yes, he calls it his baby, but don't tell him I told you unless you want to lose your best friend."  
  
~*~  
  
"Goodnight Rhia," Lily called from her bed a few feet away.  
  
"Mmmhmm," Rhia answered. She didn't feel like talking at the moment. Her thoughts kept going back to Remus, and the way he kept looking at that Isis girl...  
  
She couldn't stand this. She couldn't stand the suffering in the dark. Silently, Rhiannon got up and made her way down to the common room. Maybe she'd read a book and fall asleep. But when she got down there, she saw the common room wasn't empty like she had hoped.  
  
"Hey Rhia, what are you doing up?" James asked from in front of the fire.  
  
"James... I couldn't sleep." Rhia sat down next to him on the couch. Even though Lily was her best friend, she had never really gotten close with James. They sat in awkward silence for a while.  
  
"So..." James offered, looking over at Rhia. She smiled meekly.  
  
"What are you doing awake?" she asked.  
  
"Thinking about Lily's birthday... I don't know what to do for her that will be really special." He blushed. "She's turning sixteen in December. Muggles place a lot of emphasis on their "sweet sixteen", as she calls it, so I want to make it special for her."  
  
"James, that's really sweet," Rhia offered. They sat in silence once more.  
  
"Something up?" James asked, thumbing through a Quidditch magazine.  
  
"No, nothing really...." Rhia said, sighing to herself softly. "But...."  
  
"But what?" He looked up at her.  
  
"Do you think Remus and Isis make a cute couple?" she lied, hoping he wouldn't see straight through her.  
  
"Kinda, yeah." He replied. "Why?"  
  
"No reason." She said, watching the flames dance merrily in the fireplace.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." James stood up. "We've got classes first thing tomorrow." He gave a little grin.  
  
"Night, then." Rhia offered.  
  
"Night," he replied, leaving her alone in the commons area. She sat in the silence, watching the fire die out before standing up herself and going to bed. 


	5. Chapter Five

So it was for the next few weeks at Hogwarts. Classes began and the students threw themselves into their work, some more diligently than others. Lily and James were still as strong as ever and Remus became much closer with Isis than before, much to Rhia's secret dismay. Sirius collected a steady stream of girls and Annie stood on the side, wishing she were one of them.  
  
"Where's Remus?" Isis asked, approaching three of the four Marauders one day at breakfast.  
  
"He's on holiday with his parents." Peter blurted out and the others shot him glowering looks. He cowered back in his chair and sat silent for the rest of the meal.  
  
"Holiday?" Isis wrinkled her nose and Rhia wished it broken. "To where?"  
  
"He's gone to visit an old dying aunt." Sirius lied smoothly.  
  
"Then why aren't you there, Annie?" she asked, looking at her friend.  
  
"I...we have that potions test, remember?" Annie said brightly. "I had to stay for that."  
  
"Oh." Isis looked puzzled, as if this didn't make much sense. "When will he be back?"  
  
"Later today." James said.  
  
"We'll tell him you stopped by." Lily promised.  
  
"Alright." Isis smiled and went to sit a little further down the table.  
  
Later that night as the three Marauders, Lily, and Rhia sat about the fireplace in the common room, Remus came in, clutching a small bag. He leaned over James's shoulder, whispering almost inaudibly.  
  
"I got it."  
  
"Are you sure? All of it?" James asked excitedly.  
  
"Positive." Remus replied.  
  
"Well geez, Remus, let's go then!" Sirius jumped up. The girls looked up.  
  
"Go where?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, uh... Remus got a book out of his parents' library about, uh.wolves, we're going to go have a look at it." James covered up his friend's impatient mistake.  
  
Lily looked at Rhia sharply. "Oh?" she remarked.  
  
"Yes... um, we'll see you girls in the morning then!" Remus said brightly, and led the way up the staircase tot he boys' dormitory.  
  
"Oh Rhia, do you think its really about wolves?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." she responded.  
  
"If it is, maybe they can find a cure..."  
  
"No. I don't think it has to do with wolves at all! Something's up," Rhia said, "and I intend to find out!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Is the door locked?" James asked, glancing over his shoulder nervously.  
  
"I told you, I locked it." Peter replied, standing watch.  
  
"Remember, you're all sworn to secrecy." Remus added.  
  
"Of course, of course." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't we already keep quite about you?"  
  
"I meant James." Remus said. James looked up.  
  
"What do you mean?" He furrowed his brow, his glasses sliding down his sweaty nose.  
  
"He means you tell Lily everything." Sirius explained for him.  
  
"I do not!" James cried.  
  
"Shh!" Peter hushed them. Echoing footsteps came through the hall and quieted as they passed.  
  
"I do not." James repeated, quieter this time.  
  
"You do." Sirius retorted.  
  
"Stop arguing and finish the potion." Remus ordered and both silenced, Sirius going over a thick, dusty book and James stirring the cauldron bubbling away near the window.  
  
"Where's the Fluxweed?" James asked and held out his hand. Remus gave it to him. "Some Dittany...what's the last ingredient?"  
  
"Aconite." Sirius replied, pulling it out of a small bag.  
  
"Stand back, Remus." James said, standing up to get the bottle from his friend. Remus nodded and obediently backed up until he was pressed against the wall, a little light of fear running through his eyes. Sirius handed James the bottle and he turned, taking desperate measures not to drop it as he poured it into the potion. It bubbled and fizzed and turned a bright shade of blue.  
  
"Is it ready?" Peter asked.  
  
"Just need the incantation." Sirius replied.  
  
The three boys taking the potion stood around the cauldron, Remus keeping watch at the door and the piece of paper with the spell on it floating in front of Sirius's face.  
  
"Join hands." Sirius ordered. They did and he began to read as the potion floated into three goblets. "O Oh todo o que seja, tomada de nós agora nosso formulário humano, faz de nós como bestas no selvagem, vista, cheiro, hearing, gosto, toque, deixa tudo ser mudado e deixa todo ser um."  
  
They reached for the three goblets hovering in front of them, draining it all in one drink. The room burst with light...  
  
Remus gasped. Standing in front of him were supposed to be his three best friends, and instead, in front of him were...  
  
His three best friends.  
  
"What happened?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"It should have worked!" James cried, scanning the book once more. "We followed the ingredients precisely, Sirius recited the incantation perfectly... what went wrong?"  
  
"Maybe... maybe you missed something. Like, I don't know, maybe you have to- " But they never found out what Remus thought they had to do, because they all stopped at once and listened to the footsteps on the stairs. At once, James flicked the lights out and Remus scrambled away from the door. Peter squeaked in fright once more.  
  
Five minutes, ten, fifteen they waited until they could be sure it was safe. Remus turned the lights back on and turned to his two friends.  
  
"Where's Peter?" he asked. They looked around, and sure enough, Peter had disappeared.  
  
"Wait... do you guys hear a squeaking?" The three boys looked down, and saw in the place Peter should have been standing, a small, chubby rat quivering on the floor. James backed away to the wall, and Remus laughed.  
  
"What is this? The famous, Quidditch star, soon-to-be Head Boy most likely, James Malcolm Potter is afraid of a little mouse?" Remus asked incredulously.  
  
"It's a rat, and I'm not afraid!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, how did it get in here, Mr. I'm-Smarter-Than-Most-Of-My-Year-Which- Means-I-Can-Act-All-Snooty?"  
  
"Rhia's beating me by a few OWLs."  
  
"Coz she's taking Divination!"  
  
"Um, guys?" Sirius injected. They looked down. He had bent down to get a closer look at the rat, and had eventually picked it up. He now held it close to his face, examining it. "This rat has a freckle above it's left eye. Just like..."  
  
"Peter," they breathed in unison.  
  
"Peter, is this you?" James asked, squatting down next to Sirius. The rat squeaked.  
  
"He did it! Peter did it, he transformed!" Sirius exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but into a rat?" Remus snorted. Peter the Rat squeaked indignantly.  
  
"Peter, how did you do it?" James asked.  
  
"He can't answer you," Sirius reminded him with a smirk. They turned back to Peter.  
  
"Do you... do you think he knows how to transform back?" Remus asked cautiously. The three of them stared at Peter, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Come on, Peter, you have to change back! We'll be expelled if they find out what we've done, you can't get us caught now!" James said frantically.  
  
"Peter, change back! Do something, imagine you're a human, anything!" Sirius hissed.  
  
Peter jumped from Sirius' hand and scrambled across the floor, turning suddenly and staring straight at them. In the next second, a small pop! echoed in the room and Peter the Human stood, grinning at his friends like a mad Cheshire cat.  
  
"Look at that! I did it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"But how?" James asked, taking his friend's shoulders.  
  
"I dunno, I just.concentrated." He replied, grinning madly.  
  
"On what?" Sirius cried excitedly.  
  
"On being an animal." He rolled his eyes. "Try it, maybe it'll work."  
  
Sirius threw James a skeptical look.  
  
"Might as well." James said, closing his eyes tightly. Sirius watched in awe as a small pop sounded and, in James's place was a great stag, tall and majestic.  
  
"Wow!" Peter cried. "Is that what happened to me?"  
  
Remus nodded silently. Another pop bounced off the walls as James turned back into his human form.  
  
"Well?" he asked. "What was I?"  
  
"A fwuffy bunny-kins." Sirius teased with a smirk.  
  
"Really, Sir." James rolled his eyes.  
  
"A stag." Remus said. "Y'know, a deer, with antlers."  
  
"Antlers?" James repeated. "Kinda cool, Moony."  
  
"Your turn to give it a go, Sir." Peter smiled.  
  
"Dunno...." Sirius looked a bit self-conscious.  
  
"What's the matter?" James grinned. "Scared?"  
  
"Me? Scared?" Sirius raised his jet-black eyebrows. "Never!"  
  
"Oh, is Little Mr. Perfect-Showoff-Ladies-Man frightened?" James taunted, dancing in a circle about his friend.  
  
"I am not frightened!" Sirius cried, his brow furrowing as a pop sounded and a shaggy dog stood in the place where Sirius was.  
  
"James? Sirius? What's going on in there?"  
  
The three boys and the dog looked towards the door where Lily's voice was coming through. Sirius quickly changed back into his human self.  
  
"Oh no, Lily!" Peter whispered, shooting James frenzied looks.  
  
"Quick, dump the cauldron!" Sirius mouthed. James pushed it into a nearby closet.  
  
"Should we lock Mr. Prongs in there as well?" Remus asked grinning. James shot him a look just as the door opened.  
  
"James? Remus? Guys, what's going on in here? Rhia and I can hear shouts from downstairs." Lily asked, walking over to James with a accusatory glare in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Lily darling, nothing is-is, I mean, we're not..."  
  
"Lily, sweetheart," Sirius stepped in, smiling toothily. "We aren't doing anything in particular, just hanging around, horsing around, you know us."  
  
Lily looked at them skeptically. "Well, we have Transfiguration in about twenty minutes, and you know how McGonagall can get when we're late, so don't be late." She gave James a kiss on the cheek. "See you guys soon."  
  
James collapsed on the bed as soon as Lily shut the door. "Oh, my god."  
  
"Nice, James. Real smooth cover-up." Sirius laughed.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the events of the past half an hour. James looked up.  
  
"What was that you called me, Remus?" he asked.  
  
"What? Oh, I think it was - hmmm... oh, yes! Prongs. Mr. Prongs. Coz, you know, you turn into a stag and everything."  
  
"Makes sense," Sirius agreed. Then a smirk spread across his face. "You guys, I think I just got a great idea."  
  
"Another one? We almost just got caught in the middle of your last great idea!" Peter remarked.  
  
"Yeah, well, we didn't, and it worked perfectly, did it not?" Sirius shot back. "Anyway... we've been thinking for a long time now. We know, and everyone else knows, we are the biggest mischief-makers in the school."  
  
"I like the term mischief-maker so much better than delinquent. It sounds more... homey." Remus said.  
  
"Yes, right, whatever," Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we've all agreed that "mischief-maker" just isn't enough, is it? We've been trying to think of a way to leave our mark without getting expelled, right?" The boys nodded their agreement. "Well, what if it wasn't us doing the mischief?"  
  
"I don't think we quite follow, Sir," James spoke up.  
  
"What if instead of leaving OUR mark, we left the mark of... say... someone else... but not really..." Sirius explained slower, obviously cranking the wheels in his head.  
  
"Like who?" Remus asked.  
  
"Like Zorro, or Superman... you know, those Muggle characters that fight the bad guys? No one really knows their true identity... what is we were like that? We can pull off anything, and it we blame it on someone who doesn't exist..."  
  
"We can't get caught! It's perfect! Virtually impossible to corner us!" James cried.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"But what to call us?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, Remus is Moony - we've been calling him that forever now, seems a shame to change it. And I think we agree that Prongs fits James pretty well..."  
  
"Sirius, what about Padfoot? You do turn into a dog." James pointed out. Sirius nodded.  
  
"And Peter could be Wormtail!"  
  
"Wormtail?" Peter repeated with an obvious look of disgust.  
  
"Well, you do turn into a rat, Wormtail," Remus laughed.  
  
"Then its settled. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are in business." James spoke. "But what to call us..."  
  
They sat in silence once more, until Remus perked up.  
  
"Do you guys remember what Rhia called us a while back? A 'bunch of bloody marauders'? How about The Marauders?"  
  
And so, the Marauders were born. 


	6. Chapter Six

"Remus, did you finish cleaning your room?" Mrs. Lupin chided.  
  
"Mum, they're fifteen, just like me. They've got messy rooms too." Remus groaned.  
  
"Just because they do doesn't mean my son will look like a slob." Mrs. Lupin replied. "Now, upstairs with you, go clean."  
  
"Mum, really-"  
  
"If all your friends jumped off London Bridge, would you do so too?" Mrs. Lupin crossed her arms as Annie came flying slowly down the stairs on a purple broomstick.  
  
"I finished." Annie said with a smirk.  
  
"Off the broom in the house, Annie." Mrs. Lupin turned to her daughter.  
  
"Mum, I was going slow-"  
  
"Off." Annie frowned and slid off the front of the broom, putting it in the holder near the back door. "Now, Annie, go help your brother clean."  
  
"Do I have to?" Annie wrinkled her nose, but straightened it out as Mrs. Lupin gave her a look saying "Go-clean-now-or-be-forced-to-stay-in-your- room-till-New-Year's".  
  
"C'mon, Anne." Remus nodded to her, leading the way upstairs to his room.  
  
"Too bad Mum wouldn't let me learn those quick-cleaning spells." She sighed.  
  
"She let me." Remus smirked, taking out his wand and making a pile of clothes fly to the chest of drawers. Annie scowled.  
  
"She just thinks I'll spend too much time with my wand." She objected.  
  
"Being a witch isn't just about spells, Annie." Remus said. "You've got to know Potions and History of Magic and stuff."  
  
"History of Magic is awful." Annie groaned. "I wish Professor Binns would just shrivel up and die."  
  
"Don't say that, you never know what'll happen." He grinned.  
  
"When will they be here?" She asked, peering out of the window as he shoved a stack of magazines under his bed. (A/N: Hehehe.)  
  
"Sometime soon." He replied as a large rumbling filled the air. "That sounds like Sirius and his mum now."  
  
As if on cue, Remus and Annie heard their mom yell up the stairs, "Kids! The Blacks are here!"  
  
Downstairs, Remus ran to the door in time to see Sirius jumping off his huge motorbike. Mrs. Lupin was standing at the door.  
  
"Oh Helen, how can you ride on that monstrous thing?"  
  
Mrs. Black laughed, patting Sirius on the shoulder. "Well, Sirius here loves the thing, and who am I to deny him his one passion?"  
  
Annie burst past her brother and mother to get outside. "Can I have a go, Sirius?"  
  
"Annie!" her mother chided. Mrs. Black laughed.  
  
"Annie, honey, everytime I drop Sirius off, you get a ride!" Annie sighed. "Oh sweet, you know I would, but today I have things to do." She gave Annie a huge bear hug, and she laughed.  
  
Remus grabbed Sirius' bag as he said goodbye to his mom, then dragged him inside.  
  
"Annie and your mom get along so well," Remus remarked quietly. Sirius nodded. "And she loves your baby sister Aurelia," he pressed. (AN: I had to! lol) Sirius looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah..." he said, a strange sparkle in his eye. "So.how's Isis?"  
  
"She's good." Remus replied. "In Egypt with her grandmother."  
  
"You two are pretty serious now, aren't you?" Sirius asked, getting a hairbrush out of his bag and running it through his long, black mane.  
  
"Kinda." He nodded. "She's really serious, I'm just.I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Better lay out your dress robes if you want the house elf to press them." Remus said quickly. "We've got that Christmas Eve party tonight."  
  
"Ok, ok." Sirius smiled at his change of subject.  
  
"Remus, Sirius! James is here!" Mrs. Black called up the stairs. The two boys glanced at each other before hurrying down to the living room where James and Mrs. Potter were brushing soot off each others shoulders.  
  
"James, old man!" Sirius cried, slapping his friend's back.  
  
"Sirius, dear, how are you?" Mrs. Potter hugged the boy. "Still riding that junky bike?"  
  
"He still is, Mum." James grinned.  
  
"Won't you stay for some tea, Stella?" Mrs. Lupin offered.  
  
"No, thank you, Violet, my mother's coming to the house tomorrow, and I need to finish cleaning." Mrs. Potter kissed her son's cheek and Apparated back.  
  
"Ah, finally! My mother's been going fanatical about Grandma coming tomorrow. It's a wonder I got out alive! So, the girls are late, aren't they?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Typical."  
  
"Hey, Peter's not here yet either!" Remus stated, trying to save his friend.  
  
"Yes, well, like we said..." Sirius said, winking. James laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" a voice asked from the doorway. The boys jumped and turned around to see Lily and Rhia standing in the doorway with Mrs. Lupin behind them, smiling.  
  
"My mom just dropped us off; she didn't want me flying halfway across the country on the back of Rhia's broomstick," Lily explained.  
  
"It's not like I'm a horrible flyer or anything! I'm on the house team, aren't I?" Rhia shot back playfully, flopping down on a couch.  
  
"Exactly. I taught her everything I know! She's the second best player on the team!" James said suggestively. Lily laughed before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"That, love, is precisely why my mother's scared. All those Seeker dives you do, it's horrifying!"  
  
Remus' eyes lit up. "Hey, we should play a game tomorrow or something. James and Annie as seekers, Sirius and Rhia beaters, and Peter and I can be chasers."  
  
"Oh, leave me out of it. Quidditch frightens me," Lily said nervously. James put his arm around her.  
  
"Well Lily, let's go up to our room and get your mind off of Quidditch. We have a ball to prepare for, don't we?"  
  
Peter arrived an hour late, as usual, and the rest of that afternoon was spent in a flurry of excitement, the girls dressing in Annie's room and the boys dawdling and finally getting ready in Remus's room.  
  
"Aren't you done yet?" Remus shouted up the stairs after he and the rest of the Marauders had finished and assembled in the living room.  
  
"Girls take longer!" Annie retorted.  
  
"Why?" Peter said as he played with his stack of Wizard Cards.  
  
"Make-up and junk like that." James answered, sitting next to him on the sofa and toying with the edge of his navy dress robes.  
  
"It's not junk." Lily said, coming down the stairs, clad in green robes that matched her emerald eyes.  
  
"Junk? I didn't say junk." James quickly corrected himself.  
  
"What are you two fussing about?" asked Rhia as she too came down the stairs, her honey-coloured robes sparkling as they trailed down the stairs, Annie trying her hardest not to trip on them while holding up the hem of her own elegant black robes.  
  
"Nothing at all." Remus said, standing up and rolling his eyes. "Come on, Mum and Dad have the broom ready."  
  
"Oh, I hate riding that rickety old thing." Annie mumbled. "It's much too big."  
  
"It only seats fifteen." Rhia interjected. "Ours seats thirty."  
  
"Thirty?" Peter's eyes widened as they went into the yard where Mr. and Mrs. Lupin waited.  
  
"Are you all ready to go?" Mr. Lupin said, watching them carefully clamber onto the massive family broom.  
  
"Yes, Father." Remus called to him.  
  
"Hold on then, everyone." Mrs. Lupin ordered as her husband leaned back.  
  
"Push off!" he cried. Everyone did so and the broom was in the air, soaring slightly below the clouds, the air whipping at their faces and robes until they landed in front of a giant, lit gazebo where the ball was being held.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lily whispered to James. He smiled and nodded. Lily always did take pretty things to heart.  
  
"Peter, take Annie in, won't you?" Remus leaned close to his friend. "I'm not sure I want Sirius taking in my baby sister."  
  
"Of course not." Peter smiled a bit, holding out his arm to Annie. She meekly took it, a bit disappointed that her brother had to look out for her so.  
  
"You go have fun." Mrs. Lupin said, waving them off as Mr. Lupin swept her onto the dance floor. They assembled near a window, talking quietly as they watched the other guests.  
  
"He's staring at that girl." Annie said quietly to Rhia.  
  
"He's not." Rhia replied.  
  
"Look, he doesn't take his eyes off her." She sighed.  
  
"Oh, Annie.I know how you feel." Rhia muttered softly. "I'll try and fix it, alright?"  
  
"Will you?" Annie's gray eyes lit up.  
  
"Of course." Rhia smiled and walked to where Sirius was standing. She gently nudged his side, getting his attention.  
  
"Hey, Rhia." He said, tearing his eyes away from the girl on the dance floor.  
  
"Who were you staring at this time?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"I wasn't staring." He retorted.  
  
"You were ogling." James interrupted as Lily went to talk with Annie.  
  
"I do not ogle." Sirius stressed.  
  
"Say what you will." Rhia rolled her eyes and tad and walked away.  
  
"And if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Sirius muttered. "Why, her and Remus-"  
  
"Shhh." James ordered, a finger to his lips. "They're not to know, you know that. And it is true."  
  
"It is not!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Is so." James smiled. "You could not hold a girl for anything."  
  
"I could." He straightened, daring James to challenge him.  
  
"Fine then." James said, a mischievous glare in his eye. "You have to stay with one girl for the rest of the year."  
  
"You're on." Sirius replied, shaking his friend's hand. "What girl?"  
  
"Annie Lupin."  
  
"Annie... Annie? Little Annie?" Sirius gaped.  
  
"She's not so little anymore, you know," James grinned.  
  
"Yes, but.we've known her since she was nine!" Sirius cried, looking over his shoulder at her. She was a skinny, flat-chested, gawky young thing with big, gray eyes and wild curls.  
  
"And now she's fourteen." James replied. "Come on, just until the end of term. You already agreed."  
  
"What's in it for me?" Sirius asked, folding his arms.  
  
"I'll buy you that new servicing kit for your bike." James said a bit nervously.  
  
"Really?" Sirius's eyes grew wide. They only sold that in Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Yeah." James nodded. "But if you don't go through with it, you have to denounce girls for a year."  
  
"A year?" Sirius's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"Alright, four months." James gave in. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Prongs, my friend, you are on."  
  
* * *  
  
"Annie, you haven't danced with anyone tonight! Why don't you go find someone on the dance floor and have a little fun?" Rhia asked later that night. Lily and James had monopolized a corner of the room, and had been there for at least an hour dancing. Annie and Rhia had stayed by their table.  
  
"You know, Rhia, you haven't danced yet either."  
  
"That's not true! Sirius and I danced twice!"  
  
Annie sighed. "Oh, he doesn't count for you, and you know it. Why don't you go find Remus?" Annie suggested, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh, heavens no. He won't dance with me... he's too busy thinking about Isis."  
  
Annie turned to Rhia. "Rhiannon, you know how I feel about Remus and Isis. She's one of my dearest friends, and I think she is a wonderful person." Rhia's eyes dropped a little. "But if I had to choose who I'd want as my future sister-in-law, I'd have to say that I love you, Rhia. You're so much better for Remus... for a few reasons." Rhia looked up at Annie to see the younger girl smiling broadly.  
  
"Alright. So maybe I'll dance with Remus later. But I think, first, we should find you a partner!"  
  
They discussed it a bit more before Sirius came up and tapped Rhia on the shoulder. "Oh Sirius, what now? Surely you don't want to dance with me more, I think my feet will fall off with the way you dance!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"No no, Rhi, I actually wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind me stealing Annie away from you for a bit. I would just love to dance with her." Sirius asked charmingly. Annie gasped. He held out a hand for her. "What do you say?"  
  
Annie took Sirius' hand delicately and followed him onto the floor. Rhia smiled to herself, but whirled around when there was another tap on her shoulder. She caught herself from gasping just in time; it was Remus.  
  
"What is Sirius doing?' he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Dancing... we haven't danced all night, I'm sure he could tell. He's just doing her a favor."  
  
"You haven't danced" Remus repeated, watching his sister out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Well, a few with Sirius, but 'he doesn't count', as Annie said." Rhia leaned back against the wall. "But its okay."  
  
"Well, no its not! Come on, lets dance." He held out a hand.  
  
"Oh, really, you don't need to.." Rhia shook her head.  
  
"You haven't danced all evening. You're dancing now." Remus said with a smile, grabbing her hand and pulling her out onto the floor. Rhia had to suppress a gasp as he placed a hand on her waist and held her close. She put a slightly shaking hand on his shoulder, moving slowly about the dance floor.  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled, not sure of what to say, her head and heart in a tizzy.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For asking me to dance." She smiled. He smiled back at her before looking over her shoulder at Sirius and Annie dancing together. "What are you so worried about?"  
  
"I don't know.it's Sirius." He sighed a bit. "You can never trust him with girls."  
  
"It's only a dance, he's just being courteous." Rhia interjected.  
  
"You never know." Remus said, lifting his eyebrows.  
  
Meanwhile, with Sirius and Annie.  
  
"Sirius, this really isn't necessary!" Annie stuttered for the fourth time.  
  
"Oh Annie, if you don't shut it and dance, I'll shut it for you," Sirius mocked, smiling. She managed a small smile back. They danced a bit more in silence, all the while Annie's insides melting.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath. It was now or never. "You look really pretty tonight, Annie. Real. beautiful." He was surprised at how sincere his words sounded.  
  
Annie caught her breath. "Why. thank you!"  
  
"Any time." He twirled her around, trying to think of something to say. Nothing came. Really, why is this so hard? Probably because if Remus finds out, I'm a dead man.  
  
"Listen, Annie." he started. She looked up, smiling, a bit out of breath from the dancing. (AN: Yeah, THAT'S it. lol) Come on Padfoot, think! "Maybe sometime before we go back to Hogwarts, you'd like to take a walk with me through town?"  
  
Annie blushed slightly. "Um, sure. why? Do you need me to help you shop for Rhia?"  
  
"Well, you know. not exactly. I meant it as, sort of, more like." Steady Sirius! ".a date."  
  
Annie's eyes popped open, but she kept dancing. "A date? With. with me?" she squeaked.  
  
"Well, sure. I don't know if you've noticed, Annie, but you're not so little anymore."  
  
Annie laughed, her face slowly turning pink. "I suppose."  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" Rhia asked, she and Remus walking towards them.  
  
"Nothing much." Sirius said with a secret grin to Annie.  
  
"Oh?" Remus raised his eyebrows. "Annie, would you like to dance?"  
  
"No, that's alright." Annie shook her blonde curls. "I-"  
  
"But you must." Remus said with a forced tone.  
  
"Alright." Annie nodded, her brow furrowed. Remus took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Rhia asked Sirius.  
  
"Nothing, I told you." He said. "Now, if you'll excuse me." His hazel eyes flashed and he grinned, stepping towards the door. Rhia threw back her shoulders and followed him outside into the gardens.  
  
"Sirius, you'll tell me if I have to strangle it out of you!" Rhia cried, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.  
  
"Really, it's no big deal, Rhia!" He cried. "Just mind your own business!"  
  
"Why won't you tell me?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "What's the big secret?"  
  
"The big secret," Sirius muttered, "is that Remus would have my head if he found out."  
  
"So?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"So you'll tell him!" he retorted. "That's why I won't tell you!"  
  
"You'll tell." Rhia said tauntingly. "You'll tell or I'll tell your Mum about the time you bewitched the next door Muggles' laundry. Remember, you made it fly? Now, who was involved? The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, Memory Erasers, half of the Ministry-"  
  
"Blackmail!" Sirius cried. She nodded. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Don't underestimate me." She murmured.  
  
"Fine." He squinted his eyes. "I'm going to date Annie."  
  
"Annie?!" Rhia repeated. "But she's just a child."  
  
"She's fourteen." He replied.  
  
"But.why?" Rhia asked.  
  
"It.James." Sirius confessed. "James dared me to."  
  
"James did WHAT?" Rhia cried, stopping directly in front of Sirius so he couldn't move. "And you ACCEPTED?"  
  
"Rhia, quiet! You'll bring everyone out here, and then I'll be in for it."  
  
"Oh, will you!" she mocked.  
  
"Rhia, please. I could get a bike kit out of this!"  
  
"Sirius, Annie is my friend, and if you do this you will kill the poor girl's spirits! Do you know how much she idolizes you? What will happen when you toss her aside like all the other girls?"  
  
"Really Rhia, you act as if you're jealous."  
  
"Sirius Malachi Black!"  
  
"Whoa, I was joking..."  
  
Rhiannon plopped down on a nearby bench. "Sir... I'm sorry for yelling. But you can't do this to Annie!" She paused, then chuckled. "You're right - Remus would have your head if he found out."  
  
"If?"  
  
"Oh Sirius, of course I'm not telling Remus - I would like to keep him civil as well, you know. But you have to swear you will do everything in your power not to hurt her!"  
  
Sirius looked Rhia straight in her eyes. "Rhia, I would never hurt Annie." And he meant it.  
  
Inside the manor, Remus was dancing slowly with his little sister, questioning her carefully.  
  
"And what did he ask you?" he asked, wrinkling his brow.  
  
"If I would like to go to the village with him." She replied, blushing a bit and smiling at the ground.  
  
"For what?" Remus said, concerned.  
  
"Just.to go out." Annie lied. "That's all."  
  
"Go out like a date?" Remus raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I don't know." She replied, shrugging her shoulders and stepping on his foot.  
  
"Ow!" he cried.  
  
"Sorry." She murmured. "Anyways, he just wants to go to the village, it's not a big deal."  
  
"But it could get to be a big deal." Remus warned her. "And then you'll get your heart broken."  
  
"I won't get my heart broken." She insisted, trying to sound sensible and failing utterly.  
  
"You will." Remus replied. "You'll fall good and hard."  
  
"Stop that!" Annie cried. "You don't know that."  
  
"But I know him and I know you." Remus said.  
  
"Remus, please." Annie said. "Just let it go, it's not going to be anything big like that."  
  
"Alright." Remus sighed.  
  
"Remus, Annie." Mrs. Lupin tapped Remus on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Mum?" Remus replied.  
  
"Time to go home." She said. "Go gather your friends." She leaned forward and added in a low whisper, "And remember, there's a full moon tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Mum." Remus nodded. 


	7. Chapter Seven

"Goodnight James..." Lily called as she walked down the hall to the girls' bedroom later that night. James smiled, watching her walk away, then turned around and closed Remus' bedroom door quietly behind him. Remus was turning his bedsheets up, while Sirius and Peter were placing purple sleeping bags strategically ont he floor around the bed. They were also complaining.  
  
"Remus, why does James get the bed?" Sirius grumbled.  
  
"Moony, why can't we just make your bed bigger?" Peter whined for the fifth time.  
  
"Because Peter, that's magic, and we're not allowed to do magic on holiday!"  
  
"It's not like anyone would find out..." Sirius grumbled, clambering into his sleeping bag.  
  
"Guys..." James said quietly. Only Remus looked up.  
  
"I mean really, its not like it would be *hurting* anyone," Sirius continued.  
  
"Guys..." James spoke up louder. The three looked at him curiously.  
  
"What's up Prongs?" Remus asked.  
  
"What time do your parents get home tonight, Remus?" he asked.  
  
"They won't be back until tomorrow, Father had business in town... why?"  
  
"The sun is going down... which means the moon will be up soon... where are you going, Moony?"  
  
"There's a room in the basement... chains and all... so I can't escape." Remus stopped for a minute; it was hard to talk about. "Why?"  
  
"Tonight... tonight is the perfect night to try out our little... talents."  
  
The four boys grinned.  
  
Meanwhile, down the hall...  
  
"Where shall we put you?" Annie murmured to herself, tugging on a stray curl.  
  
"How about the basement?" Rhia suggested.  
  
"No, Remus will be there." Annie replied.  
  
"Well, we need to hurry." Lily nodded out the window to the sun hanging low in the sky.  
  
"Are there any other places, Annie?" Rhia asked.  
  
"Well...there are some chains in the woods. I tried to secretly keep a gnome for a pet but it bit." Annie explained sheepishly. "We could put you there."  
  
"Great idea." Lily smiled.  
  
"Come on, the sun is going fast." Rhia stood, walking down the stairs and going outside, nearly bumping into the boys as they did so.  
  
"Remus!" Rhia cried. "I...I thought you were upstairs."  
  
"No, we...were just going outside." Rhia stammered.  
  
"For some fresh air." Lily added.  
  
"Don't come with us!" Annie cried and the other girls gave her deadly glares.  
  
"OK, we won't." James nodded the boys away and the girls resumed their trek outside.  
  
"You nearly gave it away, Annie." Admonished Rhia.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." She hung her head.  
  
"But Sirius was smiling at you." Lily said with a grin. Annie's head immediately snapped up.  
  
"Really?" She said with a giggle.  
  
"Honestly, Annie, don't get too worked up over him." Rhia advised, standing next to where the chains were.  
  
"I'm not getting worked up!" she insisted.  
  
"I know, I know, you're only...ah!" Rhia cried out as she fell to the forest floor, writhing in agony.  
  
"Rhia!" Annie cried. The sun disappeared behind the second to last hill.  
  
"Quick..." Rhia moaned, her voice raspy, her hair growing longer and shaggier.  
  
"Get the chains on, Annie!" Lily ordered, snapping a tight shackle about Rhia's wrist. Annie nodded and reached down to grab a shackle. Rhia snatched her arm.  
  
"Better hurry...or I'll eat you up." A terrible light shone in the girl's eyes, a terrible hungry light. Annie's own gray eyes widened and she shook as she clapped the shackle on her.  
  
"Come away, Annie!" Lily grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the forest as Rhia howled and turned into a full-fledged beast, writhing and snapping at the chains that bound her.  
  
"Are you sure they'll hold her?" Annie asked, shaking.  
  
"Quite sure." Lily nodded, though her stomach was turning. "Come inside, I'll make some tea."  
  
"Alright." Annie followed her inside the house and sat down to a cup of tea before bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"The sun's just about to rise." Prongs told his friends as they came over the hill. He wasn't sure how, but when they were all in their animal form, they were able to communicate quite easily.  
  
"This was great!" Padfoot cried, jumping into a pile of snow. They had returned from a night out, accompanying Moony through his moonlight séance, and had roamed all over the little village, Peter slipping in through small holes when necessary and Sirius securing food by begging.  
  
"We should bring some stuff to the Shrieking Shack." Wormtail suggested.  
  
"Sounds like-" Moony stopped abruptly as they came upon a wolf, asleep in a pile of snow.  
  
"What is that?" Wormtail asked.  
  
"It's a wolf, obviously." Padfoot chided.  
  
"Not just a wolf. A werewolf." Prongs added.  
  
"A shewolf." Moony said softly as light filled the area and the sun came up, changing him back into Remus. The others transformed themselves back into humans as the shewolf became...Rhia.  
  
"Oh, no..." James muttered, glancing at the look of horror on Remus' face. He heard voices behind him, and saw the girls were coming out to Rhia with a blanket and a steaming mug of cocoa. Remus was slowly advancing on Rhia though, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"Oh... what? What is this?" they heard him whisper. He bent down near Rhia, her clothes in bloody tatters, sleeping quite soundly. "Rhia... a werewolf?"  
  
Just then, Lily and Annie bumped headlong into James, but he shushed them before they could speak a word. And there the five stood, watching Remus as he examined Rhia in awe. Slowly, as if feeling everyone's presence, she started to awaken.  
  
"Lily?" she mumbled without opening her eyes. "Are you here yet?" She chanced one eye open a peek and screamed.  
  
"Shhh, Rhia, its okay!" Remus comforted her, but she scrambled away from him as far as she could get, considering she was still chained.  
  
"No! No, its not!" Her gaze turned to Lily and James. "You! You two promised to keep it a secret! And you, Annie, and Peter... and you Sirius! Of all people, I would think you would know when to keep a secret of mine!" She crawled away from them even more, tears brimming her eyes. "He... he wasn't supposed to know..."  
  
"Rhiannon!" Remus shouted, and she fell silent. "When I tell you its okay, believe me."  
  
"No, its not! Now you know... I'm a... a freak."  
  
Remus chuckled. "Rhia... where do you think I go once a month?"  
  
"I didn't even know you left," Rhia replied softly, averting her eyes.  
  
"I do. I understand, Rhia... I'm, well... a 'freak' as well."  
  
Rhia looked up at him. Since she had overheard the conversation on the train, she had tried to convince herself it wasn't true. "Oh, Remus!" she cried, falling into his arms.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius shouted, taking a step closer. He turned. "You can't do this!"  
  
"Do what, Sirius?"  
  
"You know what, Moony! You know what the Wolf in you wants... you can't do this. Not to Rhia."  
  
"Sirius...." Remus implored. Sirius held up his hands and walked back to the house, leaving everyone to stare in silence. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"I don't understand what you're so mad about." Rhia said in a huffy voice, leaning back against the heather seat she sat in. Mother had rented a Muggle limousine for the trip to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Shove it, Rhia." Sirius muttered, picking at the sleeve of his leather jacket.  
  
"I will not!" she cried. "I don't even understand what you mean! You know I've liked him since our first year and now...now I might have a chance with him. And you intend to ruin it!"  
  
"I don't 'intend to ruin it'." He retorted. "I intend to not let it happen."  
  
"Then why did you bring him to the woods?" asked Rhia.  
  
"We were just passing through on the way home." He replied.  
  
"The way home?" she furrowed her brow. "From where?"  
  
"Where?" Sirius stammered. "Oh, um...breakfast.  
  
"You're lying." Rhia muttered.  
  
"Am not." He answered as the limousine pulled into King's Cross. The chauffeur helped the two put their trunks onto trolley and drove off. Rhia and Sirius wheeled their carts through the station, getting to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"You first." She said, nodding to the barrier. He reared back and ran forward, disappearing in a moment's time. Rhia followed and gave her bags to an old, wizened wizard before climbing onto the train.  
  
"I wish you would just tell me what's going on." Rhia murmured.  
  
"Just back off!" he ordered. "It's Marauder business."  
  
They settled in their usual compartment, Rhia opening her Divination book to work on an essay and Sirius running a comb through his hair. They both looked up as someone stopped in the door of their compartment- Remus and Annie.  
  
"Rhia." Remus nodded to her before turning and walking off, supposedly going into a new compartment.  
  
"Good job, Sirius." Rhia said scathingly, standing and joining Remus in his compartment. Annie walked in speechlessly and sat down across from Sirius.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked, not in a blaming way, but genuinely curious.  
  
"Nothing." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "She just...don't worry about it, it's not a big deal."  
  
"Are you sure?" Annie replied, her voice concerned.  
  
"Quite sure." He smiled and Annie grinned as well, then, leaning forward, kissed him gently. Sirius's eyes widened and he stood stock-still for a few moments before returned the kiss, putting his hands on the sides of her face.  
  
"Well, well, well." James said, standing in the doorway with Lily at his side.  
  
Sirius jumped back and Annie looked at the ground, blushing.  
  
"Should I... or shouldn't I? I mean, after all the times you harassed Lily and me, I should say something back, shouldn't I?" James grinned mischievously. Lily elbowed him.  
  
"Oh, let them be, James." She turned to Sirius. "Where's Rhia? And Remus?"  
  
"Sirius said something to them and they got angry and went into another compartment." Annie explained, still staring at the floor.  
  
"Oh?" Lily smiled a bit. She rather liked the idea of Rhia and Remus, no matter what Sirius thought.  
  
"You're still mad about this whole Wolf thing?" James asked, sitting next to his best friend. Sirius nodded.  
  
"What do you mean, this Wolf thing?" Annie asked. "I don't understand.  
  
"Wolves mate for life. That's what you're angry about, isn't it?" Lily said, looking up at Sirius for approval.  
  
"You mean Rhia and my brother are mates?!" Annie cried.  
  
"She's one of my closest friends." James gave a great harrumph at this and Sirius added, "Other than James. And I don't want her getting hurt."  
  
"She won't get hurt. She's already..." James looked around before whispering, "a wolf. One he's...y'know, chosen her, they can't be separated."  
  
"They can, they just..." Sirius sighed. "It's complicated. And I don't want them getting all mixed up together."  
  
"They won't get 'mixed up together'." Annie assured him. "IF I know my brother, he'll be the sweet gentleman he always is with her and she won't get hurt."  
  
Meanwhile, in the other compartment, Remus and Rhia were pouring out their souls.  
  
"I was five." He told her. "Our housekeep sent me to get some wild herbs from the woods. And I got lost and it got dark and...that's how it happened."  
  
"Oh, Remus..." Rhia couldn't stop herself from touching his arm. "I know it sounds awful, but I'm glad that you...you know, got the bite. It makes it so much easier for-"  
  
"Remus?"  
  
Isis walked into the compartment, wringing her hands.  
  
"Isis." Remus said, standing up and hugging her. "How are you?"  
  
Rhia sighed. It hadn't occurred to her that they were still together.  
  
"I'm okay." She replied. "But there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Oh, okay..." Remus turned to Rhia. "I'll be right back."  
  
Rhiannon sat and stared out the train window for a good ten minutes before the door slid open again. She turned to see Remus walking back in, in a daze, like a ghost. She stood up.  
  
"Remus? Are... are you okay?"  
  
He looked at her, focused, and seemed to stare right through her before acknowledging.  
  
"She dumped me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Remus sat down and motioned for Rhia to do the same. She sat, her insides fluttering. *He's upset!* she told herself. *I shouldn't be happy about this!*  
  
"Over holiday, she found someone else... she broke up with me."  
  
"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry..." Rhia whispered. Her hand found his, and she squeezed it gently. He seemed numb to her touch. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "What?"  
  
"I want to help you Remus. What can I do to help you?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing... I don't need your help."  
  
"Remus!" she gasped.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude, but really... she just dumped me, you don't need to jump on the chance."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He looked at her and scowled. "Rhiannon... can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Oh, sure, anything, now that *you* ask," She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Just let me be. Please." Remus walked out after that and shut the door behind him. Rhia promptly burst into tears.  
  
Lily, hearing the faint sound, came outside of the compartment, finding Rhia slumped against the wall.  
  
"Rhia?" Lily touched her friend's arm. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"He's angry with me." She cried softly. "He's furious, he wants nothing to do with me!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily furrowed her brow.  
  
"He and Isis broke up." She explained, tears dripping down her cheeks. "I was only trying to console him and he blew up at me!"  
  
"Blew up?" Lily repeated.  
  
"He said I didn't need to jump on the chance." Rhia wept.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Lily cried and Rhia promptly stopped crying. It was a very rare occurrence when Lily swore. She turned into the box where Remus said, staring out the window.  
  
"Lily." Remus said, looking up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Lily cried.  
  
"Huh?" Remus replied.  
  
"Yes, she has been dying for you for the past five years, but she's smart enough o know that when you've just broken up with your girlfriend, she's not going to jump right in!" Lily scolded. "So don't you dare blame her for that! You are to go in there and apologize. Now!"  
  
Remus stood in utter shock as Lily turned on her heel and stormed out, her red braid swinging to and fro. He followed her after a few moments alone, but only Rhia stood in the hall.  
  
"Remus." She said coldly, trying very hard to hide the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Rhia..." he started, trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting angry with you." He apologized, staring at the floor. "I didn't mean it. I meant...I don't know what I meant. But I didn't mean to be like that. I meant I just wanted time to think. And I know you wouldn't jump on the chance, it was just emotions and-"  
  
"Remus, stop." Rhia ordered a little smile playing on her lips. He would get so flustered if he was nervous!  
  
"Okay," he said, and she smiled too.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded. "Want to join the others?" When he shrugged, she gently grabbed his forearm and dragged him into the compartment, sitting him down between her and Sirius.  
  
"Hey Remus," James greeted him warmly. Lily and Peter smiled, and Sirius looked at the floor. Annie gave her brother a hug.  
  
"I'll talk to her, Remus," she said, pulling away. "Isis didn't mean it, I swear. She's just... confused."  
  
Remus actually laughed at this. "She's not confused Annie, Isis knows what she wants. I'm perfectly fine. I thought about it, and I'm okay." Everyone looked at him. "Really."  
  
Soon the train started to slow, and students began to file off. Rhia was the last one off of the train in their compartment. "Remus!" she called ahead. He turned to wait for her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What made you so okay with it?" she asked curiously. "You were pretty upset at first."  
  
"Well, I just realized something when I... uh, yelled at you, and walked out. And it made me feel a whole lot better, and I knew I was okay."  
  
Rhia raised an eyebrow. "What did you realize?"  
  
Remus smiled. "Well, I realized I never really wanted her in the first place." He started to walk away, but turned to call over his shoulder, "She was just a cover-up." Then he walked away, a hidden smile growing quickly. Rhia grinned as well, and made her way to the carriages, humming softly. 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Sirius, won't you let it go?" Annie asked, resting her curly head on his knee. "It's been three weeks."  
  
"I know how long it's been, Annie." Sirius replied, toying with her blonde hair.  
  
"Then forgive him!" She pleaded. "They really like each other and neither will do anything until you give them leave."  
  
"How do you know they aren't sneaking around behind my back?" he asked.  
  
"Because Rhia would've told me and Remus is too much of a gentleman." Annie replied, sitting up and taking his face in her hands. "Won't you let it go? I know you want to."  
  
"Annie, you don't know what the Wolf is like." Sirius took her hands away, standing up and walking to the window, staring out absent-mindedly. "He hurts people. He doesn't mean to, but I don't want him to hurt Rhia."  
  
"He can't hurt Rhia!" Annie insisted, then lowered her voice as some Gryffindor second years came in. "They're both wolves, there's a bond there and you know it. Something in their souls is aching to be together. And you're the only one standing in the way, Sirius. You. Don't you want to let them be?"  
  
"I do, I just..." his voice trailed off as Annie's words struck reason in him. "If he hurts her, I...I don't know what I'll do, but it'll be bad."  
  
"You mean you'll let them?" Annie asked happily.  
  
"I suppose." He gave in. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.  
  
"I knew you would!" She cried, shouting, "I have to go tell Lily!" as she ran out the door. Sirius walked up the stairs, stopping in front of the fifth-year girls' door. He stood and thought to himself for a moment before knocking sharply.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily! Lily!" Annie ran into the library and was promptly shushed by Madam Pince. She whispered her apologies and hurried over to Lily's corner table. "Lily! she breathed excitedly.  
  
"What is it Annie?" she responded.  
  
"I was just with Sirius, and we were talking about Remus and Rhia, and-"  
  
"Oh Annie, did you interfere?" Lily reprimanded, however smiling.  
  
"Only a little," Annie pretended to pout. It quickly disappeared. "I think Sirius is giving Rhia his blessing now!"  
  
"Annie, that's wonderful, but we mustn't get our hopes up. We don't know anything about those two for sure, and Sirius certainly is temperamental; he could change his mind in an instant." Lily closed her books, her eyes sparkling. "But I think we should go collect Rhia; this nonetheless calls for a celebration!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Rhia?" Sirius poked his head into the room where Rhia sat on the bed, pouring over her Transfiguration book.  
  
"What is it, Sirius?" Rhia said, not looking up for her book.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Sirius asked timidly. Rhia looked up, shocked. Sirius? Timid?  
  
"Alright." She moved over to give him some more room on the bed. He sat down and immediately began playing with the tips of his hair as he often did when he was nervous.  
  
"You see," he began, "I've been thinking for a while about you.and Remus. And I thought for the longest time that it would be bad and he'd hurt you. But Annie, bless her soul, pointed out that your...wolfness connected you. And that makes me think that you'd be together no matter what I said so.so I want to apologize and let you go."  
  
"Go?" she repeated.  
  
"I want you to be with Remus." He sat back and watched her face transform from confused and morose to ecstatic and hopeful.  
  
"Let's go then!" She cried, jumping off the bed and grabbing his hand.  
  
"Where?" Sirius asked.  
  
"To find Remus!" she replied jovially, tugging him outside, down the stairs, and past a bewildered Annie and Lily as they left the common room, finally finding Remus playing (and winning) a game of Wizard's Chess with Peter.  
  
"Hey Sirius, hey Rhia," Peter called glumly as Remus took another of his pieces. "What's up with you?"  
  
Rhia, flushed and giddy, stopped right in front of their table and pulled Sirius with her. "Speak!" she commanded. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Remus..." he started. Remus took note of Sirius' unease and stood up, leading him to a far corner. Peter looked at Rhia.  
  
"I'm lost."  
  
"Its okay Peter. All will be revealed in time..."  
  
In a few minutes time, after Rhia successfully finished beating Peter at chess, Remus and Sirius joined them again. "Peter, why don't we go back up to the common room? I want to show you something." Sirius dragged Peter out of the room, and they could here him calling "What?" over the dull roar of the rest of the Great Hall. Remus turned to Rhia, who was still flushed and giddy.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So..." Remus tried. Rhia almost laughed. He was so tongue-tied! She just wanted to pounce on him, right there... but that was the Wolf talking. The full moon was in 6 days, after all.  
  
"Remus... what do you think? Sirius is finally okay with.. whatever. And I certainly am... its all up to you." Rhia offered. She hoped beyond hope he would agree.  
  
"All up to me?" he repeated. She nodded slowly, her heart beating faster and faster each second. "Well, then...I don't suppose you'd like to go to Hogsmede with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, Lily and I were going to..." her voice trailed off as the reality of what Remus had said sunk in. Rhia's eyes grew as big as dinner plates and he laughed.  
  
And nobody could ever remember seeing them apart from that day forward. 


	10. Chapter Ten

"What is it you need Lily?" Sirius asked as he, Annie, and James followed Lily into the Apothecary.  
  
"Griffin spleens, eye of monkey, puffball pus, and dittany." She read off her list.  
  
"Bloody advanced potions," muttered James, who, along with most of their friends, was also in the class.  
  
"And we've also got to get some more dungbombs." Sirius grinned wickedly. "C'mon, Annie, you know you'd rather be in Zonko's." He grabbed her arm and hurried her out the door.  
  
"Lily, I know this is important to you, but...." James trailed off, looking longingly at the joke shop across the road.  
  
"Go on." Lily dismissed him with a wave of her hand. He kissed her cheek and shouted a "thanks" as he left. Lily, left along in the near-deserted Apothecary, turned a corner and gasped, seeing a dark figure emerge from the shadows.  
  
"Did I frighten you, Lily?"  
  
It was Severus Snape, the pale, hooked-nosed, melancholy-eyed Slytherin that had a crush on her and had been the boy's torment for five years.  
  
"You just caught me off guard, that's all." She replied, picking up her bottle of griffin spleens.  
  
"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a dark place like this?" Severus asked in the slick dark way he had.  
  
"I'm buying potion ingredients." She explained, showing him a package of dittany before putting it in her basket.  
  
"Advanced potions class, I assume?" he raised his pointed eyebrows and she nodded, trying not to laugh at his attempts to flirt, or even make conversation. "I don't suppose you'd care for a Butter-"  
  
"Lily, c'mere, you've got to see this!" James cried, running into the Apothecary, stopping short when he saw who she was with.  
  
"Potter." Severus said scornfully  
  
"Severus." James nodded, trying to be polite. "Come on, Lily."  
  
"But I haven't finished my shopping." Lily held up her half-empty basket.  
  
"Here...monkey eyes and what else?" He gave her a jar of them before looking around the Apothecary.  
  
"Puffball pus." Severus said in a monotonous pitch.  
  
"Yes." Lily agreed. James nodded and found it for her.  
  
"Now let's go pay." James took her arm and lead her to the clerk, Severus following them up. Lily put her things on the counter, feeling his breath on the back of her neck.  
  
"You aren't all you seem to be, Potter." He muttered. "There's something...and I intend to find out."  
  
He turned on his heel and stalked out, his black robes swishing. Just as he was about to close the door, James shot a stream of green sparks out of his wand, turning Severus's luxurious black hair a bright shade of lime.  
  
"James!" Lily cried, getting her basket refilled with her purchases.  
  
"He deserves it." James muttered. "You saw how he was getting!"  
  
"I know." Lily replied, ruffling his messy hair. "But he could never take your place."  
  
"You're amazing." James leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "Now, come on, I want to show you these acid pops!"  
  
He hurried her into Zonko's and showed her the display of multicoloured pops that would burn a hole through your tongue if you ate them.  
  
"Think I should give one to Sirius?" he suggested with a grin.  
  
"Why don't you go ask him?" Lily suggested. "Maybe he won't know and..." She trailed off with a mischievous smile. James laughed and walked over to where Sirius was cleaning out Annie's mouth.  
  
"Ahem." He cleared his throat. Annie stepped back, embarrassed.  
  
"I'm going to see Lily." She said, blushing and running off.  
  
"Getting really into this one, are we?" James said, laughing.  
  
"Cut it, James." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, you'd better keep up with it, or there's no girls for a long time." James said, reprimanding him.  
  
Severus, hiding in the corner, slipped out silently to tell Lucius the news.  
  
"James!" Lily called, rushing over to them. "Where have you been, we have an hour left, we still have to meet Remus and Rhia at the Three Broomsticks!" Lily grabbed James' arm and they made their way to the old pub. Once inside, they saw Remus and Rhia huddled close together in a corner booth. Sirius was up at the bar getting drinks, and Annie was watching Sirius with heated interest.  
  
"There you are!" Rhia called out when she saw Lily and James. "We were just discussing you."  
  
"Sure you were," Lily answered with a smile.  
  
"Only two more moths of school left." Sirius said, putting down a tray of Butterbeers and glancing about at his friends: James and Lily, with their love showing in every look; Rhia and Remus, with their own special shy, new love; Peter, humorous and a bit dim, but trying nonetheless; and Annie, adorable and sweet, who was beginning to strike a certain chord in Sirius when he kissed her.  
  
"That means O.W.L.s." Lily added.  
  
"No, that means the Quidditch Cup." James corrected.  
  
"Really, you ought to start studying, just a little bit." She chastised.  
  
"I already know it all." He cried, taking a great swig of Butterbeer.  
  
"I don't." Peter said glumly.  
  
"Let's not worry about O.W.L.s just yet." Rhia suggested.  
  
"Here, here!" Sirius raised his tankard.  
  
"Besides, we've got to worry about that Quidditch cup first." Remus said mischievously. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

The next six weeks were some of the most hectic the Hogwarts fifth-years had ever experienced. Lily and Rhia had finally pestered the boys enough to start studying for their O.W.L.s and James occupied his "down time" using his miniature Quidditch set to study different moves. Finally, the morning of the Quidditch Cup game came, three days before their O.W.L.s.  
  
"You have to eat something, James." Lily said, pushing a piece of toast in front of him.  
  
"This is it, Lil." He muttered, pushing the toast back to her. "This is when they decide who's captain next year."  
  
"It'll be you, I'm sure of it." Annie patted his arm.  
  
"Bah." James replied dismally.  
  
"Don't be so down, James." Peter said, stuffing his face with bacon.  
  
"He's just nervous, that's all." Sirius defended his best friend, giving James a pat on the back.  
  
"Did you read that book I got you?" Lily asked.  
  
"You and your books." James was able to crack a smile.  
  
"James?"  
  
Phillip McKay had walked to the table. Phillip was the tall, thick Gryffindor Quidditch captain and beater.  
  
"Yes, Phillip?" James asked, looking up from a still-filled plate.  
  
"We need you on the field in fifteen minutes." Phillip ordered. "And don't forget-"  
  
"Don't catch the Snitch unless we're forty points ahead." James repeated with him. "I know, you've told me a million times."  
  
"And I'll tell you a million and one if you're not on the field in fifteen minutes." Phillip snapped, his temper unusually short.  
  
"Alright, alright." James nodded.  
  
"OK, then." Phillip turned on his heel and walked out of the Hall.  
  
"I should go, I have to get my robes on." James stood, brushing himself off and leaning down to give Lily a kiss.  
  
"Good luck." Remus offered.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled. "I need it."  
  
~*~  
  
James sat in the locker room, his head in his hands as he ran imaginary flights over and over in his brain.  
  
"Ready to go?" Amy Stevens, a Gryffindor Beater touched his shoulder. "Phillip's about to bust from yelling."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." He replied, standing and picking up his old broomstick, a Libra 30000.  
  
"Come on, James!" Phillip cried from the entryway to the field.  
  
"I'm coming." He groaned, walking to them just as the portal opened and Tim Connelly, the announcer, shouted out their names. James hopped on the back of his Libra and flew out, hearing the crowd chant his name among the other team's. He even thought he caught a glimpse of Lily, Sirius, and the rest of his friends in the Gryffindor stands. He took his place in the air, facing Ricardo Timon, the Ravenclaw Seeker.  
  
"Dirty pig." Ricardo muttered, spitting at him and missing by a few inches.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking." James retorted. The young flying professor, Madam Hooch, stepped out and opened the Quidditch trunk, releasing the Bludgers and the Snitch, which James quickly lost sight of.  
  
"Prepare to lose, pig!" Ricardo cried as Madam Hooch let go of the Quaffle and the game began. James swerved around for a bit, averting Bludgers and watching the chasers, Penny Iturbe, Wendell Browning, and Erinn Dereks scoop up the Quaffle and score one...two...three goals.  
  
"Only one more goal, James." Phillip reminded him as he hit a nearby Bludger away. "Only one more and-" He cut himself off as the Ravenclaw chaser threw the Quaffle past their keeper, Andrew Wood.  
  
"Two more then?" James said with a grin as Phillip took off, hitting a Bludger away from Andrew.  
  
"Better watch out, Potter" Ricardo shouted, flying past in quick pursuit of the Snitch. James urged his Libra faster, catching up on Ricardo's tail and jamming into his side, hoping to veer him off course. Ricardo cursed and shoved him back before getting hit by a stray Bludger and falling quickly, Phillip taking his place alongside James.  
  
"Hurry up, we're fifty points ahead!" he cried. James nodded and shot forward, looking quickly for the Snitch. A glimmer of gold showed itself near a Ravenclaw chaser. He ducked swiftly underneath a Bludger's path and reached forward, feeling his hands close around the golden ball, the tiny silver wings beating frantically against his hand.  
  
"Potter's done it! Gryffindor's won the cup!" Tim Connelly shouted as James and the rest of his team did a victory lap around the field, James finding his friends in the great crowd. Remus was kissing Rhia, Annie was kissing Sirius, Lily was blowing kisses to him, and Peter was rolling his eyes at all the fuss-and-nonsense love about him.  
  
~*~  
  
The party that followed was one of the biggest Gryffindors had had in a while. The Quidditch cup was finally theirs, after seven years of it's absence. Utilizing an old secret passageway they knew about, Sirius and Remus brought some treats from Honeyduke's in Hogsmede. Peter complimented the house elves on their impeccable cleaning skills until they loaded him down with sweets. Winnie Savincki, a muggle-born sixth-year, bewitched a large black box to play music. They spent the night dancing, eating, and celebrating until Annie discovered and intruder.two intruders in their midst.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape." She said with a glare as they walked in, everyone else ignoring them in their excitement.  
  
"Oh, we just came to see what all the fuss was about." Lucius replied.  
  
"Malfoy and Snape?" Sirius cried loudly, walking over towards them with the Marauders, Lily, and Rhia in tow. Suddenly, the room quieted and then burst forth with chatter.  
  
"Slytherins?"  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Ew, Severus Snape!"  
  
"Go on, get out!"  
  
"Now, why would we want to do that?" Lucius asked with a slick smile.  
  
"We're having fun." Severus added.  
  
"Come on, Annie, let's go." Sirius took her by the crook of her arm.  
  
"Protecting your little girlfriend?" Lucius raised his pale eyebrows. "How sweet."  
  
"Yeah, so what if I am?" Sirius asked, threatening him to make another scathing remark like before.  
  
"Well, my sources told me you weren't 'dating' at all." Lucius gave a nod to Severus over his shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Annie.  
  
"Oh, you don't know?" Lucius laughed maliciously. "It seems that Mr. Black here isn't fond of Miss Lupin at all. His dating her...why, it's just a bet!" 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sirius' jaw dropped open. How did they find out? Rhia and Lily moved to protect Annie, but she took a small step forward, staring at Malfoy.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Remus growled dangerously. Lucius laughed. "I said, what are you talking about?!" Remus made a move, almost to shove Malfoy, but James grabbed the back of his robes to stop him.  
  
"Remus, this isn't the way to solve any of it!" James turned to Lucius, cold as stone. "Alright Malfoy, you've had your fun. Now get out of here before I call Professor Dumbledore!" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Oh, the fun is only just beginning Potter. You just wait."  
  
James watched them walk out, then started to shoo people out to their respective dorms. Remus, meanwhile, turned on Sirius.  
  
"You," he breathed. Sirius took a step towards Remus, hands outstretched, pleading with his friend.  
  
"Moony, I never-"  
  
"You!" he shouted, raising a finger at Sirius. "I didn't want to trust you! You may have been my best friend, Sirius, but Annie's my sister, and I knew how you treat women! I let this happen, because I trusted you. I finally trusted you! And you threw that trust back in my face!"  
  
"Remus, please, he didn't mean any harm by it," Rhia said, pulling on Remus' arm.  
  
"How could he not, Rhiannon? He made a bet of my sister!"  
  
"You haven't even heard his side of it yet. He really started to like her, and-"  
  
Rhia stopped when she realized what she was saying.  
  
"Rhia... you knew?" Remus asked quietly, turning to her.  
  
"Well..." Rhia looked around to Sirius for help, but Annie had dragged him into a corner and they were quietly and, surprisingly, calmly discussing the situation.  
  
Remus stared at Rhia, disbelief showing all over his face. "Rhia..."  
  
"Remus, I..." Rhia trailed off, looking at the ground for some excuse, knowing there wasn't any. Remus shook his head disappointingly and walked out of the common room, up to his bed. Rhia sighed and did the same, leaving Sirius and Annie alone in their corner.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you, Annie," he pleaded. "I didn't plan on it in the beginning and didn't want to in the end." He reached forward and clasped her hand. "Being with you...Annie, it's changed me. Have I ever been with a girl this long? No, it's because of you."  
  
Annie slowly pulled her hand out of his grasp.  
  
"Why should I believe you, Sirius?" She asked quietly. Sirius felt as if a great blow had been struck against him. Under all that doubt and worry, he was sure she would accept his explanation and apology without a murmur. "Why should I believe you when you've been living a lie these past months?"  
  
"But I haven't!" he cried. "At least not in the end! It started out a bet, yes, but now.now it's not like that."  
  
"It's not like what?" Her voice rose a bit angrily. "And what is it like, exactly? Because now it seems like it was just a joke. Just a stupid prank for you and James to pull like you always do, like I was Severus."  
  
"Annie, please, you've got to understand." He begged.  
  
"I understand quite clearly." Annie nodded her head, her gray eyes wide and sad. "I understand that two stupid boys made a bet over me and I was fool enough to believe you liked me. Even.even loved me." She bit back a few tears. "What were the terms, Sirius?"  
  
"Really, Annie-"  
  
"What were the terms?"  
  
Sirius gulped and wished with all his heart that he had never made that bet, that he was just sitting by the fireplace with Annie in his lap calling him 'Siri'. But no, Lucius Malfoy had to find out and botch it all up.  
  
"I would...get a new bike kit." He mumbled. "But I had to stop dating for a while if..."  
  
"Guess you won't be dating then." She said coldly, turning on her heel and walking upstairs.  
  
"James Potter!" Lily shouted. James cowered in the shadows of the stands. "I know you ran out here, where the bloody hell are you?" While Annie and Sirius had started to fight, James had slipped out the portrait hole, heading straight for the Quidditch pitch. Lily had apparently followed him, but he would rather face Filch in an empty alleyway than come out to face Lily right now.  
  
"James Malcolm Potter, if you don't come out right now, I'll go get your precious broom, I know where you keep it, and I will pull each twig out by hand and burn it! You know I will!" James jumped over the railing then, and ran up behind Lily.  
  
"Oh gods Lil, I'm right here, just leave the Libra alone!" James cried. Lily whirled around.  
  
"There you are! James Potter, what have you done?!"  
  
James looked down sheepishly. "Aw, come on Lil, it was just a stupid joke-"  
  
"Don't you 'Lil' me, James! It was a stupid joke that has killed the heart of one of my best friends! When my friends are upset, I'm upset, and when I'm upset, your life becomes hell, especially if this is all a Marauders' prank!" Lily took a deep breath. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking, James?"  
  
"I wasn't, Lily. I'm so sorry, I didn't want her to get hurt."  
  
Lily sighed and took James' hand, giving him a sympathetic look. "I know. But don't say sorry to me; you need to apologize to Annie. Soon."  
  
"Really, Lil, it'll work out. I'm sure Sir's in there right now talking her down." he tried to assure her.  
  
"He broke her heart, James." Lily said. "And like it or not, you helped." She kissed his cheek. "Just apologize, that's all."  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"Apologize." She broke in and left him alone on the grounds to think.  
  
~*~  
  
"Another year gone." Peter said with a little sigh. He seemed to be the only one without anybody mad at him or him being mad at, with Sirius and James being snubbed by Remus and Annie. Remus was also somewhat angry with Rhia and Annie, though she couldn't believe her friend wouldn't tell her such things, followed in her brother's footsteps.  
  
"Only two more to go." Added Lily, who was trying to remain neutral among the remains of their friendships despite her little tiffs with James.  
  
"Train's coming." Remus said, watching as the bright red Hogwarts Express came slowly chugging down the tracks towards them.  
  
"Annie?" James reached forward and touched the young girl's shoulder as she made her way to put her bags down. She stopped and turned around without saying a word. "Do you think I could talk to you? Privately?"  
  
"I suppose." She said quietly. He nodded and led her to one of the small benches that lined the waiting area for the train, sitting down and waiting for her to do the same. "What is it?" she asked, folding her hands primly, seeming as if she were only trying to be a lady, but she was really trying to hold herself back from slapping him smartly.  
  
"Well...the thing is...you see..."  
  
"Stop stuttering." Annie ordered. "I have to get on the train and amuse myself while Isis snogs with her boyfriend."  
  
"I wanted to...y'know, apologize. For betting Sirius." He hung his head, staring at his own clasped hands, which he held together to keep himself from shaking her and shouting the confession Sirius had given him the night before after the Final Feast. "It was completely out of order and-"  
  
"I should say so!" Annie cried, her gray eyes flashing.  
  
"It was my fault." He told her. "Don't blame Sirius one bit, he-"  
  
"Don't blame him?" She interrupted. "How could I not? He accepted this bet, he was the one to come to me, and he was the one who didn't tell me. And...and I hope he knows that I don't care anymore."  
  
"Care about what?" James asked.  
  
"About him." She said quietly, staring into her folded hands. "But...thank you for your apology. I'm not angry with you anymore."  
  
"Thanks." James mumbled, not sure of what to say. Annie nodded and got onto the train, leaving Isis and her boyfriend's compartment for Remus and Peter's while James, Lily, Sirius, and Rhia climbed into another.  
  
~*~  
  
"So... what do you want to do when we get home?" Rhia asked. Sirius was staring out the window on the taxi ride home. He hadn't said anything for twenty minutes. "We could play a game of Exploding Snap... or go visit Killer. I bet you missed Killer." Killer was the Black family pet Jobberknoll, whose name was particularly ironic because its such a small, peaceful little bird.  
  
"Come on Sirius, what's the matter?" Rhia pushed. Sirius grunted. "Sir, we're on holiday! We both turn sixteen in a few weeks! Enjoy our coming of age a little, won't you?"  
  
"What is there to celebrate, huh?" he mumbled. "I can't imagine you'd be so cheerful either, what with Remus mad and all."  
  
"Sirius, Remus and I are meant for each other. And Annie will get over what you did to her. Everything will end up alright."  
  
Sirius finally turned from the window, and Rhia could see he was on the verge of tears - very un-Sirius like. "Rhiannon... it will take a very long time before anything between us is remotely alright." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The doorbell sounded throughout the house, but since Rhia was on the third floor, unpacking, she couldn't bound downstairs to get it. The door opened to reveal James, Lily, and Peter.  
  
"Yes?" a tall man just inside the door droned. Peter, who had never been to Rhia's house before, stepped back and whimpered.  
  
"Hello Butler," Lily spoke right up. The O'Neils' butler really did have a name (he was born to Adams) but since she was a small child, Rhia had called him Butler. Now, everyone did. "Is Rhia home, and anywhere near the first floor?"  
  
Rhia lived in a huge mansion, for her family was extremely rich. Her dad worked in Muggle stocks, and her mother's family owned half of Diagon Alley. Rhia had never let the spoiling go to her head, however. Always the down-to-earth one, she had much preferred to spend her childhood days two houses down at the Blacks.  
  
"Right this way," Butler replied. He led them inside, all the while Peter and James feverishly looking around in awe.  
  
Butler showed the three to a grand staircase. "She's in her room. I trust you know the way, Lady Evans?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Of course, Butler."  
  
"I'll have Sam bring up your things." Butler nodded himself out. Lily grabbed James hand, and Peter's shirttail, and pulled them up three flights of stairs to Rhia's room. Panting, James knocked on the door. Sirius flung it open.  
  
"You're here!" he cried, his depressing mood having lifted slightly in the past three weeks. James staggered inside.  
  
"Why do you have to live so bloody far from the door, Rhia?" he managed to spit out. Rhia laughed.  
  
"For our all-star Quidditch player, one would think you'd be in better shape, James!"  
  
Lily laughed. "You're just unpacking now, Rhia? We've been home for almost a month!"  
  
"You think this is bad?" Rhia shot back, laughing. "You should see Sirius' room. At least I've started."  
  
The kids fooled around a bit more until a tapping on Rhia's window brought them back to earth. Sirius ran to open it. "Hey, it's Bean!" Bean, an owl, flew into the room and dropped a letter onto Rhia's bed. Bean was Remus' owl, named after his scary likeness to a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. "What's it say?"  
  
Rhia sat down, her hands shaking slightly. She had asked Remus and Annie to come stay as well, but hadn't seen them nor heard from them since the train ride home. She unfolded the letter.  
  
"Well, what's it say?" James pushed. Rhia's eyes scanned the letter once, twice, and she let it fall from her hands. Promptly, she burst into tears.  
  
"Rhia!" Sirius and Lily rushed to either side of her to try and calm down the now-shaking girl. James bent down and picked up Remus' letter.  
  
"What's it say?" Peter asked nervously.  
  
"It says... it says Remus and Annie won't be coming to stay... and that they don't want to see us anymore. Any of us." James shook his head.  
  
"You mean..." Peter started, and James nodded. They both looked at Rhiannon, and felt she had gotten, by far, the worst end of this stupid prank.  
  
~*~  
  
"It feels good to do nothing but lounge about." James sighed, flopping back on the couch in Rhia's 'playroom'. Or, at least it had been her playroom when she was young. Now it was just the room where she hung out with friends and kept her muggle electronics and it was where James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Rhia were currently presiding.  
  
"How do you work this thing?" Peter asking, pushing the buttons on Rhia's television set.  
  
"This button." She leaned forward and pressed it, letting the box fill with light. "Don't watch too much, it's bad for your eyes."  
  
"It's just like the pictures at home but with sound." He cried gleefully.  
  
"Don't get too excited, Peter." Lily advised. "We've got to dress for the dinner party soon."  
  
"Dinner party?" Peter looked up from the screen.  
  
"Yes, my father's party with his coworkers." Rhia explained.  
  
"Does this mean dress robes?" Peter wrinkled his nose.  
  
"No, it means suits." Sirius replied. "Rhia's father's a muggle, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Peter nodded and resumed watching the box. James and Sirius joined him shortly and Rhia finished painting Lily's nails before the butler came along with a maid to get them ready for the party.  
  
"I'm going home to get ready." Sirius said. "I'll see you later!" He waved and left.  
  
"Then shall we go?" the butler bowed to James and Peter.  
  
"They'll need lots of help, Butler!" Rhia called after them as the maid led them to her room.  
  
"What are we wearing?" asked Lily, who hadn't brought anything other than her mauve dress robes.  
  
"Not sure." Rhia answered. "Rachel, what did Mother say?"  
  
"Madame O'Leary wants you, Miss, to wear your black and white gown." Rachel, the maid, laid a sleek black dress with white trim on the bed. "And Miss Evans may choose between the blue gown or the yellow."  
  
"Pick the yellow, Lil, I have the perfect shoes to go with it." Rhia suggested, pulling on a slip.  
  
"Alright then, the yellow." Lily told Rachel.  
  
"Very good, Miss Evans." Rachel smiled and helped Rhia into her dress, then Lily into hers. "Shall I put up your hair?"  
  
"No, we can manage." Rhia smiled, feeling her wand in the small pocket she had sewn into her dress. "Thanks."  
  
"Thank you." Lily added. Rachel dropped a small curtsy and left.  
  
"Now, sit, I want to do your hair." Rhia pulled out her wand.  
  
"Oh, no." Lily shook her head. "Annie offered to do my hair a few years ago and I've only just gotten it all back."  
  
"Come on," Rhia pleaded, "I'm...what, the third best in my class?"  
  
"Fourth." Lily corrected. "James, Severus, and I."  
  
"Fine, fourth." Rhia rolled her eyes. "And it was you who chose to let a twelve-year-old do your hair. I just want to try something new."  
  
"Alright, alright." Lily gave in. "But be careful!"  
  
"I will." Rhia smiled and began working, braiding and curling, twisting and tying. After a good ten minutes, she slipped her wand back into her pocket. "There, all finished." Rhia turned Lily around in the chair, letting her look at her reflection.  
  
"Wow." Lily raised her eyebrows, patting her new hairstyle affectionately.  
  
"You look lovely." Rhia smiled as she swept her own chocolate-coloured hair up with two rhinestone combs.  
  
"We do." Lily corrected her. "Now, let's go find those boys." She grabbed Rhia's hand and brought her downstairs. The ballroom was buzzing with guests and James and Peter had flattened themselves against a faraway wall, staring in awe at the fancily dressed muggles that stood around them.  
  
"They look so funny." Rhia giggled, seeing them standing uncomfortably in their suits.  
  
"They look like Muggles." Lily laughed. "Is Sirius coming?"  
  
"Once his mother's ready." She replied. "She takes a bit long, still insists in 'putting on mourning'."  
  
"Still?" Lily raised her brow. "But it's been almost two years."  
  
"I know." Rhia replied. "I guess she's allowed to. I mean, it was her husband and all."  
  
"Poor Sirius." Lily sighed. "Having his dad killed by that Lord Something- Or-Another."  
  
"Voldemort." Rhia corrected. "But you mustn't talk about it. It still makes Mrs. Black sad."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Lily replied.  
  
"Lily!" James cried, noticing his girlfriend standing across the room and hurrying to her with Peter in tow.  
  
"You two look...amazing." Rhia said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Really?" Peter beamed.  
  
"Truly." Lily smiled.  
  
"Hi, everyone." Sirius hailed as he walked in, dropping his mother off with some neighbors.  
  
"Sirius!" Rhia hugged her best friend tightly. "We were wondering when you'd come."  
  
"I couldn't figure out how to put this on." He gestured to his suit.  
  
"Us neither." James admitted.  
  
"Rhiannon, darling." Mrs. O'Leary came over to Rhia and her circlet of friends. "You must come entertain Madam Witherspoon and tell her about our trip to India."  
  
"Yes, Mother." Rhia said, rolling her eyes at her friends and walking off towards Madam Witherspoon.  
  
"Her mum seems a bit flighty, eh?" Peter suggested.  
  
"Peter!" Lily cried.  
  
"It's true, Lil." James replied.  
  
"James is right." Sirius added. "Their parents were married because of their parents, money issues and all. Mrs. O'Leary was really young when Rhia was born, and she just thinks of her daughter as a little doll to play with."  
  
"Poor dear." Lily sighed, watching Rhia put on a fake smile and tell Madam Witherspoon of her trip.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Rhia intoned, staring off into space in the direction of her mother. These chats with her society friends always involved Rhia at one point or another, and she was quite used to it by now.  
  
"Well?" Madam Witherspoon spoke to Rhia. She snapped back into attention.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" Rhia asked, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I asked which school it was you attend again." Rhia looked up at her mother, unsure of what to say. No one really spoke of Hogwarts around family friends.  
  
"She attends Eton, but it's very hush-hush. You know, security reasons and all. The Prince goes there, after all." Madam Witherspoon nodded, visibly impressed, but soon wandered off to speak with some other over-dressed Muggles. Rhia glared at her mother.  
  
"Really Mother, Eton? Isn't that a bit conspicuous? There could be someone here on the school board for Eton, or works there, or has a child there. It's too easy a lie to catch."  
  
"Oh come now, Rhiannon. Eton is a very respectable institution, and I will not have my daughter going to any place else."  
  
"But Mother, I do go to another school - I go to Hogwarts! You're a witch yourself, why do you shun it so much?"  
  
"Rhiannon!" Mrs. O'Leary hissed. She grabbed Rhia's arm and dragged her over to a corner, smiling over her shoulder at staring guests. "Rhiannon Charlotte O'Leary! I will not be spoken to like that. Of course I take pride in my magickal heritage, but your father is a Muggle, and I love him dearly." Rhia snorted. "I can't live in both worlds, Rhiannon. You can't either."  
  
Rhia gulped. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I am saying, Rhiannon, that I am fed up with your schooling. You must decide where you wish to live. The Muggle world has so many more opportunities. Rhiannon darling, you must leave your magickal life for one of more normal roots."  
  
Rhia stared at her mother in awe.  
  
"You can't mean.you want me to just.leave?" Rhia murmured.  
  
"I mean I want you to make a decision and make the right one." Mrs. O'Leary touched her daughter's cheek and Rhia knew she meant that her decision would be overlooked no matter what. "Now, go mingle. I believe the Anderson boys go to Eton, perhaps you should get to know them."  
  
"Mother, I-"  
  
"Go on." She pushed her in the opposite direction, going to chat with a visiting Countess. Rhia sighed and turned away from the Andersons and towards the stairs, where James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter were sitting, eating something out of napkins.  
  
"You're looking glum." Peter noticed as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I...I was talking to Mother and..." Rhia stopped shortly as she felt tears enclose her throat.  
  
"Rhia?" Lily touched her friend's back and she heaved with silent sobs.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked, his eyes worried. Rhia shook her head, unable to speak.  
  
"I think she needs to get to bed." Lily said, standing. "James, Sirius, help me get her upstairs."  
  
"Alright." James replied, putting one of Rhia's arms over his shoulder as Sirius took the other and lead her up the stairs and into bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Rhiannon...Miss, wake up."  
  
Delicious odors broke through Rhia's dreams of Hogwarts...  
  
"Miss, your breakfast is here."  
  
She sat up, seeing a maid holding a tray. Lily was also awake, sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in her wrapper.  
  
"Thank you." Rhia nodded. The maid curtsied and put the tray on the table before leaving.  
  
"You were in hysterics." Lily explained before Rhia could say another word. "We put you to bed."  
  
"Did Mother say anything?" she asked, playing with her coverlets.  
  
"She disapproved." Lily replied. "But she thinks you're ill so she let it slide."  
  
"I feel ill." Rhia held her head, aching from so many tears the night before.  
  
"What was wrong, exactly?" Lily asked. "You couldn't tell us, you were too..."  
  
"Hysterical?" Rhia offered and she nodded. "Mother...Mother wants to send me to Eton." Rhia looked down, fighting back tears.  
  
"Eton?!" Lily cried, jumping up. "You're not serious."  
  
"She is." Rhia sighed. "You see-"  
  
A large, official-looking owl came swooping through the open window, interrupting her.  
  
"Who's is that?" Lily asked, going over to it.  
  
"Dunno." Rhia shook her head. "Looks like it could be from the Ministry or something."  
  
"Let's see." Lily took the piece of parchment off of it's leg and read it for a bit. "It's from Dumbledore." She handed her the paper. "Apparently, he's heard of this whole Eton thing."  
  
Rhia took the paper and read it.  
  
Miss O'Leary  
  
Sources have informed me of your decision to attend Eton these next two years. As you should know, you are one of the top in your class and it would be a terrible tragedy to loose such a talented witch such as yourself.  
  
I have sent a transcript of your grades along with a letter to your parents, imploring them to let you stay at the school.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Rhia almost laughed. "He's basically begging my mother to let me stay at Hogwarts!" But when she looked down at the letter, and realized she might not see Dumbledore again, the tears she thought were gone came out in a fresh wave.  
  
Lily watched her sobbing friend, wondering what to do. Just then, a knock sounded on Rhia's heavy wooden door. Without waiting for a reply, Sirius opened the door. He saw Rhia crying, and rushed to her side.  
  
"Rhia, honey! What's wrong? Please, its Sirius, you've got to tell me!" Rhia looked up at Sirius as he tried to wipe her tears away, but that just made her cry even harder. He looked to Lily for help.  
  
"Sirius... Mrs. O'Leary wants Rhia to transfer to Eton for the next two years. She wants Rhia to live in the Muggle world."  
  
Sirius gasped. "But she can't do that!"  
  
"Oh, but she can..." Rhia mumbled miserably. "You know my father, always so afraid of her, and he never liked the idea of me being a witch anyway, why would he stick up for me?"  
  
"There must be something we can do... you can't just leave us forever, Rhia! I won't let you!"  
  
Lily watched as Sirius hugged Rhia until she fell asleep again. He stood up. "What are we going to do, Lil?"  
  
"I don't know, Sirius. I don't know... but you know if we try to oppose this, we'll all be sent home and Rhia will be sent off early." They stood in silence for a bit, Sirius watching Rhia intently. Suddenly he looked up.  
  
"Someone has to tell Remus."  
  
* * *  
  
"Annie! Hey Annie, lunch!" Remus called up the stairs. He walked back into the kitchen to help set the table.  
  
"Oh Remmie darling, I can do that," his grandmother called from her rocking chair in the corner.  
  
"Never Gram, I can do it."  
  
Annie walked sullenly into the kitchen. "Oh, cheer up Annie. Look, you have an owl!" Remus pointed to the window, where a large black owl was flapping with a letter tied to its leg. Annie opened the window.  
  
"Uh, Remus... its addressed to you. It looks like Lily's owl." Remus whipped around, dropping some silverware.  
  
"Be careful with those!" his mother called from the living room.  
  
"Lily? But why would she be writing?" Remus asked. No one had written since Rhia asked them to stay for the summer. What if something was wrong? But then his fear subsided. Did he even care?  
  
"Remus..." Annie had opened the letter, and as she spoke his name it fell from her hands. Remus picked it up.  
  
"Really Annie, what could be so bad?" But when he read the letter, he understood.  
  
Dear Remus and Annie,  
  
I know you haven't wanted to speak with us, but I just thought you should know. Mrs. O'Leary is sending Rhia away to Eton. She's to live in the Muggle world from now on. She's leaving Hogwarts... for good. Just in case you still care.  
  
Love, Lily  
  
Remus stared at the letter, and sank down into a kitchen chair. Rhia was being sent away? He vaguely heard Annie run out of the room and back upstairs, but didn't process it. All he could think was... he did care. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Remus pounded- literally pounded- on the O'Leary's front door. It was opened by a tall, stately man with gray hair.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked, looking at Remus from head to toe. He was extremely windblown from him flight there and his hair and robes were a mess.  
  
"Yes, I need to see Rhia." He blurted out, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Miss O'Leary doesn't take to ruffians." The man said, trying to shut the door. Remus stuck his toe in and winced.  
  
"It's an emergency." He cried. The man looking him over once more before opening the door wider, letting him into the parlor.  
  
"Wait here." He gestured to a sofa. Remus nodded and sat down. The house was very ornate and he felt common and out of place among the heavy embroidery and gilt furnishings. He had nearly made up his mind to leave when-  
  
"Remus?" Rhia said softly, pausing in the doorway. Remus's breath caught in his throat. She was a vision.dressed in a yellow summer dress that made her look like an equal of Gabriel and his host.  
  
"Hi." He stood nervously, not sure of what to say after such a long time of silence.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, standing next to him, trying with all her might not to throw her arms about him.  
  
"I got a letter from Lily." He held it up. "She said you were going to Eton and I came to talk to you and...I haven't got long, only today."  
  
"Oh?" Rhia's voice sounded a bit disappointed.  
  
"Yes, Gram's having a birthday party for Mum." He replied.  
  
"Then...will you walk with me a bit? In the gardens?" She nodded outside towards the lavish pathways.  
  
"Of course." She smiled at how his voice and eyes lit up. She led him outside.  
  
"I...I've missed you, Remus." She confessed, stooping to pick up a daisy.  
  
"I have too." He replied.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She blurted out. " I wanted to, it's just that you would've killed Sirius and...I'm talking too much." She blushed.  
  
"Never." He smiled. "And I'm sorry for getting so angry. I shouldn't've blamed you."  
  
She smiled and sat down on a marble bench and he sat next to her, noticing very much that his hand was 'casually' resting on hers.  
  
"Sirius feels terribly about it too." She added. "He just-"  
  
"I don't want to hear about Sirius." Remus interrupted her.  
  
"You're still angry with him?" She asked.  
  
"A little." He nodded. "He hurt her really bad."  
  
"I know." She nodded as well. "How is she?"  
  
"Just fine." He pulled a small box from his pocket. "This is from her. She wanted to send her apologies."  
  
"Oh?" Rhia smiled and opening it. Inside was a small set of turquoise earrings.  
  
"She got them in Egypt, visiting Isis." He explained. "She also wanted me to tell you that she hopes very much that you don't have to go to Eton...as do I."  
  
"Truly?" She asked. He nodded. "I don't want to go either."  
  
"Then why must you?"  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Remus looked at the ground.  
  
"Rhia, I think...what I came here to say..."  
  
He stopped and stared into the amber eyes that faced him, but dropped with a blush after a few moments. She smiled and he felt his face move closer and closer to hers until they were only a few centimeters apart...  
  
"Rhia, I-"  
  
Lily stopped short as she walked outside and Rhia jumped away, twisting her hands together.  
  
"Oh no! Oh, Rhia, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, it's just that... well, Rhia, your mother wants to see you."  
  
Rhia looked at Remus. He was staring off into the garden now. She sighed and turned back to Lily. "I'll be there in a minute." Lily nodded, smiling a little.  
  
"Rhia, I... I'm sorry..." Remus said without turning around.  
  
"Now's not the time for apologies. Why don't we go inside and see what my mother wants?" Rhia got quiet. "I... Remus, I don't think its good. My mother only talks to me when she has to..." Rhia sobbed quietly, but Remus heard her. He turned finally and held her hand.  
  
"It'll all be okay. I'm right here."  
  
They walked inside and Rhia led them to the living room where her mother sat, discussing something with her personal maid Margarite. She looked up when Rhia entered.  
  
"Ah, Rhiannon darling, there you are. Send your little friend away, we have an important matter to discuss."  
  
Rhia cleared her throat. "Mother, I would much prefer if Remus would stay in here with me." She shot her mother a look that clearly said nothing else would be accepted. They sat.  
  
"Very well then. Now Rhiannon, I've been discussing the matter of Eton extensively with your father, and we feel you should leave within the week if you want to be ready for the start of term-"  
  
"Mother!" Rhia exclaimed. "I thought you said it was my decision! I don't want to go to Eton, I want to go to Hogwarts!"  
  
"That is simply out of the question. I have already spoken with your current headmaster, and he has, rather reluctantly, agreed to send over the necessary papers... it will be tricky, convincing Eton you are a Muggle."  
  
Rhia stood up. "Mother, I'm not going."  
  
"Oh yes you are, Rhiannon, and don't argue with me."  
  
"Don't start, Mother."  
  
"You will not raise your tone of voice with me! I am your mother."  
  
"Barely!"  
  
Remus reached up and grabbed Rhia's hand, pulling her back down. "Rhia, just be quiet!" he muttered. She wrenched her hand out of his grip.  
  
"No! I don't care what any of you says, I am going back to Hogwarts this year, and no one is going to stop me!"  
  
"Rhiannon Charlotte O'Leary!" Mrs. O'Leary cried, jumping up as well. "You will not address me as such!"  
  
"I will address you as I like!" Rhia shouted.  
  
"Go to your room!" she pointed to the stairs, her prim white hands shaking. "And send your friends home, you're leaving for Eton tomorrow!"  
  
Rhia's faced turned a pallid shade of white then flushed with colour before she ran up the stairs angrily. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Poor dear." Lily whispered into James' jacket as the Hogwarts Express rolled along the tracks. Sirius sat alone on the other side of the compartment, resting his head against the windows, playing with the edge of his leather jacket. It had been almost three weeks since they had left Rhia's home and she had been sent to Eton. Since then, not a word had come from her.  
  
"Will nothing ever be like it was?" Sirius muttered, looking over at them with such a melancholy look that James felt bad about having Lily.  
  
"Sirius, don't take it to heart, old man." James tried to comfort him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just..." Sirius sighed. "I'm going outside." He stood, zipped up his jacket, and walked out of the compartment.  
  
"Perhaps you should follow him." Lily advised, looking out behind him.  
  
"Perhaps." James replied.  
  
"Go on." She encouraged. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before going out onto the back balcony of the train where Sirius was lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"I didn't know you smoked." James said, sitting next to him and letting his legs dangle off the edge.  
  
"Just took it up." He replied as he let out a long puff of smoke.  
  
"Bit depressed, hmm?" he asked.  
  
"Nope." Sirius shook his head and held out the cigarette. "Want to try it?"  
  
"Nah." James wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Chicken." Sirius smiled a bit.  
  
"Am not." James grabbed the small roll and inhaled, gagging slightly. Sirius laughed merrily, a sound rarely heard the past months.  
  
"Doesn't suit you." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Come back inside, ok?" James offered. "I know you feel bad.but everything'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see. And...quit it with the cigarettes. They make you smell awful."  
  
"Fine, fine." Sirius retorted, tossing his cigarette over the edge of the train and following James back inside.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" Lily asked Sirius as they walked in.  
  
"Fine, thanks." He replied, sitting down.  
  
"What's that smell?" She wrinkled her nose, looking around for the perpetrator. "Smells like tobacco."  
  
"It's cigarettes, not tobacco." Sirius told her, taking great relish in the look that came over her face.  
  
~*~  
  
The next two weeks at Hogwarts were extremely quiet, sullen ones. At one end of the Gryffindor table sat Lily, James, and Sirius, while at the other end sat Remus, Peter, and Annie. After a week of incredible tension in class and in their bedroom, Remus slowly made a mutual peace with Sirius, though their conversations never touched the subjects of what had happened with Annie. He and Peter moved to their side of the table while Annie sat with Isis and her boyfriends. All was incredibly different from normal until one night.  
  
"Check." Remus said as one of his red pieces moved towards Sirius's white.  
  
"Damn!" Sirius swore.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily cried.  
  
"You're both nutters." Said James, rolling his eyes as he polished his Libra. "Remind me next time we go to Hogsmede, I need some more oil for my broom."  
  
"Of course, I'm checking it off my list right now." Sirius said sarcastically. "Bishop to E 9."  
  
"Checkmate." Remus murmured as his pieces danced across the board.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Sirius cried. "I never win."  
  
"Practice makes perfect." James grinned.  
  
"Shut up, James." Sirius retorted. "Just because you're Prefect and Quidditch captain doesn't mean you know everything."  
  
"But it puts me pretty high on the list, doesn't it?" He said cheekily. Silence settled about them and only the crackling of the fire made a noise until someone came through the Fat Lady's portal. Some familiar and cold and wet and-  
  
"Rhia!" Sirius shouted.  
  
Everyone's heads turned in the direction of the portrait hole to see a sopping wet Rhia grinning from ear to ear, her Comet 200 slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Rhia!" Lily shouted, catapulting herself across the room and throwing her arms around her friend. Sirius wasn't far behind, and soon, everyone was surrounding her. Rhia broke free and turned to see Remus.  
  
"Remus..." she started, not sure of what to do. She hadn't seen him since the day in the garden, and now Rhia was unsure of how to act.   
  
"Rhia... we've missed you." Remus pulled her into a warm, yet oddly formal, hug. Rhia sighed inwardly.   
  
"But Rhia... what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, pulling her by the arm over to her favorite chair and practically sitting on top of her. He didn't appear to want to leave her side.  
  
"I got sick of Eton... I wanted to get out, so I magicked my broom and flew to Hogsmeade. Then I took the secret passage from Honeydukes, and here I am."  
  
"Won't your mother be angry?" Peter spoke up.  
  
"I don't care, Peter."  
  
Lily jumped up. "Don't worry her now, Peter! Let's just enjoy the fact that she's here." She turned to Rhia. "But I think maybe we should go see Dumbledore... he should know you're here."  
  
Rhia smiled. "Oh, I already went to see him. I knew that would be the first thing out of your mouth, and I wanted to make sure it would be okay for me to stay here. He said I should have no trouble catching up in classes. And my parents are in America, something with Daddy's job, so they can't send me off to Eton again."  
  
Sirius' eyes lit up. "So you're here to stay?"  
  
"Definitely." She grinned widely. "So, how is everyone?"  
  
"We're civil, at least." Lily said jokingly.  
  
"It's really great to have you back, Rhia." Remus said with a smile, trying with all his might not to grab and kiss her.  
  
"It's splendid to be back." She replied then turned to Lily, whispering quietly, "And how is Annie?"  
  
"Not sure." Lily whispered back. "She hasn't sat with us, didn't ride here with us, and stays away from Sirius at all costs. But she's looking very well. Isis taught her some beauty charms and she's attracting quite a lot of fellows."  
  
"Really?" Rhia raised her brow.  
  
"Sir's especially jealous." Lily added with a giggle.  
  
Meanwhile, outside in the hall....  
  
"Lucius! Lucius Malfoy!" Annie shouted as the Slytherin passed the Gryffindor portal. He stopped at the sound of her voice, turning to see her. She really had changed, he thought, from the skinny little imp to a stunning young vixen. Perhaps if he charmed her a bit...  
  
"May I help you, Miss Lupin?" He asked, giving a curt bow.  
  
"Yes." She replied, clearing her throat. "I have an offer to make you."  
  
"An offer?" He raised his pale eyebrows. She nodded.  
  
"What would you say if I gave you the chance to boost your...popularity by dating a girl younger than you, thus showing that you can charm all?"  
  
Lucius leaned back, thinking about this for a moment.  
  
"And what would be in it for me?" he asked in a cocksure tone of voice as he folded his arms.  
  
"You would get the better of one of the infamous Marauders and you'd up your reputation." She offered. Lucius's set mouth twisted into a grin as he thought of a plan....  
  
~*~  
  
"So I flew it up the flagpole, got caught stealing the bust of King George, and did a bit of midnight streaking." Rhia admitted with a blush and a laugh. "That's when they decided to kick me out and I decided to come back here."  
  
"Never knew you had it in you!" James cried, clapping her on the back.  
  
"Good enough to join our ranks." Peter added.  
  
"And this is the common room."  
  
Everyone's heads turned to the portal, where Annie was leading in Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked James, standing up indignantly.  
  
"You're not allowed." Lily told him.  
  
"I was just giving Lucius a tour." Annie said, her eyes flitting every other moment to Sirius to see his reaction.  
  
"I was curious to see how my Annie lived." Lucius gave a sick sort of smile before putting an arm around her waist and leaning down to kiss her neck.  
  
Rhia immediately moved to Sirius, because he had started advancing on Lucius.  
  
"What - the - bloody - hell - are - you - doing?!?" Sirius growled, straining against Rhia, now pulling his arm back with all her might to stop him from murdering Malfoy.  
  
"Just admiring how my Annie goes about her life. I daresay she'd have it better in Slytherin though, with me."  
  
"Annie's a Gryffindor, and my sister. She belongs nowhere near scum like you." Remus whispered fiercely. Annie shot a glance at Remus.  
  
"I'm a big girl, Brother. I can handle myself."  
  
"Speaking of handling, darling, how would you like a walk around the lake before supper?" Lucius crowed, smiling slyly at Annie. She smiled and nodded. It took Rhia, James, and even Remus to hold Sirius back.  
  
"Handling?!" Remus repeated after they left.  
  
"Handling?!?!" Sirius cried. "That little-"  
  
"Sirius." James interrupted him, nodding to a group of first years huddled in the corner.  
  
"Someone had to keep an eye on her." Remus said, starting for the door.  
  
"No." Lily objected. "Annie will murder you if she thinks you're following her."  
  
"Then what do you propose we do?" James asked.  
  
"Perhaps you could use your talents." Rhia advised.  
  
"And the Invisibility cloak." Peter added.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of an enchanted map." Lily said, pointing to the book on her lap.  
  
"An enchanted map?" James repeated.  
  
"All you have to do is take a quill and piece of parchment around the castle and you'll be able to see whoever's in Hogwarts." She explained.  
  
"Can we borrow that, Lil?" Sirius asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure." She handed him the thick book. He grinned and rushed upstairs with James, Remus, and Peter in tow.  
  
"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Rhia asked.  
  
"No, I'm not." Lily laughed. "But we'll find out tomorrow."  
  
"Annie sure has changed." She noticed.  
  
"I don't think so." She objected. "I think she's making it up."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Lily was confused.  
  
"She's trying to make Sirius jealous." She explained.  
  
"She's doing a great job." Rhia agreed. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Why must it always be so dark when we're doing mischief?" asked Peter as Sirius closed the curtains and Remus conjured a small fire in an empty cauldron.  
  
"It gives us a better chance of hiding if anyone comes up here." Remus explained, stoking the green flames.  
  
"Everyone ready?" James asked.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Close the door, Peter."  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Close the door!"  
  
Peter promptly shut the door and hurried to sit around the fire with the others. James had put a piece of parchment in the air, magicking it to float in place with a quill pressed to it, ready to write.  
  
"You've said the proper spells, Sir?" he asked.  
  
"Last night." Sirius replied. "All we need to do is tell it what to write."  
  
"How should we start out?" Peter asked.  
  
"Hmm..." James furrowed his brow. "I know!" he touched his wand to the quill. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present...." He thought for a moment before inspiration came. "The Marauder's Map!"  
  
The quill flew across the paper, scribbling the words he said. The ink glistened for a few seconds after it finished before disappearing into the paper.  
  
"Perfect." Remus cried.  
  
"Now we've all got to put a little of ourselves in." Sirius said, taking out a small pocketknife as James removed the quill from the paper.  
  
"What do you mean, a little of ourselves?" Peter said with a shudder. Sirius nicked his finger, drawing a droplet of blood.  
  
"Padfoot." He murmured, pressing his finger onto the parchment. The blood scrawled out his signature in shining red letters. "Your turn." He handed the knife to James.  
  
"Prongs." James said as he cut his finger and pushed it onto the paper.  
  
"Moony." Remus did the same.  
  
"Come on, Peter!" Sirius encouraged. Peter whimpered as James nicked his finger and he pushed it quickly onto the parchment before sticking it in his mouth and sucking the blood off. The four signatures glowed brightly before turning inky-black and disappearing as well.  
  
"Now we just have to make up a password." Remus said.  
  
"Like what?" asked Peter.  
  
"Like...I dunno. What are some of the passwords around here?"  
  
"Sherbet Lemon!"  
  
"Caput Draconis!"  
  
"Dissendium!"  
  
"Perhaps something a little more...Marauder-ish?" Remus suggested.  
  
"Hmmm...I think I know." James grinned and put his wand onto the blank paper. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He murmured. Lines of ink sprawled from his wand and a series of rooms spread across the parchment. Words blossomed at the top, the same words James had said only a few minutes earlier. Best of all, tiny dots moves about the page, each with a miniscule nametag. Each room, each hall, each secret passageway was there. The ones they knew of, at least.  
  
"Finished!" Sirius cried. "And to close it off, you just wipe it and say 'mischief managed'."  
  
"That's it, then." Remus grinned. "Look! There's Rhia and Lily in the common room."  
  
"And Annie in the Great Hall." Peter pointed out.  
  
"Is she alone?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Seems to be." He replied.  
  
"Sirius-" Remus began, but James stopped him.  
  
"Go on." He encouraged, ignoring a withering stare from Remus. Sirius nodded and ran out of the room. The other Marauders watched as the dot labeled Sirius Black ran through the common room, out the portal, and down the stairs towards the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius was almost completely out of breath as he ran into the Great Hall. As he tried to fill his lungs with air, he saw Annie sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, thumbing through a charms book. He straightened his robes and went to sit next to her.  
  
"Hi." Sirius said, starting casual conversation.  
  
"Hello." Annie replied, not looking up from her book.  
  
"You're still mad, aren't you?" he guessed.  
  
"Oh gosh, what gave you that idea?" she said quizzically.  
  
"Sarcasm." He noted and she nodded.  
  
"Of course." She returned to her book, staying quiet for a few moments.  
  
"So, how are you?" He twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"Well." She flicked a page.  
  
"That's good, then!" he smiled.  
  
"I suppose." She nodded a little.  
  
"Oh, come on, Annie!" he said exasperatedly. "I've told you a million times that I'm sorry!"  
  
"Try and million and one." She gathered up her books and proceeded to make her way out of the Hall.  
  
"Annie!" he cried, catching up with her in a deserted corridor by grabbing her shoulder.  
  
"Sirius, I was a bet!" She said, wrestling free. "A stupid bet for you to get a new service kit for your bike! All I was to you was a bloody bet!"  
  
"No, Annie." He assured her. "It may have started out as a bet, true, but I grew pretty fond of you, kiddo."  
  
"Kiddo!" Annie was indignant. "You see? All you see me as is Remus' kid sister!"  
  
"Annie, listen to me-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES! I will admit, I used to think of you as just my best friend's kid sister. But you've grown into so much more than that!" Sirius insisted. "You're smart, and radiant, and beautiful, and funny, and kind... Annie, I could go on forever about everything you are and everything you've taught me. You are more than just a Lupin. You are Annie, and I... well..."  
  
"What? You love me?" She gave a queer sort of half-laugh. "Come off it Sirius, its not possible for you to love anyone. You jump from girl to girl more often than people go through inkwells! You don't know what it means to love someone. I loved you, for so long, and you toyed with me and broke my heart. You don't do that to someone you love, and you don't expect them to forgive you so easily, either."  
  
"Annie-"  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Lucius." She nodded curtly. "We're discussing costumes for the Hallowe'en Ball."  
  
Sirius stood stone still as he watched her leave.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fasten my headdress, will you?" Rhia asked Lily as they prepared for the Hallowe'en ball on a cold October night.  
  
"You look lovely." Arabella Figg, their roommate commented as she dressed in her 'Muggle' costume.  
  
"Mother sent it." Rhia blushed, touching the delicately beaded Cleopatra costume her parents had shipped from Egypt.  
  
"Well, she certainly cares about you." Susan Reginald, their other roommate said with a smile. Rhia tried to hold back a laugh and Lily smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Lily looks like a dream, if I do say so myself." Rhia said, adjusting the princess costume she had helped Lily to make.  
  
"You may say so." Lily replied. "Now, are you ready? I want to see the boys."  
  
"Yes, yes." Rhia rolled her eyes and let Lily drag her down to the common room where the four boys were waiting. But instead of being clad in their usual Hogwarts robes, they were dressed in something very different. Sirius was a knight-in-shining-armor, Remus was Hermes, the messenger of the Gods (complete with winged sandals and helmet), Peter was a giant teddy bear, and James, the piece de resistance, was wearing a purple robe, tall purple hat, and long white beard.Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh my!" Lily cried, bursting into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Shall we go then?" James said, with a twinkle behind his tiny spectacles.  
  
The party was in full swing when Lucius Malfoy, dressed as a devil, and his cronies appeared, along with Annie, who came as an angel. They sat around and stared as the others ate and danced, having a fun time until Annie began to grow bored.  
  
"Can't we do something instead of sitting around?" she asked, sitting her hands in her chin, her white feathered wings rustling.  
  
"I have an idea." Lucius winked to his comrades and led her out of the Hall.  
  
"Where are we going?" she looked around curiously. It was strangely dark on this Halloween night and she didn't like the look of things.  
  
"You'll see." He replied, leading her down a corridor and into an empty classroom.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Shhh." He put a finger to her lips. "Now, take off your dress."  
  
"What?" She cried.  
  
"Take off your dress." He repeated. "Then get on your knees."  
  
"I will not!" She cried.  
  
"You will do as I say!" He ordered, his voice rising to a shout as he grabbed her shoulder, ripping a strap of her dress. Annie froze and he gave a malicious laugh. "Now you only have one more to remove."  
  
"No!" She shouted, shoving him off. He swiftly slapped her cheek, leaving a stinging, red handprint on the side of her face.  
  
"You little whore." He muttered, spitting in her face before shoving her into a desk and leaving. She trembled in that spot for a few moments before walking out the door and slumping into a heap in the hall. She lay there for ten minutes, crying softly to herself before,  
  
"Annie?"  
  
She looked up, her wings crooked, her dress ripped, and her hair a mess.  
  
"Sirius, go away, please." She pleaded, hiding her face in her hands.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, kneeling by her side, his armor clinking softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I said go away, Sirius!" Annie shouted and turned away from him. When she did, he could clearly see her dress strap and reddened cheek. He reached out a hand, but she shrunk away from him.  
  
"Annie... did he do this to you?"  
  
Annie sniffled. "He who?" she mumbled.  
  
"You know who. Lucius." When he mentioned the name, Annie shivered. "Oh, Annie!" Sirius made a move to stand up, to chase after Lucius, to beat him to a bloody pulp and make sure he never saw the sun again, but the sight of Annie crumpled on the floor made him put his revenge aside to help her first.  
  
"Come on," he said, reaching out a hand. "I'll bring you back to the dorm. You can stay in bed, and if you want to talk about it tomorrow, you can feel free to." He held his hand out for her, but she just stared at it.  
  
"You hurt me... all you all do is hurt me... You'll hurt me again..." she muttered, dragging herself away from Sirius a bit. His face fell. How could this happen to such an innocent girl? When he got his hands on Malfoy...  
  
"Annie, I promise I won't hurt you. I'll take you to Remus, if you'd rather that... your brother won't hurt you."  
  
"No! No, Remus can't see me! He'll tell Mother, he'll tell Mum... he'll tell..."  
  
"Well, what do you want to do, Annie? I'll take you wherever you want, I'll do whatever I can." It took all of Sirius' restraint to stop himself from kneeling down, scooping her up, and whisking her away where she could be happy and carefree again. In the back of his mind, Sirius vaguely wondered if this was how James felt about Lily.  
  
Annie tried to stand up, but her knees gave way. She felt herself falling to the ground, but it didn't come up to met her. She looked up into the smiling face of Sirius.  
  
"Good reflexes," he admitted.  
  
"Good catch," she smiled weakly back. Sirius picked her up and carried her all the way to the Gryffindor common room. She promptly fell asleep in his arms. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Sirius woke up late the next morning, a Saturday. Noticing that he was alone in his dorm, he dressed and went downstairs to the common room.  
  
"Hey, Sir." James called, looking up from his miniature Quidditch set.  
  
"Where did you disappear to last night?" asked Rhia.  
  
"I was...looking for someone." He replied quickly. "Is Annie around?"  
  
"Haven't seen her." Lily replied. "Isis came down but I think she's still in bed."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Sirius checked his hair in a mirror on the wall before going up to see her, passing by the befuddled looks of everyone else. He opened the door to Annie's room silently, in case she was still asleep, but she lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He stepped closer, not sure if she knew he was there.  
  
"Hello." She said. Apparently, she did know. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." She replied. "Just a little...strange."  
  
"Oh?" He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands.  
  
"I didn't like him at all." She said, then blushed a little. "I mean...I don't know why I even dated him." Her heart pattered very quickly. She had just nearly told Sirius that the whole 'dating' scheme had been a ploy...for him!  
  
"Did he hurt you? I mean, before last night?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no." She shook her head. "He was all right. A little rude and domineering, but he didn't try to hurt me. At least not until...."  
  
"I know." He nodded, feeling a great angry fire burn inside him. How dare Lucius Malfoy do this to her? And get away with it!  
  
"Sirius!" Annie called, watching his muscles tense and his eyes blaze up as he sat in thought.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized. "I was just...never mind."  
  
"If it's alright with everyone else, I think I'm going to stay in bed today." She said, snuggling deeper into the covers.  
  
"Go ahead." He squeezed her hand. She smiled wanly and closed her eyes. "Now, as for Malfoy...." He clenched his fists and ran to his room, grabbing his cloak and wand before hurrying downstairs, running into Peter as he did so.  
  
"Watch it!" Peter shouted, nearly falling backwards.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius replied, glancing over at Rhia and Lily in the corner before whispering, "I need the Map."  
  
"What for?" James asked, handing it over and following him into a deserted corner.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Sirius muttered and explained as the Map filled. "Lucius hurt Annie last night."  
  
"What?!" Remus cried, overhearing them from his chair.  
  
"He...." Sirius looked down. "He tried to make her...she...he ripped her dress and...he tried...."  
  
"I think we get it." James said, shocked.  
  
Remus, on the other hand, wasn't as shocked; he was furious. A bastard like Lucius Malfoy trying to have his way with Annie! Annie, his baby sister!  
  
"What are we going to do?" James asked.  
  
"We're going to find him." Sirius answered, "and make it so even Dumbledore will pity him."  
  
~*~  
  
"Rhia, have you seen Annie?" Lily whispered across the table. Rhia shook her head.  
  
"I think she's still in bed! Maybe we should go upstairs and see if she's feeling well?" Lily nodded, so the two packed up their books and hurried upstairs. They knocked on the 5th years door. A feeble "Come in" was heard, so they opened the door. Annie was sitting up in bed now, clutching her knees to her chest and humming to herself softly. She was staring out the window.  
  
"Annie, honey? Are you okay?" Lily asked, walking forward. Rhia quietly closed the door and leaned against it.  
  
"Yeah, are you feeling well?"  
  
Annie stopped humming, but didn't turn from the window. "No... not really..."  
  
"Well honey, you can tell us, you know." Lily had reached the bed now, and went to wrap Annie up in her arms. Annie flinched away from Lily's touch and jumped over to the next bed. "Annie?"  
  
"I... guys..." Annie stared at them then, realizing something. "Where's Sirius?"  
  
"He ran out of the common room with James, Peter, and Remus at his heels. Why, love?" Lily responded softly. Annie jumped up.  
  
"No! No, they'll kill him! You guys have got to stop them!"  
  
"Annie, what are you talking about?" Lily asked alarmed. Rhia gasped softly.  
  
"Malfoy..." Lily turned to her, but Rhia had advanced on Annie. "They're going after Malfoy, aren't they? What did he do to you, Annie?"  
  
"No... no, I can't... just stop them..." Annie turned away from her, but Rhia grabbed her arm.  
  
"Annabelle! You've got to tell us! What did he do to you?"  
  
Annie broke down them in Rhia's arms, sobbing. "He tried to hurt me... he tried to make me... make me... do things... to him..." Lily gasped. Rhia turned to her.  
  
"Lily... they're going to murder him."  
  
"Oh, god..."  
  
Meanwhile, in the dungeons...  
  
Everyone but Peter was filled with a terrible burning of anger in the pit of his stomach as they walked the halls of Hogwarts, staring at the Marauder's Map. Peter, on the other hand, was feeling a huge amount of dread. They followed the Map until they came to where Lucius Malfoy was casually feeling up a Slytherin fourth year.  
  
"Malfoy!" Remus shouted. He turned around, flicking his white-blonde hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Loony Lupin." Lucius snickered, using the name Peeves had given him during his first year. "And his sniveling friends, Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. To what do I owe this...ahem...pleasure?"  
  
"We've something we need to...ahem...discuss." James mimicked. Lucius snapped and the giggling girl skittered off.  
  
"What is it, Potter?" Lucius asked in a bored tone of voice. "I haven't got all day."  
  
"You'll be lucky if you even see the rest of the day, Malfoy." Sirius threatened.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" Lucius asked, his eyes turning into malicious horizontal slits.  
  
"You hurt my sister!" Remus shouted, shoving Lucius into the wall. Lucius stared, shocked, before jumping forward.  
  
"Fisticusius!" he cried, holding out his wand. A large green fist, like in the old Punch and Judy puppet shows burst out from his wand, hitting Remus squarely in the jaw, knocking him to the floor with a bloody lip.  
  
"Conceited ass!" Sirius shouted, knocking his wand from his hand. "She never did anything to you! She wanted to be with you and you used her!"  
  
"She wanted to 'be with me' because she hated you!" Lucius retorted. Sirius fumed silently for a moment before leaning back and throwing a punch, coming in contact with Lucius' gut. Lucius returned the favor with a blow to Sirius's face, leaving him with a ring around his left eye. It wasn't long before the fight turned into a full-fledged battle.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Severus Snape came running up to them, looking around at the scuffle. No one said anything, astounded as Sirius rammed Lucius into a wall, and Lucius knocked the wind out of Sirius.  
  
"Homobilus!"  
  
"Frostia!"  
  
Both James and Severus had pulled out their wands as the violence of the fight grew. James had paused Lucius in midair as he readied to jump on Sirius's head while Severus' spell had put Sirius in a block of ice.  
  
"So Miss O'Leary was correct. Seems that we had a skirmish in our halls."  
  
Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey made their way down the hall and were staring at the two motionless boys in amusement, astoundment, and distress.  
  
"It's a long story, Professor-"  
  
"We tried to stop them, see-"  
  
"Malfoy started it-"  
  
"Black was near killing him!"  
  
"He was not!" The three unfrozen Marauders chorused.  
  
"Mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy's mêlée will not be overlooked, I can assure you." Dumbledore replied. "Ten points from each house."  
  
Downcast faces showed all around.  
  
"But perhaps your thought of your friends' well being should not be overlooked." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"You surely don't think we should reward them for engaging in a fisticuff, Headmaster?" McGonagall's eyes went wide.  
  
"No, but stopping their friends is a commendable deed." He replied. "Five points to each house. Now, Minerva, Poppy, I believe you can take it from here?" He bowed slightly and walked off. McGonagall sighed.  
  
"Get your wand ready, Madam Pomfrey." She pushed up her sleeves and held her wand aloft as Madam Pomfrey conjured up two floating stretchers. With a flick of her wand, Lucius and Sirius were mobile once more and were on the stretchers, their arms and legs held down by tight bands.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Black!"  
  
"Shut your face, Malfoy!"  
  
"Would both of you be quiet?!" McGonagall cried, strapping their mouths down as well.  
  
"Come along, boys." Madam Pomfrey, took her wand and magicked the stretchers down the hall, James, Remus, Peter, and Severus following silently. They waited outside the infirmary, Severus staring at the three Marauders with incredible loathing in his black eyes. Sirius came outside before Lucius, a large chunk of chocolate in his hands.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Black." Severus sneered. "Not everything will end up going your way, even if I have to make it so."  
  
"Oh Snape, really, get over yourself," James shot back. "Not everything is about revenge."  
  
"Apparently it is, Potter. You proved that tonight."  
  
"That wasn't revenge, you slimy git," Sirius spat at Severus. "That was about honor." Severus shot them all looks to kill and walked away. Sirius made a move to go after him.  
  
"No Padfoot. That's all he wants. Just let him be." Remus nodded, though still fuming, and the four made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Later on that night, Rhia sat reading in a chair in front of the fire. She heard movement behind her, and watched out of the corner of her eye as Remus sat down in the chair next to her and proceeded to stare into the fire. She tried to continue reading, but the sight of him so melancholy hurt her.  
  
"Remus, what's wrong?" she asked, setting her book aside. He didn't look up.  
  
"She's my sister, I'm supposed to watch out for her. But I was so busy wrapped up in my own troubles, I couldn't see she was having her own... if only I didn't..."  
  
Rhia leaned over and put her hand atop his.  
  
"You couldn't have changed it." She told him softly. "None of us could have. We didn't know."  
  
"But I should have!" he cried, standing up angrily. "I should've known! I should've been there for her!"  
  
"Remus," Rhia touched his heaving shoulder. "There's no changing the past, as much as we all wish it. I wish I had done a lot of things differently. I bet we both wish we hadn't gotten the bite."  
  
I wish I'd never been with you. She thought silently. It would've made it easier for me to watch you everyday.  
  
"All the same." He sighed. "I wish she would've told me. And I wish I had gotten to Malfoy quicker."  
  
"You would've torn him to pieces." She said with a little smile.  
  
"And have been happy to do it." He grumbled and she couldn't help but laugh, just a tiny bit. He turned around, watching her giggles grow to chuckles and then to laughter and then to great heaving gasps of air with a shriek in between. And then he started to laugh too. And it wasn't long before both were lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, breathless with their laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I just can't picture you tearing Malfoy to pieces."  
  
"I could!" he insisted, breaking out into laughter again.  
  
"Of course." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad I have a friend like you, Rhia." He said softly, his hand finding hers. She smiled at the ceiling and felt content. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"It's getting really cold." Annie said, pulling her jacket tighter around her waist as they skated over the frozen lake. They had taken their third day of vacation to go outside and admire the landscape. Peter and Lily had gone home for the holidays, but Rhia, Annie, Remus, Sirius, and James had stayed, Remus even allowing Annie to go outside, which he rarely did since Hallowe'en.  
  
"That's because it's December." James said with a grin as he skated past, spraying Rhia with bits of ice.  
  
"Watch it!" she cried, shielding her eyes.  
  
"Look out, don't skate too close to the center." Remus pointed out. "Annie, be careful."  
  
"I am!" She insisted, trying a spin and falling down. Sirius leaned down and picked her up, leaving Annie with a blush that could melt the snow around them. Remus looked severely at his friend.  
  
"I was only trying to help." Sirius whispered, skating by.  
  
"Don't." Remus ordered.  
  
"Hey, Annie, try this one!" Rhia called, skating faster and faster then crouching down until she was spinning like a top, her cape fanning out around her. She spun and spun until-  
  
"RHIA!" Sirius shouted as the ice cracked and she fell into the freezing lake.  
  
"Oh no!" Annie cried, looking around. Why was there no one around in times of crisis?  
  
"Annie, get back!" Remus shouted, skating to his knees and crawling towards the hole. "Don't come near here, I don't want you falling in as well!"  
  
"I'll go get someone!" James called to Sirius and Remus, and then turned and flew to the main doors. Sirius was leaning over, trying desperately to grab Rhia's bobbing hand. He was breaking off the edges of the ice hole in the process. Remus grabbed his cloak and pulled him back.  
  
"Sirius, you're breaking the ice worse! You'll make her drown if you aren't careful!" Sirius sat on the ice, staring helplessly at Remus.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" he whimpered. Remus didn't respond. Instead, he turned around and pointed his wand at the nearest tree.  
  
"Ropus dominus!" he shouted, and a silver chord attached the end of his wand to the base of the tree. He handed the rope to Sirius. "Now, I'm going to slide closer, and you hold onto my legs. When I say now, give me the rope. Okay?" Sirius nodded, so Remus got back on his stomach and slid carefully towards the hole. Rhia had now disappeared within the icy depths, and Remus started to sweat despite the freezing cold. I musn't lose her! he thought.  
  
When he got to the edge, he plunged his hand in the water and felt around. Cold fingertips brushed his, and he clamped down on them hard. "Now!" he shouted, and Sirius threw him the rope. He quickly fastened it around Rhia's wrist and pulled hard. "Pull!" he called back to Sirius. Within minutes, Rhia was flat on her back on the ice, her eyes closed, shivering like mad. Remus conjured a fire next to them.  
  
"Rhia!" he exclaimed, throwing himself on top of her. She was sobbing quietly. "Oh Rhia, you scared my wits away! Are you okay? Please tell me you're all right!" Sirius leaned over Remus and Rhia, wringing his hands. He vaguely felt Annie by his side.  
  
Rhia moaned minutes later and her eyes fluttered open. Standing above her in the hospital wing was Dumbledore. In the corner, Remus stood with his arm around Annie. James and Sirius sat by her other side.  
  
"What happened?" she muttered. Sirius cried out and jumped on top of her.  
  
"Oh, thank god she's awake!" he called, hugging her.  
  
"I won't be for long if you don't let me breathe, Sirius!" she managed, and everyone laughed. James leaned over to Remus.  
  
"Severus did it," Remus muttered to him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I saw him in the bushes, pointing his wand at the spot Rhia was skating on. He made that ice melt from underneath her. He made her fall in!"  
  
"What?" Sirius hissed, overhearing.  
  
"Rhia, we'll be right back." James told her, leaving her in Annie and Madam Pomfrey's clutches, nearly having to drag Remus away from her side.  
  
"Severus Snape was bewitching the ice." Remus whispered.  
  
"He must be mad!" James cried.  
  
"Or at least ready to get his head knocked off!" Sirius added.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Annie!" All three cried. The girl broke into their circle, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"What are you plotting?" she asked.  
  
"None of your business, go see Rhia." Remus shoved her away, closing the gap.  
  
"What are you plotting, Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
"Not sure." Sirius replied. "But it'll be bad, you can count on that."  
  
~*~  
  
The Hall was nearly empty when Sirius approached the Slytherin table on the night of the December full moon, some days after Christmas. Rhia was in a cage in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey not willing to let her go, and Remus was in the Shrieking Shack, having told James to keep a close eye on both Annie and Sirius while he was indisposed. Sirius had spent most of that afternoon waiting for a time to approach Severus when he was alone. Finally, after Augustus Crabbe, the only other Slytherin sixth year there left, he made his move.  
  
"Severus." He said coldly, sitting across from the greasy boy.  
  
"What do you want, Black?" Severus scoffed.  
  
"I've a little secret Malfoy told Annie and she told me." He replied. Severus' eyebrows peaked along with his interest and he leaned across the table, wanting to know what the boy had to say.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Did you know that if you press a certain knot on the Whomping Willow, it freezes?" Sirius remarked casually before standing up and walking out, returning to the common room where James was.  
  
"Where've you been?" James asked, looking up from his advanced Potions essay.  
  
"Telling Severus a little secret about the Willow." Sirius replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You didn't!" James' eyes grew wide and his voice angry.  
  
"I did." Sirius sat down by the fire, quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Sirius, are you mad?" James shouted, jumping up. Sirius looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Of course not. When Severus goes into the Whomping Willow, he'll find Moony, and Moony will then tear him to pieces-"  
  
"And then everyone will know about Remus, and he could quite possibly be expelled. So could you!" James flew out of the portrait hole, leaving Sirius wondering how anything bad could come from ridding the world of Severus Snape.  
  
* * *  
  
Run faster, got to make it, can't let it happen! James urged himself on, not risking changing into his Animagus form in case anyone was watching. Faster!!  
  
He skidded to a halt just in front of the tree. It stood, waving frantically at him, a long stick near its side. James picked it up and poked the knot, causing the tree to shudder to a halt. He then slipped through the hole and began to run.  
  
"Snape!" he shouted down the passageway. "Remus!" He wasn't going to make it, the passage was too long. Who knew how much of a head start Snape had, he could be in the Shrieking Shack by now, he could be halfway digested-  
  
"Snape!" he shouted again, catching sight of a billowing black cloak. Snape stopped and turned around, the door behind him ajar.  
  
"Potter? What in blazes are you-"  
  
"Down!" James yelled, instantly changing into a stag when he saw Remus making his way out the door. James wrestled him to the ground, bucking his head towards Snape. Severus seemed to get the point and began to run, fast, in the opposite direction. James maneuvered Remus back into the shack and closed the door, changing back to human form. His shoulder was bleeding, his shirt was torn, and he was almost sure his wrist was broken. He leaned back, breathing hard.  
  
"Damn you sometimes, Sirius..."  
  
~*~  
  
"James!" Lily cried as she came running into the Great Hall during lunch the last day of vacation. James's face lit up like the Christmas tree that had recently been taken down from the Hall and he waved like mad with his unbandaged hand. Her face contorted as she ran towards him, hugging him tightly once she was by his side.  
  
"How are you?" he asked between kisses and grimaces from Sirius.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied quickly, taking his hurt hand in hers. "What happened?"  
  
"I...." James paused, unable to lie to the young woman he loved.  
  
"He fell." Sirius replied, hoping she wouldn't notice that he would be serving detention for the rest of the month and that Gryffindor was forty points behind. "We were joking around with Severus and he fell."  
  
"James, you really ought to stop." Lily scolded. "You're seventeen!"  
  
"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes. "Now, sit, tell us what you got for Christmas."  
  
"Nothing special." She replied, sitting in between James and Rhia. "A bracelet from Mum and Dad and a package of seeds from Petunia."  
  
"A lovely sort." Peter snorted.  
  
"At least she didn't forget." Lily smiled half-heartedly. "What did all of you-"  
  
"Post's here!" Rhia cried, pointing upwards. A large group of owls swooped down, dropping packages all over. An important-looking barn owl left a newspaper on Remus's lap before flying back outside. Remus leaned over and opened up his Daily Prophet.  
  
"More doings from Lord Whats-His-Face." Remus said with a grimace, putting the Daily Prophet down on the table. The gleaming headline read, "Lord Voldemort's Supports Strike Fifth Time This Week."  
  
"Couldn't you just put it away?" Lily cried. "It frightens me."  
  
"Nothing to be frightened about." James but his arms around her shoulders, smiling a bit. "What with my going through Auror training and all."  
  
"Auror training?" Lily repeated, her green eyes growing wide. James nodded.  
  
"While you were away, Dumbledore had some guests." He explained. "He watched a few of our classes and came to some of the students about being Aurors, since they want us to start choosing professions now. I'm hoping to get into the Auror's Academy." He grinned. Lily looked as if she were going to throw up.  
  
"And me." Sirius added. A few seats away, Annie, studied History of Magic notes blanched and dropped her fork with a clatter.  
  
"Maybe Remus too." James looked towards his friend.  
  
"Oh!" Rhia cried as if a knife had been stuck through her. She turned ghastly white and ran out of the hall.  
  
"Oh, my." Lily murmured, standing up and running out after her.  
  
"Now you've made them all upset." Peter admonished.  
  
"Perhaps we should go talk to them." James suggested.  
  
"No." Remus shook his head. "I grew up with Mum and Gran and Annie. Give them time to cool off.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sirius asked. He nodded and returned to his meal.  
  
Meanwhile, outside of the hall...  
  
"Aurors, Lily! Aurors!" Rhia exclaimed. "They could be captured, they could be tortured, they could be killed! Aurors!"  
  
"Honey, they are big boys..." Lily tried, but still looked as if she were about to be sick.  
  
"Big boys with enormous appetites for danger! Who knows that kind of trouble they would get themselves into! And... oh, Lily, my uncle went through Auror training. He died before he finished. Its so tough, not many wizards make it through. Especially not now, with all this Dark stuff happening... they'll be wanting the best, and if the training doesn't kill them, the job surely will! What if Remus dies, without ever really knowing how I..." Rhia looked off, tears bursting to fall. Lily put an arm around her.  
  
"They know how to be careful. Trust me."  
  
"Why are you getting so worked up, anyway?" Annie asked, coming out of the hall. Rhia turned towards her.  
  
"Because as stupid as they are most of the time, I love those boys, and if they get themselves killed, I'll never forgive myself or them."  
  
Annie laughed as she walked past them. "Oh, get over yourselves. If anyone makes it through that training, it'll be James; you all know that. And he'll never make it out in the real world, so if you really want to keep them living, convince them not to get into it at all. But personally, I don't think the world would be much different if they did leave it." Then Annie hurried away, because Rhia is much stronger than Lily and it was taking all the weaker girl had to hold her back.  
  
"You come back here, Annabelle! You get back here and say that again!" Rhia was fuming, but Lily looked after Annie. What made the young girl snap at her friends, and speak ill of not only her love, but her own brother as well?  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is?" Rhia shouted.  
  
"Maybe she's bewitched." Lily guessed. "Maybe Lucius put something in her lunch or-"  
  
"Or maybe she's completely out of her mind!" cried Rhia.  
  
"Rhia, really." Lily put her arm on her friend's shoulder. "She wouldn't have said that if she didn't have a reason...right?"  
  
Rhia sighed.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then let's go look for her." Lily began to drag her down the hall. "Once we find her, we can all talk about this...this Auror thing before we confront the others."  
  
"She'd better have a good reason!" Rhia cried. "And if they- oh, my good Merlin!"  
  
They had turned a corner to find Annie slumped against the wall, muttering softly to herself.  
  
"Annie?" Lily knelt next to her. "Annie, get up."  
  
"Idiots, all of them..." Annie mumbled. "Won't even make it past second week."  
  
"She's delirious." Rhia whispered.  
  
"That's why she said all that." Lily concluded. "She needs to get to Madam Pomfrey right away."  
  
"Miss Evans, Miss O'Leary, what's going on?"  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up to her two young students.  
  
"Oh, my...Miss Lupin?" She put her hand under Annie's chin.  
  
"We think she's ill, Professor." Lily said as McGonagall picked Annie up, carrying her to the hospital wing.  
  
"She's been very stressed lately...family issues." Rhia said, halfway lying.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" McGonagall called as they came into the infirmary. The large woman came bustling out of her potion stores, carrying a bundle of wrappings.  
  
"Oh, dear, dear, what's happened here?" She asked, lying Annie on a bed.  
  
"Aurors indeed..." Annie muttered.  
  
"Delirious." Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue. "Go along, you two, out."  
  
McGonagall shooed Rhia and Lily out of the room and they watched curiously as she shut the door in their faces.  
  
"What's going to happen to her?" Rhia asked, her mood completely changed. Lily shrugged.  
  
"Who knows? Come on, we'll come back later." Lily grabbed Rhia's arm and began to drag her away from the infirmary door. "She'll be okay, she just needs to rest."  
  
"Do you think someone should find out about...well, about what Lucius did?" Rhia asked. "Maybe that night has something to do with this? When stuff like this happens to Muggles, it takes a lot for them to get over it."  
  
"Maybe..." Lily turned away from Rhia, still wondering how such a thing could happen to such an innocent girl, and a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, while the girls sat around the fire in the common room discussing Annie's sudden affliction, the Mauraders were upstairs discussing their next outing.  
  
"Maybe you guys should stay in this full moon," Remus was saying. "Our nights are getting dangerous... and now that Severus knows..."  
  
"No, we can't stop just because of that prat!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"But it's getting risky, Padfoot!" Peter cried.  
  
"Listen guys, we'll just stay in the Shrieking Shack this month. We don't need to roam around. We'll stay in the house and keep Moony company, okay?"  
  
"I still think this is getting out of hand... I'll be fine by myself..." Remus stuttered.  
  
"Moony, look at the scars on your arms. Those happen when you're alone. If you're not alone, you won't hurt yourself. And we don't want you hurting yourself." James placed a brotherly hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus shook his head.  
  
"You guys are too much sometimes."  
  
"So," spoke Sirius, anxious to change the sentimental atmosphere of the room. "So, has anyone figured out where Rhia goes during the full moon?"  
  
"You mean, she doesn't tell you, of all people?" James asked, holding back a snicker.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I wonder when she was changed?" Peter asked.  
  
"All I know is she got the bite shortly before moving to my neighborhood, so she was probably around nine years old. She lived on the edge of a wood before I met her, and she was bitten in there."  
  
"It's horrible..." Remus muttered. The others turned to look at him. "Getting the bite is a terrifying experience... but so is biting someone else..."  
  
"Have you ever bitten someone, Moony?" James asked quietly.  
  
"Once... two years before school, a long time after I myself was bit. You know the woods behind my house? I was chained up in there one night, and a little girl came across my clearing. All I can remember is her terrified look, and her scream when I bit her. I never saw her again afterwards, though I looked. My mom thinks that maybe her parents moved away." Remus sighed. They were all quiet for a moment.  
  
Suddenly, James looked up and at Remus intently. "Wait, Moony... you say you bit a girl about two years before school? So you were nine?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And Sirius... Rhia moved near you when she was nine, and she was bit shortly before that, in some woods by her house?"  
  
"Yeah..." Sirius said slowly, realization dawning.  
  
"No." Remus shook his head in disbelief. "No, this can't be happening...I didn't!" He stood, angrily knocking a table down with his hand.  
  
"Moony!" James cried.  
  
"Not to her!" he shouted, sliding down the wall of their room. "I didn't know...gods, I didn't mean...."  
  
"We know you didn't." Sirius comforted, gathering around him with the others.  
  
"It's not your fault, really." Peter added.  
  
"What do I say to her?" he asked miserably. "How can I look her in the eye now?!"  
  
But no one had anything to say.  
  
"I can never face her again." He said in a sullen tone of voice, as if he had given up.  
  
"Yes, you can." James encouraged.  
  
"Not with her not knowing." Remus sulked his way to his bed, climbing under the sheets.  
  
"Maybe...we should tell her for you?" Peter suggested. Remus looked at him.  
  
"Maybe." He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think it would be alright?"  
  
"We'll do it." James said, nodding.  
  
"G'night, Moony." Peter called.  
  
"Night." He called back. "Oh, and Sir?"  
  
Sirius turned around.  
  
"When you go visit Annie, tell her I said hello."  
  
"Who said I was going to see Annie?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know it was obvious?" James smiled a bit. Sirius made a face.  
  
"Go on, go...go tell her." Remus bit his lip hard, drawing a bit of blood as his friends left to go tell Rhia what they had discovered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily, why don't you go to bed? I'll wait up for Annie." Rhia suggested for the fifth time.  
  
"No...no, I think I'll go visit her. She shouldn't be asleep yet." Rhia nodded. Just as Lily stood up, James, Peter, and Sirius walked down the stairs. James kissed Lily's cheek.  
  
"Awwwww!" Sirius cooed.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you!" Lily shot back.  
  
"Rhia, we need to talk to you," James spoke up, to cut off Sirius' next comment, which James was sure would have been rude.  
  
Peter suddenly moved towards the portrait hole. "I think I'll go see Annie." he squeaked.  
  
"I'll come with you Peter, I was just about to anyway." Lily shot a suspicious glance at James and Sirius before walking away with Peter.  
  
"Wait!" Sirius called. "I'm coming as well." They hurried out of the hole.  
  
"Yellow stinking cowards, the lot of them..." James muttered.  
  
"James?"  
  
James sat down next to Rhia. "Oh. Yes. Rhia... can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything, James."  
  
"Do you remember...how you were changed?" Rhia raised her eyebrow in curiosity, but did not voice it.  
  
"I was nine...my cat had run away, and I was devastated, so I snuck out that night to look for her. I came into a clearing, and saw a creature tied up. When I walked closer to him...it bit me. Then I ran home. My parents moved us away shortly after." Rhia sighed. "I sometimes wondered who it was...who in our little village was a werewolf."  
  
James swallowed thickly. "I think...I mean, we think...we think it was Remus."  
  
"What?!"  
  
James nodded. "When he was nine, he bit a girl in the woods near his house, and she moved away shortly after. You two lived fairly close, now that I think about it...it just all fits."  
  
Rhia was quiet for a bit, staring at her hands. Finally she spoke, not looking up. "Why couldn't he tell me himself?"  
  
"Ashamed, I expect. He's upstairs in bed now." James took a deep breath. It had just occurred to him how little he really knew about Rhiannon. "Rhia, I know we were...well, we aren't that close, but I really suggest you go talk to him. And not just about this. You two are two of my closest friends, and I really want you to work out whatever is going on, because it's killing him inside."  
  
Rhia slowly stood up, steadying herself on the back of her chair. "Thanks James." She gave him a short, yet tight, hug before venturing upstairs to the boys' dormitory.  
  
All was silent inside, the only noise the sound of Remus's steady breathing. The new moon cut a sliver of light across the floor as Rhia stepped ever closer to Remus's still figure.  
  
"Remus?" she called. He didn't move. "James...James told me what you found out."  
  
"So now you hate me." He muttered scathingly. Rhia was taken aback. Hate him? The idea!  
  
"Never!" She replied. "I could never hate you."  
  
"But I bit you!" He cried, sitting up. Rhia shook her head.  
  
"You didn't. The Wolf did." She sat on the edge of his bed. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine."  
  
"No." he objected. "I was the one-"  
  
"I was the one in the woods when I shouldn't have been." She interrupted. "I went to see what it was."  
  
She moved closer, clasping one of his hands.  
  
"Please, don't blame yourself." She asked of him. "I don't want anything to change. Perhaps it's better we know. Perhaps it'll bring us closer."  
  
Remus smiled a little in the moonlight.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
~*~  
  
"How is she?" James asked as he stepped into the infirmary, taking off his Invisibility cloak.  
  
"Still out of it." Peter replied.  
  
"Keep your voice down, or Madam Pomfrey will have our heads." Sirius hissed.  
  
"She's burning up." Lily whispered, putting a fresh cloth on Annie's forehead.  
  
"Like to see them try..." Annie muttered.  
  
"Is she coming round?" Sirius asked excitedly.  
  
"No, she's delirious." James replied.  
  
"What's she blabbering about?" asked Peter.  
  
"Aurors." Lily replied, unable to look James in the eye as she said the word. "We think that, with what happened with Lucius, was too much stress for her...poor thing."  
  
"Remus says hi, Annie." Sirius said, taking her hand.  
  
"Horrible temper...can't keep his mouth shut...big head..." Annie murmured.  
  
"What?" Peter wrinkled his brow.  
  
"I think she's talking about Sirius." Peter laughed and Sirius glowered.  
  
"What were you talking to Rhia about?" Lily asked. James looked around nervously.  
  
"Um...well, Lily, darling..." He took her hand, unsure of how to say it. "We think it was...well...Remus who gave Rhia...you know...the bite."  
  
"What?" Lily's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Remus...bit a little girl..." Annie mumbled.  
  
"She's right." James replied. "We think the little girl was Rhia."  
  
"It all works out." Sirius added. "The time, the place, everything."  
  
"And you told her?" Lily said incredulously. He nodded. "How did she react?"  
  
"Shocked." He answered. "But I think she's going to talk to him about it."  
  
"Rhia...Rhia's a wolf..." Annie said softly.  
  
"Someone had better watch her before she gives away all our secrets." Sirius said with a grin. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Weeks passed, and soon the Easter holidays came and went. Annie was still in the infirmary, although getting much better. Remus was still guilty around Rhia. She was upset by this, but tried to ignore it. All in all, Fate seemed to be smiling upon the Marauders and Co.  
  
"I can't believe we only have three weeks until exams!" Sirius exclaimed, collapsing onto a couch with James and Rhia in the common room one evening after classes. "You'd think they were tomorrow!"  
  
"With the way you study, Padfoot, they have to get on our cases about them!" Rhia laughed at him, and tossed him a book. "Here, come help me with History of Magic, you're good at crapping your way through answers."  
  
"Hey!" Sirius yelled indignantly as Rhia pulled him over to a corner. Lily walked over to James and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and she snuggled closer, in front of the fire.  
  
"James...aren't you the least bit nervous?"  
  
"About what, Lil?"  
  
"School ending...us graduating next year...what's going to happen to everyone? Where are we going? And what about Annie, still here in school?"  
  
James chuckled softly. "Lily, I think it'll take a lot more than graduation to split up the infamous Marauders! Besides, we've still got one more year here."  
  
"I suppose so...but still..."  
  
"You aren't still worried about my Auror training, are you?" James asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course I am! But you will be with Sirius and Remus, so I suppose it won't be so bad..."  
  
"Why are you really worried, Lil? I won't get myself killed, it's just training. I'm made of tougher stuff, Dumbledore tells me that all the time."  
  
"James...I don't want you to die before...well..."  
  
James turned to face Lily. "Before what, love?"  
  
"James...you know I love you."  
  
"Always. What are you getting at?"  
  
Lily shifted so she was sitting cross-legged in front of James on the sofa. "You always say we'll be together forever...but what if you go off to training and don't come back? All I have is memories...I love you James Potter, and I want more of you than just memories."  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "Lily, what are you saying?"  
  
"The teachers are talking about our futures, right? That we should start planning as soon as possible. Well, I can't picture my future without you."  
  
"Yeah..." James urged, desperate to know what she was trying to say.  
  
"James...I think we should get married."  
  
James sat silent for a full five minutes. "Married?" he choked out.  
  
"I mean, I know this is a bit unorthodox... my mother is going to kill me as it is... but think about it. We love each other, we have to start planning for our future, and, well...I want to be with you. I want to be your wife, no matter what happens to us. When I die, I want my tombstone to read Mrs. Lily Potter. I want to marry you, James! What do you say?"  
  
James gaped like a codfish for quite some time, running the thought over in his head. Indeed, he had wanted to marry Lily someday, but this! This was quite sudden!  
  
"What do I say...?" he repeated to himself. "I say...I say that I thought I would be the one to do this, but...yes."  
  
Lily's eyes sparkled with an incredible light and she leaned forward, kissing him hard.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Peter asked, leaning against the back of the sofa.  
  
"Peter, come away, she's proposing!" Rhia hissed, dragging him back. Lily rolled her eyes. Did everything have to be this complicated with the Marauders?  
  
~*~  
  
"Study, study, study!" Sirius whined, mimicking Rhia's orders.  
  
"She means well." James replied.  
  
"You only say that because your fiancée agrees with her." Peter teased and James blushed.  
  
"If you ask me, we have too many tests." Remus shoved aside a pile of books. "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic...too much studying."  
  
"You can say that again." James said with a grin.  
  
"How's Annie?" Peter asked Remus. Madam Pomfrey had let her out of the infirmary only two days before, in order to prepare for her finals.  
  
"Alright." Remus answered. "Tired. Quiet."  
  
"Shhh." James hushed them as Annie herself came walking in, clutching a few books. She was pale and gaunt, the sunlight almost streaming through her when she sat by a deserted window.  
  
"She looks awful." Sirius murmured.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to her." Remus stood, walking to her side. She looked up from a Transfiguration essay she was studying.  
  
"Remus, hi." She smiled wanly and moved aside, giving him some room near the window seat.  
  
"Annie," he took one of her fragile, white in his, "we're all really worried about you."  
  
"Worried?" she repeated. "Why?"  
  
"Well," he sighed, "you've been out of the hospital for two days and you've hardly eaten a thing. You're pale and skinny and you don't talk." He smiled a little. "Sirius is beginning to feel left out."  
  
"Oh, don't get on my case about Sirius." She pulled her hand out of his, unrolling her essay a bit more. "Him and his...Auror things must be very trying. He shouldn't have to worry about me when he has that."  
  
"Annie, don't be a cynic about that."  
  
"A cynic? I'm not being a cynic! This Auror business is completely ridiculous!"  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"It is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too! Did you know that Sirius's dad died because he was an Auror?"  
  
"Is that what you're worried about? Losing one of us? Or...is it just losing him you're afraid of?"  
  
"I am not!" She rolled up her essay. "Besides, what about Rhia? What do you think she's feeling right now?"  
  
The words hit him like a blow to the head...and to the heart.  
  
"Rhia?" he stuttered. "Why would she...what do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, Remus...for a wizard of such terrible learning, you are most bewildered. You two were so...and now, she's just your friend, but it's killing her, and I know its killing you too...you have history, you have a connection, you have something so big and wonderful and powerful..." Annie packed up her books and stood. "I wish you could stop fooling yourself, Remus." She turned and walked away.  
  
"I'm not fooling myself!" he shouted after her, and immediately quieted down when everyone turned to look at him. Blushing, he stared out the window.  
  
What was she on about? What could possibly be killing him? Sure, he still cared about Rhia. She was his best friend, why wouldn't he? They did have a connection, that was obvious. The Wolf. But what did that have to do with fooling himself? And what was he fooling himself into thinking, anyway? Rhia was his friend... and only his friend...  
  
As he thought that, his stomach gave an uncomfortable flip. Remus closed his eyes. That happened every time he thought of her. Before now, he had assumed it was guilt for giving her the bite. But now...  
  
Could Annie possibly see something in their friendship that he couldn't? He certainly thought of Rhia from time to time as he used to think of her. But that was over. She was over him...wasn't she? He glanced over at her, now harassing Sirius again. He remembered a few years back when everyone thought she was in love with Sirius, and vice versa. The two had just laughed in everyone's faces and proceeded to still fall asleep on the couch together, take walks together, and be best friends. Remus had never been jealous. Surely if he loved Rhia now, he did then, so he would have felt jealous, right?  
  
"Remus?"  
  
He jumped and whirled around. Rhia was standing next to him, smiling radiantly. His heart leapt subconsciously.  
  
"Hey Rhia...what can I do for you?"  
  
Rhia sat down, a book under her arm. "I was wondering...you're wonderful with Astronomy, could you help me with some of these constellations?"  
  
Remus leaned over the book with Rhia, a little close for his comfort, breathing deep. She smelled of lilacs, her favorite flower. As she voiced questions, he answered them automatically, but his mind was wandering aimlessly, yet always on Rhia.  
  
"How many moons does Jupiter have?" Rhia asked, looking down her list of questions.  
  
"Lilacs." Remus answered automatically.  
  
"Pardon?" She looked at him, confused.  
  
"Oh, um...five, I think." He covered up.  
  
"You said lilacs." She said with a smile toying at her lips. "What are you thinking of, Remus?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." He held up his hands.  
  
"You can tell me!" She rested her chin on his shoulder, a sad-puppy look on her face. His insides quivered and he began to sweat. "I know almost everything about you, Remus Lupin, you can tell me if you're thinking of some girl."  
  
"I can't." He shook his head, blushing and turning back to her list of questions. "Neptune's moon is Triton-"  
  
"Tell me!" Rhia cried. "Is she in Gryffindor? Is she in the room right now?"  
  
"Well...yes. And yes." He replied, gathering his courage and heading into the fray.  
  
"Is she tall? Short?"  
  
"Just right."  
  
"Skinny? Fat?"  
  
"Slender."  
  
"Come on, you're not giving me any good hints! Point her out, I promise I won't laugh."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
She nodded, placing her hand over her heart solemnly. The only thought that ran through Remus's mind was how much he wanted to own that heart. He pointed to a mirror on the wall. Rhia gave him a puzzled look and went to gaze in the glass. She stared stupidly for a few moments before-  
  
"Oh, my." She gasped. Remus fumbled with his words, wondering what to say just as the bell rang.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Remus slid off the window seat, not meeting Rhia's astounded eyes. "See you there."  
  
Rhia watched in stunned silence as he walked out of the common room.  
  
"Rhia!" Lily called, walking down the staircase with her pack. "Rhia, come on, we're going to be late for class!" Rhia stood up and gathered her books, glancing at the mirror. Could Remus have meant what she thought he meant? "Rhia!" Lily called again.  
  
"Coming, Lil!" Rhia pushed him to the back of her mind and hurried after Lily out of the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
"The Clausit Curse is one of a number of Silencing Charms. The Clausit Curse is special, though, because its purpose is to control the victim, really. The curse makes it possible for the user to control what the victim says and what they don't say. It's used mostly to keep secrets, and many find it useful to practice on house-elves. It is a component in the Fidelius Charm, which conceals the location of a person or persons in hiding within a single, living soul. Alone, it is now illegal, considered a Dark curse, and-"  
  
"Miss Evans, that is quite enough! You've more than answered the question by now! Ten points to Gryffindor." laughed their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Handoll. Rhia smiled absentmindedly at Lily, but her mind was elsewhere. Remus and Peter sat in front of her and Lily, and Rhia was forced to stare at the back of Remus' head all class. She couldn't get their last conversation out of her head.  
  
"What are you thinking of, Remus?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"You can tell me! I know almost everything about you, Remus Lupin, you can tell me if you're thinking of some girl."  
  
"I can't."   
  
It.it couldn't be. Rhia stared at her textbook. She wanted nothing more than to be with Remus again, but since they had broken up, she had slowly started to realize that wouldn't happen. Now he went and pulled.this, and she was left wondering what he possibly could be thinking now.  
  
"Miss O'Leary!" Rhia's head snapped up.  
  
"I'm - I'm sorry?" she squeaked. Remus, Peter, and Sirius had turned to look at her, and Rhia had to look straight at her professor to keep from blushing. She had never been caught daydreaming in class before.  
  
"I asked if you could tell us why the Clausit Curse is considered a Dark art," Professor Handoll repeated, smiling a little.  
  
"Oh! The Clausit Curse is a Dark curse because the Dark wizard Grindelwald used it massively amongst his enemies, and his followers so no one would repeat his secrets. Albus Dumbledore, after he defeated Grindelwald, declared the curse illegal in-"  
  
"Enough, enough! Merlin, you and Miss Evans must have memorized the entire library by now! But Miss O'Leary, your attention was wandering. How about you come up hear and help me with a class demonstration of the Clausit Curse?"  
  
Rhia's eyes widened. A demonstration of an illegal curse?  
  
"But sir, isn't it...well...illegal?" Rhia raised her eyebrows, ignoring Sirius and James's convulsive silent laughter.  
  
"Yes, and that's precisely why we're going to try this." Professor Handoll smiled. "Now, Mr. Lupin, because you are controlling your laughter, please come up here."  
  
Remus, trying hard to keep his composure, walked to the front of the class.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, I believe you are going to attend Auror training this summer?" Professor Handoll asked.  
  
"I'm, er, trying, sir." Remus replied.  
  
"Good, good." He nodded. "Now, Miss O'Leary, the incantation for the Clausit Curse is Est Clausis Incantatem!"  
  
Rhia nodded obediently.  
  
"It doesn't take an incantation to block the Curse, Mr. Lupin." Professor Handoll turned to Remus. "Just an immense amount of concentration."  
  
"Yes, sir." Remus answered.  
  
"Wand ready, Miss O'Leary..."  
  
Rhia held her wand aloft.  
  
"And...go!"  
  
"Est Clausis Incantatem!" Rhia aimed her wand at Remus. His face, set in concentration, contorted as if he were trying very hard not to succumb to something.  
  
"I..." Remus fought not to shout.  
  
"Fight it, Mr. Lupin!" Professor Handoll cried.  
  
"Come...with me..." Remus said through gritted teeth, his body moving jerkily as he tried not to speak.  
  
"Fight it, Moony!" Sirius shouted with a laugh.  
  
"Hogsmede...next..." Remus clenched his face and hands and Rhia felt the energy coursing through her wand to his body give out. He relaxed and so did she.  
  
"Perfect, both of you!" Professor Handoll exclaimed excitedly. "Thirty points to Gryffindor."  
  
James let out a hurrah.  
  
"That will be enough, Mr. Potter." He smiled and James grinned back. "Please write five paragraphs on the ways the Clausit Curse is immoral and can be used severely. Class dismissed."  
  
Most students gathered their things and hurried out, leaving Rhia staring at Remus as he put books slowly into his satchel. He glanced at her quickly, blushed a bit, and walked out of the room. Rhia slung her bag over her shoulder and ran out after him.  
  
"Remus!" She cried. He stopped and turned around. She ran to his side. "About what happened...in the common room...in class..."  
  
"Spit it out, Rhia, you're going to be late to Potions." He said, glancing at his pocket watch with a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"I mean to say...are you...I mean...we..." Rhia cursed herself for sounding like such an idiot.  
  
"I asked you out, Rhia." He said, closing the pocket watch with a snap. "Hogsmede, next time."  
  
Rhia stood stone-still, unable to say anything.  
  
"You can make up your mind and tell me when you're ready." He smiled a bit.  
  
"Oh, no.I mean, yes. Yes, I-I'd like to go." She nodded eagerly. Too eagerly, she slapped herself mentally.  
  
"Good then." His hand brushed hers gently and he walked off to Arithmancy, leaving Rhia to her Potions class. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Sirius! Sirius Sirius Sirius!" Rhia jumped up and down in front of the taxicab waiting outside Rhia's own house.   
  
"Just a second, Rhia! I'm paying the man!" Sirius handed the driver a handful of Muggle bills and turned back to his friend as the cab took off. "Now, what are you so excited about?"  
  
Rhia stopped jumping and picked up her bag. "I'm not sure, exactly...its not like I'll be welcome in there or anything...but it's the summer before our last year. Remus is coming to stay this time, as well as everyone else...I just think we should all be happy!" Rhia started jumping again.  
  
"Rhiannon, stop jumping! You're making me dizzy!" Rhia stopped jumping again, and started to drag her trunk up to the front door as Sirius pushed his next door. Looking back at her, he sighed. "Really, not everyone has to be happy..." he muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
The doorbell rang quite suddenly a week later. It was ten in the morning, and Rhia was still asleep. Sirius, who had spent the night in anticipation of today, rolled over on the cot next to Rhia's bed. He groaned. "Aww, Rhia, someone's at the door!" Rhia snorted in slumber. Sirius groaned again and got up groggily.  
  
By the time he had made it downstairs (almost fifteen minutes later), four familiar faces greeted his half-open eyes.  
  
"Sirius, are you two still in bed?" James laughed. Remus smiled at Sirius, waved hello, and ran up the stairs two at a time.  
  
"He couldn't wait to see Rhia. It's so cute how those two are inseparable now!" Lily stated, leaning against James. Sirius smiled, and chanced a glance at Annie. She was standing next to the door, staring out the window at the street. He looked away, sighing a little at his stupidity and cowardice.  
  
"Hello all!" Rhia called cheerfully as she descended the stairs. Sirius stared at her.  
  
"Not twenty minutes ago, you were grunting in your sleep!" Rhia laughed as Remus followed her down the stairs. He stood behind her and wrapped her up in his arms. "Oh, I see now...."   
  
"Wait - where's Peter?" Rhia looked around.  
  
"Said he couldn't come, that his parents wouldn't let him." James said.  
  
"That's too bad...but we'll have fun without him, that we will!"  
  
* * *  
  
The Marauders spent their weeks flying, playing tricks on each other, and just generally having fun. Most of them agreed with Rhia, that they should be having fun the last summer before they graduated and became full-fledged wizards. Sirius didn't feel like celebrating though; he wished more and more that Annie had never found out about that dratted bet. Of course, it had been so long ago that Annie had forgiven him a bit, but she was still a bit cold towards him, and uncomfortably formal.  
  
Annie was no better. She sat in the corner mostly, writing in a small book. Annie, though always knowing her friends loved her, knew there was that age drift between them. In a year, they would be gone and she still stuck at school. And on top of it all, she missed Sirius with all her heart. Sure, she led everyone to believe that she wasn't in love with him anymore, but she couldn't fool herself. She still loved him.  
  
One day, James and Lily convinced Annie to go into town with them to shop for Sirius' birthday on July 31st. Remus and Rhia were curled up on her bed, completely dissolved in some book, while Sirius sat staring out the window.  
  
"Oh, Sirius...cheer up, doll!" Rhia called, looking up.  
  
"Why?" he pouted.  
  
"Because she's single, at least!" Remus chimed in. Sirius stood up and clutched the windowpane.  
  
"Are they back, love?" Rhia asked sweetly. He turned to look at her. Well, glare at her was more like it.  
  
"What do you know about anything?" he snapped.  
  
"I should think I know about love," she responded, giving Remus' hand a squeeze. "I know you still think about her, Sirius. Why don't you just tell her?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "I can't. She still hates me."  
  
"No, she doesn't." Remus sat up a bit. "I've read that little journal she keeps. Ouch," he cried out as Rhia elbowed him. "I'm sorry, but I am her brother! But you should see what she writes. It's all about you, Padfoot! She loves you still, I'm sure of it. Now, go tell her!"  
  
Sirius thought for a second. What did he really have to lose, anyway? He started for the door, but yelled in before running out again, "You just want me out so you can snog!"  
  
Remus laughed and turned to Rhia. "Not a bad idea, actually..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Annie? Annie!" Sirius called, running into the front hall. Annie turned, her heart beating wildly. Why was she suddenly so nervous?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Annie..." he repeated, panting. Rhia's room was far up. "Annie, I have to talk to you. Will you sit?" Annie nodded once and followed Sirius into a nearby sitting room. They sat on a couch, and he turned to face her.  
  
"Listen Annie...I want to say again, I am so sorry about-"  
  
"Sirius, I told you I accept your apology! Why do you continue to upset both of us by bringing it up?"  
  
"Because, if you'd just listen to me.... Before, when I'd apologize, it would just be because I hated having you mad at me. But I realized something today...I realized why I hate you being mad at me. Annie, when we were together, I was happier than I can ever remember being." Sirius moved closer to Annie, and grasped her hand. Her breathing quickened. "I mean, you brought so much to my life, more than I could have believed was possible...Annie...I miss you. I want you back in my life. I...I love you, Annie."  
  
Annie stared at him, her eyes wide, then fainted dead away.  
  
"Damn it!" he muttered, lying her down on the sofa. She always does react like this! He scolded himself, slapping her face gently. "Annie! Annie, wake up."  
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked, walking into the room with James at her heels.  
  
"She, um, fainted." He replied.  
  
"Why?" James knelt next to her, putting a cushion under her head.  
  
"Well, I...I kind of told her that I...that I love her." Sirius stared at the ground, exceedingly embarrassed. Lily froze in the middle of taking Annie's pulse and James looked up quickly.  
  
"What?" He stood, his eyes wide behind his spectacles.  
  
"Sirius, that's wonderful!" Lily cried, smiling widely.  
  
"Good job, Padfoot." James grinned.  
  
"Yes, it's all fine and dandy, but can we please try and wake her up?" Sirius pleaded. James nodded and reached for his wand.  
  
"No magic outside of school, James." Lily held back his hand.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" asked James.  
  
"Well.he could kiss her!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"What good will that do? She's asleep!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Didn't your mum ever read you fairy stories?" Lily said exasperatedly. "When the prince kissed Sleeping Beauty she woke up!"  
  
Sirius shot James a what-is-she-talking-about look.  
  
"It's worth a try, Padfoot." James admitted.  
  
"Well, I...er..." Sirius blushed and James was appalled. Sirius? Blushing?  
  
"Nothing to be scared of, Sirius." Lily said with a sly smile. Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned down, kissing Annie gently and, just as Lily had said, she woke, her eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"That's enough, Sir." James pulled his friend back.  
  
"Good old Sirius, finally settling down." Lily kissed his cheek before pulling James from the room, leaving Sirius and Annie alone.  
  
"Did you say what I thought you said?" Annie asked. He nodded silently, praying she would accept his confession. Annie didn't say a word. In fact, she didn't know what to say. She had loved Sirius for so long...but how to put that into words?  
  
"Well?" Sirius broke the silence anxiously. Annie's mind whirled. What to say?  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered simply, throwing her arms around his neck, tears pricking at her eyes.  
  
"Sorry?" Sirius repeated, worrying for one horrible moment that she was 'sorry' because she couldn't love him back.  
  
"I wanted to tell you how I felt, and I'm sorry I didn't." she explained and Sirius's heart broke to hear the tears in her voice. "I was just so angry with you and-"  
  
"You had right to be." He smiled a bit. "Just promise me you won't be ever again."  
  
"I promise. And...I love you too." She swore, then kissed him fervently, unaware that Rhia, Lily, Remus, and James were watching at the door with heightened interest. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Tuesday was looked at with growing dread as it loomed closer and closer. Finally, the terrible day came when the boys prepared to leave for their Auror training. Their bags packed and shipped ahead of them, they said a tearful goodbye to each other.  
  
"Don't forget to write." Lily told James, assuring herself that he would be all right.  
  
"I won't." he promised. "If we can. I'm not quite sure how strict they'll be."  
  
"Oh!" Lily cried, hugging him tightly and showering him with kisses.  
  
"I'll see you soon." He kissed her cheek and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, throwing it into the fireplace.  
  
"Goodbye!" Lily called as he stepped in, shouted "Auror's Academy!" and was gone.  
  
"Guess I'm next." Sirius stepped forward, his hand still tightly entwined with Annie's.  
  
"Must you go?" She asked.  
  
"You know I have to." He replied and she nodded. They had had a long talk the day before about how he felt he needed to do this in honour of his father's memory.  
  
"I'll miss you." She said. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear. She blushed and started to speak, but he silenced her with a kiss, then disappeared into the fireplace. Annie gave a funny little strangled cry and ran upstairs. Lily gave Rhia an apologetic look and raced after her.  
  
"So this is it." Rhia turned to Remus.  
  
"Yeah." He nodded, knowing she was still angry that he was going. "Listen, Rhia, I know you don't like this whole thing, but-"  
  
"I'm not going to stop you." She interrupted. Remus was dumbfounded. After all that fuss...she had given up? She was going to let him go?  
  
"This is something you need to do," she continued, "and if...if you die...oh, go on, go before I change my mind."  
  
Remus nodded and kissed her cheek in farewell. She turned her face and their lips met. He stood, enjoying the brief moment, tasting salty tears on her lips, before breaking away and stepping onto the hearth, leaving in an instant.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good, you're here." Sirius said as Remus landed in the fireplace beside them. "Some official was looking for you."  
  
"Why?" Remus asked, brushing ash from his shoulders and looking about. They were in a small, brightly-lit room that seemed devoid of any life but them.  
  
"Dunno." James replied absently, stroking the picture of Lily he kept in his pocket.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lupin." A tall wizard with a short red beard came striding towards them, holding a piece of parchment in his hands. "I'm afraid there's something we need to discuss. If you'll please come this way," He gestured to a hallway outside the door.  
  
"See you in a bit, Moony." Sirius waved as Remus followed the man.  
  
"I am Magnus Bizzbee." The red-bearded man introduced himself.  
  
"Can you tell me what's going on?" Remus asked. Bizzbee opened a door and led him into a room where a crowd of strong-looking wizards were gathered.  
  
"Perhaps Mr. Whipkey can explain." Bizzbee nodded to a short, wizened man sitting in a chair.  
  
"Remus Lupin, I presume?" Mr. Whipkey called. Remus stepped closer.  
  
"Yes." He nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid we have a bit of bad news for you." He said, taking the bit of parchment from Bizzbee. "You see, when we accepted you to the Auror's Academy training program, we had no idea that you were...well..."  
  
Remus's stomach sank and he felt an incredible wave of anger, disappointment, and pain wash over him.  
  
"...a werewolf."  
  
He cringed at the word, wishing this were all a dream and that he would wake up any moment.  
  
"We've contacted your parents and sent your things back home."  
  
"You mean I can't stay?" his mouth dropped open. He could get used to them knowing about his...abnormality, but...not going?  
  
"I'm sorry, but Aurors are expected to...well, work nights." Mr. Whipkey said and Remus could see that his eyes were flickering with a bit of fear. Fear that Remus would spring and kill them all.  
  
"I'll bring him back to the fireplace, Mr. Whipkey." Bizzbee said, putting a hand on Remus's shoulder.  
  
Remus stared at the old man's hand and shook it off immediately. "You can't do this to me! I've...I've got to stay! My mum is depending on me getting my Auror's training! You can't kick me out just because I'm a werewolf!"  
  
"I'm afraid we can, Mr. Lupin. We have strict policies here, and on top of that, we can't have you accidentally harming another of our students here...I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Lupin." Mr. Whipkey nodded to Bizzbee, who almost dragged Remus out of the room. James and Sirius were waiting for him outside.  
  
"What's up Moony?" James asked right away, seeing the look of horror and anger on Remus' face.  
  
"I've got to leave...somehow, they found out about me, and they can't allow werewolves in the academy...I'm being sent back..." Remus replied, getting quieter with every sentence. Sirius gasped, and James looked at the ground.  
  
"Aww, Moony, I'm sorry...that's terrible luck! They can't do that to you! Those overgrown fruit bats can't do this to you!" Sirius shouted, sending a deathly glare pointedly at Bizzbee.  
  
"Unfortunately, Mr. Black, we can. If you wish, you could accompany your friend back home-"  
  
"No, no, he didn't mean it." Remus silenced Sirius with a look. "They're staying."  
  
"Give the girls a kiss for us, Moony," James said sadly, waving as Remus was led away.  
  
"We'll concentrate extra hard for you, Moony! They don't know what they're sending away!" Remus heard Sirius shout as he was whisked away up the fireplace.  
  
~*~  
  
"Annie says he's been in a rut ever since." Rhia confessed to Lily as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I would imagine." Lily replied. "Have you heard from him?"  
  
"A few letters." She answered. "He didn't seem any different, but I suppose Annie would know. What about you? Have you gotten any letters from James?"  
  
"Yes." Lily blushed, thinking of what one of them had said as they settled into their usual compartment. "He came home two weeks ago. He and Sirius are coming together."  
  
"Yeah, Sir told me." Rhia said, noticing her blush but saying nothing of it because Remus's letters had been something of the same.  
  
"Rhia! Lily!"  
  
Both looked out of the door into the hall just as Sirius and James came running into the compartment.  
  
"Gods, Lily, I've missed you so much." James threw down his bag, seizing his fiancée in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, Gods, Rhia, how I've missed you." Sirius cried dramatically, grabbing Rhia's hands.  
  
"Stop that." She smiled, wrenching them away.  
  
"How was the Auror's Academy?" Lily asked.  
  
"Fascinating." Sirius said in awe.  
  
"We learned so much." James grinned. "It seems really hard, but we're ready now."  
  
"Was it dangerous?" asked Rhia.  
  
"Yeah, a lot of times." Sirius nodded. "But we were okay, we had our wands and-"  
  
"It won't be so easy with real dark wizards fighting you!" Lily cried.  
  
"Calm down, Lil, we've still got another three months of training after school finishes." James assured her.  
  
"I thought you still had to go through another cut." Rhia questioned.  
  
"Yes, well..." Sirius muttered. "We were supposed to be getting our letters today, but they didn't come."  
  
"Maybe the owls couldn't find you." Lily said. "Or maybe-"  
  
"Or maybe they found us." James interrupted with a grin as two owls tapped on the window. Rhia leaned over and opened it, the owls dropping two letters into their laps.  
  
"What do they say?" Rhia asked as both opened them quickly.  
  
"I got in!" James cried excitedly.  
  
"I didn't." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Oh, Sirius!" Rhia cried, throwing herself on top of her best friend. "Oh, that's horrible! Does it say why?"  
  
James discreetly tucked his letter away in his pack, ashamed. It would be so much different, going away to training with his two best friends. Having Moony leave was bad enough.  
  
"It just says they need wizards who they can be sure will defend the Ministry at all costs."  
  
"I bet its because you talked back to that one official that took Remus away!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Padfoot, you didn't!" Lily laughed. "I don't mean to poke fun at a time like this, but I always knew that mouth of yours would get you into trouble one of these days..."  
  
As James and Lily began ragging on Sirius to try and make him laugh, Remus quietly snuck into the compartment and sat down next to Rhia. She kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hello love," she whispered. He gave her a feeble smile and squeezed her hand. "How was the rest of your vacation?"  
  
"It was okay...I missed you."  
  
Rhia smiled. "And I you."  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, moving over so Annie could sit, just having walked into the compartment.  
  
"Oh...they're trying to cheer Sirius up. He didn't make the cut at the academy." Remus nodded.  
  
"Hey, you know what would cheer you up?" James was saying. "A little trickery to start off our last year with a bang - all in good fun, of course," he added hastily, seeing the harsh look in Lily's eyes.  
  
"Oh, do you have to? The train just started!" Annie laughed.  
  
James looked out the window. The scenery was flying by. "You're right...I suppose we could wait until we get to the castle...wait. Where's Peter, you guys?" Everyone looked around. Sure enough, Peter was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Has anyone even heard from him all summer?" Sirius asked, looking at them all. No one had.  
  
"You don't think he's hurt or anything, do you?" asked Lily.  
  
"His mum would've written us, I should think." Remus replied.  
  
"Maybe he just missed the train or something." Annie suggested.  
  
"That does sound like Peter." Rhia added.  
  
"I'm going to look for him." James said, standing.  
  
"Need some help?" Sirius stood as well.  
  
"No, I've got it." He said.  
  
"Oh, let the Auror have the glory." Sirius answered and James could tell he was joking.  
  
"You're a good man, Padfoot." He hit his comrade's shoulder and left, looking in each compartment for Peter.  
  
"Head Girl, hmm?" Remus asked, looking at Lily's shiny golden badge.  
  
"They sent the letter soon after I left Rhia's." Lily said proudly. "Mum and Dad were pleased as punch."  
  
"And Petunia?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Ready to throw a fit." Everyone laughed, a mental picture of Lily's bony sister screaming over her newest appointment.  
  
~*~  
  
"Peter?" James peeked into a compartment filled with nervous first-years, who trembled at the sight of him. "Oh, sorry."  
  
He went down the hall, looking some more.  
  
"Peter!" he cried, finding his tubby, tow-headed friend in the same compartment as Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Augustus Crabbe and Berthold Goyle.  
  
"Oh, er...get off!" Peter shoved the hand Malfoy had on his shoulder off quickly.  
  
"What's going on here?" James asked.  
  
"They were, uh, trying to steal my Chocolate Frogs!" Peter held up a bag of treats.  
  
"Lowlifes." James muttered. "Come on, Peter, we're all in the back."  
  
"Alright." Peter stood and James watched out of the corner of his eye as he shot a look towards Malfoy. Thinking nothing of it, he led him back to the compartment.  
  
~*~  
  
"This way, Gryffindors, follow me!" Lily shouted over the roar of the crowd. Rhia grinned beside her.  
  
"Having fun yet, Your Highness?"  
  
Lily grinned back, before grabbing the robes of a frightened first year and pulling him out of a cursing Peeves' way. "Oh, tons, can't you tell? I'm in my element tonight!" They laughed.  
  
On the other side of Rhia, Remus took hold of her hand and squeezed gently. "Finally home," he whispered in her ear. She laughed lightly and nodded.  
  
"Mr. Lupin!" a voice called from down the hall. They all turned to see Professor McGonagall, their transfiguration teacher, walking towards them. "Ah, Mr. Lupin, there you are. The headmaster would like to see you in his office." Seeing the looks on the group's faces, she smiled before adding, "You haven't done anything wrong, Remus. Professor Dumbledore would just like to see you, is all." Rhia kissed Remus' cheek before he was dragged away to Albus Dumbledore's office.  
  
McGonagall walked Remus all the way to the familiar statue of a stone gargoyle. "Lifesaver," she said, rolled her eyes, and patted him on the shoulder before walking away. Remus stepped onto the swift, spiraling staircase and watched with growing anxiety as the door to Dumbledore's office grew closer. Reaching the top, he knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in," called a voice. Remus opened the door.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lupin! You're in good health, I hope? And how was your summer?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully from behind his desk.  
  
Remus, breathing much easier now that he could see Dumbledore wasn't about to punish him for something, sat down in front of him and smiled. "It was all right, I suppose. And yours, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Always the gentleman, you are, Remus. My holiday was rather enjoyable, thank you. I spent the summer overseas in America with an old friend. We stayed in a wonderful Muggle tourist trap - I believe they call it Las Vegas. Lots of lights, though a little fast- paced and magic-ignorant, if you ask me!" He chuckled.  
  
"But back to business...I do have a reason for calling you down here, Remus. I heard that over the summer, you were to attend the Auror Academy, but they sent you home upon realization of your...abnormality." Remus nodded somberly. How quick was it spreading? He didn't like people knowing he was a werewolf. "I, for one, find it horrific they could send one of Hogwarts' best students away because he has a slight disadvantage. And as much as I would relish in the privilege to fight it, I cannot. I want to impress upon you, Remus, that this is simply the way our world is. As advanced compared to Muggles as we fancy ourselves to be, we really aren't in terms of attitudes. Wizards still discriminate against who we think to be our "inferiors"; Muggles, Muggle-borns, and werewolves too. I want you to realize that this is the way the world is. Occurrences like what happened at the Academy this summer, while terribly disgraceful to our kind, are regular in the real world."  
  
Remus nodded again. Of course he knew this already. His mother and grandmother had told him this many a time over the summer. Remus just didn't want to believe that he would be shunned his entire life for something he had no control over.  
  
"One more question before you go, Remus," Dumbledore spoke up. "Since the Auror Academy is out, obviously, have you given any thought as to what you might like to do after Hogwarts instead?"  
  
Remus thought a bit about that. Sure, he'd wondered over the summer what would become of him now that he couldn't be an Auror. He knew he wanted to have a family, settle down (with Rhia, obviously!), but as for a career... he wished suddenly he could be in Dumbledore's position. Dumbledore, the wise old mage, the clear and strong headmaster of Hogwarts, he always knew the best way out. He always knew how to help. He knew just what to do to make his students feel better. Suddenly Remus lit up and looked Dumbledore in the eye.  
  
"Professor, I think I want to become a teacher."  
  
Dumbledore stared back at Remus, a bemused expression creeping across his face.  
  
"Of what subject, Mr. Lupin?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure." He replied. He had only just come up with the idea to be a teacher, and now Dumbledore was asking him this! "I'm no good at Potions, and I can never remember dates, so that rules out History of Magic."  
  
"Have you ever thought about Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Dumbledore beckoned to his bookshelf with one long, bony finger. A thick book pulled itself out of the stack and f floated over to where they sat. "It is your best subject, is it not?"  
  
"Well, yes..." Remus nodded. Dumbledore pressed the book into his hands.  
  
"This was a book I received when I made the decision to become a teacher." He said. "Perhaps it will be of some use to you."  
  
Remus glanced down at the title.  
  
"'1002 Skills Defense Teachers Need To Know'?" he read. "But I thought you taught Transfiguration."  
  
"I too had some time deciding what I wanted to teach." He smiled. "Now, I believe it's time for you to go to your dorm, we do have classes in the morning."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you." Remus grinned widely and made his way upstairs.  
  
"What did Dumbledore want?" James asked as Remus got into bed.  
  
"He wanted to talk to me about my career." He replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Peter wrinkled his nose.  
  
"He asked me what I wanted to do and I said I wanted to teach." Remus said with self-satisfaction. "You know, since I can't be an Auror."  
  
"Speaking of, what do you want to do, Sirius?" asked James.  
  
"Sleep." Sirius muttered, pulling the curtains around his bed shut. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

School certainly started speeding right along once they settled back into their routines. Annie spent as much time with her older friends as possible, now that they would be leaving in a year. Lily and James were always busy, off doing some Head Boy or Girl thing or other. Peter seemed to be studying a lot. He had mentioned something about the Department of Mysteries after graduation, or possibly the Department of Historic Records, and needed to do well this last year to make it. Therefore, Sirius, Remus, Annie, and Rhia were left rather bored a lot.  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" Sirius asked for the fifth time, one Saturday a few weeks after start of term. Remus shrugged, leaning his head on Rhia's knee.  
  
Rhia, sitting curled up on one couch in front of the fire, tossed a book at Sirius. "Start studying. We have N.E.W.T.s this year, remember!" Annie laughed.  
  
"But Sirius will still be bored if he's studying, Rhia!" Annie mocked. Sirius pretended to hit her with a pillow. Rhia closed the book she had been reading.  
  
"Hey Annie, want to come to the library with me to get a new book? I think I've read this one already." Annie nodded, and they stood up. Remus promptly fell to the floor, his pillow having moved.  
  
"Never stopped you before..." he smirked, rubbing his head. Rhia laughed and she dragged Annie out of the common room.  
  
"So Moony, it looks like its just you and me today. What are you feeling up to? A little wandering?"  
  
"Nah...I think we know this school by heart now."  
  
"Maybe we could go spy on Peter."  
  
"Why? All he does is study now. He reminds me of the girls!"  
  
"Well, we could go spy on the girls..."  
  
"Nah."  
  
Remus and Sirius sat in silence until Sirius lifted his head slowly, a huge grin spread across his face. "Hey, Moony..." Sirius called in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Dare to take a walk down to the dungeons?"  
  
Remus yawned. "But it's cold down there, and no one goes down there unless they have to."  
  
"Well, who has to?"  
  
"Professor Handoll, the Slytherins...the Slytherins!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks for helping me find this book, Annie." Rhia and Annie walked out of the library a few hours later. "Listen, you know you'll have to come see us every chance you get next year, right? You're only a year difference, next year you'll graduate, and then you can move in with me. I'd say with me and Lily, but I think they might be married by then!" Rhia and Annie giggled like little schoolgirls, enjoying themselves immensely.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Annie asked. "I think lunch has started already." A crowd had indeed gathered up by the Great Hall. When they got closer, Rhia could see everyone was gathered around the bulletin board next to the door. Annie and Rhia fought to get through.  
  
"Hey, Janice!" Rhia called to a Ravenclaw 7th year. "What's going on?"  
  
"Some pranksters invaded the Slytherin dorms." And she pointed to the bulletin board, moving aside so Rhia and Annie could have a better look. At once, Rhia knew who's handiwork it was.  
  
"Sirius Black!" Annie and Rhia shouted in unison.  
  
"What's going on?" James called as he and Lily made their way closer.  
  
"Look!" Rhia pointed to the board. Lily's eyes widened and James fell into a fit of convulsive laughter. Nailed to the wall were two sets of tighty- whities and a pair of panties, the boys' undergarments labeled "Severus" and "Lucius" and the girl's "Narcissa".  
  
"Awesome, who did this?!" James cried.  
  
"Your best friend!" Annie crossed her arms, miffed that Sirius had done such a thing. Going through another girl's underwear drawer! How dare he!  
  
"Nice going, Padfoot." James laughed.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Sirius popped out from behind a nearby pillar. "But I didn't do this alone."  
  
"And who was your accomplice?" Lily asked.  
  
"My good friend, Moony." Sirius tugged Remus out from behind the column.  
  
"Remus!" Rhia cried, torn between shock and laughter.  
  
"Surprise?" Remus grinned sheepishly. Annie narrowed her eyes at the two.  
  
"When will you two grow up?" Lily said, trying to hide the smile that tugged at her face.  
  
"We are grown up!" Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Good Merlin!" Annie cried. "Might I remind both of you that you have girlfriends? You have no business going into strange girls' drawers!"  
  
"Narcissa isn't strange, Annie." Sirius replied. "We know her quite well now, eh, Remus?"  
  
Remus smiled a little, trying to fight off the pointed looked Rhia was shooting him.  
  
"'Know her quite well'?" Annie repeated and Sirius swallowed, assuming that hadn't been the right thing to say.  
  
"It was just a joke, Annie!" he insisted. She threw up her hands and walked off.  
  
"Oh my...what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Professor McGonagall staring at the wall display with disgust on her wrinkled face.  
  
"Oh, no..." Rhia groaned inwardly. McGonagall whipped out her wand and with a wave, the undergarments were gone.  
  
"Who did this?" The professor turned around slowly, staring at all of the students. Slowly some of them started to filter out, now that the show was gone. "No one leaves this hall until I find out who the culprits are!" Professor McGonagall started to search the faces of each student. Sirius and Remus shrunk back into the shadows.  
  
"Mr. Black! Mr. Lupin!" McGonagall called out. Sirius closed his eyes. Great. "If you two would please follow me, I would be most obliged." Rhia shook her head sadly as the boys followed McGonagall up the stairs.  
  
"Boys, I am most disappointed in you. What gave you the urge to do this?" Remus snickered, but caught himself before McGonagall gave them any more trouble. She led them into her office, and closed the door.  
  
"Boys, I regret having to do this, but I'll have to take off points. 30 points each, I'd say."  
  
"Thirty points?!"  
  
"Professor, you can't!"  
  
"Yes, boys, I can. Now, off to the common room with you, and I don't want either of you in any more trouble again, do you hear me?"  
  
"But Professor, really,"  
  
"Be reasonable!"  
  
"Thirty points and detention for both of you. Now upstairs. For the rest of the day."  
  
Both boys, stoop-shouldered and grim-faced, made their way up to the common room.  
  
"Can't believe it." Sirius muttered. "Sixty whole points."  
  
"And detention." Remus reminded him.  
  
"Just for a prank!" cried Sirius.  
  
"You have to admit it was a very good one." Remus smiled.  
  
"It was."  
  
They turned around. James and Lily were coming through the portal, their arms laden down with dinner trays.  
  
"I would've expected it of you, Siri, but Remus?" Lily raised her brow.  
  
"He started it!" Remus pointed to his friend.  
  
"What did you bring us?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Roast beef, green beans, and custard." James pulled the lids off the trays. "What did McGonagall give you?"  
  
"Detention and thirty points away." Remus replied.  
  
"Thirty isn't too bad." James smiled. "Last time, we got forty four, evenly divided between the four of us."  
  
"Thirty each." Sirius muttered, picking at his green beans.  
  
"Thirty each?!" Lily cried. "Sirius Malachi and Remus Javier!"  
  
Both buried their faces in their hands at their horrible-sounding middle names.  
  
"Don't fuss, I think both Annie and Rhia are angry with us already." Remus mumbled.  
  
"Rhia's not angry." Lily assured him. "Just Annie. She gets jealous very easily. Thinks you're interested in Narcissa."  
  
"Ha!" Sirius laughed. "She looks like a skeleton."  
  
"Who does?" Rhia said, walking into the room, bearing two goblets full of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Narcissa." Remus replied.  
  
"Yes, she is." She agreed. "But you still shouldn't have stolen her underwear! That's mortifying."  
  
"And that's exactly why we did it." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Then explain that to Annie." Rhia nodded outside the door. "She's hiding in the library."  
  
Sirius hung his head and walked back out of the common room.  
  
"Is Annie terribly mad?" Lily asked Rhia.  
  
"Oh, no, of course not. She just wants to see how bad Sirius wants her to forgive him."  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius opened the door to the library slowly, looking around. He spotted Annie sitting in a corner by herself, reading a book. As he crept closer, he saw her put the book down and stare straight at him.  
  
"Hi," he greeted her sheepishly. She nodded to him. "Aww, Annie, I told ya I'm sorry! You know how much I hate when you're angry with me."  
  
"Yes, I know," she replied, moving over. Sirius sat down next to her at the table.  
  
"It was just a prank; just a joke. I swear it was nothing, Remus and I were just bored."  
  
"Nice way of keeping yourselves entertained, I'd say," she snapped, but Sirius could see she was holding back a smile.  
  
"I love you, Annie."  
  
Annie leaned her head on Sirius' shoulder. "I love you too." 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

"Look at this," Remus pointed to his Daily Prophet one morning in November. "'Gryffindor Descendant Killed by Dark Lord.'"  
  
"Poor fellow." James murmured, looking over the article.  
  
"Wonder who he was?" Sirius leaned over his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Doesn't give a name." Remus replied.  
  
"Him and his wife." Rhia pointed out sadly.  
  
"Put it away," moaned Lily, who was extremely tense about the current state of affairs.  
  
"I only wanted to see how England's doing in the finals." Remus said, turning to the Quidditch page.  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
James looked up to see Professor McGonagall hovering over his shoulder. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Would you please follow me?" She nodded outside the Hall, her eyes flickering to the Daily Prophet on the table and back to James's confused face. "There's something we need to.discuss."  
  
"Am I in trouble?" he asked as he stood, walking out with her.  
  
"No." she shook her head, stopping in front of a stone gargoyle. James knew it lead to Dumbledore's quarters, he had been here many a time.  
  
"Lollipop." She said and the gargoyle sprang to life, turning into a revolving staircase. James hopped on with McGonagall in tow. He followed her down the hallway and into Dumbledore's office, where he sat with his own copy of the newspaper.  
  
"James." Dumbledore's aged face looked terribly drawn, as James had never seen it before.  
  
"Professor, what is it?" James asked.  
  
"Would you have a seat?" he gestured to an overstuffed wing chair and James sat obediently. "There's something you and I need to speak of."  
  
James watched him shove the paper in a drawer and magick what looked like a telegram into the air.  
  
"This morning, I received this." He held up the telegram. "It informed me something about you...and your parents."  
  
"What about them?" James furrowed his brow.  
  
"Your father, James, was of the line of Gryffindor, as are you, and as your children will be."  
  
It took a moment for it to happen.but then it clicked.  
  
Gryffindor.  
  
'Gryffindor Descendant Killed by Dark Lord.'  
  
"Dad!" was the only word that sprang from James's lips as he realized that it was his parents- his own mum and dad- that had been killed by Voldemort.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please remain calm." McGonagall began, but James jumped up.  
  
"When? How?" he shouted. Dumbledore stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Potter, please sit down. All will be explained in time."  
  
"No! Not time, now!" James sat, his entire body shaking.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Lord Voldemort visited your house late last night. Someone reported a dark shadow entering the house from an upstairs window. When the Ministry arrived, it was too late. They died peacefully, if it makes any difference."  
  
James just sat there in shock.  
  
"Mr. Potter, arrangements have been made with your father's friend, Thomas Wallace. He'll handle the funeral arrangements, and you can stay with him this holiday. You are free from classes when the funeral is, if you wish to attend." James nodded.  
  
"Now, back to classes with you," McGonagall interrupted curtly. James looked up at her.  
  
"If its all the same to you, Professor, I think...I think I'd rather just stay by myself in the common room today, if you please." James looked at Dumbledore. "Would that be fine?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Yes, of course James. Off you get then."  
  
James stood up, nodded to his teachers, and walked out of the office.  
  
"Oh dear, Albus...do you think he'll be okay?"  
  
"Of course Minerva. James is a strong wizard, and he has wonderful friends. He's in the best place he could be at the moment."  
  
~*~  
  
"James?" Lily came forward first, touching his cheek gently.  
  
"Hi." He said almost inaudibly.  
  
"McGonagall told us what happened." Sirius said, sitting across from him.  
  
"We're really sorry." Remus added.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" asked Rhia.  
  
"No, I just...you think you can stay with me?" he asked and everyone's hearts were torn in two. He seemed so forlorn and helpless; each wanted to help him but had no idea how. "Just...you know, keep me company."  
  
"Of course." Annie nodded.  
  
"Anything." Peter added.  
  
"I want to go to the funeral, but I don't want to stay with Thomas Wallace." James said, drawing little patterns on the chair's arm. "I think I'm going to stay here over holidays."  
  
"Then I'm going to stay as well." Lily replied.  
  
"And me." Rhia chimed.  
  
"And me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
And it wasn't long before all agreed to stay together for one last Christmas at Hogwarts.  
  
With Christmas right around the corner, the Marauders tried all they could to cheer James up, to no avail. He would walk around as if in a daze, not letting anything sink in. Lily, for one, was getting worried.  
  
"I'm getting worried," she told Rhia the morning of the first day of vacation. "He doesn't register anything anymore...I know this is hard, but he's acting like a ghost. He doesn't talk."  
  
Rhia patted Lily's hand. "He'll come around. Sirius did, and so will James. He's a strong boy."  
  
Meanwhile, across the common room, Sirius was saying the same thing to James.  
  
"You're a strong kid, James. Everything will be all right." James shook his head.  
  
"How did you do it, Padfoot?"  
  
"How did I do what?"  
  
"How did you get through your dad's death?"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose it helped that I had my mum. And then Rhia moved in shortly after...I just, I dunno, dealt with it. It was hard at first, you know. I remember, I was sad for a long time. Completely depressed, but I tried to stay with people. I was at Rhia's a hell of a lot then. After that was denial." Sirius gave a short, bitter laugh. "Rhia had to smack some sense into me a lot. I'd wake up every morning, waiting for my dad to come pull me out of bed, but he never came. I'd run downstairs late, purposely every morning, blaming it on my dad. Then one day, I was sitting with Rhia at the brook by our house, and I just realized he was never coming back. That's when the crying really starts."  
  
"I haven't cried yet," James observed. "I don't cry."  
  
Sirius looked at him seriously. "I don't mean to be rude, but you will." James nodded.  
  
"So...now what?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I was thinking about Christmas..." Lily spoke. Rhia looked up at her.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Lily put down her books and shifted in her chair. She tapped her chin. "I want to do something for James. Losing his parents is horrible, and it's right near Christmas too! I want to do something really spectacular for him, so that he can have a happy Christmas under the circumstances. I just don't know what to do that would be big enough for the famous heroic James Potter, you know?"  
  
Rhia laughed. "I know exactly how you feel. But what could be good enough?" The girls sat in silence a bit before Rhia jumped up, her eyes wide. "Oh! Oh, Lily! I've got it!"  
  
"What?" Lily crossed her fingers, hoping it was good.  
  
"Well, I don't have it exactly, but...what about something that would remind him of his parents?" She suggested. "Something good. Something that lasts."  
  
"Something that lasts..." Lily murmured, thinking to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"James!"  
  
"G'way..."  
  
"No, get up, Prongs! It's Christmas!"  
  
James rolled over. He wasn't sure he wanted to face Christmas, knowing he'd never see his father carve the turkey again or his mum wrap presents or bake cookies or...  
  
"You're getting up now, because Lil won't let us open presents without you."  
  
He felt Sirius and Remus tug him out of bed.  
  
"Fine, fine." He mumbled, pulling his robe on and trudging down the stairs with Remus, Sirius, and Peter.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" he heard the others call out from around the tree.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He smiled wanly, sitting next to Lily.  
  
"Sleep well?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." He nodded, feeling extremely empty inside.  
  
"Now can we open them?" Peter moaned.  
  
"Yes, you may." Lily rolled her eyes and watched Peter dive into his pile of presents.  
  
"Here." James handed Lily the presents he had gotten her, one large, one small.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked, untying the bow of the large one.  
  
"Open it and see." He replied.  
  
"Alright." She smiled and opened the box. "You shouldn't have!"  
  
She lifted a large, old book from the tissue paper. It's golden embossed cover read Magical Mysteries and Romances of Olde.  
  
"I knew you liked your Muggle romances, so I thought I'd give you the witch's version." He told her.  
  
"I love it." She hugged him tightly.  
  
"You haven't even opened the other one." He pointed to the smaller package on her lap.  
  
"First you have to open yours." She handed him a scroll, rolled up and tied with a piece of purple ribbon. He gave her a curious look and unrolled it, his jaw dropping.  
  
"Lily..." he murmured, staring at the page that had Deed of Property written across the top and a picture of a charming red brick house underneath.  
  
"I've made the down payment." Lily replied. "You know we've been looking everywhere and this one was just right and wasn't too much and...oh, James, look at the name."  
  
His eyes flickered down to the bottom of the page.  
  
"Godric's Hollow." He read quietly. Godric. His father had been Godric Potter. "Oh, Lily, I don't deserve this."  
  
"Yes, you do." She insisted. James sat staring silently at the scroll, feeling the tears Sirius had talked about prick at his eyes.  
  
"Well, then," he bit them back manfully and continued, "you should open your next gift."  
  
Lily smiled and opened the little box.  
  
"Oh, James...." She pulled the diamond ring he had bought her out of his box, holding it up in the sun, quite aware that the entire common room had gone silent.  
  
"It was the first thing I bought after I...I got my money." he stumbled over his words, not wanting to talk about the inheritance he had received upon his parents' deaths. "And now it's official."  
  
Lily leaned forward and kissed James hard. Rhia laughed merrily. Remus smiled sheepishly and hoped it would be his turn someday. Peter rolled his eyes. Sirius-  
  
"Wait, where's Sir?" James looked about after Lily pulled away.  
  
"Dunno." Peter replied.  
  
Remus stood and looked out of the portal.  
  
"Not there." He said, puzzled and walking to the stairwell, looking up.  
  
Sirius sat on the stairs with Annie in his arms, his lips on hers and his hand snaking it's way up her shirt.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" he shouted, pulling him down the stairs. Annie followed, torn between sheepish embarrassment and hysterical laughter.  
  
"Oh, Remus, let them be." Rhia tugged him away. "It is Christmas, after all."  
  
Remus muttered something inaudibly and Sirius grinned cheekily.  
  
"Come on, you have to open your present from me." Rhia put a gift in his hands.  
  
"Oh, Rhia...mine isn't as big as yours." Sirius put a medium-sized box in hers.  
  
"Size doesn't matter." She rolled her eyes. "It's the thought that counts."  
  
Sirius and Rhia grinned at each other before tearing open their gifts, giggling like when they were children. They both held up their presents. Rhia had gotten Sirius a book called How To Pull The Best Pranks (And Even Better, How To Get Away With Them) with a note taped to the cover telling him to let Remus read it, too. Rhia stared down at the black and white Sirius, grinning cheekily up at her. Sirius had given Rhia a picture of himself.  
  
"Sirius!" she cried out, laughing. "What do I want a photo of you for, I see you everyday!"  
  
Sirius laughed. "Ah, your real gift's upstairs on your bed. I just realized you didn't have any pictures of me in your room at home, and thought you might like this one."  
  
Rhia laughed as she put the photo aside. Everyone opened up the rest of their presents, still laughing at the frame lying on the floor. Sirius had just let Peter flip through the prank book when Remus grabbed Rhia's hand and led her away.  
  
"What is it?" she asked once they got into the stairway.  
  
"I wanted to give you your present in private," he whispered, grinning slyly. Rhia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why, what is it?"   
  
Remus leaned over and kissed her softly, letting his lips linger there for a moment before pulling away again. Rhia licked her bottom lip. "Hmmm, well...it's no diamond ring, but it'll have to do!" They laughed. Remus bent down into the shadows and straightened up with a gift bag in his hand.  
  
"Open it," he prodded. She took the bag in her hand and peered inside.  
  
"Oh, Remus!" she exclaimed.  
  
He pulled the gift from the bag, holding it up to the light. It was a long necklace with a small glass chamber at the end of the golden chain. Inside the chamber was a silver butterfly, fluttering around as if alive.  
  
"It's not real." He said, fastening it about her neck. "Just an enchantment. I wouldn't have liked having a little animal encased there anyways."  
  
"Me neither." She replied, turning around as her hand closed over the necklace. "I love it, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." He kissed her again and she pressed a small box into his hands. "What's this?"  
  
"Your present." She said, grinning. He smiled and opened it.  
  
"Rhia, you shouldn't have." He murmured, taking out the gift. It was a large paperweight carved in the shape of a wolf with diamonds set in it's eyes and looked quite expensive.  
  
"But I wanted to." She said. "It reminded me of you. Of us."  
  
He smiled and kissed her once more, breaking apart to see the others walking out of the common room.  
  
"Finish later, it's time for the feast!" Peter cried with a grin. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

The holidays soon ended and the other students came back to school, disrupting the Marauders' quiet life. Lessons started again, Rhia and Lily forcing the others to study within and inch of their lives for their upcoming N.E.W.T.s. And before the others knew it, the semester was nearly up and it was only a few weeks until the end of their time at Hogwarts.  
  
"Here's to our last moon-spree." Prongs toasted one night as he, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail romped about the woods one full-moon night just before daybreak.  
  
"Sad that we're going, isn't it?" Wormtail said, nibbling at a crumb of bread between his paws.  
  
"A little." Padfoot replied. "I'll hardly have to work. My uncle runs the business and all."  
  
"The sun..." Moony murmured as the sun rose over the hills and he transformed back into his human form, as did the others.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get back in before everyone wakes up." James nodded to the doors.  
  
"Doesn't look like anyone's coming." Peter said, holding out the Marauders' Map before they went through the doors.  
  
Sirius grinned. "One last successful-"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, seventh years!"  
  
Peeves swooped down on them from the chandelier.  
  
"Thought you'd been here long enough to know better!" he cackled.  
  
"Go away, Peeves!" Remus held up his wand.  
  
"Or perhaps..." Peeves grinned. "OH, MR. FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILCH!"  
  
"Oh Peeves, no!" moaned Peter, looking around frantically.  
  
"Peeves, what is it now?" they heard Filch just behind some door, and suddenly they were looking straight at him. "What's this?" he asked, surprised. "Head Boy and his faithful sidekicks roaming the school in the morning?" Filch peered at them closer, and his eyes widened when he saw Remus. "And...and the werewolf? Roaming the grounds with the werewolf?!?" He looked at them all, and took a step back. "Oh, the Headmaster will not be pleased! Follow me, you four!" He ushered them up the stairs, but stooped down to pick up a ratty piece of parchment lying on the ground. He looked at it suspiciously. This is one for the drawer, he thought, and pocketed it.  
  
* * *  
  
"I must impose upon you the dangers of your night out last night. Remus, I would have expected more from you, after everything we did to keep you here. And you too, James, as you are head boy." Dumbledore shook his head.   
  
"This will not go unpunished, I can assure you!" McGonagall added angrily. Dumbledore held up a hand.  
  
"Professor, please...I'm sure the boys know what they did was wrong, and extremely dangerous. But," he added, his eyes twinkling once more, "as it is only two weeks until they are gone from here forever, I'm sure they just wanted to have a little graduation fun. Don't you remember doing something of the sort right before you left Hogwarts, Minerva?"  
  
"Never...in my life..." McGonagall sputtered, her face pale, and Sirius had to cover up his sudden fit of laughter with a particularly loud hacking cough.  
  
"As it is, Minerva, if you could leave me with the boys for a moment longer, I should like to speak with them. I will send them down to breakfast when we are through." McGonagall nodded and left the room. Dumbledore turned to the Marauders.  
  
"As you four will be graduating in a few short weeks, I feel that I should say this now, while I have your attention, for I may not get to say it again." The four listened with baited breath. Dumbledore chucked softly.  
  
"We're not to play favorites, the teachers," he began. "Especially I, as the headmaster. But I must tell you that I have had no greater pleasure in teaching than these past seven years with you four at Hogwarts." The Marauders grinned, especially James. "In all my years of teaching, no students have been as eager, energetic, or, true, troublesome, as you four have. And I must wonder if I will ever teach a group of friends quite like you again.   
  
"And now, with that said, why don't you get down to breakfast and eat up. N.E.W.T.S start today, remember?"  
  
"Ugh, N.E.W.T.s." Sirius muttered as they strolled through the long halls on their way to breakfast.  
  
"At least we didn't get expelled." Remus replied cheerfully.  
  
"Let's find the girls, they can help us finish studying." James suggested.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Peter.  
  
"You've got the Map, you big bloke." James rolled his eyes. "Why don't you look at it and see?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Peter's face brightened and he reached into his pocket. His happy face fell as he pulled out his hand...empty.  
  
"Peter, where's the Map?" Remus asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Um...I dunno." He bit his lip. "Maybe it fell out, or I, uh, dropped it or something."  
  
"Peter!" Sirius cried. "You lost the Map?!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!" he replied. "It just...happened."  
  
"Yeah, well, my fist just might happen to hit your face!" he threatened.  
  
"Sirius!" both Remus and James cried.  
  
"We're all adults here...almost. Let's work this out." James ordered, trying to glaze over the fact that Sirius's eighteenth birthday was a month away. "Peter didn't mean to drop it, Padfoot, and we wouldn't have needed it in a few months anyways."  
  
"So drop it, both of you." Remus ordered.  
  
"There you are!" Lily ran towards them with Rhia at her heels. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"We're nearly late for History of Magic!" Rhia cried, dragging Remus and Sirius down the hall. "We've only got that and two other classes before our N.E.W.T.s begin."  
  
They rushed into the History of Magic room, blabbering apologies for their tardiness, but stopped short. Professor Binns, their pale, balding, plaid- robe-wearing teacher was standing before them, transparent and colorless, not unlike Nearly-Headless Nick or the Bloody Baron.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness." He pointed to their seats. They sat, astounded at the change and finished the class in silence.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Peter asked as they walked out. Sirius snorted.  
  
"Obvious, isn't it?" Rhia said. "He's died."  
  
"I heard he forgot his body this morning in the W.C.!" Jerrold Moore, a seventh-year Ravenclaw whispered during their Herbology class.  
  
"I heard he threw himself off this very tower." Helga Schertz told them as they waited for their tarot cards in Divination.  
  
"He fell asleep in the teacher's lounge." Lily confirmed that evening after their N.E.W.T.s "Left his body behind and went right on teaching."  
  
"Cool!" Peter cried.  
  
"Peter!" Rhia scolded.  
  
"Let him have his fun." James said. "We're leaving in two weeks anyways."  
  
"Alright." Rhia replied, looking at that day with incredible dread.  
  
~*~  
  
"And thus the school year ends."  
  
Lily leaned her head on James's shoulder, her eyes matching the colour of her hair from so much crying.  
  
"We've had many a glory." His eyes flicked to the Marauders. "And many a mishap. And I hope that all of you leaving our school will find yourselves well prepared for the world. Now, as for house points."  
  
James beamed and sat straight up, proud of himself and his house.  
  
"With 263 points and some of the highest Potions marks all year, Ravenclaw has taken fourth place."  
  
The blue and bronze eagles clapped sullenly.  
  
"In third place, Hufflepuff, with 297 points and top Herbology marks."  
  
A few cheers broke through the applause.  
  
"Slytherin, brought to a total of 361 points by their stupendous marks and gallant struggle for glory, is in second place."  
  
The silver and green serpents cheered themselves half-heartedly and James nearly flew out of his seat from excitement.  
  
"And in first place, with a very close shave of 373 points helped greatly by their terrific win in the Quidditch finals, Gryffindor, who wins the House Cup!"  
  
The cries that erupted could have made the enchanted ceiling fall from it's lofty space. All were shouting for joy but the Seventh-year-girls, who were crying so terribly it was as if their hearts had been broken. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

"Now that we've gotten over being homesick, it feels splendid to be out!" Rhia cried, arranging furniture in the new apartment she was going to be sharing with Sirius. They had been out of school for about a month and a half now and Mother and Father had already bought her a rent-controlled apartment. James was away at his final Auror's training, Remus getting ready for his teacher's training, Rhia had started her internship at the Daily Prophet, and Sirius and Peter were starting their apprenticeships in two weeks.  
  
"Absolutely." Lily agreed. "We've passed out N.E.W.T.s, each gotten a place to live and a job, everything's going great."  
  
"Or are training for a job." Rhia added, thinking fondly of Remus. "Hand me that tablecloth."  
  
"Here." Lily gave her the folded piece of white linen. "How is he?"  
  
"Remus? He's wonderful. Visiting his mum and Annie, trying to assure his father that teaching will work for him."  
  
"Poor bloke." Lily smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Remmie, hold your Grandmother's yarn, won't you? There's a dear."  
  
Gran handed Remus a large ball of yarn as she began knitting furiously.  
  
"Remus, do you want Cornish hen for dinner or bouillabaisse?" Mrs. Lupin asked, pulling out various pots and pans.  
  
"Um...hen." He replied, organizing a stack of his new teaching books as he rolled out the yarn.  
  
"Remus, I'm not quite sure if teaching is the best idea." Mr. Lupin said, sitting next to his son.  
  
"But, Father, this is what I want to do." He held up a book with his spare hand. "Dumbledore believes I can do it, and you've always said you put your faith in him!"  
  
"You have, Daddy." Annie said as she came next to them both. "Remember when you were trying to decide when to plant the gardenias and Dumbledore said that we'd have an early winter because he could feel it in his fingertips and you-"  
  
"That's enough, Annabelle." Mr. Lupin said. "Remus, it's not that I don't want you to be a teacher. On the contrary, I do. It's just.I don't want you getting yourself or others hurt. There's no denying it, Remus, you are a wolf."  
  
"If he's full, then he oughtn't to have any dinner." Gran called, knitting away.  
  
"Father, I did just fine at school." Remus insisted. "And I'm eighteen, I'm a man now." He pulled himself up to his tallest height.  
  
Mr. Lupin sighed.  
  
"Alright, Remus." He nodded. "If you believe this is the best choice for you, than you may go."  
  
"Thank you!" His face lit up with a smile. "I'm going to go right now, take the Floo Network to my apartment." He said 'apartment' with a great amount of pride in his voice, exceedingly pleased that he was on his own.  
  
"Now, Remus?" Mrs. Lupin looked up from her supper.  
  
"I need to get ready for lessons tomorrow." He replied happily.  
  
"Oooh, Mum, can I go as well?" Annie sidled towards her mother, a pleased look on her face. "Only for one night, and I shan't be a bother!"  
  
"Well..." Mrs. Lupin thought for a moment. A night without the children would be nice after a month with them both... "If Remus thinks it's alright."  
  
"Yeah, she can come." He said a little dubiously.  
  
"Thank you!" Annie threw her arms about her big brother. "When can we leave? Now? Should I bring anything?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night....  
  
~*~  
  
"Goodnight, Remus." Annie said, settling into the guest bedroom and promptly shutting her eyes.  
  
Many hours later, she was rustled from her light sleep by a gentle tapping on the window above her bed. She nearly screamed when she saw a face peering in at her, wet and shivering.  
  
"Sirius!" she hissed, opening the window. He was sitting on his bike, hovering in midair. "What are you doing?"  
  
"It's your summer vacation before your last year of school." He replied. "I wanted to do something special for you."  
  
"It's also raining at two o'clock in thr morning." She retorted. "Come inside, you'll freeze to death out there."  
  
He clambered off the bike and it floated to the ground as he slipped through the window.  
  
"How did you find out I was here?" she asked.  
  
"Rhia." He grinned.  
  
"Look at you, soaked straight through." She peeled off his jacket, lying it on the desk chair to dry.  
  
"Maybe you could warm me up." He suggested with a grin.  
  
"Sirius." She scolded, blushing madly.  
  
"Just kidding." He replied, wringing his hair out and shaking his head like a dog. "You know, Annie, I-"  
  
"Shhh!" she put a finger to his mouth, listening to the air. When all was still she continued. "Remus will kill us if he hears you."  
  
Sirius smiled and kissed the fingers resting on his lips.  
  
"Control yourself." She snapped, bringing her hand down.  
  
"That's just it, Annie." He reached for her wrist. "I can't."  
  
With one swift movement, Sirius' lips met with Annie's. He put his arm about her waist, one cold body against a warm one as he pulled her close. Annie's heart quickened as his kisses moved to her neck and he pulled down one of her shoulder straps. He wouldn't...he couldn't! Not after what happened with Lucius so long ago.he knew she hated being reminded of that and now...  
  
"Annie?" he glanced up at her and she stilled. His eyes were gentle and trusting, as if he could never, ever hurt her, even if he wanted to. She kissed him fervently and he continued undressing her.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus flipped the last of the pancakes onto a stack, putting one plate in front of Annie's chair and another in front of his.  
  
"Now, to wake her up." He rolled up his sleeves. His sister was not a light sleeper. Mum had to bang pots next to her head occasionally to wake her during vacation. Opening the door to the guest room, he called in, "Annie, you need to-"  
  
He stopped, staring at the scene before him. Sirius, also a heavy sleeper, lay in the bed with Annie's head resting on his bare chest, her naked shoulders poking out from under the coverlets.  
  
Remus just stared, not knowing what to do. He could slip out quietly, make a hell of a racket in the kitchen, and hope it woke Sirius up and he slipped out and no one would have to know he saw. or he could start shouting his head off now and scare the magic out of Sirius. Remus smiled.  
  
"Sirius Malachi Black!" he shouted. Sirius jumped about a foot in the air, tossing Annie off of him as he scurried backwards, away from Remus. Annie woke up, screamed, and covered herself up with the blankets.  
  
"Remus!" Annie cried.  
  
"Annie!" he yelled back, secretly, but fully, enjoying this.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius pleaded.  
  
"Sirius..." Remus snarled.  
  
"Remus!" Annie shouted, astonished.  
  
"Annie," Remus shot back.  
  
"Sirius..." Annie began.  
  
"Annie!" Sirius pouted.  
  
"I, ah...I think I'll leave you two alone..." Remus muttered, and closed the door behind him. He smirked. That was fun.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm proud of you, Remus!" Rhia laughed. "You didn't kill him, good. I'd have to find a new best friend."  
  
"I tell you, I was jealous." Remus put his arms around Rhia, pulling her closer. They sat on the sofa in Remus' living room, watching the clock toss away the minutes until he had to leave for training. "Its always Sirius this, and Sirius that." He kissed her cheek. "I want you all to myself. I seriously considered it!"  
  
"So, little Annie isn't so little anymore." Rhia murmured, snuggling closer.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
Remus shuddered. "Probably off somewhere, sending me to an early grave."  
  
Rhia shifted so she was facing him and smirked. "Oh, gee, maybe we could take your mind off of it?"  
  
Remus chuckled. "And how do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Depends." She grinned. "How long do you have until you leave?"  
  
"Only about five minutes." He replied.  
  
"Tsk." She clucked her tongue, kissing his neck gently. "Will Annie be here tonight?"  
  
"Mmmmm...ah, no, no, I don't think so." He mumbled, getting hot and bothered as Rhia unbuttoned the top of his shirt.  
  
"Well, then." She sat back, buttoning his shirt neatly. "You meet me here tonight at seven, and we'll see how we can fix that."  
  
Remus shivered in anticipation.  
  
"Now, go, before you're late." She pushed him to the door, handing him his books before he left.  
  
~*~  
  
Rhia heard a loud banging noise interrupt her dreams and felt Remus sit up next to her.  
  
"No, don't." She pulled him back next to her, holding him close.  
  
"What if it's something important?" He kissed her forehead and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants and going outside. Rhia listened through the closed door as she got dressed.  
  
"Remus, you won't believe it!"  
  
James had obviously stopped by.  
  
"Sorry for bothering you so early, he just couldn't control himself."  
  
With Lily.  
  
"What is it?" she heard Remus ask.  
  
"I did it!"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Look! See? That's me!"  
  
"Wow, James, that's really...good for you."  
  
"He's been raving about it all morning."  
  
"Like you haven't been raving about the wedding, Lil."  
  
"Have you set a date?"  
  
"We were trying to have it when everyone could come, but that didn't work out, so we picked Halloween."  
  
"Halloween, Lil? Isn't that a bit frivolous for a wedding?" Rhia said, coming out of the bedroom dressed in Remus's bathrobe. Both Lily and James's faces changed, though Lily's held a look of shock and James one of mirth.  
  
"Rhia!" Lily cried.  
  
"Hello, good morning. Remus, love, aren't you even going to make them sit down and have some tea?" Rhia smiled and busied herself with the stove.  
  
Remus chuckled. "Yes darling."  
  
James smirked. "Go Moony!" he shouted, punching his fist into the air. Lily, who had been staring open-mouthed at Rhia, snapped out of her daze.  
  
"James Malcolm!"  
  
Rhia laughed, and levitated four cups of steaming tea onto the kitchen table. "Sit! Drink! And Lily, tell me why you've decided to make the wedding on Halloween."  
  
Lily smiled and sipped her tea. "Well, we wanted to make sure you all could make it, and we know everyone will be in town for Halloween, so we figured, why not make it then?"  
  
"Good idea." Remus said.  
  
"Now, what is it you were screaming about, James?" Rhia asked.  
  
"Oh!" James pulled a piece of newsprint out of his pocket. "Look at this!" He put it flat on the table.  
  
"'Giant Massacre in Himalayas'?" Rhia raised her eyebrows.  
  
"No, the one below that." James pointed to the article following the Giant one.  
  
"'Overstreet Nabbed for Dark Lord Support'." Rhia read. "And this is important because...?"  
  
"Me!" he cried. "I'm the one that 'nabbed' him. I went out for the first time last night and I helped to get him!"  
  
"Good for you." Rhia said, trying not to notice Lily's worried face.  
  
"I get to go on another one in a month." He rubbed his hands excitedly. "There's rumors that there's a big meeting of 'em then."  
  
"That's enough Auror business." Remus ordered as Lily came close to dropping her teacup.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered, putting her cup down.  
  
"So, can you come to the wedding?" James asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, I'll make sure I keep the date open." He replied.  
  
"Oh, and Rhia, there's something I...we wanted to ask you." Lily said as she took James's hand.  
  
"What's that?" asked Rhia.  
  
"Well, we were thinking about who we wanted to be at the wedding and then we realized we had no best man or maid of honour." She said in amazement.  
  
"We figured out the best man part quick." James added. "Not that you're not one of my best friends, Moony, it's just-"  
  
"I understand." He held up a hand. "Sirius and you are like brothers."  
  
"I knew you'd get it." James grinned. "So, then Lil was freaking out about bridesmaids-"  
  
"I was not!" she interrupted. "Besides, I already knew who I wanted."  
  
Lily took Rhia's hand in hers.  
  
"Rhia, I've been friends with you since the first day of school." She said, smiling a bit. "And I couldn't think of any other think I'd wish more than to have you be my maid of honour."  
  
"Oh, Lily." Rhia breathed. "I'd love to!" 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

"What about this one?" Rhia pulled a snow-white robe from the rack they were looking over.  
  
"A bit low, don't you think?" Lily said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Fine, then." Rhia sighed and put it back on the rack. They had been looking at wedding robes for nearly an hour and Lily still hadn't found one she liked.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lily apologized, "I just need to find the perfect one."  
  
"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes, but smiled, knowing how much this all meant to her friend. "Just hurry, I'm going somewhere for dinner."  
  
"Oh? Where?" Lily looked at her from the stack of robes she was going through.  
  
"Well..." Rhia blushed, twisting her hands in the fabrics. "Since Annie went back to school, he thought it would be a good time to...you know, have dinner. With his parents."  
  
"Oh, Rhia!" Lily's face brightened. "What time are you going? Do you need some help getting ready? Are you bringing anything?"  
  
"Six, no, and yes, some flowers." She replied shortly, very nervous about it all.  
  
"Lily Evans?"  
  
Both girls turned around abruptly, staring at the dark figure that stood in the door of Madam Malkin's.  
  
"Severus...what a surprise." Lily said, managing a small smile.  
  
"And Miss O'Leary." Severus' dark eyes glanced over Rhia before returning to Lily.  
  
"What brings you here?" Rhia asked civilly.  
  
"Teacher's robes." He replied shortly.  
  
"You're going to be a teacher?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm taking classes with the wolf." He nodded and it took all of Rhia's restraint to k keep from strangling him. "What are you doing in this dusty old shop?"  
  
"Erm...buying my wedding robes." Lily said uncomfortably.  
  
Severus coughed harshly. "Wedding robes?" he sputtered.  
  
"Yes," Rhia snapped, "so if you wouldn't mind..." She nodded towards the door.  
  
"Oh Rhia, don't be so rude!" Lily admonished, and pulled him into the shop. She took out the white robes Rhia had showed her earlier. Putting them up to her body, she twirled and looked at Snape. "What do you think, Severus? Are they me?"  
  
Severus eyed her as she spun, wishing all the time that James Potter had never been born. "I think...I think they're a little too low." Lily laughed, and a shiver went up Severus' spine.  
  
"I quite agree!"  
  
Severus glanced off to the right, and spotted the most beautiful robe he'd ever laid eyes on. While Rhia was busy fussing over the state of a few robes Lily was looking at, he slipped over and pulled it off the rack. It was the last one of its kind, and looked as if it would just fit Lily. He brought it over to her.  
  
"How about this one?" he offered quietly. When Lily turned, she gasped. It was pure white with golden trim thread, a long train, and perfect length everywhere. She held it up to herself, and looked down. Even Rhia couldn't speak. When Severus glanced at her, he thought she looked more beautiful than the most precious angel in Heaven.  
  
"Its amazing, Severus...its perfect." Lily hurried over to the counter, and gingerly placed them down. "I'll take these, Madam." When she turned to thank Severus, he was gone.  
  
"What was that?" Rhia furrowed her brow, staring at the spot he had been in a moment ago.  
  
"Where did he go?" Lily asked, giving Madam Malkin some money.  
  
"He just...Disapparated." She said. "Had this funny look on his face too, like someone was ripping out his heart."  
  
"Oh, Rhia." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"He adores you, Lil." She said. "Worships the ground you walk on."  
  
"I hate to hurt him, but..." Lily sighed and took the package from Madam Malkin. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Alright." Rhia said, avoiding the subject as they left.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily paced back and forth, wringing her hands and trying to listen through the floor.  
  
"Stop that, you'll drive yourself insane." Petunia snapped, brushing some dust off of her spotless dress.  
  
"I feel insane." Lily murmured as she chewed on her lip. "Insane and nervous and ready to cry."  
  
"Oh, my little baby girl." Mrs. Evans sobbed, her handkerchief in her fluttering hands. "I'm losing you and you're not yet nineteen!"  
  
"Mum, it's all right." Lily assured her, feeling the complete opposite.  
  
"Do you have everything?" she asked.  
  
"No." Lily shook her head. "Something new, my dress. Something borrowed, Rhia's pearl earrings. But something old and something blue, I haven't found." She jumped a little as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" called Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Remus and Rhia!"  
  
"Oh, come in!" Lily cried, throwing the door open.  
  
Remus walked in, his arms laden with packages, and Rhia right behind him.  
  
"Lily, you look ravishing!" Rhia whispered, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"Like an angel." Remus kissed her cheek. "I'd do what James told me to do, but you'd slap me."  
  
"I would." Lily grinned, her insides a bit more settled.  
  
"Here, we come bearing gifts." Rhia took a package from Remus's arms.  
  
"Oh, you didn't need to." Lily shook her head, her hands wrapping around the silver tea set.  
  
"Yes, we did." Remus objected. "This one's from Annie."  
  
"It's lovely." Lily set the framed picture of their little group on her vanity, staring fondly at the spectacled, black haired young man on the far right.  
  
"This is from James." Rhia laid a layer of delicate tulle in her arms. "He said it was his mum's and he wants you to wear it."  
  
"How sweet." Mrs. Evans voiced Lily's thoughts as she put the veil atop her daughter's head.  
  
"And this...well, this is from a classmate of mine at the teaching academy." Remus handed her a small white box. Lily gave him a funny look and opened it.  
  
"Oh, my..." She pulled out a sapphire and diamond bracelet, holding it up to the sunlight. It was quite heavy, giving away it's cost. A card fell onto her lap and she opened it.  
  
To the future Mrs. Lillian E. Potter, Best wishes on your wedding day. I thought that this would be sufficient enough for 'something blue'. Yours truly, Severus Snape III  
  
Lily stared at the paper as Rhia fastened the bracelet about her wrist. It was even heavier than it seemed and she held her arm aloft with little force.  
  
"Now that all that's done, they told me to tell you they're ready." Remus said, clapping his hands in excitement. Lily's butterflies immediately returned.  
  
"So let's go already." Petunia grumbled.  
  
"Oh...oh Rhia..." Lily grabbed Rhia's hand. "I'm so nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if I'm a horrible wife? What if-"  
  
"Lily, nothing's going to go wrong! James has known you for how long? If he thought you'd be a horrible wife, he wouldn't be marrying you. Now just relax. You're about to marry the man of your dreams. Smile! This is supposed to be a good thing." Lily beamed through her already-falling tears and walked out the door. Petunia and Mrs. Evans followed. Rhia was about to exit when Remus grabbed her hand.  
  
"You're so calm, its really helping her," he complimented her as he pulled her close. She giggled.  
  
"Someone's got to stay sane today. Might as well be the maid of honour."  
  
Remus tightened his grip and kissed her softly. It took her breath away. "You're going to make a wonderful, perfect wife someday yourself," he whispered. Rhia couldn't speak; all she could do was to stare into Remus' grey eyes.  
  
"Rhiannon!" She heard Sirius' voice before she saw him. He poked his head in the door the next second. "We're on."  
  
Remus gave Rhia one more kiss before hurrying to his seat. Rhia walked to Sirius, a little unsteadily.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her.  
  
"Like it matters to me, its not my big day," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.   
  
"Yeah. Right, Ms. Perfectionist. You're just preparing Remus, aren't you?" Rhia glared at Sirius as they made it to the entrance doors. Then she grinned.  
  
"Oh, just shut up and walk me down the isle."  
  
"Never thought I'd hear that coming out of your mouth!"  
  
"The same for you, Mr. Ladies Man!" Rhia jabbed him in the side with her elbow.  
  
"Ow!" he hissed.  
  
"Shh, they're staring." Rhia regained composure as they approached the altar where Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Good, you've made it." James mumbled nervously.  
  
"Did you think we wouldn't?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"No," He shook his head, "it just assures me that she's coming."  
  
"She's coming." Rhia said. "Don't worry, it's your day, she wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Is everyone here?" he asked, glancing about the room. "Did her parents make it? What about Annie? Sirius, is your mum-"  
  
His worryings stopped abruptly as a beautiful red-haired angel in white came gliding down the aisle on her father's arm, smiling somewhat nervously.  
  
"You're here." He breathed after she kissed her father and took his outstretched hand.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." She whispered. "My dress got stuck on the stairs."  
  
Sirius, hearing this, pulled a face and it was all James could do to keep from laughing.  
  
The ceremony that followed was a beautiful one, a mixture of the old wizarding ways that had been done for centuries and of the Muggle way Lily's parents had been married. Dumbledore presided and all went well, excluding the part where Petunia grunted loudly. Or when Rhia burst into tears of joy.  
  
"It's not even your wedding!" Sirius laughed as they strolled back down the aisle again after Dumbledore had announced Mr. and Mrs. James Malcolm Potter.  
  
"I know," she cried, tears still streaming down her face, "but it's so beautiful!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stop blubbering, you'll have your own wedding soon enough." He teased.  
  
"Oh, hush." Rhia replied with a little smile through her tears as they walked into the hall where Lily and James were waiting, greeting guests.  
  
"Mr. Potter." Sirius hugged his best friend before turning to Lily, kissing her cheek. "And Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Sirius, please." Lily cautioned, though Rhia could tell she was very happy with her new title as she blushed pleasantly.  
  
"I can't believe you both went through with it!" Peter cried, walking up to them.  
  
"They've been in love for eight years, Wormtail." Remus said as he and Annie joined them. "Why wouldn't they go through?"  
  
"I'm so happy for you both!" Annie cried, clasping Lily's hand. "I can't stay very long, I've got to get back to school, but I'm so pleased!"  
  
"We're glad that you came." James smiled.  
  
"Oh, Lily! Lily, darling!" Mrs. Evans cried, pantomiming something wildly.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Remus asked.  
  
"She wants me to throw the bouquet before the cake." Lily replied, rolling her eyes. "She desperately wants Petunia to catch it."  
  
"Wish I could stay, Lily, Prongs," Peter said, his eyes darting towards the door, "but I'm being summoned. You know how that is."  
  
"Of course." James nodded.  
  
"Again, so happy for both of you." Peter shook James's hand and kissed Lily's cheek before walking out.  
  
"Your mum's about to have an aneurysm, Lil." Remus said, slipping an arm about Rhia's waist.  
  
"Then I guess I'd better go throw it." Lily smiled and walked away with James. A dozen or so girls gathered in a bunch, waiting for her.  
  
"Try to catch it, hmm?" Remus whispered to Rhia. "That way, I'll have an excuse to marry you."  
  
"Okay." Rhia said, her heart beating fast as she hurried over to the hoard of girls. Lily smiled at them and tossed the flowers into the air. Rhia jumped, reached, felt something in her hand, and grabbed...then felt it slip out of her grasp.  
  
"She's got it!"  
  
Rhia turned to see Annie clutching the bouquet, an embarrassed-yet-pleased look on her face.  
  
"Good job." Lily smiled widely.  
  
"Very good job." Sirius leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Sirius," Remus snarled, pulling him back  
  
"What?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Don't you even think about marriage, she's only seventeen." He ordered.  
  
"I've already gotten her into bed, Remus." Sirius said in a cocksure tone of voice. "The only thing left is to marry her."  
  
Remus scowled and moved between him and his sister.  
  
And while many celebrated the union of Lily and James Potter, others walked quietly over a dark hill in the dead of night.  
  
Peter shivered as he, Lucius, Severus, Crabbe, and Goyle approached the dark house that the Dark Lord had summoned them to.  
  
"Whatever you do, Pettigrew, just keep your mouth shut." Severus ordered. "He doesn't want bumbling idiots for servants."  
  
"P-perhaps it would be better if I d-didn't use my name." Peter mumbled.  
  
"Well, what the hell would we call you?" Lucius spat.  
  
"I-I don't know...Wormtail, maybe." He suggested.  
  
"Fine." Severus said as Crabbe knocked on the door.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Mushussu." Goyle muttered dully.  
  
The door creaked open to reveal a large, dirty, destroyed ballroom. About thirty people stood around, their heads covered by their hooded cloaks. A large green fire flickered in the middle of the room and a tall, skinny, black-haired man stood behind it.  
  
"Who approaches?" He called out. His voice was cold and eerily high- pitched.  
  
"Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, and a friend." Lucius announced for them all.  
  
"A friend?" The man moved from behind the fire. "Who might you be?"  
  
"W-Wormtail." Peter mumbled, staring into his face. He was very thin and pale, with near-white eyes and jet-black hair.  
  
"Wormtail?" He raised a thin eyebrow and Peter shivered. "Well, Wormtail, what brings you here among us.evil Death Eaters?"  
  
"I...I respect and admire your greatness, My Lord." He said. "I wanted to j- join your ranks."  
  
"Malfoy, Snape, why do you bring this sniveling filth to me?" Voldemort turned to the others.  
  
"Milord," Lucius knelt at his feet. "Wormtail is very, very good friends with Potter and his new wife."  
  
"Oh." Voldemort's face twisted into a wicked grin.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the reception, the party was slowly winding down. The guests slowly started to leave and soon it was just the Marauders sitting around a single table.  
  
"Well, I think it's time we were off." Lily said, standing up. James looked up at her.  
  
"Why, Lil? The party's not over yet!"  
  
"James...dear." Lily smiled sweetly. "Don't you think it's time we were...leaving...?" She leaned down and kissed James' cheek. He blushed and suddenly jumped up.  
  
"Oh! Right! Of course!" He turned to their friends, who were all smiling and smirking. "Ah, shut up, all of you. We'll see you soon, okay? Lily and I are thinking of Apparating to France for our honeymoon!"  
  
And with that, they disappeared.  
  
Sirius chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Lucky bastard." He yawned.  
  
"Oh, you're exhausted. Why don't you head back to the flat, I'll see you there soon?" Rhia suggested. Sirius smirked.  
  
"Whatever you say. Have fun, Moony!" Then he disappeared as well. Rhia blushed at his comment.  
  
Remus turned to look at her, and she averted her eyes. "Rhia..." he started.  
  
She looked up at him. "Yeah?" she responded, her stomach all a-flutter. Could he...could he possibly be...?  
  
"Rhia..." he said again, making her want to scream at him. Say it, Remus! "Rhia...move in with me."  
  
"What?" she asked, the butterflies dropping dead.  
  
"Move in with me." He repeated, clearer this time. "I've been wanting to ask you since school ended, but you were so eager about staying with Sirius and I...I'm terribly alone in my flat. And I miss you, I want to see you every morning like I used to. And...well, if you moved in, I could."  
  
"Oh." Rhia nodded, feeling a funny mixture of 20% happiness and 80% disappointment.  
  
"So, what do you say?" Remus said brightly.  
  
"I..." Rhia bit her lip. "You know that if I leave and Sirius is left along, he'll have Annie over every chance he can once she's out of school."  
  
"I know." Remus replied. "But, I've decided that there's nothing I can do to stop it. They're in love." He took her in his arms, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Like us."  
  
Rhia sighed, feeling with all her heart that she loved him. "Then...I'll move in with you." She said with a smile, halfway content. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

"A baby?!" Annie cried happily. She, her parents, Remus, Sirius, and Rhia were sitting at the Lupin's large dinner table, chatting and laughing happily after their meal.  
  
"She's due in July." Rhia replied with a smile, taking Remus's hand under the table.  
  
"Isn't that such splendid news?" Mrs. Lupin cooed. "I've only met her mother a few times, but I'm sure she's pleased as punch at the news."  
  
"They're going to tell them tomorrow morning, Mrs. Lupin." Sirius said."That is, if James can keep it in that long."  
  
"He's terribly excited at the prospect of being a father." Rhia explained.  
  
"I can imagine." Remus grinned, thinking of how excited James got over these things.  
  
"July, that's barely seven months away!" Annie exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. "I'll have to get right to work."  
  
"Work?" Sirius furrowed his brow as she bounded out of the room.  
  
"Annie exalts babies." Mr. Lupin said. "She insists on making some kind of garment for every one she knows."  
  
"Remember how much she praised your little sister Aurie when she was born?" Remus reminded him.  
  
"She must've knitted her eighteen pairs of booties." Rhia laughed.  
  
"Don't tease." Mrs. Lupin scolded. "She just gets overexcited. She's a nurturer."  
  
"If that's what you want to call it, Mum." Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't see you making me a grandmother, Remus Javier." She chastised as she began to clear away the dishes. "Just because you don't fancy children doesn't mean she won't."  
  
"All right, Mum, all right." Remus sighed.  
  
"Here, let me help you, Mrs. Lupin." Rhia picked up a stack of plates and followed the woman into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you, dearie." She took them from her and set them in the sink where the pots were busy already cleaning themselves. "Fetch that pudding from the icebox, won't you?"  
  
"Of course." Rhia nodded and took out the pudding, placing it on a platter Mrs. Lupin had gotten out.  
  
"Rhia, may I ask you something?" Mrs. Lupin said as she began to summon some glasses from the cabinets.  
  
"Anything, Mrs. Lupin." She replied.  
  
"You and Remus...you're living together." She nodded and Mrs. Lupin flushed. "Are you...well...doing more than just...living together?"  
  
"I...er..." Rhia flushed as well, averting her eyes. "Well, yes. O- occasionally."  
  
"Oh." Mrs. Lupin nodded determinedly, as if this wasn't what she had hoped, but it had to be dealt with. "Are you planning on anything more?"  
  
"Do you mean marriage, Mrs. Lupin?" Rhia asked, a small smile toying with the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Yes." She replied bluntly. "You're the only girl I can ever remember Remus being with, and you're such a nice girl at that!"  
  
"Thank you." Rhia smiled pleasantly.  
  
"And if you did decide to get married and perhaps make me a grandmother, I wouldn't object!" It was all Rhia could do to try and not laugh.  
  
"Perhaps we should include Remus in this conversation." Rhia said, starting to push the door to the dining room open.  
  
"Oh, no!" Mrs. Lupin pulled her hand away. "He and Alfred are giving Sirius the third degree, I imagine."  
  
And indeed they were. On the other side of the door, Mr. Lupin, with Remus's help, was thoroughly interrogating Sirius, who sat nervously perched on the edge of his seat.  
  
"And, ah, how long have you two been...courting?' Mr. Lupin asked, for lack of a better word.  
  
"On and off, about three years. About a year and a half this time." He said quickly.  
  
"On and off?" Mr. Lupin cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I, er..." Sirius glanced at Remus.  
  
"They took a few breaks." Remus supplied. "He, uh, wasn't sure if she was ready."  
  
"Looking out for her, good, good." Mr. Lupin nodded. "And do you have any other intentions?"  
  
"Well, I..." Sirius once again glanced at Remus. He hadn't yet told his friend of any 'intentions', good or bad.  
  
"Do you?" Remus said, leaning forward, quite interested.  
  
"We haven't exactly talked about it." Sirius replied. "I mean, what with her finishing school, we haven't exactly seen much of each other."  
  
"What I want to know is if you plan on a future with her." Mr. Lupin said.  
  
"Exactly." Remus chimed in.  
  
"A-a future?" Sirius repeated. They nodded in sync. "Well, yes. Yes, I'd like to have a...a future with her. After she gets out of school, you know. Marry her, have a family with her-"  
  
"That's enough." Mr. Lupin said hastily. After all, Annie was his little girl, he wasn't in any hurry to marry her off.  
  
"What are we discussing?" Annie asked as she came into the room, holding a large ball of yellow yarn.  
  
"Nothing." Remus muttered.  
  
"Dessert!" Mrs. Lupin walked out of the kitchen, holding a large pudding, Rhia following close behind.  
  
~*~  
  
"You never told me you wanted to marry her." Remus said later as he and Sirius were hanging around in the snow-covered garden.  
  
"I didn't really know until tonight." Sirius replied, a little smile picking at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Didn't know?" Remus furrowed his brow, his voice slightly incredulous. "How could you not know? I've known I wanted to marry Rhia forever!"  
  
"What does it matter, Remus?" Sirius cried. "I know now, that's what matters. What's the big deal?"  
  
"The big deal is you're Sirius Black!" Remus exclaimed. "You still check out other girls when you're not with Annie!"  
  
"Check them out, yes, but it's not like I bed them!"  
  
Remus glowered.  
  
"I know that, Sirius, but it's still not right." He said. "You've hurt her before, how do I know you won't do it again?"  
  
"Won't do what again?" Rhia came out into the garden, holding two mugs of cocoa.  
  
"Why don't you tell her, Sirius?" Remus said somewhat scathingly before walking back inside the house.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" She said, furrowing her brow.  
  
"He's mad about some things I said." He replied, moving over on the bench he sat on, leaving her some room.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"That I wanted to marry Annie." He said bluntly.  
  
"M-marry?!" Rhia repeated. "Sirius, she's not even eighteen!"  
  
"Her birthday's only two months away." Sirius retorted. "But Remus seems to think that I won't be faithful."  
  
"Well, you are Sirius Black." She teased with a smile.  
  
"That's just what he said!" Sirius jumped up. "Can't a fellow change once in a while?"  
  
"Sirius, I was only teasing." Rhia put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's just that no one believes I can do it. I mean...Rhia, I think this is it. You know, the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Not just live with her, like you, but marry her. Like James and Lily."  
  
Rhia nodded silently, feeling extremely left out. James and Lily had each other and their baby on the way. Now Sirius and Annie were discussing marriage, already planning for children of their own, and she...well, living with Remus wasn't the same as being married.  
  
"They were asking me all sorts of questions about the future and her and me and that's when I realized it." He smiled gently. "I want to marry her. And I want her to have my children. And-"  
  
"All right, all right." Rhia held up a hand, feeling a twinge of jealousy course through her.  
  
"Whoa, someone's touchy," Sirius joked, but straightened up quick when he saw she was serious. "Rhiannon, are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know, Sir. Everything's changing. James and Lil are having a baby, you want to settle down with Annie..."  
  
"And you feel left out, because things are going rather slow with you and Remus, right?" Rhia nodded. "Rhia, you and Remus have a beautiful relationship, and you love each other deeply. Things will happen when they're ready." Then he kissed her forehead, squeezed her hand, and went back into the house. As she watched him leave, she sighed.  
  
"But when the time comes, it could be too late..." 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Mrs. Lupin rushed about, setting doilies in place and giving tables a final dust-brush with her hand as her two children watched with bemused looks on their faces.  
  
"Mum, calm down." Annie called with a smile.  
  
"The O'Learys are arriving in ten minutes, and I won't have this house looking like a sty when they come." Mrs. Lupin retorted, lighting the lamps with a flick of her wand.  
  
"It looks beautiful, Mum." Remus insisted.  
  
"You two go finish setting the table." Their mother ordered, pointing to the dining room door.  
  
"Yes, Mum." They chorused and, with a roll of their eyes, walked into the dining room.  
  
"She's gone absolutely nuts." Remus muttered, setting napkins at each place as Annie filled the water glasses.  
  
"You're the one who spent two hours on your hair alone." Annie teased.  
  
"As if you didn't put up a huge fuss about those robes you wanted." Remus shot back.  
  
"Hush." She ordered. "And when are you going to get around to proposing to her?"  
  
"Rhia?" He asked, and she nodded enthusiastically. Remus sighed and chewed thoughtfully on his lip. "I want to marry her, I really do, it's just..."  
  
"Just what?" she asked.  
  
"I want to be sure I can provide for her." He explained. "It's nice working for Dad and all, but it doesn't pay much. I want to be able to buy her a house before I do anything."  
  
"That's sweet." Annie smiled, just as a loud noise was heard from the living room.  
  
"Our Floo guests seem to have arrived." Remus said, opening the door to let Annie out into the living room, where Sirius, Rhia, and Mr. and Mrs. O'Leary were brushing soot off of their shoulders. "Oh darling, you know how I never liked Floo powder... it always gets so... dirty," Mrs. O'Leary whined, clutching her husband's arm. Rhia, glad to break free of her parents grasp, ran to Remus.  
  
"Help me!" she whispered in his ear. He smiled, smelling the soft fragrance of her shampoo. After she pinched him twice, he snapped out of it, took a deep breath, and stumbled forward.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. O'Leary, its a pleasure to have you here tonight. Merry Christmas, please come in away from the fireplace. My parents are right in here. Unfortunately, my father could not make it tonight - he's held up at the office - but my mum and grandmother are so anxious to meet you." Remus bowed a bit and offered his arm to Mrs. O'Leary. Rhia beamed. Remus was such a diplomat when he needed to be. It was one of the reasons why she loved him.  
  
Sirius escorted Annie into the parlor, and Rhia showed her dad where to go. Once they had all gathered, Rhia moved to the opposite side of the room as her parents, next to Remus and his mum. She felt so much more at ease with these people.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. O'Leary, how wonderful to see you," Mrs. Lupin greeted them, shaking their hands. "Remus and Rhia have told me so many good things about you." Rhia smiled at her mother, but inside she winced. Mrs. Lupin was making a stretch there. Any time Rhia had come over, and the subject had changed to her parents, she would begin to rant about how they were too stuffy; too old-fashioned; too snooty; too non-parental. She thought Mrs. Lupin was using a fair amount of tact here, as all she had ever heard of Rhia's parents were horror stories.  
  
"Well Mrs. Lupin, I wish I could say the same for you, but our daughter Rhiannon doesn't talk much about her friends. She doesn't inform us of any of her doings, actually. We've only recently found out she was seeing young Remus here." Rhia's dad tried to sound cheerful, but he couldn't help but throw a Look at his daughter. Her eyes fell to the floor.  
  
"Sorry, Father," she muttered, grinding her teeth.  
  
"Oh no, don't apologize Rhiannon," he corrected her. She looked up quickly; could he possibly be acting civil in front of her friends for once? "You've made fools of us before, I see no reason why you should pretend to apologize every time." Oh, of course not. Her eyes threatened to well up. How could she expect her parents to act like... like... parents for once? Remus, feeling her turmoil, squeezed her hand and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"Forget them." he whispered in her ear as they sat down.  
  
"My, my, isn't this...quaint." Mrs. O'Leary said as her husband pulled a chair out for her.  
  
"Yes, we decorated it ourselves." Mrs. Lupin remarked cautiously, unsure if she was complimenting or degrading her.  
  
"Perhaps our guests are hungry, Mum." Annie suggested, hoping that the sooner they ate, the sooner the O'Learys would leave, if only for Rhia's sake.  
  
"Oh, yes, how inconsiderate of me." Mrs. Lupin jumped to her feet and opened the door to the dining room. "Dinner is served."  
  
Strange enough, the meal was served and eaten in silence broken only by the light conversation made by Remus, Annie, and Sirius. Rhia didn't have the stomach to eat, much less talk. After the dishes of stuffing and goose and bread were carried away and the Christmas pudding was floated into the room, Mr. and Mrs. O'Leary resumed talking.  
  
No, arguing.  
  
"You always choose that office over me, Aaron." Mrs. O'Leary pouted, sipping at her glass of wine.  
  
"They've forced me to go in, Delia." Mr. O'Leary insisted.  
  
"On Christmas day?" She raised her thin eyebrows to a high point on her forehead.  
  
"You must excuse her, she's always like this when she's a little blotto." Mr. O'Leary apologized to everyone. Rhia's cheeks coloured a brilliant red and she stood, nodding her excuse before rushing out of the room and out onto the porch. How could her parents be so...so argumentative and unfeeling and stupid? They knew that she adored Remus and his mother, yet they still had to be childish! Hot, angry tears pricked her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back, but to no avail.  
  
"Rhia."  
  
Rhia turned around upon hearing her name. Remus was making his way outside, closely followed by Sirius and Annie.  
  
"You three should go back inside." Rhia murmured, wiping her eyes. "I'm sure your mother's pudding is wonderful, and you don't want to miss that."  
  
Suddenly, she found herself choked up, thinking of how motherly Mrs. Lupin was, and how her mother could never be that way. "We can miss the pudding. My mum will put some away for us, I'm sure..." Remus said, sitting next to her. When he saw the tears threatening to fall, he turned back to Sirius and Annie.  
  
"Why don't you guys go back and play peacemaker? I'm not sure how long they can all last in there."  
  
When they had left, Rhia turned to Remus. "You didn't have to do that," she said.  
  
"Rhia, it'll be okay, you know," he replied, putting his arm around her for comfort. She sighed.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be okay - when they leave. I know its horrible, but I just can't stand to be around them!"  
  
"Rhia, I'm sure they're okay sometimes..."  
  
"No Remus, they aren't. When I was a child, I hated my house, and its all because of them. That's why I was always with Sirius. I know its bad, I know I'm a horrible daughter... but let's face it. My parents will always just be people I have to spend the holidays with; not people I choose to love, but people I have to love." A tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
Remus reached out and silently wiped the tear away, kissing her sweetly and saying, "Don't worry about them. If you're forced to love people you hate, then at least you have people who love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Rhia had no idea how she found the courage after that horrific night, and also after the harsh words she received from her parents upon returning to their home, but she did, and was even able to follow through on her latest assignment from The Daily Prophet- a visit to Hogwarts to discuss Dumbledore's stand on the rumors surrounding him and the Ministry of Magic position. She rose early, having spent the night in her childhood bedroom at her parent's house, and Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, where a tall, lumbering, and familiar figure greeted her.  
  
"Hallo, Rhiannon!" Hagrid, the kind and sometimes-bumbling groundskeeper of Hogwarts opened the gates with his giant hand.  
  
"Hagrid, how good to see you." Rhia smiled widely.  
  
"Dumbledore sent me down here t'fetch ye." He explained. "Since ye can't Apparate inside o' tha grounds."  
  
"Thank you, it's very kind of you to do this." She took the enormous arm he offered and they made their way towards the castle.  
  
"How's all o' them friends o' yours?" Hagrid asked as they passed the Whomping Willow and headed inside Hogwarts. "The Marauders, isn't that what tha hooligans called 'emselves?"  
  
"Yes, the Marauders." Rhia grinned. "They're all fine. James and Lily are expecting a baby in July."  
  
"Really now!" Hagrid smiled as though he were going to burst with joy.  
  
"James is certain it's a boy." She added.  
  
"Ah, most o' us men been hopin' fer a son since we was lads." He told her as they stopped in front of the large golden griffin that Rhia remembered being the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Peppermint Toad." Hagrid said, and the griffin began to revolve into a set of stairs.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Hagrid." Rhia leaned over and gave the oversized man a hug before climbing onto the stairs as they wound up, up, up to a door. She pushed open the door and found herself in a long hallway that led to another door, this one heavy and golden-plated. She knocked on it and it opened silently of it's own accord. Dumbledore sat inside, talking quietly to a small young girl with raven hair, much like her own. The girl, most likely a first year, sat in a chair much too big for her tiny frame opposite his desk, and was holding a few things in her lap.  
  
"Er, sir?" Rhia called, feeling as though she were intruding on something private and perhaps precious.  
  
"Rhia, do come in." Dumbledore murmured, not taking his eyes off of the first year, yet beckoning her forward. Rhia stepped closer, towards the other chair near his desk, getting a better glimpse at the girl. She was quite pale, with yards of thick black hair and strange, glittering amber eyes. Her robes were embroidered with silver and blue- a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Am I interrupting something, Professor?" she asked. "If I am, I could-"  
  
"No, no." Dumbledore shook his head. "Rhia, this is Angela Wilcox. Angela, this is Rhiannon O'Leary. She attended Hogwarts a while back." Angela turned her big amber eyes towards Rhia and nodded silently. "Angela, why don't you show Miss O'Leary your things while I go find Professor Trelawney?" Dumbledore suggested. Angela nodded and he stood, clapping a thin hand on Rhia's shoulder before leaving.  
  
"What's that you've got there, Angela?" Rhia started, trying to pry open the apparently shy girl.  
  
"I made them." Angela murmured, setting the items in her lap on Dumbledore's desk. They seemed to be carvings, little wooden carvings of little wooden people.  
  
"They're very nice." Rhia replied, picking each one up in turn. They were indeed people, and exquisitely made, each with tiny details and an inscription at the bottom.  
  
The first one she picked up was of not one, but two people; a tall man with shaggy hair and spectacles and a young woman with long flowing hair and a gentle smile. The inscription read, 'The Stag and Flower, Who Died to Save us All.'  
  
The second one, an older man with haggard looks, seemed very familiar, as if she knew him, but didn't recognize him. His read simply, 'The Teacher.'  
  
The third was another haggard person, this one seeming to be clad in the dirty robes of Azkaban prisoners. 'The Accused.'  
  
The fourth, a woman with curly hair, her hands clasped tightly. 'The Believer.'  
  
The fifth, a third woman, with stylishly cut hair and a very thin figure. 'The Disappeared.'  
  
The sixth, and finale, carving, was a boy who slightly resembled either a younger James or Sirius with glasses, she couldn't tell who. His inscription, 'The Boy Who Lived.'  
  
"Who are they?" Rhia asked at last.  
  
"They saved us." Angela said in low, thrilling tones. "They fulfilled their destinies to help to save us all, all of wizardkind."  
  
"Where did you hear about them? Where are these people?" Rhia asked quietly, staring at "the boy who lived" in awe. For some reason, just looking at the figures, she knew they were real people. She felt connected, and for a strange reason, she believed this little girl.  
  
Angela suddenly looked very nervous, and pulled her figurines closer to her body. Then she looked up at Rhia with such knowing in her eyes. "I didn't. They aren't."  
  
"They aren't what?"  
  
"These," she said, indicating all but the small boy, "just are, but will be. He, the Boy who Lived, isn't. He will be, and he will be great... You see, he will save us all. They all will."  
  
Rhia pulled a chair next to Angela, and sat down. "Can I look at them, Angela? I'll be careful, I promise." Angela lent Rhia the one labeled "the teacher" with a shaking hand.  
  
"You can have this one. I know you'll like him. You'll love him. And her," she added, handing Rhia "the Disappeared". "She reminds me of you."  
  
Rhia held the two figures in her hands and felt such a feeling of familiarity that she almost dropped them. Just then, Dumbledore returned with Prefessor Trelawney, and Rhia quickly gave Angela back the figures. Trelawney glided over to Angela and held her hand over the little girl's head.  
  
"Ah, Angela, my little seer! What precious gifts have you bestowed upon us now?"  
  
"She's done this before?" Rhia asked Dumbledore. He nodded.  
  
"Once. Two figurines, a few weeks ago. A tall man, and a shorter, chubbier one. "The Traitor" and "the Darkness". We haven't been able to figure anything out about her or her figures, but I think they may be signs." Dumbledore whispered as Trelawney checked out the figures.  
  
"Headmaster, if its all right, I'll take Angela back to my room, so you can have your interview with Rhiannon. We can talk more in private, I can train her Inner Eye there anyway."  
  
"Yes, very well Sybil." Trelawney and Angela stood up to leave, but Angela ran to Rhia's side and grabber her hand.  
  
"Don't be sad, pretty one, and don't be scared when the time comes. The Wolf will always love you!" Then she ran out after Trelawney, both Rhia and Albus staring after her.  
  
* * *  
  
"And she had little statues for all these people, they were so intricate, and I swear, I've seen them before, or maybe they're living counterparts, I don't know. And then she said to me, 'The Wolf will always love you!' How creepy is that?" Rhia gushed later than night to Remus. They were lying in bed, and Rhia was telling him about her strange encounter in Dumbledore's office. "I'm telling you, love, it was so weird!"  
  
"I'm sure, dear." Remus replied sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes.  
  
"She wanted to give me two of them." Rhia recalled, sitting straight up in bed. "'The Disappeared' and 'The Teacher', but Professor Trelawney came and took her away. All of her little figurines had names too; 'The Accused' and 'The Believer', things like that. One was 'The Boy Who Lived'. Have you ever heard of him? Maybe in legend?"  
  
"No." he answered, pulling her down beside him. "Now go to sleep, we've got that Christmas party at James and Lily's tomorrow."  
  
"Christmas!" Rhia gasped. "I'd almost forgotten! Don't you dare let me forget their presents tomorrow."  
  
"I won't, go to sleep." He ordered.  
  
"Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes in the darkness. "But if I forget the presents...or if those figurines do mean something...don't come whining to me."  
  
~*~  
  
"Remus says she's obsessing over something some little girl said to her." James was telling Sirius and Peter later that night at his and Lily's Christmas party.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he would have told me...if we were talking." Sirius replied, fumbling with the too-big watch Rhia had given him, saying it was from her and Remus, though he knew it wasn't.  
  
"Not talking?" Peter repeated.  
  
"He's mad...no big deal, don't worry about it." Sirius brushed it off. "What's this about Rhia obsessing?"  
  
"Apparently, some girl at Hogwarts had a premonition and it's messed with her. She's absorbed in it." James said.  
  
"What was the premonition about?" asked Peter.  
  
"She doesn't know." He replied.  
  
"I'll go talk to her, maybe she'll tell me." Sirius offered. James and Peter nodded, and Sirius walked to the table where Rhia sat with Lily and Annie, talking to them quietly.  
  
"And she showed me all of these little carvings." Rhia was saying. "All different kinds, and all so intricate!"  
  
"Rhia, sorry to bother you." Sirius interrupted. "The fellows sent me to talk to you."  
  
"We'll find you later." Lily offered, and she and Annie left. "What's up Sirius?" Rhia asked.  
  
"The fellows sent me over... to tell you the truth, we're a bit concerned, love..."  
  
"Of what?" she asked, suddenly nervous. "What have you heard?"  
  
"I haven't heard anything, Rhia, but I've been made aware of an obsession you seem to have with a little girl and a few of her dolls..."  
  
"They aren't dolls, Sirius! They're little wooden sculptures. It seems they may be a sort of prophecy-"  
  
"From an eleven year old girl? Rhia, that's insane. She was just bored, maybe a little creative, and carved them. It means nothing."  
  
Rhia looked away from Sirius. If he wouldn't believe her, no one would. What about the feelings she got whenever she looked at them, thought of them? Professor Trelawney used to praise her predictions in Divination. Sure, she believed at the time that it was lucky guesswork on her part, but maybe it wasn't. Maybe...  
  
"Rhia? Will you drop it? It'll be okay." She turned back to Sirius.  
  
"Sure, sure it will. Whatever you say, Sirius." 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Time passed and spring came, as it always does. The little girl was forgotten, and life with the Marauders began to get a little out of order.  
  
"James, lets go! We're going to be late to Annie's party!"  
  
"So will everyone else, the wind is blowing a mile a minute out there, and I know at least three people will be arriving by broom."  
  
"James, that's not funny! It's her birthday party! Annie's finally of age to marry, in her parents' eyes at least. We can't be late; we can't chance missing anything!"  
  
"We won't be late."  
  
"The only way we aren't late is if we Apparate, and you won't let me do that!"  
  
James dragged Lily over to the couch and sat her down. "You're almost seven months pregnant! There is no way I'm letting you do anything even remotely dangerous. You aren't invincible, you know."  
  
"Speaking of being invincible, James..." Lily's face grew somber. "Haven't you noticed anything strange about me lately? Something different?"  
  
James looked his wife over. He had to be careful; when women asked that kind of question, they wanted a specific answer. Well, she looked beautiful, as always. She was a little, eh...round about the middle, but she was pregnant, it was completely natural. Unless she asked him; then she was as stunning and shapely as the young witches on the cover of Witch Weekly. Even more stunning. Stunningly stunning. Amazingly, stunningly-  
  
"James!"  
  
"Wha'?" He snapped out of it. Other than his less-than-favorite "impatient" look, there was nothing new about her. What was she on about?  
  
"What are you on about, Lil? You look beautiful."  
  
"Not looks, James. I think... well, do you remember how I was always so clumsy?" Well, of course he remembered. She knocked half the brooms off their walls in their shed one day, just by trying to shut the door. Lately though, she had seemed more... graceful.  
  
"You haven't been... um... breaking as many things..."  
  
"Well, that... but James, I haven't been sick. Women get sick, especially during their pregnancies; but I haven't. I haven't gotten sick, or scraped, or hurt in any way in a long time. In just about-"  
  
"Eight months," he breathed, realization dawning. "Do you think this has something to do with the baby?"  
  
"I think maybe..." Lily chewed on her lip slightly. "I don't know...it's not as if it's in danger, the baby's kicking and moving, but...it's nothing. I'm probably just fretting too much."  
  
"No, you never fret too much." James said, knowing this was something quite out-of-the-ordinary.  
  
"Never mind it, James, we'll worry about it after the party." She ordered. "Now how are we going to get to Rhia and Remus's?" Their friends had volunteered to host Annie's birthday/welcome-home bash.  
  
"Lily, are you sure that-"  
  
"James, please." Lily narrowed her eyes into slits, a sure sign that the pregnant lady was getting tense. "Just get us to the party, and we'll call up Dumbledore later."  
  
"All right, then." James nodded. "I'm getting the Jeffersons to call you one of those Muggle wheeled box things."  
  
"Oh, James, not a taxicab!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Remus, I can't move the couch." Rhia cried as she struggled to lift the heavy sofa with her wand.  
  
"What do we need to move it for?" Remus asked, walking out of the bedroom wearing a pair of worn slacks and a towel about his bare shoulders.  
  
"It's taking up too much room, lying there in the middle of the floor." She explained. "I want to put it against the wall, and it's too heavy to push and I can't lift it alone."  
  
"Alright, on three." He threw his towel on the floor and raised his wand as she did the same. "One, two, three!" They raised the couch together and put it in its new spot against the far wall, setting it down with a loud thump.  
  
"Great, that looks great." Rhia said with a smile. "Now, go put on some decent clothes, we've got guests arriving in less than a half hour."  
  
"Can't we just spend a nice, quiet evening here by ourselves?" he asked, slipping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her neck.  
  
"I've gathered everyone up, and you know that's a rarity. Your parents will likely be the first to arrive." She replied. "Go put on a shirt."  
  
"Aw, you know you like me without it." he teased.  
  
"Of course I do, love." She kissed him quickly.  
  
"So we could just take the trousers off as well." He added with a wink.  
  
Rhia tutted softly and rolled her eyes. "Remus, honestly..."  
  
"Rhia, honestly..."  
  
"Fine, fine...you go wait in the kitchen, I have to go fetch something from the closet." She gave in, hurrying off towards the bedroom. Remus sat down at the kitchen table, twiddling his thumbs and wondering hesitantly what she was doing.  
  
"Are you finished?" he called three minutes later.  
  
"Yes, yes." She shouted back, walking out into the kitchen, making Remus's breath catch in his throat. "Well?"  
  
"Oh, my." He murmured, staring her over. Rhia, the sweet, shy, timid Rhia who had been in a purple party dress just a few minutes earlier, was clad in a miniscule French maid outfit, complete with black fishnets and garters that were just visible under her tiny skirt.  
  
"I was going to save this for tonight." She whispered with a smirk, giving her wand a twirl and turning it into a black and white feather duster. "But I thought I'd give you a special preview so you'll be a good boy and suffer through the party."  
  
"Oh, I'll suffer." Remus replied as he slipped one hand up her leg. "As long as you promise you'll wear this tonight." Rhia grinned and began to lay feather-soft kisses on his neck, her hands playing deftly with the top of his trousers.  
  
"Sorry, we're early, the door was unlocked so we-"  
  
Remus and Rhia jumped apart as James and Lily came walking into the kitchen, carrying a large cake between them.  
  
"Oh, my!" Lily cried, dropping the cake. James jumped forward and, with a quick flick of his wand, saved it from utter disaster.  
  
"Lily!" Rhia exclaimed, taking a large step away from Remus.  
  
"Remus, old chap, nice work!" James chuckled, winking at Remus. Remus blushed in return.  
  
"Lily, we weren't - I mean, you're early - we were just-" Rhia stuttered. She snapped her fingers, and instantly she was back in the purple party dress from moments earlier. "I mean, I was just showing Remus a new outfit I got."  
  
"Right," James muttered.  
  
"Rhia, its okay. I mean, sometimes James likes it when I dress up as a Quidditch player-"  
  
"Lily!" James cried, cutting her off, but not soon enough.  
  
"Quidditch player, eh James? Take your obsessions to the bedroom, do you?" Remus laughed.  
  
"Oh, shut up..." he mumbled, slumping into a kitchen chair next to Remus.  
  
"So, Rhia, do you need any help before the other guests arrive?" Lily asked, floating the cake to the safety of the kitchen counter.  
  
"No, no, no." Rhia shook her head, gently forcing Lily onto the couch. "You needn't be on your feet."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"She's right, Lil." James leaned down to kiss his wife's forehead.  
  
"When's he due again?" Remus asked as he set out bowls of crisps and Bertie Bott's Beans.  
  
"Early August." James replied with a grin.  
  
"We don't know if it's a he, James!" Lily cried. "We'll love it all the same, boy or girl."  
  
"It'll be a boy." James whispered.  
  
At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin Apparated into the room.  
  
"Mum, Dad." Remus leaned over to kiss his mother's cheek.  
  
"Hello, Remus, dear." Mrs. Lupin said in reply. "Has your sister arrived yet?"  
  
"No, we thought she was coming with you." Rhia answered, looking around for the blonde-haired girl that was Annie.  
  
"No, she said she'd meet us here, she had other plans before then." Mr. Lupin said. "Something about a job."  
  
"She never said anything to us." Lily called from her place on the couch.  
  
"Oh, Lillian!" Mrs. Lupin cried, seizing Lily's hands in her own as she saw the engorged state of her stomach. All pandemonium broke loose, what with Mrs. Lupin making such a fuss, James nearly upsetting the table of food, and Mrs. Black and Sirius's small sister Aurelia arriving at the fireplace.  
  
"Mrs. Black, you'll have to excuse the excitement around here." Rhia apologized, leading them away from the hearth. "It's a bit hectic."  
  
"Quite all right, love." Mrs. Black answered in her delightful accent: a mixture of high-class British with a hint of lower-class Irish.  
  
"And how is Miss Aurelia doing today?" Rhia leaned down to the four-year- old's height.  
  
"Very well, thank you." Aurelia smiled through her raven hair shyly.  
  
"Has Sirius arrived yet?" asked Mrs. Black.  
  
"You mean you haven't seen him?" asked Rhia.  
  
"Didn't he tell you he was going on some sort of job interview?" asked Mrs. Black.  
  
"Oh, my..." Rhia rolled her eyes. And, of course, pandemonium broke out once again as Mrs. Black sighted both Lily and Mrs. Lupin, and as James almost upset the table once again, and as the roar of Sirius's bike was heard outside.  
  
"That'll be Padfoot, I suppose." Remus whispered in Rhia's ear.  
  
"Indeed." Rhia couldn't help but grin when both Sirius and Annie came into the room, both looking quite disheveled. Whether that was from the ride through the air or something else, Rhia could not say.  
  
"Sirius, there you are!" Ms. Black called. Sirius smiled and walked over to his mum, picking up Aurelia and tossing her into the air as he did. She giggled delightedly.  
  
"Sorry everyone, we were a bit behind in the air currents... but we're here now, so let's party!" Sirius exclaimed, Annie blushing behind him.  
  
And so they partied, celebrating Annie's move into adulthood and freedom.  
  
"Not too free!" her mum called out when Sirius added that phrase into his toast later that night. Annie laughed along with the rest of the guests, but Sirius just smiled.  
  
When he was don with his toast, Rhia and Lily began to serve the food. The Mauraders, of course at the head of the line, began to whisper quietly to Sirius. "What's up, boys?" Rhia asked suspiciously as they made their way towards her, their heads bent together.  
  
"Nothing!" the four chimed, Sirius smirking slightly.  
  
When they walked away to the nearest table to begin inhaling their food, Rhia turned to Lily. "You know, I've never trusted them. For as long as I can remember, whenever I heard the words Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, I've gotten nervous."  
  
"Try being married to one!" Lily laughed. Rhia smiled politely, but looked down at the food. Lily gasped.  
  
"Oh, Rhia I'm sorry. I didn't realize - oh, darn. No luck with Remus, I take it?"  
  
Rhia shook her head. "I don't get it. We live together; he certainly loves me; even his mum is pushing for it. Why won't he marry me?" Rhia looked over to where Sirius sat in deep conversation with Remus and his father. She bit back a tear. Why was she getting so emotional?  
  
"Rhia, honey, don't worry. Only fools get married young. Why, look at James and I -Â the two biggest fools you could find. Enjoy what you have while it lasts." Rhia smiled, nodded, and tried to convince herself that Lily was right. And she did, too, until the night was almost over.  
  
There were only family and a few close friends left now. Rhia was sitting between Lily and Remus, chatting happily, when Sirius stood up from his corner with Mr. Lupin and cleared his throat.  
  
"Everyone, can I have your attention? I have an announcement to make." James and Remus perked up. Everyone turned towards where Sirius stood, his face a-shining in comparison to Mr. Lupin's; his was rather pale and sweaty. "First off, I guess I'd like to say how incredibly excited I am that we're all together." Sirius said with a grin, looking at everyone. "Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs, the best friends I've ever had."  
  
All three smiled widely.  
  
"Rhia, who's been there for me since we were kids."  
  
Rhia blushed rosily into her cup.  
  
"Lily and her soon-to-be-born baby, whom we all can't wait to see."  
  
James gave a forced cough that sounded awfully like the word boy.  
  
"My family...and Annie."  
  
Rhia suddenly seemed to pick up on something. Perhaps it was the fact that she had known Sirius all her life, or maybe it was animal instincts. Whatever it was, only she seemed to notice his hands slightly shaking or the strange look in his eyes. Rhia turned to Remus. She saw the delighted look plastered all over his face, and when she turned to James and Peter, saw identical grins. Suddenly not smiling anymore, she turned to Annie. Sweet Annie, sitting so innocently, totally oblivious to what was about to happen.  
  
Sirius started to move then. He walked right up to Annie's chair... and got down. On one knee. Annie gasped, Mrs. Lupin squealed, and Rhia looked down again.  
  
"Annie, we've known each other for a long time now. You knew me back at Hogwarts, the way I used to be. Anyone who's known me all throughout my school years has seen the change I've gone through since I've been with you. You have made me want to be a better person. You showed me that there's more to life than lots of women and lots of practical jokes - although those will always be close to my heart," he added, chancing a grin at James. "Most of all Annie, you've taught me love can happen to anyone. Annabelle Harriet Lupin, will you marry me?"  
  
Annie seemed to be at a loss for words as her mouth opened and closed rapidly.  
  
"Well...?" Sirius cracked a nervous smile.  
  
"Oh, Sirius!" she murmured, her eyes very wide.  
  
"Go on, Annie, say something." Peter encouraged from his seat across the room.  
  
"I..." Annie's face broadened into a wide smile as she nodded.  
  
"Yes?" Sirius mumbled as if he hadn't been expecting that answer and it had been the furthest thing from his mind.  
  
"Yes, a thousand times, yes!" Annie laughed and threw her arms about his neck as everyone in the room burst into tumultuous applause.  
  
All but one. Rhia stepped out of the flat into the hallway, leaning onto the wall for support. She cursed herself for feeling this way, but she couldn't help it. She and Remus were together...intimate...but Lily and James had something more special. And now Annie and Sirius were to have it too. Why was she always the one to be left behind? Rhia had believed Lily's words this evening, but now that everyone was excited over something she didn't...couldn't...have, she felt terrible. Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes, threatening to spill with the slightest blink. A noise behind her made Rhia turn around quickly.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
It was Peter, leaving the party along with a dark-haired couple Rhia didn't know. The couple walked off, whispering, leaving Peter with Rhia.  
  
"It's nothing." Rhia braved a smile, hoping her eyes weren't turning red and giving her away.  
  
Too late. The next words out of Peter's mouth were, "What's the matter with your eyes?"  
  
"Nothing, I...it's dust. Allergies." She stumbled over his words.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded. "Okay, then. I'm leaving, but Remus is wondering where you are."  
  
"Thanks. Goodnight, Peter." She gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Night." Peter smiled and walked off. Rhia, sighing softly to herself, walked back inside the flat.  
  
Everyone was lazing about the room, taking up as much time as they could before going home. Mr. Lupin, Remus, and James were seated at the table, James apparently showing them the layout they had planned for the new baby's room. Sirius and Annie sat on the couch, whispering softly to each other as Aurelia slept soundly in her brother's lap, Annie's hand now holding a sparkling ring. Mrs. Lupin, Mrs. Black, and Lily were chatting by the fire, and Rhia headed towards them first.  
  
"Poor thing, she wants him so badly, but...I don't know what's wrong with him." Mrs. Lupin was murmuring.  
  
"Neither do I, he hasn't said a thing to me." Lily said in reply. "I felt so very bad when I saw her face."  
  
"Who's face?" Rhia asked, knowing very well who they were talking about.  
  
"Oh, Rhia!" Lily exclaimed, jumping a little. "I didn't see you there!"  
  
Mrs. Lupin cleared her throat. "Oh dear, come sit down and chat. A little gossip never hurt anyone."  
  
Rhia sat down, but her face held its slight scowl. "Who's face?" she repeated. Lily's smile faltered a little.  
  
"Oh, just a friend of mine that Mrs. Lupin happens to know," she replied nonchalantly. Technically, she wasn't lying...  
  
"I see." Rhia really did see. And suddenly she couldn't take this any more. "Excuse me," she asked, and got up. Running out to the porch for some air, she had a sudden, irrational thought and climbed the fire escape to the roof of the apartment building. The fresh air felt good on her rapidly warming face. It was bad enough that she had to watch her best friend become engaged - not that it was bad, for them it was wonderful - but to have everyone talking about her own troubled love life behind her back? It was almost more than Rhia could take.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but you look rather distressed. Are you okay, madam?" asked a voice behind her. Rhia gave a startled cry and whirled around. Standing close to her, gazing down, was a man about her age, with soft golden eyes and an endearing smile. His blonde hair and sharp, clear facial features were highlighted in the setting sun to make him look like an angel. Her hurried breath slowed instantly. She actually chanced a smile at the friendly stranger.  
  
"I'm fine, sir, I just needed some fresh air."  
  
"Well, is something the matter?"  
  
Rhia sighed. "Well, actually..." And so they sat, and the stranger listened to all of Rhia's problems and doubts. She had never felt so relieved, so comforted... so loved.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sirius, have you seen Rhia?" Annie asked a few hours later. Sirius shook her head.  
  
"No, I actually haven't, not since she ran off a while ago. Why, what's wrong?"  
  
Annie sighed, plopping down next to her fiance and glancing at Remus across the room. "I just saw her. She was on the roof, with another man... she was kissing him..." Sirius' mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
"I told Remus something like this would happen!" Annie burst, and bit her lip to quiet down. "I told him if he didn't do something soon, he would lose Rhia forever! But he just kept saying he won't lose her, he can't lose her... I just hope-"  
  
But what Annie hoped, no one found out, because she was cut off by Lily's cry. "Oh no!" she called, and beckoned everyone around the Wizard Wireless. "Another attack, listen!"  
  
"... I repeat, there has been another attack on a Muggle family in the immediate vicinity of Yorkshire. Appears to be the work of You-Know-Who, possibly on of his Death Eaters. The attacker is considered armed and dangerous. If you see him, please notify the Ministry at once. His appearance is that of a young to middle twenties man, blonde hair, hazel eyes, around 6 feet. If you see a man resembling this picture," and a picture of the Death Eater appeared slowly rotating above the Wireless, "contact your Ministry at once. And now, back to the music. Here's a popular new group called the Weird Sisters, sounds like they could be big, folks!" Remus snapped the Wireless off. Everyone was talking and glancing out the windows, but Annie was staring at the picture.  
  
"Sirius!" she whispered frantically. "Sirius, that's the guy!"  
  
"What guy?" Sirius asked halfheartedly.  
  
"Sirius!" Annie cried, stepping on his foot, the lowered her voice. "That's the man Rhia's on the roof with right now!"  
  
"It couldn't be, Annie...maybe you're just fretting." He murmured, patting her cheek. "It was dark, wasn't it?"  
  
"I know what I saw!" She insisted. "The fellow from the radio was out there! They were snogging!"  
  
"But Rhia wouldn't do that." Sirius retorted. "She's much too sensible."  
  
"Come on, I'll show you." Annie stood and took his hand. "They're bound to still be there."  
  
"Annie, I won't have you going up there if this man really is some dangerous killer." Sirius said forcefully.  
  
"Please, Siri," she pleaded, sticking out her lower lip pathetically, "Remus is my big brother and I don't want to see him hurt."  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
"Fine, but have your wand at the ready." He ordered, leading her out of the apartment and up the stairs to the roof, where Rhia sat.  
  
Alone.  
  
"Rhia?" Annie called out, slipping her wand back inside her robes. Rhia turned around, smiling at her friends.  
  
"Hello!" she said brightly, her mood obviously improved for some reason. "What are you two doing up here? I thought you'd be leaving soon."  
  
"Rhia, have you seen anyone around here lately?" Sirius asked casually.  
  
"Anyone here?" Rhia repeated, and only Annie seemed to notice the quick and nervous shift of her eyes. "No, I've been alone."  
  
"All right, then, we'll see you later." Sirius waved and led Annie back downstairs, saying to her, "See? You must've been imagining things, she was completely alone."  
  
"Sirius, she was lying!" She cried, stopping him in front of the apartment door. "I would have thought that because you're her closest friend, you'd notice!"  
  
"Annie, you must've imagined it." he insisted. "Rhia would never do anything of the sort."  
  
"But she did!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You've had a big day, love." Sirius murmured gently. "We both have. Let's just go home and get some sleep."  
  
"Like you're going to sleep." She said skeptically.  
  
"Like you want me to." He retorted with a grin. 


	30. Chapter Thirty

THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
~*~  
  
Rhia sighed to herself as she hung laundry to dry on the roof of her building, wondering why she was doing so when it would be easier to dry it with a quick wave of her wand. Simple, her conscience told her. She wanted to be here to see Him again. Rhia had felt extremely guilty for the last three weeks since she had met- and kissed- the handsome blond stranger on the roof. Guilty for consorting with him, guilty for kissing him, guilt for not thinking of Remus. Not that she didn't love Remus, quite the contrary! It was just...she wasn't sure if they were going anywhere. She wasn't even sure why she and the nameless stranger had kissed, it had just...happened. It had been his eyes, the strange bright-shining gold colour of a full moon that had captivated her. And now she was here again, knowing that she had come here to find him.  
  
"Hello, miss." Rhia turned around and, sure enough, there he was, the mysterious stranger with the golden eyes.  
  
"Hello." She said in turn, putting down the slip she had been holding.  
  
"Forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude." He said, and with a curt nod of his head, turned to leave.  
  
"No, please!" Rhia called to him. "Don't go, please...I'd like to talk to you."  
  
The stranger stopped and turned about, facing her with a small smile on his face.  
  
"What about, miss?" he replied.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked quietly. Part of her wanted desperately to know, and to know more about him, but the rest of her said to stop immediately and go back downstairs to her flat where Remus would be coming home soon.  
  
"My name?" The stranger cocked one blond eyebrow. "You may call me Simeon."  
  
"Simeon." Rhia said, and smiled, pushing down her conscience and sitting at his side.  
  
~*~  
  
"James!" Lily called from her position on the sofa. She had been stuck there for nearly a week, and it had been extremely boring since then.  
  
"What is it, love?" James said breathlessly as he came into the room, clutching a pile of cushions.  
  
"When is Dumbledore arriving?" She asked. The Potters' meeting with Dumbledore concerning Lily's health was to take place that day, and Lily was anxiously awaiting it. James glanced at his watch. Two twenty-eight.  
  
"Any moment now." He assured her, putting two of his cushions behind his wife's head and two under her feet.  
  
"James..." Lily trailed off, lost in her own horrible thoughts.  
  
"What, Lil?" he asked, adjusting the afghan over her legs.  
  
"What if...what if something's wrong with the baby?" She looked up at him with tearful eyes.  
  
"Lily, don't even think things like that." James said forcefully, putting one hand on her stomach. "He'll be fine." Lily smiled slightly, putting her hand over his and overlooking the fact that James had once again insisted the baby was a boy.  
  
"Forgive me for intruding."  
  
Both looked over their shoulders to where Dumbledore stood, having arrived a few moments before with a soft stirring of air.  
  
"No intrusion at all, Professor." James replied, standing up and offering Dumbledore a palm.  
  
"Afternoon, James." Dumbledore shook James's hand and placed on of his own on Lily's shoulder. "Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Would you care for some tea, Professor?" Lily asked, struggling to get up.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Dumbledore nodded and twiddled his wand around, spinning it in the air until a silver tea service materialized and settled on the table. Lily sighed and surrendered trying to get up, settling for a sitting position. "How do you take your tea, Lily?"  
  
"None, thank you." Lily said, resting her hands on her bulge as James took a cup with two sugar cubes.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that you called me here to discuss the matter of your child." Dumbledore said, stirring his cup before lifting it to his lips.  
  
"Yes," James nodded, "that we did. You see, before Lily was pregnant, she was...well..."  
  
"Clumsy." Lily offered. "And exceedingly so, Professor. But since then, I haven't broken a thing or tripped or even gotten sick."  
  
"Interesting." Dumbledore murmured softly, thinking over what a young so- called Seer had said to him last night. "Is this the only unusual happenings?"  
  
"Yes." James nodded. "But what we're worried about is the baby. Is anything wrong with him?"  
  
"James," Lily said tersely.  
  
"Sorry...it." James corrected himself. "Is anything wrong with it?"  
  
"No, James." Dumbledore shook his head. "I have no reason to believe that anything is wrong with your wife or son." Both Potters smiled hugely.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with my son." James said softly.  
  
"James!" Lily exclaimed. "No one knows if it's a boy!"  
  
"Even Dumbledore says so, Lily!" James retorted.  
  
"Yes, but...oh!" Lily cut off her sentence with a great cry of pain  
  
"Lil?" James furrowed his eyebrows in worry as she hunched over, one hand on the arm of the sofa and the other on her bulging stomach. "Lily, what is it? Are you sick?"  
  
"N-no," She managed to mutter through gritted teeth, then gave a excruciating wail followed by, "Bloody Merlin!"  
  
"James, she's going to have the baby." Dumbledore said gently. "It's time to call the Midwitch."  
  
"What?" James exclaimed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite sure, I'm afraid," Dumbledore replied, smiling. "Now get along and call the Midwitch while I bring Lily to the bedroom." James nodded, a smile slowly creeping up on him. He ran to the fireplace, grabbed some Flu powder, and stuck his head in.  
  
"Midwitch Allegra White," he called. Soon enough he was looking into the living room of an elderly witch. She was just about to walk through a doorway across the room. "Ms. White, it's James Potter," he called. "My wife's going into labor, it's time!" She turned to him, waving her wand at a nearby cabinet, which her medical bag flew out of.  
  
"Well, get out of the way, Mr. Potter, unless you wish to deliver this baby yourself!" James jumped back and Allegra almost flew through the fireplace. "Which way?" she asked briskly. James pointed towards the bedroom, and she disappeared. Seconds later, he heard a cry of anguish from the room and Allegra's soothing voice, telling Lily it would be all right. James turned back to the fire.  
  
"Blackwood Flats, apartment 4b." Next second, Sirius was peering curiously into the fire.  
  
"What's up, James?" he asked cheerfully. He could just make out Annie waving in the background.  
  
"Lily just went into labor, guys! Get over here, quick!" He heard Annie squeal. "And hurry up, because I still have to tell Remus and Rhia, Peter, and the Evan's!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Rhia!" Remus called into the kitchen. He had just heard from James, and was about to jump through the fire when he realized he hadn't seen Rhiannon in about two hours. Rushing into the bedroom, he saw it was empty and called out her name again. "Where are earth did she disappear to?" he wondered. Just then, he spotted the open window outside the fire escape.  
  
"Ah, the roof," he smiled. Of course, she mentioned something about laundry... but surely it doesn't take her two hours to hang the wash?  
  
Remus puffed as he climbed the slippery rungs of the last ladder. The ground was a long way below... but if Rhia can do it with a basket of laundry, I can do it fine, he thought. Pulling himself up to sit on the edge, he looked around and was about to call out her name when a certain brunette's laugh caught his ears. He spotted Rhia over by the clothesline, chatting with some handsome stranger, one who looked somewhat familiar. Probably just another tenant, he thought, and stood up. Now that he was standing, however, he had a better view of the situation. He could see quite well the charming smile on the stranger's face, the close proximity in which they were sitting, the way his hand slowly inched along to meet hers...  
  
All at once, Remus felt his stomach plummet as the man leaned forward and caught Rhia's lips with his own. He felt undeniable rage towards this man, until he realized Rhia was not pushing him away. It took all Remus' strength not to fall to his knees. It felt as if his world had imploded; it felt as if his heart had been torn into a million indistinguishable pieces. All he could see was Rhia, kissing some man on their rooftop. He had gone deaf; the birds were no longer singing, the music from the downstairs neighbor's exercise tape was no longer blaring, the car horns weren't heard among the mass of nothing Remus held in his mind. All he could grasp was that Rhia, his Rhia, his one love, was in the arms of another man.  
  
It felt like a lifetime before Rhia pulled away. Trying to compose himself as best he could, Remus took a step and called out.  
  
"Rhiannon!" He had meant to cover up the pain he felt, and his voice came out jagged and harsh - not at all like his own. Rhia turned around quickly, her cheeks reddening, but her face gave no sign that she thought Remus had seen them kiss. She jumped up, waved goodbye to the stranger, and hurried over to Remus.  
  
"Darling, there you are!" she smiled. How dare you call me darling! he thought, but found himself saying instead, "Rhia, we've got to go. Lily's just gone into labor."  
  
What? Lily in labor? Ah yes, that was why he'd come up here in the first place. It all came rushing back, but the joy of James becoming a father did nothing to mask or mend the horror his heart was enduring.  
  
"Oh, my!" Rhia's eyes widened and her blush faded away as she jumped to her feet, tugging Remus behind her as she ran back to the fireplace and hopped through, landing in Godric's Hollow.  
  
"There you are!" Sirius was the first to greet her. "We were wondering what took you so long."  
  
"I...I was doing the laundry." Rhia stuttered as Remus flooed in behind her.  
  
"How is she doing?" Remus asked, looking around towards the stairs that lead to the upstairs bedrooms, where Lily presumably was.  
  
"All is going well, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore's voice echoed as he came down those steps. "Make yourselves comfortable, this will take some time."  
  
"Do you know how long?" asked Annie.  
  
"Six hours, by my guess." Dumbledore replied, and the others exchanged anxious looks.  
  
Two hours later, Peter stopped by on his way home from work.  
  
Two hours after that, Peter left.  
  
An hour after that, Rhia and Mrs. Evans made the fourth pot of tea.  
  
And after a grand total of seven hours, around ten o'clock that night, James came downstairs, looking weary and browbeaten. Everyone stood as he entered.  
  
"Well?" Sirius asked anxiously.  
  
"Nothing." He sighed, pouring himself a cup of tea. "It's taking forever and the midwitch kicked me out."  
  
"Why?" Mrs. Evans asked. "Is anything the matter?"  
  
"Dunno." James shrugged and slumped onto the couch. "She called in some consultants and they jabbered away in some strange jargon that I didn't understand."  
  
"She'll be fine." Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap in the study."  
  
He bowed and shuffled out.  
  
More than an hour later, Remus had retreated alone to the garden and both the Evans, Rhia, and Annie had fallen asleep, the Evans against each other's shoulders, Rhia in the armchair by the window, and Annie in Sirius's lap.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Sirius asked James, looking up at his best friend.  
  
"Terribly." James muttered, beginning to pace. "It's eleven forty, what in Merlin's name is taking them so long?"  
  
"Babies take time, James." Sirius said, for once the voice of reason. "I remember when my sister Aurie was born, she took about twenty hours."  
  
"Twenty...!" James leaned against the wall and Sirius smiled lightly.  
  
"You don't understand how it feels, Pads." James said. "I'm scared that it'll hate me and I won't be a good father and that it'll be a Squib and it won't be good at Quidditch and-"  
  
"Quidditch?" Sirius guffawed. "You're worried about it playing Quidditch?"  
  
"I'm worried about everything!" James cried. "Just wait until you're a father, Sirius Malachi. Wait until then, you'll see."  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"Me, a father?" he repeated, stroking Annie's head fondly and making a memo to bring up the subject sometime soon.  
  
"Well, you are going to be this one's godfather." James jabbed a finger towards the stairs. "That is, if it comes out anytime soo-"  
  
James's words were pierced by a small wail. He looked up at the stairs with a mixture of wonder, shock, anxiety, and extreme happiness on his face as the midwitch's head appeared at the top.  
  
"Mr. Potter," she called, "come and visit your son."  
  
"Son?" he croaked. Sirius smiled and clapped him on the back. "I have a son... oh my good Merlin, I have a son!" He turned to Sirius, the grin spreading easily from ear to ear. "Imagine Lily's face when I tell her "I told you so"!" James jumped up and dashed up the stairs two at a time, all the while singing "I have a son!" Sirius chuckled after him. Â "Rhia!" he called softly. "Annie, sweetheart. Wake up! There's a new addition to the Potter family I think they want you to meet... and I think we might have to give Papa Potter here a sedative."  
  
Upstairs, James had thrown open the door to the bedroom, savoring the moment when he first laid eyes on the scene before him.  
  
Lily was in the bed, looking extremely tired but extremely pleased as she gazed upon the small bassinet next to her.  
  
"Lily," James breathed, unable to move from his spot in the doorway.  
  
"You were right, James." Lily said softly. "We have a little boy."  
  
"A little boy." James stepped cautiously towards the bassinet and leaned over it, staring in awe at the small black-haired boy inside.  
  
"You can touch him, James, he won't break." Lily encouraged. James reddened slightly but put his hands into the bassinet and pulled out the sleeping child and holding him gently as if he were made of porcelain.  
  
"He's so little." James breathed as he watched the little boy flex his miniscule fingers and toes.  
  
"He's a baby, babies are little." Lily reminded him.  
  
"Have you picked out a name yet?" Mrs. White asked, holding a piece of parchment, the birth certificate, in front of her.  
  
"No, we haven't." Lily shook her head.  
  
"What about James Malcolm Potter, the second?" James suggested with a grin.  
  
"Oh, James, a junior?" Lily wrinkled her nose. "I don't know, what would we call him?"  
  
"Little James or Jim or Malcolm or-"  
  
"Or we could pick a new name," Lily interrupted.  
  
"Like what?" asked James.  
  
"Harry." She suggested.  
  
"Harry," James repeated, then said hopefully, "Harry James?"  
  
"Harry James Potter." Lily nodded.  
  
"Harry James Potter, born July 31, 12:06 A.M." Mrs. White said with satisfaction.  
  
~*~  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
  
~*~  
  
"James!" Lily shouted up the stairs. "Come down, everyone's coming for tea and they'll be here any minute!"  
  
"I'm here, I'm here." James mumbled as he came downstairs, holding Harry on his hip.  
  
"What did you put on him?" Lily cried, stealing the small boy away from her husband and holding him close.  
  
"It's a Quidditch sweater." James said as if that was obvious.  
  
"It's much too big." She scolded. "And where are his socks?"  
  
"Got 'em right here." James fished them out of his pocket. Lily grabbed them and put them on Harry's tiny feet.  
  
"Go set up the cakes, I'll change his shirt." She ordered and walked upstairs.  
  
"It looks fine, Lil!" James shouted at her back just as someone came through the fireplace.  
  
"What looks fine?" Remus asked, brushing soot from his shoulders.  
  
"Harry's sweater." James replied. "Where's Rhia?"  
  
"She...she had to stay behind. You know, work." Remus replied. "I dunno, maybe she..."  
  
"What is it?" said James, seeing the worry spread over his friend's face.  
  
"James, it's complicated." Remus shook his head.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked.  
  
"It's just...Rhia's been distant for a long time." He explained. "For four months, we haven't really talked or been together or...intimate. And I think..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think she's with someone else."  
  
James felt his jaw drop just as Sirius's flying motorbike was heard outside and Lily came back downstairs with Harry.  
  
"Remus!" she cried, giving Harry to James and hugging their friend tightly.  
  
"Hi, Lil." Remus said half-heartedly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked jovially as she led him towards the sofa, levitating the tea service behind them. "The full moon wasn't too long ago, was it?"  
  
"No, only a few days." He replied. "But I'm fine, just fine."  
  
"Where's Rhia?" Lily looked about expectantly for her friend.  
  
"She had to work." He lied, giving James a look that forced him to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Afternoon, all!" Sirius cried as he burst inside, Annie close behind.  
  
"Sirius, did you fly that bike all the way here?" Lily asked, peeking out the window at the giant motorcycle outside.  
  
"Of course." Sirius grinned. "I thought we could take Harry for a spin on it."  
  
"No!" she cried nervously, and James laughed.  
  
"She still can't tell when you're joking, Padfoot." He told Sirius with a grin. Lily scowled and slapped both James and Sirius's shoulders.  
  
"Ow!" Sirius winced.  
  
"You deserve it, Sirius." She muttered.  
  
"Calm down, Lil, I'd never harm a hair on my godson's head." He replied, taking the small boy from James and tossing him into the air, much to Lily's dismay.  
  
"Honestly, Lily, if you keep going like this, the poor thing will never have any fun!" Annie admonished as Lily began to pour the tea.  
  
"But he'll be alive!" She cried, glaring at Sirius.  
  
"He's just fine," Sirius retorted, "aren't you, Harry?"  
  
Harry laughed and clapped his hands.  
  
"Oh!" Annie exclaimed, pointing at the tea set, where a few of the cups were levitating about two feet off the table.  
  
"Not again," James muttered and grabbed the cups, placing them back on the table before turning to his son. "No, Harry, that isn't funny."  
  
Harry laughed again, his bright green eyes sparkling.  
  
"How long has he been doing magic?" Remus asked.  
  
"Only two weeks." James replied. "He's levitated things about three times."  
  
"At least it wasn't the vase this time." Lily muttered thankfully.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rhia, I'm home." Remus called half-heartedly, somewhat expecting her to be tossing about in bed with the blond stranger. He put his cloak on it's hook and slipped off his shoes, wondering whether or not he should check the bedroom for her.  
  
"Remus, there you are." Rhia said, wiping her hands on a dishrag as she came out of the kitchen. "I was doing the dishes."  
  
"So you finished your work?" he asked, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Oh...yes, I finished." She said quickly...a little too quickly, Remus observed.  
  
"What else did you do?" he said casually. Rhia shrugged.  
  
"Not much. You know, work. And some cleaning." She replied. "That was about it."  
  
"Or maybe I should ask who you did." Remus muttered under his breath.  
  
"Pardon?" said Rhia.  
  
"Nothing." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"Are you mad about something?" she asked.  
  
"What do I have to be mad about?" Remus raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I don't know." Rhia replied, her mind racing with thoughts. He couldn't know about Simeon, could he? She had only gone to see him for an hour while Remus was gone. Of course, being with Simeon at all while she was still with Remus was immoral, but something inside of her seemed to heal when she was with the tall, blond, golden-eyed man, something that always seemed broken when she was around Remus, who never seemed to have time for her anymore.  
  
"Then I don't know if I'm mad." He answered, standing up and stalking into the bedroom, leaving Rhia alone.  
  
She stood in the middle of the room, debating whether she should follow him or merely stay put. After a few moments of indecision, she went to the only place where she knew her mind would be clear: the rooftop.  
  
She wasn't exactly hoping Simeon would be there, but neither did she believe he wouldn't be. It seemed that every time Rhia needed to get away, she would go up to the roof and he would be there, standing at the edge. His hands crossed behind his back, staring out into oblivion... almost waiting for her to appear again.  
  
Once again, she wasn't let down. As her eyes peered over the edge, he stood there, silhouetted by the setting sun. She smiled, her breath almost catching in her throat. He really did look like an angel.  
  
"Simeon," she called softly, not wanting to disturb him. He turned, grinning the charming smile that made her knees weak.  
  
"Rhiannon, you're back." Every time he said it as if he believed she would never return; she could almost taste the anxiety of betrayal.  
  
"Of course," she replied, walking over to him. He motioned for her to sit on the sofa they had magicked up here a few rendezvous' ago. She sat close to him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She bit back a gasp. A picture of Remus flashed before her eyes.  
  
"I've missed you," he whispered into her hair. She sighed and leaned back. You see? This is what her relationship with Remus was missing! The passion, the desperation, the fire! "I was waiting."  
  
"You're always waiting, Simeon."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"He does." Rhia gave a start. Simeon had never acknowledged Remus before.  
  
"He?"  
  
"Your lover."  
  
Rhia sighed. "Remus."  
  
"Yes, him. Does he know you come up here?"  
  
"No, of course not. I could never let him know that we meet like this. It would kill him." She spoke these words slowly, as if they were just sinking in. It would kill him. Oh god, what was she doing?  
  
"Why do you continue to meet me then?" he asked.  
  
"Because... because I have to. As much as I lo - care about Remus," she said, choosing her words carefully, "our relationship feels empty. We're always fighting, he's so distant... there's no passion anymore. It's going nowhere. That's why I continue to see you, Simeon. I need this. I need you." Simeon leaned down and kissed her then, more passionately than he ever had before. She received him entirely, not really knowing why, only hearing the truth in her words. She needed this.  
  
"You need me? You've got me," he whispered to her. The rest, as they say, is history.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sirius, have you seen my briefcase?" Annie called from the bedroom. "I've got to take those signed papers into work before I leave for Christmas break or Mr. Atheron will slaughter me!" Sirius walked in, laughing.  
  
"Annie, love, you brought those papers in yesterday morning. Are you okay? Your brain has been so scattered lately!"  
  
"I know," she replied, opening her arms. Sirius embraced her, smoothing down her frazzled hair. "I'm a bit preoccupied lately. Can we sit? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Of course doll." He led her to the bed, gathering her in his arms as they leaned back against the large, fluffy pillows. Annie had insisted on redecorating Sirius' flat after the engagement.  
  
"Honey, I want a baby." She figured the best way to start discussing it would be flat out bluntness.  
  
Sirius didn't even skip a beat. "Okay." Annie twisted to face him.  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
"Sure. I want to, you want to, why not? We will be married soon, after all."  
  
"Well, we haven't even set a date yet! Wouldn't a baby out of wedlock be sort of... unconventional?"  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Since when have I ever stuck to conventionality? And I thought the baby was your idea, why are you arguing with me?"  
  
"Devil's advocate," Annie shrugged. "I just wasn't expecting to you just up and agree right away. I had a whole defense planned!"  
  
"Really?" Sirius grinned. "I'm all ears."  
  
"Well... okay, I lied. I was just going to cry and whine until you said yes."  
  
"That would have worked too. You know I can't stand to see you cry."  
  
"That's why I thought of it."  
  
Sirius laughed again, and Annie snuggled closer to him. Sirius was the sweetest man in the world. How had she ever caught and tamed such a beast?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"How I got so lucky," she replied warmly, stroking the arm wrapped possessively across her chest.  
  
"Maybe the same way I did."  
  
She twisted once again to look into his eyes. "I love you, you know. And I think starting a family with you might just make all my dreams come true."  
  
Sirius leaned over her, a spark in his eye. "Wanna start trying now?"  
  
~*~  
  
APPROX. THREE MONTHS LATER  
  
~*~  
  
Godric's Hollow was an absolute Winter Wonderland on Christmas Eve. Garlands of holly twisted about everywhere, three stockings labeled 'James', 'Lily', and 'Harry' were hung on the mantle, and a tall evergreen (bewitched to have continuous snow falling on it) stood magnificently in the living room.  
  
"Did you do that yourself?" Remus asked at their Christmas party that night, gesturing to the tree and it's snow.  
  
"After that detention with Flitwick putting up decorations in sixth year, I figured out how." James replied, handing out small glasses of brandy to his fellow Marauders.  
  
"It's much better than our tree." Sirius said, taking a long draught. "Annie insisted on some scrawny Charlie Brown one."  
  
"And you caved." Peter teased.  
  
"At least I'm getting some, Wormtail." Sirius taunted.  
  
"Stop that, you two." Lily admonished, walking by with Harry on her hip. "It's Christmas Eve, isn't this a time for 'goodwill towards men'?"  
  
"Blah, blah." Peter rolled his eyes as she walked off.  
  
"So, what is Father Christmas getting little Harry this holiday?" Remus asked, settling himself by the fire.  
  
"Clothes, most likely." James replied. "Lily- excuse me- Mother Christmas got most of his presents, and that's the most useful thing to get him. Of course, Father Christmas insisted on getting a miniature Polaris 260."  
  
"And what did Mother Christmas think of this?" asked Peter.  
  
"Said it was impractical." He scoffed. "That a baby doesn't need a broom, especially when he only just learned to hold up his own head."  
  
"That's true." Remus smiled.  
  
"Remus, is Rhia still insisted on setting out cookies for Father Christmas?" Sirius asked. Remus's smile quickly melted away.  
  
"Dunno." He said simply, looking across the room to where Rhia and Annie were tickling Harry's feet and kissing his hands.  
  
"Everyone fawns over my son." James said proudly.  
  
"Well, he isn't an ugly baby, he probably got his looks from his mother's side of the family." Peter replied and was promptly smacked over the head by James.  
  
"Speaking of babies," Sirius said softly, a shiver of excitement in his voice, "I've been pondering this thought..."  
  
"What kind of thought?" Remus asked warily.  
  
"Remus, what would you think of being an uncle?" Sirius quickly mumbled.  
  
"An uncle?!" Remus cried.  
  
"Holy Hecate, look at the time." Sirius jumped to his feet. "We've got to be going, see you all tomorrow!"  
  
He bolted across the room, grabbed Annie's hand, and hurried her out the door, leaving Remus to fume over his full brandy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lovely party." Rhia said softly, trying to make some conversation later that night as she hung up her and Remus's stockings.  
  
"Yes." Remus nodded. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes." She replied. "You?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
Silence filled the air and was only broken by the soft crackling of the fire.  
  
"There, all finished."Rhia stood back to inspect her handiwork a few moments later.  
  
"Everything's done?" he asked.  
  
"The cookies are out, the stockings are up, yes." She nodded.  
  
"Well, then...I'm going to bed." Remus stood and stretched, then said absent-mindedly, as if he had been thinking it and hadn't meant to say it aloud at all, "You can go up to the roof now."  
  
"Pardon?" Rhia wrinkled her brow, trying her hardest to look confused.  
  
Remus sighed. Best get it over with now, now that she knew he knew.  
  
"I know what's going on, Rhia." He muttered. "You think I'm just some stupid fool who'll sit by and never notice a thing, but I do."  
  
"I-I don't understand." She stuttered helplessly, trying hard to find an out of this situation. She did love Remus, honestly! She didn't want to hurt him...  
  
"Of course you do!" he cried, his voice getting louder. "I saw him kiss you and I didn't see you reject him! I know you go up there all the time!"  
  
"Remus-"  
  
"What does he have that I don't?" he asked angrily. "Is he better than I am in some way? Just tell me!"  
  
"Good Merlin, Remus!" Rhia exploded, feeling all the pain and secrets and hiding she had been doing for months pour out of her. "I wasn't getting anything from you! No love or comfort! Not even good conversation, what was I to do? He was there when I needed him!"  
  
"So you don't need me anymore, then?" Remus's voice had grown soft and menacing. Rhia clenched her teeth before answering.  
  
"No," She shook her head, staring at the ground. "I don't need you anymore, Remus Lupin."  
  
"Fine, then it's over." Remus growled and turned sharply around, slamming the bedroom door behind him as he left.  
  
"Remus!" she cried as she followed him into the bedroom. He was standing with his back to her, staring out the window.  
  
"Get out," he growled.  
  
"Not until we talk."  
  
"We have nothing to talk about."  
  
Rhia sighed and fell onto the bed. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't want it to happen even, not in the beginning. The entire time, I was thinking of you and how I knew it would kill you if you found out... but part of me couldn't help it. I was lost, Remus. You have no idea."  
  
He turned, and Rhia was shocked to see he looked tired and old, not at all sad or angry. "Give me an idea," he asked, but made no move to sit with her. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to watch Sirius propose to Annie?" she asked.  
  
"What does that have to do with this?" he snapped.  
  
"A lot!" she snapped back. "Just answer me."  
  
"No," he gave in, "I suppose I don't."  
  
"I've had to endure so much, Remus. I've had to listen to you mother tell me how much she wants grandchildren, how much she loves me, how much she doesn't understand why we aren't going anywhere. I've had to stand aside while I watch my best friend, the womanizer, settle down, fall in love, and propose to his girl. I had to be there for Lily every step of the way while she was going through her pregnancy. Now, I don't regret any of it. I love your mother, I love Annie and Sirius together, and I love Lily and little Harry. But having to watch all this happen while I sit around and wonder why on earth it isn't happening to me is too hard for me to handle anymore! I love you with all of my heart, and all of my soul. You are the anchor that keeps me here, Remus. I don't know what I'd be doing or who I'd be if it weren't for you. I've been in love with you since I was 11 years old. You are a part of me. You are my life. But to watch it die in front of my eyes, well... I couldn't take it. For months I tried to find something wrong with me. You claim to love me, yet as all of our friends' lives went on, we stayed here in this zone where nothing changes. I want to marry you, Remus! I want to start a family! I want to spend the rest of my life knowing that I'm living it for you and with you. You weren't giving me that, not at all. What do you expect a girl to do?"  
  
"Control herself," he replied quietly, not looking at her.  
  
"Damnit, Remus!" she exploded. "How can I apologize? How can I make it up to you? I love you! I know I've hurt you, and it hurts me more than you will ever know! But I also know that we're supposed to be together. It's Fate, darling. What can I do to make you forgive me?"  
  
Remus was quiet for a long time. She let him think. Give it time, she thought. He needs time.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
Remus turned back towards the window. "I said, leave. Make it up to me by leaving, and don't you ever look back."  
  
* * *  
  
Rhia knocked on the door to their flat, not knowing how she would begin to speak. She swiped a hand at her freshly falling tears, sniffling a little. The door swung open.  
  
"Rhia? What happened? Are you alright?" Rhia just shook her head, dropped her bags, and collapsed into Sirius' arms.  
  
~*~  
  
"I just don't understand why he'd do this to her." Sirius whispered to Annie as they tidied up the kitchen, watching Rhia sleep soundly on the sofa in the next room.  
  
"Perhaps it has something to do with that fellow she kissed, the supposed Death Eater." She replied quietly.  
  
"I thought we agreed you imagined that, love." He reminded her.  
  
"No, I know what I saw!" She cried. "They were kissing. Maybe they've done more than that, it's been seven months since then. Maybe that's why they broke up."  
  
"Or maybe they just had a fight." He suggested.  
  
"Believe what you want, but I think it's because of that Death Eater fellow." She said.  
  
"Don't you dare go asking her about it, Annabelle." Sirius chastised. "She's in enough pain as it is."  
  
"Using my full name? Who do you think you are, my father?" Annie cocked one eyebrow coyly.  
  
"If I was your father, I'd have to spank you." He murmured mischievously.  
  
~*~  
  
Rhia woke early the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee being made and the sound of pots clanging in the kitchen. It took a moment for her to realize where she was and what had gone on the previous night. Once she did remember, her heart fell and she buried her face into the couch she was on, feeling ashamed and hurt and completely, utterly lost.  
  
"Rhia, are you up?" Sirius called from the kitchen. Rhia sighed and stood, walking into the room and sitting at the table.  
  
"Morning." She said half-heartedly.  
  
"Merry Christmas," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like crap." She muttered.  
  
"That's to be expected." He answered. "Do you want some eggs?"  
  
"Scrambled." She replied. "Where's Annie?"  
  
"She isn't well." He said as he poured coffee into three mugs. "She didn't get much sleep last night and I guess it's taking it's toll now."  
  
"Have you opened your presents yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, last night." He nodded, then leaned over to open the windows just in time for the mail owls to fly in.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Annie asked, walking into the kitchen, looking pale and tired.  
  
"Christmas cards...a reminder from Lily to come over tonight...a last- minute present from my uncle...probably money." He put the mail in a neat stack on the table. "Are you hungry, Annie?"  
  
"No, I don't think my stomach can handle anything." Annie shook her head as two owls flew in, carrying a large package between then.  
  
"Wonder what this could be?" Sirius pondered, poking the lumpy package with the spatula he held. Annie opened it carefully to reveal a large pile of brightly wrapped Christmas gifts.  
  
"What are these?" Annie asked bewilderedly. "They're all addressed to Rhia."  
  
"Me?" Rhia leaned forward and picked up some of the presents.  
  
"Who are they from?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I know who they're from." Rhia muttered. "Remus sent them."  
  
"This one isn't addressed to you." Sirius held out a bright blue present.  
  
"That's because it's my present to him." Rhia said quietly as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Annie offered, standing and leaving the room. Sirius and Rhia sat in silence for a few moments, Sirius feeling shocked and Rhia incredibly hurt until Annie returned from the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Erm...someone for Rhia." Annie replied, looking somewhat nervous.  
  
"It's probably Remus deciding to yell at me some more." Rhia said bitterly as she left the kitchen and walked to the front door, opening it a little wider to see who stood in the hall.  
  
"Hello, Rhia."  
  
"Simeon," She said softly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think we should call the police?"  
  
"I don't know..." Sirius sighed. "Annie, there is a wanted Death Eater in our living room making tea-time chatter with Rhia!"  
  
"You see? I told you I wasn't imagining it. There he is, sitting on our couch, drinking our tea, with our best friend!" Annie exclaimed in a whisper. Rhia had let Simeon in, conjured up a pot of tea, and they were now sitting on the couch talking quietly. Sirius and Annie, ever the curious snoopers, were carefully leaning around the door jam in the hallway, spying.  
  
"Okay, okay! I admit it, you were right." Annie smiled. "And if I ever have to say that again, I may just well be sick."  
  
"Honey, we're getting married. Get used to admitting you're wrong." She ordered and Sirius began to chuckle quietly, but abruptly stopped. "Love, what's wrong?" Annie asked. He just pointed, dropped jaw hanging wide open, to where Rhia had collapsed into the stranger's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Rhia took a sip of tea, staring at Simeon over the rim of her teacup. They hadn't spoke much since she had met him at the front door. Just a simple greeting, a bit too casual for their... relationship. The term was much harder for Rhia to swallow now. "So... what brings you by?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Simeon gave her a wry smile.  
  
"I think you know, love," he replied. The once-endearing term now made Rhia go rigid.  
  
"Simeon... I don't know what to tell you. I've had a bit of a falling out with... well, him... and I'm not sure of how I'm feeling right now." This was a blatant lie. She knew exactly what she was feeling - her head was screaming at her, enraged that she had ever made such a huge mistake; her stomach was on the verge of retching up her breakfast, or lack thereof, because she felt so nervous around him; and her heart was breaking all over again with her having to face the reason why she was no longer in the arms of her beloved.  
  
"I can tell you how I'm feeling, though... Rhiannon, I'm desperate. Before I met you, I was never one for relationships. Without boring you with the details, I've never actually had a successful relationship, and I've definitely never been in love. It's almost been forbidden for me. But Rhia, if the times we have spent together have shown me one thing, its that I do love you. Very much, in fact. Its why I'm here now."  
  
Rhia felt a lump rising in her throat. Her heart was being ripped in two. She desperately missed Remus, but Simeon was warming parts of her she thought had died last night. She needed him... she didn't need him... oh, bullocks, she needed something!  
  
"Simeon, I... I..." Truthfully, Rhia didn't know what she was going to say. But suddenly, she didn't feel as if words were necessary. She just looked into Simeon's eyes and saw what she needed to see. She pitched herself forward and wrapped her arms around his chest. Simeon breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere across the country, in secret...  
  
* * *  
  
"How is our contact doing on location?" a chilling voice asked.  
  
"Ve-very well, my Lord," a second, quivering voice answered. "He has successfully broken apart O'Leary and Lupin. The Potters are sure to have heard by now."  
  
"Any reason to believe that Simeon has grown, shall we say, attached to his mission?"  
  
The second voice hesitated, just for a second. "No, sir." If the Dark Lord picked up on this hesitation, he made no verbal note of it.  
  
"Wonderful." Voldemort paused. "You know, I am glad you came to me with your inside information. I was beginning to suspect a double agent was exactly what my plan needed. You came to me at exactly the right time. Remind me to personally thank Lucius."  
  
"Yes, sir." He was shaking all over, and excessive talking was sure to let the master aware.  
  
"First, you tell me how to weaken the Potters, two of my most formidable opponents, by attacking them on the inside. Breaking down their friends was a stroke of genius, and I don't admit genius to persons other than myself very often."  
  
"Thank you greatly, My Lord."  
  
"And then, when I thought you could rise no higher, you give me the information I have been needing beyond anything. The birth of a baby that fits the prophecy! And to whom does this innocent babe belong? To none other than the very rivals you have betrayed to aid me!"  
  
He didn't like it when the Dark Lord spoke like that. It reminded him of the awful things he had done, to his friends, and family... to Rhia and Remus.  
  
"We will need to begin surveillance on the child. Assign my best intelligence agents on it."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Voldemort gave a sudden, bone-chilling laugh. "There is no need to be frightened. I will not harm you... today. You have done well, Wormtail."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
~*~  
  
"Everything seems to be falling apart." Lily whispered softly a few days after Christmas, sitting in front of the fire with James and Harry.  
  
"It isn't." James assured her.  
  
"It is, James." She retorted. "Rhia and Remus are through, and you know that it takes an awful lot to put them through the mill."  
  
"He did see her with another fellow, Lily." James reminded her.  
  
"Yes, I know." Lily leaned onto Harry's sweet-smelling head. "But it still seems awkward. She met him on a rooftop of all places."  
  
"A bit mysterious, yes," he nodded.  
  
"And the attacks have been increasing." She added. "There's one every day."  
  
"Lily," James leaned forward to press a hand to her cheek, "you worry far too much. Dumbledore's working very hard against this dark uprising, and we're helping as much as we can, all right? Don't fret, or you'll work yourself into a tizzy."  
  
"I won't." she replied adamantly as someone came sliding out of the fireplace, covered with soot.  
  
"Padfoot, old boy, there you are." James greeted him.  
  
"Look at you, Sirius, you're an absolute mess." Lily put Harry in his playpen before going over to help brush the ash from his shoulders and face.  
  
"It's snowing too hard to use the bike, and we hardly ever use our fireplace." Sirius explained. "Where's my godson?"  
  
"Aren't those usually the first words out of your mouth, Sirius?" James cocked an eyebrow as he handed his son over to him.  
  
"Just trying to be a dutiful godfather, Prongsy." Sirius grinned.  
  
"How's Annie?" Lily asked, still brushing soot from his black mane.  
  
"Still sick." He replied. "She's only eating crackers."  
  
"You'll take her some soup, then." Lily fussed.  
  
"Have you heard from Remus?" asked James.  
  
"No," he shook his head. "Annie and Mrs. Lupin tried to get him to leave the apartment, but he's too depressed, poor fellow. Rhia seems in between."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"She feels bad for what happened, yes," Sirius explained, "but she seems perfectly satisfied with her new man."  
  
"What's-his-name." James scowled.  
  
"Simeon." Sirius corrected. "Well, James, are we going to visit Dumbledore or not?"  
  
"We're going, we're going." James rolled his eyes and gave his wife and son a kiss. Sirius handed Harry back to Lily and kissed her cheek as well.  
  
"Be back in time for supper, James!" Lily ordered as James took the Floo powder jar off the mantle.  
  
"Yes, dear." James answered while Sirius stepped in and disappeared and he followed.  
  
They landed in Dumbledore's office with a thump that didn't seem to startle the old man sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Hello, James, Sirius." Dumbledore greeted.  
  
"Professor." James smiled and shook hands with him, Sirius following suit.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't much time to talk, but here." Dumbledore held out two scrolls of parchment. "It's the complete list of those participating in the Order. I didn't want to owl them, in case they were intercepted."  
  
James and Sirius nodded in understanding. They, along with a few others, had joined the Order of the Pheonix Dumbledore had established a few months ago, to aid him in his fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  
  
"Is that all, Professor?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, I've something to tell James." Dumbledore turned to the black-haired man. "We've gotten a lead on Henrickson. Inform the Aurors that he is a definite."  
  
James nodded once again, and Sirius held back a snigger. Who would have thought that James Potter, Marauder and leader of pranks, would turn into an Auror?  
  
"Headmaster, I-"  
  
James and Sirius turned around to see someone entering Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Snevellis." Sirius muttered under his breath and was quickly kicked in the shin by James.  
  
"Thank you, gentlemen, that will be all." Dumbledore bowed his head towards them, asking their leave. James and Sirius shared looks before leaving through the fireplace.  
  
"Severus, please have a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the over-stuffed chair across from his.  
  
"No, thank you. There's something I must discuss with you, Headmaster." Severus said anxiously, and Dumbledore could see that he was in incredible distress.  
  
"What is it?" Dumbledore sat back down in his own chair.  
  
"I..." Severus faltered, staring at his left arm through his robes.  
  
"You needn't be afraid, Severus." Dumbledore gestured with his hand.  
  
"Headmaster, it's not that I'm afraid of telling you, but...afraid of your reaction." He murmured.  
  
"Whatever it is you have to say, Severus, I assure you I will keep my composure."  
  
Severus took a deep breath.  
  
"Headmaster, I'm a Death Eater."  
  
Dumbledore stared back placidly, as if he had announced what he planned to have for dinner instead of announcing the fact that he had helped kill and torture.  
  
"Yes, for about a year now, is it?" Dumbledore murmured, his eyes a- twinkling.  
  
"But...how did you know?" Severus cried. "I-"  
  
"There are many who wish to help those who want to fight the good fight." Dumbledore said, his voice slow and drawling as if he were a sage of old. "They provide me with my information."  
  
"So you knew." He said.  
  
"Yes." He nodded. "And I also knew you were following Lucius Malfoy's lead and would come back to our side. Once you saw the error of your ways."  
  
"Yes, well..." Severus bit his lip. "I believe I have."  
  
"Then perhaps you can help us." Dumbledore leaned forward. "We've been looking for someone to willingly go amidst the Death Eaters and act spy for us. You mustn't be forced to, but if you are able, we would be very gratified if you would do this."  
  
"Sir, I..." Severus sighed. Perhaps he would be able to save her! "If you think that this is a good idea, then yes."  
  
"Very good." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, you seem to be troubled. What's the matter?"  
  
Other than the fact that he was betraying those he once counted as friends? Other than he was putting his life at risk for a young woman that was unattainable? A young married woman with a baby?  
  
"I have been with the Death Eaters for over a year now. And last night, I received an important piece of information."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"The Dark Lord...sir, they're planning to kill the Potters."  
  
Dumbledore leaned back at this and pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "Some days, Severus, I fear I am getting too old for this."  
  
Severus gasped, drolly stating, "You, Headmaster? Never!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, but sat up straighter. "All joking aside, Severus, you've given me some information I have been fearing for a long time now... we need a plan." 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

~*~ A FEW MONTHS LATER ~*~  
  
"Annie? Annie, sweetheart, where are you?" Sirius called, stepping into the flat one late Afternoon. The sun shining, the snow finally melted, Sirius couldn't resist taking his beloved bike out for her first springtime ride. Glancing around for Annie, retching sounds told him she was once again in the bathroom. He tossed his leather jacket, sacred to bike rides, onto the nearest chair, and rushed to her side.  
  
"Annie!"  
  
"I'm fine, Sirius." She replied weakly. She tried to stand, but immediately collapsed into a shivering mess next to the toilet and vomited again.  
  
"That's it, Annabelle, off to the doctor with you."  
  
~*~  
  
It had been more than three months since Rhia had left Remus. Resisting the urge to move in with Simeon, simply for lack of a place to stay, she had remained with Sirius and Annie until she had gathered enough funds to get herself a small, dark flat. It wasn't much, but then again it didn't remind her of her last flat either, so it would have to do.  
  
She had decorated it with Simeon's help, but it was much more his taste than hers. She was drifting half-heartedly through life, anyway. The only thing that anchored her to reality was Simeon. Unfortunately, she didn't really share his full sentiment...she still missed Remus with all of her heart and soul. Her Wolf instincts were fueling her towards him with more urgency each day, but she simply couldn't go back. She didn't even know if he wanted her to.  
  
One day, while staring out into the busy streets of London listening to Simeon take a shower, she received an owl post from Annie. Rhia had been trying to distance herself from her friends. It was easier to not be around Remus if she wasn't around any of them. She still kept in contact with Sirius thought. Nothing could keep her away from her childhood best friend.  
  
Rhia stared at the envelope for a long time before opening it. She needed some of Annie's expert cheering up right now.  
  
Dear Rhia, Just writing to say hullo. We haven't heard from you in such a long while, I was getting worried. Sirius says hullo, and so Peter, James, Lily, and little Harry. I think he misses his godmother more than anything else. Speaking of other people, I finally saw Remus yesterday. We had a little chat at Mum's house. Rhiannon, I don't care how deep in denial Sirius says you are, that man needs you! He is completely lost without you, and due to the fact that he's my brother, I do care that he's so gone. Yesterday was the first time he left his flat since Christmas. I've taken to the shopping for him and Lily does his laundry. If he weren't so heartbroken, you can bet a few Galleons we wouldn't be doing this for him, so doesn't if tell you something??? Rhia, you need to talk to him. I can't stand it anymore. I need my best friend and my brother back together! Even Sirius wants you back, and he was always kind of wary about you two. But don't tell him I told you that he worries about you like a big brother, he'd crucify me. Please talk to him, I know it would do both of you tremendous good. Love, Annie P.S. Think of it- if you and Remus get back together, you get to be an auntie. Get it??  
  
~*~  
  
Lily smiled over her plate at the thin, pale-faced woman who sat across from her inside a little café in Diagon Alley.  
  
"It's so good of you to get out and about." She said with a cheery smile. "You hardly ever leave your flat except for errands and things."  
  
"I do get out." Rhia insisted, bouncing Harry on her knee. "I go out with Simeon on Saturdays."  
  
"Yes, but you go right back home after." She retorted.  
  
"My life is monotonous, it isn't my fault." Rhia replied.  
  
"Well, we've all missed you." Lily reached across the table to touch her hand. "Especially Harry."  
  
And especially Remus, she added in her thoughts.  
  
"He's a precocious kiddie." Rhia smiled as Harry banged a spoon against the table.  
  
"And he'll be a whole year old in less than two months." Lily mourned.  
  
"And how does poor Mum feel about that?" asked Rhia.  
  
"Poor Mum wants her boy to stay a baby forever." Lily squeezed her son's small hand.  
  
"And James?"  
  
"James thinks it's funny to take him for a ride on his broomstick." She scoffed.  
  
"Sirius told me about that." Rhia smiled. "And about the motorcycle."  
  
"Motorcycle?" Lily repeated worriedly. "What about the motorcycle?"  
  
"Oh, dear." Rhia murmured, biting her lip.  
  
"Did they take my baby out on that bike?" she demanded to know.  
  
"Now, Lily, don't make a fuss about something that already happened-"  
  
"I'll kill them!" She cried.  
  
"Kill who"  
  
Rhia turned around to see Annie standing over her shoulder, smiling happily.  
  
"Rhia, it's so good to see you." Annie leaned down to hug her tightly.  
  
"And you," Rhia answered. "Look at you, already getting bigger."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me." Annie glanced down at her swelling stomach. "I look like a cow."  
  
"You look fine." Lily assured her. "So, how is...everything?"  
  
"OH! Everything is just fine." Annie said slowly, as if trying to insinuate something without Rhia knowing. "It should all be just-"  
  
"Annie, there you are! I was about to..."  
  
Once again, Rhia turned around to see who spoke, but this time she wasn't exactly enthralled at who stood before her.  
  
"Finally, Remus." Annie stood and took his hand. "I was beginning to think you had gotten lost."  
  
She pulled him towards the table where Lily, Harry, and Rhia were.  
  
"Erm, I- I have to go." Remus muttered. "Work, you know, I just-"  
  
"It's Saturday, you don't have to work." Lily reminded him. "Oh, but Annie and I are scheduled to take tea with my mother and sister. She's bringing her son as well, you know. Annie?"  
  
"Yes." Annie nodded. "I'll see you later, Remus, Rhia." She kissed her brother's cheek and hugged her friend as Lily retrieved her son and hugged them both, exiting the cafe as quick as anything, leaving Remus and Rhia sitting silently across from each other.  
  
Rhia fidgeted nervously. She wasn't used to having Remus in such close proximity...truth be told, he hadn't been in any kind of proximity since she let. He was carefully avoiding her eyes now. She had a sudden urge to jump into his lap and bury her head into the nook of his shoulder blade, just like old times, but restrained herself.  
  
"Hello." He remarked quietly, shaking her from her thoughts. He had spoken first...could she hope?  
  
"Hello, Remus." It felt so good to address him again! "How are you?"  
  
"As well as to be expected." He looked up sharply as if he hadn't meant to let that slip. Rhia had to restrain herself from smiling. Maybe Annie was right, maybe he did miss her, maybe he did need her as much as she was realizing she needed him. "You?" he asked.  
  
"About the same," she responded, smiling shyly. He nodded, but didn't return the smile. The polite conversation halted for a time.  
  
"I'm not apologizing." He said flat out. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm not expecting you to. You have nothing to apologize for."  
  
"Damn right I don't!" he exclaimed, but then looked around and got quiet. "Listen, Rhia. I think maybe we should talk. But not here. Come home around eight tonight, I'll be waiting." Remus stood up quickly and walked away without a backwards glance. Rhia just smiled.  
  
She was happy he had addressed her by name. He had even looked her in the eye a few times. She wasn't upset that he had left so abruptly. She wasn't happy she had hardly had a chance to talk, to apologized, she wasn't even happy that this would give her an opportunity to talk to Simeon, to tell him it was over, no matter how things went with Remus tonight.  
  
She was smiling simply because of what he had said. 'Come home around eight tonight.' He still considered it her home. THEIR home.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus nervously fixed the cushions on the couch for the 18th time. He couldn't help it. He wanted Rhia to think he had survived nicely without her. He wanted her to be really sorry. Of course, he knew she was. He couldn't stop thinking about how sincerely she had apologized, the look in her eyes when she had left. She was heartbroken. Well, she could quite imagine how he felt, then! Betrayed didn't even begin to describe how he had felt about the whole situation. Betrayed, hurt, angry, desperate...he just couldn't go on living like this. That was why he'd invited her over tonight. Somewhere in the back of Remus' mind, he was wishing with all his might that when she came back tonight, she would stay.  
  
~*~  
  
Rhia gulped down her fear before sticking her head in the fireplace and calling out to Simeon. She moved back to the couch she had been sitting on a moment ago before he stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
"Rhiannon, darling, you called?" he smiled charmingly and Rhia's insides squirmed- or did they dance? She wasn't sure how she felt about him any more. All she knew now was...Remus.  
  
"Yes, I've something to talk to you about." She answered.  
  
"Sounds serious." Simeon commented as he sat next to her.  
  
"Yes." Rhia nodded and stood, feeling vaguely uncomfortable at his side. "You see, I was at lunch today with Lily and we bumped into-"  
  
"It's him, isn't it? The ex-lover?" Simeon muttered. "You're going back to him."  
  
"No, just to talk, nothing more." Rhia insisted, though she wanted it with all her heart to be soething more. "It's just...if it become more..."  
  
"So you're casting me aside for the chance he'll take you back?" Simeon scoffed.  
  
"Please, Simeon, don't be angry." Rhia pleaded.  
  
"Angry? Angry doesn't begin to...forget it, Rhiannon." He shook his head.  
  
"Simeon, please, don't be unreasonable!" she murmured.  
  
"I'm not unreasonable." He said, pulling himself into a straight, dignified stature. "I only hope you won't regret this."  
  
Something in his golden eyes seemed to show that his words meant more than she thought they did, as if something bigger than heartache would cause regret...  
  
But no more words were shared as Simeon stepped into the fireplace and disappeared with a flash of green flame. Rhia sighed to herself. No, she wouldn't cry over him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Besides, he was the reason she had left Remus...Remus!  
  
She quickly gave herself a once-over before facing the fireplace.  
  
"Remus?" She called once she had stepped into the living room. She looked around. It was exactly as it had been when she left. It was a little neater...he must have tidied up just to impress her. Then she noticed the novel she had been reading lying open on the coffee table and a half-drunk mug of tea next to it. He hadn't moved those things since she left? It was eerie and at the same time filled her with such hope that when Remus walked into the room, her smile was brighter than it had been in months.  
  
"Remus!" She exclaimed and it was all she could do to hold herself back from collapsing into his arms.  
  
"Rhiannon...you're here." He sounded relieved, like he hadn't believed she would show up. How could she not?!? "Sit down, please," he said, gesturing to the couch. They sat on either ends, not really looking at each other.  
  
"Well..." he said after a while.  
  
"Don't 'well' me, Remus. You asked to talk." She hadn't meant to sound snide, but he smiled and she sighed in relief.  
  
"You're right." He replied to her surprise. "I felt the need to tell you a few things." For the first time, her stomach did a flip. What if he didn't want to get back together? What if he just wanted closure, if these past months he had just been sorting his thoughts and now he was ready to let her have it?  
  
Remus sighed. "I don't know where to begin...I've missed you, Rhia. And that isn't something easy for me to admit." Rhia perked up. How could she have doubted his intentions?  
  
"I missed you too." She replied enthusiastically. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm not apologizing or crawling back or anything, mind you." She nodded, deflating once again. She didn't think her emotions could handle this roller coaster much longer!  
  
"I understand, Remus. God, you have nothing to apologize for! In fact...I should have come to you much sooner. I've just been too stubborn to think that you might want me to. I thought...well, I thought you hated me."  
  
"Don't get me wrong. For a while, I did. Or I thought I did. But I could never hate you, Rhia. We're...we're kindred spirits, you and I. We have a bond no one else has." She saw the twinkle in his eye, but at the same time, she knew he meant much more than just their shared lycanthropy. "I have barely been able to live with myself since you left. I haven't touched most things. Our bedroom..."  
  
There was that pronoun. Our.  
  
"Let's just say you can definitely tell where things are supposed to go in there, because there's a layer of dust over everything. I haven't been able to do much."  
  
"Remus I have a question." She interrupted. He glanced at her and smiled.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Remus...do you forgive me?"  
  
Remus thought for a long time before answering.  
  
"Well, I accept your apologies, first. I can never really forgive what you did. It was horrible, you must agree, but I can learn to move on. I...I missed you."  
  
Rhia sighed and shifted closer to the couch. "I still think it's unfair how our relationship wasn't going anywhere. I want to get married. I want a family."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So I guess the question is..." she looked Remus in the eye and grabbed his hand. It felt so good; it fit perfectly in hers and he didn't pull away. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Such a lovely occasion to be having a party!" Mrs. Lupin exclaimed as James took her cloak.  
  
"Absolutely wonderful." Mrs. Black added.  
  
"Yes," Lily smiled, "Remus and Rhia back together, Annie and Sirius making a surprise announcement-"  
  
"And us too, darling." James said as he swept by, holding cases of butterbeer, closely followed by Mr. Lupin.  
  
"Us too." Lily added. "But where on earth is everyone?"  
  
"Don't worry, Lil, they'll be here any second." Peter said as he climbed a footstool, lighting candles with his wand.  
  
And indeed they were, for in the next few moments, Remus and Rhia arrived through the fireplace and Sirius's bike landed in the yard.  
  
"Pads!" Harry laughed with glee when his godfather came through the door.  
  
"Oh, it's so good to see you two together again," Annie said, hugging both Rhia and Remus at the same time. "Or at least in the same room."  
  
"Stop that, Annabelle." Remus said in his joking brotherly way.  
  
"Stop using my full name, Remus Javier." Annie taunted.  
  
"Children," Mr. Lupin warned from his place on the sofa.  
  
"Butterbeer!" James cried, trying his hardest to lighten the teasing mood.  
  
The party was a literal smash, especially when Peter upset the bowl of crisps.  
  
"Didn't you have some announcements?" Remus asked as the party wound down, even though he knew he would hardly be paying attention to them, not with Rhia sitting on his lap like this.  
  
"Oh, yes." Sirius brightened. "Annie, do you want to have the honours?"  
  
"All right." Annie smiled and stood. "Sirius and I decided that we want to be married when the baby is born...so you'll all be coming to our wedding in August."  
  
A pleasant uproar commenced until James held up his hands for peace.  
  
"I think that's a lovely plan, congratulations." James grinned at his best friend and then continued, "Lily and I have an announcement of our own. You see, last year we were blessed with our son, Harry, and we love him so much, we've decided to try and get him a little sister or brother."  
  
"Oh, Lil!" Rhia cried. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Well, it's a night of surprises, we thought we'd save it for something special." Lily replied with a sheepish smile on her face.  
  
"This calls for a toast." Peter said, conjuring up a bottle of what seemed to be green champagne. Everyone cheered and he began pouring it into cups, handing it around to all the guests.  
  
"No, thank you." Annie said when he reached her and pointed at her slightly- rounded stomach. "I can't."  
  
"It's drizzleberry cider, Ann." Peter said, kissing her cheek. "Got it just for you."  
  
"Very kind of you, Peter." Annie replied as she took the cup and sipped it.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, in secret.  
  
~*~  
  
"Has the deed been done?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Very good, Wormtail. Since your other plan was foiled, you must hope this one works."  
  
"I-I'm sure it will, Milord."  
  
"How sure? Were you sly enough not to be seen?"  
  
"I made sure the orange cup she drank from was properly coated in the potion before I gave her her drink."  
  
"And are you sure this will work? Will this break Black and the Lupin girl?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Milord. I just found out they plan to marry before the baby is born. Once it's gone, they'll forget about the wedding. And Siri...Black was so looking forward to a child of his own. Without it, he'll be depressed and sure to push her away."  
  
"Perhaps. Breaking up the Potters and their little clan from the inside was only a small, temporary stroke of genius, I'm afraid, Wormtail. In a few months, we will strike true."  
  
"How, Master?"  
  
"Don't you fret, little Wormtail. With Dumbledore's careful planning, we'll be able to ease right in and put an end to this prophecy nonsense once and for all."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius woke later that night when he felt something wet hit his side of the bed. It wasn't water, or urine, or anything he could think of. He jerked straight up into a sitting position, then leaned over to touch Annie's shoulder.  
  
"Annie...Annie, wake up." He whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?" She turned over, grimacing at the wet mattress as she too sat up.  
  
"What is this?" he asked, gesturing at the mysterious stain.  
  
"I don't know, I..." Annie got out of bed and, as she did, revealed a dark red spot where she had been. Her voice caught in her throat and she managed to strangle out a whispered, "Sirius..."  
  
He leaned over and touched it, his fingers stained red as they pulled away involuntarily  
  
"Blood?" he murmured shakily.  
  
"Oh, God..." Annie held onto the wall for support as she realized what was going on.  
  
"Annie-" he started, moving towards her. She held up a hand.  
  
"Sirius, call the doctor."  
  
"But Annie-"  
  
"Sirius!" He just sighed, nodded, and left the room. Annie slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees, slowly rocking back and forth. This can't be happening, she thought.  
  
This was how she was found by not only the doctor, but Rhia and Lily as well. Sirius trailed in behind them, looking lost. "Come on Ms. Lupin, stand up," the midwitch ordered gently. Annie held up a hand half- heartedly, still staring at an inconspicuous spot on the carpet. Lily grabbed her other arm and the hoisted her up easily, escorting her to the bathroom. Rhia hung back, out of their way... but mostly because Sirius was clutching her hand like a scared little boy. She turned to him and rubbed his arm sympathetically.  
  
"It'll be okay, Padfoot," she murmured. He nodded, but still looked worse for wear. Rhia gently withdrew her hand from Sirius' and moved over to the bed, sighing a little as she saw the deep red stain on the sheet. She stripped the bed and conjured up clean, new sheets. Then she grabbed Sirius' hand again and sat him down, stroking his hair. "What happened?" she finally asked. When he had appeared in the fireplace moments before, all he said was Annie was sick and she'd better come quickly. After seeing the midwitch and the blood stain, Rhia could only put two and two together.  
  
"I don't know, Rhi!" he wailed softly. "She was perfectly fine when we went to sleep... but then we woke up, and there was blood everywhere... is she okay?" he asked, glancing at the bathroom door.  
  
"She'll be fine. Allegra's an old friend, she delivered Harry. And Lily knows how to handle the situation, she read up on everything baby-related she could get her hands on before Harry was born." Sirius just sighed and nodded. Rhia couldn't quite grasp how he must be feeling... a tragedy like this would strike their circle hard, but no harder than Sirius and Annie. She gathered him in her arms and sat there, rocking his gently. To her surprise, he began to chuckle quietly.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Don't you remember? When we were kids and you were angry with your Mum and Dad, you'd run over to my house. You'd put up the strong face in front of everyone else, but once we got upstairs to my room you'd dissolve into tears. I'd be the one comforting you. I never thought you'd have to hold me like this."  
  
Rhia smiled, remembering. Sirius had always acted like a big brother to her when she was sad. "Sirius, we're family, you and I. Brother and sister, always have been. I think the world of you, and you know I love Annie too. I was looking forward to being Auntie Rhia! I will always be here for you, I love you, you big oaf!"  
  
He sat up straighter. She saw he was smiling, but only just. His cheeks looked awfully wet. "Does this mean... that, well... what does this mean?"  
  
Rhia sighed. "I'm afraid it's more than likely that Annie lost the baby. Oh honey, I'm so sorry..."  
  
And so she sat with him, rocking him back and forth as he whimpered, trying to believe the comforting words she whispered in his ear. Just when she thought all was going well...why was everything so quickly falling apart?  
  
"Mr. Black," the midwitch called as she stepped out of the bathroom. Sirius got up and wiped manfully at his cheeks. Rhia watched as they conversed quietly, Sirius's face falling more and more until it grew still when Allegra handed him a small bundle then walked back into the room.  
  
"Sirius," Rhia called out, frightened by the look on her friend's face. She had known him for almost fifteen years, yet had never seen such a look as Sirius had now. She crossed to him and put a hand on his arm, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt stiffen.  
  
"Take it." Sirius muttered, thrusting the bundle into Rhia's arms. Her hands closed around it gently as he slid down the wall into a sitting position.  
  
"Siri," Rhia said softly, sitting next to him with the tiny white bundle still in her arms. "Perhaps you should go talk to her."  
  
"She doesn't even want me to touch her." He answered. "What can I do to help her now?" He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been open to the idea..."  
  
"Don't you dare go blaming yourself, Sirius Black." Rhia scolded, wanting very much to put his dead child in it's father's arms and make him face reality. "Annie needs you now, more than ever, so I suggest you go in there right now and talk to her."  
  
She watched Sirius grimace, but he stood and sullenly walked to the bathroom door.  
  
Sirius knocked softly on the bathroom door before entering. "Annie?" he whispered? A cot had been conjured in the middle of the floor, which Annie was laying on now, her eyes closed. LIly knelt beside her on the floor, stroking her hair.  
  
"Sirius, now isn't the best time," Lily told him.  
  
"Lil... I don't think there's a good time for this at all. Please, let me see her!"  
  
"Its okay Lily," Annie put in softly. Lily looked down reluctantly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah... we need to talk right now anyway." Lily stood up, giving Sirius a brief hug before shutting the door behind her. He moved over beside Annie to where Lily had been and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked, tears welling up again.  
  
She nodded. "I will be... but Sirius, I have to tell you something... it can't wait, I wish it could, but..."  
  
"Annie, what is it, love?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Honey... we just lost our baby. Our first baby, you know? I was so excited... and seeing you just as happy as I was made me even more so. I didn't think I could ever get so lucky! But then, well... this happened. Sirius, I've been thinking..."  
  
"You're not leaving me, are you?" Sirius asked in a forced whisper, fearing the worst. He stood up and began pacing. "Because I can't lose you, not you too!"  
  
Annie reached out a hand to Sirius, but his back was to her, toying around with the things on her counter. "Shhh, baby, I'm not going to leave you. But I do think... well, maybe we should put off the wedding for a time."  
  
Sirius turned around, clutching Annie's hand mirror. "What? You want to... to cancel the wedding?"  
  
"Not cancel it, sweetheart! Just postpone it. I don't feel quite... up to it right now."  
  
"But... but love..."  
  
"Sirius, please!"  
  
Sirius turned, staring at the wall. His hands began to shake. All at once, he lifted his arm and threw the mirror across the room. It shattered instantly.  
  
* * *  
  
"How is she?" Rhia stood up when Lily walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"She's fine, resting. I don't think they'll be fine in a minute though."  
  
"Why? Oh Lil, what happened?"  
  
Lily sighed and sat down on the bed. Rhia followed. "It was a simple miscarriage, it could happen to anyone. But Annie has herself convinced it was her fault."  
  
"Does the doctor have any idea what might have caused it?"  
  
"She said there was no cause, it just... happened. No cause she could see, anyway. My guess is it was probably all the excitement at the party, she probably overexerted herself."  
  
"Oh, but how could it happen so fast?"  
  
"I don't know... but the problem is, Annie blames herself. I don't know why... she did say that everything was going so wonderfully, it was just her bad luck. Honestly, it's probably just the emotional baggage. She should be fine in a few days."  
  
"Well what if she does something reckless?" Rhia asked.  
  
Lily was about to respond but was cut off. A loud crashing sound echoed from the direction of the bathroom.  
  
They jumped off the bed and were about to hurry to find what had happened when the bathroom door flew open and Sirius burst out, stalking out and into the living room, Rhia following him while Lily went to check on Annie.  
  
"Go home, Rhia." Sirius said through gritted teeth when he felt her presence behind him.  
  
"I won't leave with you in such a state," Rhia cried. "Who knows what you'll do next?"  
  
"Fine, if you won't leave, I will." He grabbed a fistful of Floo powder from it's container and, climbing inside the fireplace and muttering something Rhia couldn't hear, disappeared. Rhia made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat and ran back into the bedroom, just as Lily came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Well?" asked Rhia.  
  
"He broke a mirror, apparently." Lily replied. "She vomited and cried herself to sleep, poor thing. Where is he?"  
  
"No idea." Rhia muttered. "Flooed off somewhere, couldn't hear him."  
  
"Bet a pretty penny he's gone to get smashed." Lily sighed.  
  
"Probably." Rhia agreed. "If he has a fault, it's that he runs from his problems."  
  
"He feels lost, and doesn't know what to do." Lily commented, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Lily," Rhia said, picking the white bundle up off the dresser, "what should we do with it?"  
  
"Her." Lily corrected.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked.  
  
"It was a her." Lily explained. "A little girl."  
  
"Oh...then what should we do with her?" asked Rhia.  
  
"Here," Lily held out her arms, and Rhia handed the baby to her. Lily's motherly hand closed around her as she pulled back a section of the white cloth she was wrapped in. Rhia wanted to cry at the sweet sight of the pale, delicate face staring at them and almost did before Lily put the cloth back, carrying the tiny corpse into the room that would have been the nursery. She gently laid the baby on the changing table, dressing it in a simple and too-big gown before laying it in the bassinet and covering it with the cloth.  
  
"There," she said quietly. "Her mother will know what to do."  
  
"Should we stay with her?" Rhia said, looking back at the covered bassinet.  
  
"I will," Lily offered. "You go home, get some sleep."  
  
"All right." Rhia leaned forward and hugged her friend before taking the fireplace home.  
  
Everything at home was just as peaceful as she had left it. Remus had returned a few hours earlier and wasn't in the living room when she walked in. She opened the door to their bedroom and found him asleep, his limbs stretched out across the bed in a messy, tangled way. Rhia smiled softly to herself as she rearranged him, changing into a nightgown and getting into bed beside him, wondering how her life could seem so perfect when terrible tragedies were going on outside the very walls of their bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in secret.  
  
~*~  
  
"It has happened, Milord."  
  
"Good...very good."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius emerged in a dark room, full of smoke and grumblings from the customers. He pulled the hood of his cloak up to cover more of his face, not wanting to be seen here. The Hog's Head wasn't his first choice, but he was sure to know at least one person at the Three Broomsticks and the Leaky Cauldron, and he knew of no other pubs close enough by for him to run home from if need be. Glancing around, he headed straight for the bar.  
  
"What'll it be, Mister?" the barkeep asked.  
  
"Something strong, nothing deadly." Sirius took a sip of whatever concoction the man handed him, and shuddered. He much prefered butterbeer, but unfortunately butterbeer wouldn't make him forget...  
  
How could she call off the wedding? A tragedy like this was not one you could split up over, it was supposed to bring two people closer together! Annie hadn't given him any reason, just that she wasn't comfortable getting married anytime soon. Cursed be if he wasn't a bit unstable at the moment himself, but he would rather have given up his own life in place of his baby girl's than to have lost both of them in one night.  
  
"Damnit!" he cursed, smashing his now empty glass down on the counter. It shattered. The barkeep, who had not responded to Sirius' outburst (for truthfully, it was odd to not have a sudden outburst every once in a while when your pub drew in the sort of crowd the Hog's Head did), waved his wand and repaired the glass. "Fill 'er up," Sirius muttered, and his glass was full again.  
  
His baby girl. A girl. He was so close to being a father. Sirius could remember his school days, full of mischief, when he would lie in bed and secretly wonder if he would ever settle down. Well, lo and behold, he finally had, and Fate seemed it funny to tear his dream away from him. How was this fair? How? He had never done anything remotely bad enough to deserve this kind of pain!  
  
After his sixth glass of whatever, his vision had faded slightly. Sirius glanced around the room, trying to get a handle on his sight, when a group of wizards in the corner nearest to him caught his eye. Why they stood out, he wasn't sure. It was normal for dark people to gather here, with their hoods up, and bent low, talking secretly. But for some reason, Sirius listened in.  
  
"Are you sure he said tonight?"  
  
"For the last time, yes!"  
  
"And the child was killed?"  
  
"I heard Black went mad!"  
  
"That's rubbish, I heard he took off!"  
  
"He'd never leave."  
  
"Murder does wonders to a man's sanity."  
  
Sirius, eyes wide, strained to hear more, but a wirlwind of sound rushed through the door as a large, and rather rowdy, group of tourists entered. Sirius could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation now.  
  
"... the Dark Lord's plans..."  
  
"... next step..."  
  
"... the Potters..."  
  
"... that damned prophecy business..."  
  
"... more information..."  
  
"... the werewolf..."  
  
"... help..."  
  
"... the child..."  
  
Sirius was all but standing up after what he'd heard when he felt a hand on hsi shoulder. He jumped and whirled around, ready to curse whomever had approached him, but found himself looking into the easy and faithful eyes of Albus Dumbledore, his old headmaster.  
  
"Dumbledore!" he sputtered, putting his wand away. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Its quite all right Sirius, its fine to be cautious in a place like this." He waved his hand to a table, where a group of goblins sat scarfing down something large and bloody.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked the old man.  
  
"I was just showing some new teachers and friends around the village." That explains the group of tourists, Sirius thought. Then his mind snapped immediately back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Sir, I've got to tell you-"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand. "I've heard, Sirius. I'm so sorry about the loss of your baby. James contacted me some time ago. What were you to name her?"  
  
"Mira... Mira Black," Sirius responded softly. He shook his head. "But no, sir, that's not what I've got to tell you! I've just overheard something, something terrible and urgent!"  
  
"In this crowd, I can only wonder."  
  
"Sir, we've got to get out of here. That group, they could... they could..." But Sirius just drifted off, for the group in the corner had vanished.  
  
"Sirius, why don't we return to my office and you can tell me exactly what you heard."  
  
Sirius wasn't entirely sure he wanted to repeat what he had heard, but he nodded.  
  
"Did you take your motorbike here?" Dumbledore asked and Sirius shook his head. "All right, then, the fireplace."  
  
Sirius nodded and, following Dumbledore's lead, was transported to the headmaster's office in a matter of moments.  
  
The past headmasters of Hogwarts were snoozing in their paintings as Sirius sat in a chair across from Dumbledore's, accepting the cup of tea he offered but not drinking it.  
  
"Too weak?" he asked, stirring his own cup.  
  
"It won't agree with me." Sirius replied as he tried to force his eyes to focus.  
  
"Drink it, I'm sure it will help." Dumbledore ordered and Sirius took a small sip, feeling his senses come back intact and his eyes resort to normal.  
  
"Thanks." He murmured, trying to remember all that he had heard at the Hog's Head.  
  
"Now, why don't we talk about what you heard at the pub?" Dumbledore suggested with a gentle nod of encouragement. Sirius sat back and began.  
  
"I was in the Hog's Head, trying to...to get away, and I overheard something over my shoulder." He said quietly. "A group of people were talking, and they...they said...."  
  
"Go on." Dumbledore prodded.  
  
"They said someone had killed a child tonight." He murmured. "And that it's murder would...would kill me. Drive me mad."  
  
"So you've probable reason to believe that it was your child they murdered?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes." He nodded. "And that they were Death Eaters."  
  
Dumbledore lifted his eyebrows, wanting to hear more.  
  
"They said something about the Dark Lord." Sirius continued. "Plans for the Potters. A prophecy. Getting information from..."  
  
"From who?"  
  
Sirius took another sip of his tea.  
  
"I think...from the werewolf."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and removed his spectacles.  
  
"Sirius, you must understand," he said softly. "Our world is quickly changing. There is darkness, danger, spies all around us, and I'm afraid things won't be the same for long."  
  
~*~  
  
"Why would he call us all together, especially now?" Remus asked, anxiously looking out of the window two days after Annie and Sirius had lost the baby.  
  
"I'm not sure, but you're not going to find Dumbledore outside." Rhia replied as she pulled him away from the window.  
  
"He said there was something urgent to talk about." Sirius said cautiously.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's making me nervous." Lily murmured.  
  
"Lily, calm down." James put his hands on her shoulders, trying to ease the tension out of her. "If he's gathered us all, it's bound to be important. There's no use worrying if we know something is going to happen."  
  
"Easy for you to say." Remus said, rolling his eyes missing the odd, suspicious look Sirius gave him.  
  
Monotonous silence surrounded them for a moment but was broken by Harry's loud wail from upstairs.  
  
"I'll get him." Lily offered, trooping up to the top floor of the house.  
  
"So how is Annie, Sirius?" Peter asked casually, sitting on the sofa.  
  
"I'm not sure." Sirius answered.  
  
"Pardon?" Peter cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I haven't been home much when she's awake." He explained.  
  
"Sirius!" Rhia cried. "It's been two days! You're supposed to be there for her."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this, Rhiannon." Sirius muttered, turning away from them all just as Dumbledore apparated into their midst.  
  
"Afternoon, gentlemen, Rhiannon." He said by way of greeting.  
  
"Dumbledore." James said, suddenly all business when it came to the supposed matter of his family and friends' safety.  
  
"I suppose you want to get right to business." Dumbledore suggested, feeling the anxiety in the room surround them all.  
  
"Yes." Sirius nodded quickly.  
  
"Rhiannon, do you think you could excuse us?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh...alright." Rhia replied, unsure as to why their mentor was ushering everyone but her into the kitchen, but saying nothing nonetheless.  
  
"Come along, gentlemen." Dumbledore encouraged, being followed into the kitchen by Remus, Peter, and Sirius, with James taking the rear.  
  
"Has Dumbledore arrived yet?" Lily asked, coming down the stairs with Harry in her arms.  
  
"He's in there with them now." Rhia answered.  
  
"Shouldn't we go in?" Lily gave the closed kitchen door an odd look before sitting in the armchair across from Rhia  
  
"I think he wants to talk to them alone." She said uncertainly.  
  
"Alone? About what?"  
  
"Lily, calm down!" Rhia rolled her eyes. "Honestly, James is right, you do fret too much."  
  
"Hush," Lily commanded as an owl came swooping into the room.  
  
"Marmar!" Harry cried. "Ow!"  
  
"Yes, lovey, an owl." Lily nodded, smoothing her hands over Harry's black head.  
  
"That looks like Annie and Sirius's." Rhia pointed out, taking the small scroll from it's leg.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Lily.  
  
"She's worried. Sirius hasn't been by and she isn't allowed out of bed until tomorrow." Rhia explained.  
  
"Well, we're obviously not wanted here." Lily said. "Perhaps we should go visit her."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Rhia said with a smile.  
  
Lily scrawled a note and left it on the table before she and Harry followed Rhia through the fireplace.  
  
~*~  
  
"All of the Potters?" James murmured, staring in disbelief at Dumbledore. "What do you mean, all?"  
  
"Voldemort has received notification of a prophecy made some time before Harry's birth." Dumbledore said, his gentle blue eyes meeting with James's hazel ones. "It stated that a child born at the end of the seventh month is a great threat to him. Voldemort cannot triumph until this child and his predecessors are no more."  
  
"So in order for You-Know-Who to take over, he has to.to.." Remus trailed off.  
  
"To kill us." James murmured and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"You and Harry are the only living descendants of Godric Gryffindor." He explained. "Voldemort is Slytherin's heir. Legend says neither can triumph without the other line being defeated once and for all."  
  
"So what the bloody hell are we going to do?" Sirius cried. "Just sit back while the Dark Lord takes them away?!"  
  
"Sirius, please." James put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, even though he himself had turned a very pale shade of white. "He'll do no such thing."  
  
"But.it is possible, isn't it?" Peter mumbled, his eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "And that's why I, among others, am trying to come up with a plan."  
  
"What can we do? How can we help?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sirius. We need a plan first. I, and some other members of the Order, are trying to come up with something. Until then, James, I suggest that you keep Lily and Harry away from all unnecessary contact. Unfortunately, we cannot be sure who is friend or foe anymore." Dumbledore smiled sadly at James, but Sirius had turned to glare at Remus. No one saw. He thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"My Lord, I've... I've just come from the Potters."  
  
"Ah, Wormtail, wonderful. More news, no doubt?"  
  
"Yes milord. Dumbledore has knowledge of the prophecy and he knows that you are out to kill the child."  
  
"Well, that will not do, will it? No, we will have to take security precautions if we are to be successful..."  
  
"My lord, that isn't all. I believe that Sir... ah, Black, that is, is out of the picture."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, he's been distant from the rest, and I have reason to believe he suspects Lupin to be a spy for you."  
  
"The werewolf? A spy? Its good to know the amount of trust he places in his friends!"  
  
"Sir, what are we to do now?"  
  
"Now, Wormtail, we wait. We must wait until that foolish Muggle-loving headmaster has thought up a plan, and then, with your help, I will destroy it."  
  
"Ye-yes sir..."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, at Annie's bedside...  
  
* * *  
  
"Mum came and took her away." Annie said softly after Lily inquired about Mira Black. "I hadn't the heart...not without Sirius's consent."  
  
"Yes, well," Rhia scoffed, "he doesn't seem to be hanging around here much, does he?"  
  
"Rhia, don't blame him." Annie pleaded. "He's hurt, we all are."  
  
"Perhaps he just needs some time." Lily added.  
  
"If the lily-livered thing hadn't the guts to-" Rhia cut herself off in frustration. "I'm sorry, I'm just feeling ashamed of him."  
  
"Are you going to bury her?" Lily asked, hugging her own offspring tightly to her breast as she contemplated the thought.  
  
"In the yard where Gran is." Annie answered. "That's why I want him to come back, so we can get it over and done with...I want to go on, I truly do, I just can't. Not until she's..."  
  
"We know." Lily offered and Rhia nodded in agreement, resolving to go find Sirius that instant and force him to come back.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius was hanging about the small room he had rented in the Hog's Head when a furious banging was heard at the door. He opened it slightly, then wider when he saw Rhia standing outside.  
  
"Rhia?" Sirius asked incredulously. He looked around the room. "Now isn't the best-"  
  
"Sirius Malachi Black, I don't care what time it is, I am your best friend and you will let me IN!" Rhia cried and forced herself past him. He sighed and shut the door hehind her.  
  
"Well, go. Let me have it."  
  
"What?" Rhia asked, sitting down.  
  
"I know you've come here to go all out on me for not talking to Annie, so just have at it. I'm not in the mood to listen to your bicker."  
  
"Sirius! I am surprised at you! You've never spoken to me like that before!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you were miserable too when you split with Remus."  
  
"But I talked to him."  
  
"After Annie convinced you to."  
  
Rhia sighed. "I'm not going to yell at you, Sirius. I admit, I was going to - and you need it! - but I won't. But honey, you have to tell Annie what you're feeling......... uh, Sirius? What are you feeling? I mean, why did you leave her, anyway?"  
  
"I didn't leave her," he muttered.  
  
"What? But Annie said-"  
  
"I don't care what she said, I didn't leave her!" he exclaimed, jumping up. Rhia leaned back.  
  
"Whoa, okay honey. Easy there... but if you didn't leave her, what happened? Why aren't you together now?"  
  
"I don't know... Annie said she wanted to call off the wedding, and I just... I couldn't be around her for a while..."  
  
Rhia gasped. "She wanted to call off the wedding?"  
  
"She said getting married after... you know... well, it would be too painful."  
  
"Do you agree?"  
  
Sirius shook his head and took Rhia's hand. "Rhiannon, I love her more than I ever thought was possible for myself. I don't want to lose her. I think after this tragedy, we should be there for each other, not distance ourselves! But I don't know how to tell her that."  
  
Rhia smiled and patted his arm. "Honey, just tell her exactly what you just said to me!"  
  
Sirius looked off out the window. "Do you think she'll listen?"  
  
"Of course she will... she loves you too, Sir." Rhia stood up. "Well, my job's done. I should be getting home, remus gets worried if I'm home too late. Not that I blame him..." Rhia turned towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" Sirius stood up too, reaching out for her. "Can you stay over tonight, like we used to together? I've been so lonely without Annie, and I need some extra support if I'm going to talk to her tomorrow... you're my best friend, Rhia."  
  
Rhia smiled, her heart melting for him. "Of course, sweetie."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, love. It'll all work out."  
  
Rhia's parting words echoed in his head as Sirius landed his monstrous bike outside the building where he and Annie lived. Kicking down the stand and setting his usual safety charms, he walked inside and up the stairs to 4B, their flat, standing stupidly in the hall, debating whether to open the door himself or knock.  
  
He finally decided what to do, and placed a hand on the doorknob, just as it was flung open and Mrs. Lupin stepped outside.  
  
"Sirius," she said in a surprised tone of voice.  
  
"Mother Lupin," Sirius replied, using the affectionate term he had called her for some time now. "Is Annie in?" he asked, feeling like a stupid schoolboy come-a-courting.  
  
"I think she's taking a kip on the sofa." Mrs. Lupin replied softly. Sirius nodded. "I was just going to the store for some things."  
  
"Thank you." He kissed her cheek in farewell and she left, leaving the door open for him. He stepped inside, taking off his shoes in the front room before walking into the living room where small strains of music were drifting out.  
  
The Wizarding Wireless was on a classical station, playing a soft minuet, and Annie had seemingly fallen asleep on the sofa listening to it. Sirius stood above her, watching her sleep; her hair spread willy-nilly about her head, her lips moving as she breathed gently, her chest rising and falling. He leaned over and shut the wireless off with a small click that jolted her from her rest.  
  
"Sirius," she whispered in a tone almost identical to her mother's.  
  
"Hi," he said simply, standing sheepishly above her. Silence entombed them for a few awkward moments.  
  
"How are you?" she asked, sitting up on the sofa.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered shortly, and she noticed. "And you?"  
  
"Well." Her tones were somewhat clipped, and he noticed.  
  
"Are you in any pain?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No, not since the day after..." her voice trailed off as she looked away, but Sirius still saw the look in her eyes. How could he not? It was a look that mirrored his own: one of indescribable pain and unfathomable sorrow.  
  
"Annie," he murmured, taking her hand in his. "I came here to tell you...how I feel."  
  
"You want to leave, don't you?" Annie whispered, rising from the sofa and turning away from him.  
  
"What?" Sirius said, confused.  
  
"And I thought after all you said, how you didn't want to lose me too!" she cried, tears cracking her voice. "I've lost so much in so little a time, and it doesn't seem fair at all."  
  
"Annie, you've got it all wrong!" Sirius took her by the shoulders and made her do an about-face. "Leaving you is the furthest thing from my mind. I thought after Mira was gone, we should be there for each other. I only needed time to realize that, you understand? I was just angry. I lost her...but I could never stand to lose you. Even if...even if we don't get married."  
  
And even Sirius was shocked that he had said that.  
  
Annie's lower lip trembled as tears spilled down her face and onto her shirtfront. Sirius gently wiped them away, pulling her closer and tighter and almost not hearing her next tear-wrought words.  
  
"I think a December wedding would be nice."  
  
Sirius had never spent a happier, or truly more enjoyable, night. Annie was by his side again, and all was right with the world. And as summer dawned into a bright and sunny September, popular opinion agreed. Rhia and Remus were together again, and one was almost never seen without the other. Peter was making advances in his Ministry job, which meant more pay, even though his hours were tough. James and Lily hadn't had a threat in weeks, and Harry was growing into a most inquisitive child. Life was simply good.  
  
Until one morning, when reality suddenly hit like a Bludger...  
Top of Form Bottom of Form 


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

One seemingly fine, September morning...  
  
* * *  
  
"James, sweetheart, I made an appointment with the pediatrician for Harry's ear ache. We have to be at his office at two today, which means we need to get a taxi. Can you call later?" Lily smiled sweetly as she placed Harry in a Muggle jumping contraption in the doorway and started on breakfast.  
  
James looked up from the Daily Prophet. "Lil, why are you taking him to a Muggle doctor? You know my mum can fix just about any baby ache in a second. Its not a bad ear ache, anyway."  
  
"I know, but I remember how good my doctor used to make me feel when I was a kid, and besides, I want Harry growing up with an appreciation for Muggles. After all, half of his family is Muggles."  
  
"Like that scum of a sister you grew up with?"  
  
Lily sat down next to him. "James... please. I know she isn't the most pleasant person to be around, but Petunia's got a good heart. She just... doesn't understand."  
  
James sighed and kissed Lily's cheek. "I'm sorry then. Feel better?" Lily smiled and nodded. James sniffed the air. "Is something burning?" Lily jumped up.  
  
"Oh, the bacon!"  
  
James chuckled as a piece of bacon came flying towards him. It wasn't from Lily, however, but from Remus, who was climbing out of the fireplace in the kitchen.  
  
"Someone order some burnt bacon?" Remus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, who had started squealing and clapping when Uncle Remus had emerged into the kitchen.  
  
"You let Rhia cook this morning?" James asked, handing Remus a coffee mug.  
  
"Of course... she's trying to scrape the pans clean now. Personally, I think its a lost cause."  
  
Lily laughed. "I keep telling you two you're welcome to breakfast over here any time, with the cooking skills you both posess."  
  
"We might have to take you up on that offer - those were our last good pans!"  
  
Another squeal from Harry announced the arrival of the mail. James collected the letters and began to read through them as Remus joined Lily at the counter, stealing bits of bacon and toast from under her arm. Rhia eventually joined them, smelling slightly of smoke and burnt metal. She picked Harry up and bounced him around the kitchen.  
  
"You look so natural," Remus muttered in her ear as she passed him.  
  
"It's a skill - help me improve it!" she shot back. They had been exchanging friendly banter about their future for a while now. The most Remus did was blush and smile; once he had actually told her to be patient, which made her think something was in store. She could barely contain herself, especially around baby Harry.  
  
The morning progressed perfectly delightfully (AN: That sounds odd...) - until...  
  
"Oh, Merlin..." James whispered, opening the last letter. Remus perked up.  
  
"What is it, Prongs?"  
  
James looked up into the concerned faces of his friends (and Lily). "I knew it was too good to last... it was just a matter of time."  
  
"What was a matter of time?!" the ever-impatient Rhia exclaimed.  
  
"You-Know-Who... he struck again..."  
  
"What?" Lily whispered, sitting down next to him. Remus walked over to the fireplace, and Rhia hugged Harry closer to her.  
  
"I've just heard from Dumbledore. He's calling the Order together for an emergency meeting today. He can't say anything in writing, it could be intercepted... oh, honey, you'll have to take Harry to the doctor yourself, I've got to go."  
  
"The Order... so Sirius will be getting one too."  
  
"Already did," a voice called from the fireplace as Sirius and Annie stepped through. Annie took Harry from Rhia as Sirius kissed Rhia on the cheek, then Lily. "Can Annie stay with you two today? I'm a bit nervous about this meeting, we don't know what could have happened."  
  
Remus nodded. "Safety in numbers, after all."  
  
Then the girls were kissed goodbye, Harry was tossed in the air a few times (to much dismay from Lily), and the boys disappeared through the fireplace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright Dumbledore, we're all here, what's this about?" Sirius asked for the fifth time. James placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Easy there Padfoot," he muttered.  
  
"Wait, we're not all here. We're missing two - but who?" said McGonagall.  
  
"The Longbottoms," said a shadowy voice from the corner. Snape emerged almost from nowhere to stand next to Dumbledore's chair.  
  
"That's right. The Longbottoms aren't here... they were captured by Voldemort, and have showed up just on the edge of the forest. Unfortunately their memories have been broken into and modified again. There are signs that they were tortured, severely."  
  
"What signs?" James asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Complete memory loss. They have been reduced to the mentality of about a four year old... I'm afraid this means Voldemort's powers are growing. And that means we need ways to protect our side." With this, he shot a very pointed look at James. James nodded and gulped.  
  
~*~  
  
"Poor little thing," Rhia murmured, holding down Harry's flailing legs as Annie held onto his head and Lily put some drops into his ear, Harry wailing miserably all the while.  
  
"Mummy knows, darling," Lily stroked his forehead and turned him over with great difficulty, putting drops into his other ear.  
  
"A simple potion would clear it right up, Lily." Annie remarked.  
  
"Yes, but Harry's going to be raised in both a muggle and a magical household, and that includes a pediatrician." Lily replied. "Besides, I don't want to chance giving Harry some faulty potion."  
  
"I'm sure Severus Snape would whip up something for you." Rhia said with a slight smile that made Lily blush and hug her son tight to her chest.  
  
"Sirius and I agreed that we'd raise Mira in a fully magical household." Annie said softly, playing with Harry's tiny hand. "The way we were both brought up."  
  
Rhia patted Annie's hand sympathetically and said nothing, watching as Lily comforted the still-crying Harry.  
  
"He wants his papa." Lily murmured.  
  
"They'll be back soon." Rhia assured her.  
  
"They'd better be." Annie replied. "Dumbledore's letter didn't seem to be written in high spirits."  
  
"Maybe things are getting better," Rhia suggested, seeing the terrible worried look on Lily's face.  
  
"Maybe." Lily said hopefully just as James emerged from the fireplace with Sirius and Remus hot on his heels.  
  
"Dada!" Harry cried, holding out his small hands. James leaned forward and picked up his son, nearly crushing him in a bear hug.  
  
"James?" Lily said in a worried tone of voice, touching the side of his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's the Longbottoms." Remus said quietly. "You-Know-Who erased their memories."  
  
"And Dumbledore..." Sirius murmured. "Dumbledore thinks..."  
  
"He thinks we need the ultimate protection." James said softly.  
  
"Ultimate protection?" Rhia repeated.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Annie.  
  
"He's going to tell us tomorrow night." Peter explained. "He wants us to meet at his office."  
  
"His office? But why not here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dumbledore thinks we're being closely watched." James replied and none saw Sirius's eyes flick towards Remus. "He says there's better protection at Hogwarts."  
  
"Tomorrow night it is then." Lily said.  
  
"No, Lil, you are not going." James insisted. "You're staying here with Harry."  
  
"And Annie and Rhia will keep you company." Sirius volunteered, ignoring the dagger-like looks they sent him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't touch that, Peter." Remus ordered as Peter began prodding Dumbledore's pensieve with his wand.  
  
"I was only curious." Peter said, sticking his wand back in his pocket.  
  
"Here, occupy yourself." Sirius handed him a thick book from Dumbledore's shelf entitled The Mystic Mermecolion. Peter grimaced and opened it, laughing at the pictures.  
  
"He's late." James murmured, nervously stroking Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet pheonix.  
  
"No, he's not." Remus retorted. "You're just tense."  
  
No one spoke for a few minutes as Fawkes began singing a low mournful tune that seemed to calm everyone immensely until Dumbledore entered.  
  
"Dumbledore, there you are." James said quickly, crossing to his mentor's side.  
  
"Excuse my tardiness, gentlemen." Dumbledore apologized. "Alastor Moody and I were in a meeting."  
  
"It's quite all right." Peter said and the others nodded.  
  
"Come, I've something to show you." Dumbledore beckoned them all to the section of the room where his telescope was kept. An ancient looking book sat on a small pedestal near the telescope, and Dumbledore opened it, flipping through the pages.  
  
"What is this, Professor?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Have any of you heard of the Fidelius Charm?" Dumbledore asked in return.  
  
The four Marauders exchanged somewhat confused looks.  
  
"Doesn't it have something to do with secrets?" Remus recalled from their Defense Against the Dark Arts class so long ago.  
  
"Yes, it hides a person's location within another, the Secret Keeper." He explained. "Whoever is under the Fidelius charm cannot be found. I believe that would be the best choice for you, James, along with Lily and Harry."  
  
"Lily?" James repeated. "But.no! She doesn't have Gryffindor blood, she's not in danger!"  
  
"She's your wife, James." Peter said to him. "Don't you want her with you?"  
  
"I won't endanger her life!" he cried.  
  
"James, if you can find someone to trust and hide long enough for Voldemort to be brought down, then none of you will be in danger." Dumbledore assured him. "All you need do is choose a Secret Keeper. Then you, Lily, and Harry must perform the charm, but I must urge you to do this with haste. Voldemort's circle is drawing closer around you every day."  
  
James sighed and chewed nervously on his lower lip.  
  
"James, Dumbledore has a point. I remember more about this charm now, and it seems like the best plan we have - considering the option of "Ambush Voldemort and hope we don't die" makes most of the Order a bit squeamish..." Remus pointed out, grimacing a little. "I don't like the idea of putting Lily in the middle. I love her, I need to protect her!" Dumbledore sat down behind his desk with a sigh. "I know James, but do you really think Lily is out of danger just because you're around to protect her? She's your wife, your weakness, and Harry's mother. Lily is in just as much danger as you and Harry, and needs just as much protection." "And anyway, how do you expect to keep her from harm if she's out in the world while you and Harry are hiding somewhere secret?" "Peter's right, Prongs," Sirius said, placing a hand on James' shoulder. He slumped down into a chair in front of the desk and covered his face with his hands. "Plus, I don't think Lily will take well to the idea of you hiding somewhere with her baby boy and she can't see him. Its a mother's instinct to protect their children. She'll fight, she'll be dragged off kicking and screaming and most likely cursing left and right if you try and leave her out of it." James nodded in his hands. He sat up suddenly. "But if I'm locked away in some secret place, how am I supposed to help with the Order?" "James, you don't need to worry about that. You have enough on your hands, worrying about your family. You don't need to worry about the rest of the world too, we can take care of it." Dumbledore smiled. "You always played the hero, but you have a son now. You need to set your priorities in order. And you need to think of someone you trust enough to be Secret-Keeper." "Simple - Sirius," he responded immediately, glancing up at his best friend. Sirius beamed. "I thought as much. But James - and don't get me wrong, Sirius is completely and totally trustworthy - don't you think choosing Sirius is a bit obvious? I would discuss this with Lily, if I were you." James nodded and grumbled. They talked for a few more minutes until the boys were ready to depart. Sirius hung back as the others left. "Sir, may I have a word?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. What's on your mind, Sirius?" Sirius gulped. "Sir, have you found out anything else about this alleged spy around James and Lily?" "Only that they seem completely updated on their movements. Why?" Dumbledore looked at Sirius suspiciously. "Do you know anything?" "Sir, I think... I think maybe the spy is in our inner circle." Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly. "You think the spy is one of your close friends? Who, Sirius?" Sirius looked down at the floor. "Well, uh... I think maybe it could be... Remus..."  
  
"Remus?" Dumbledore repeated and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Remember that night after Annie lost the baby?" he explained. "When I heard those people talking about me and Voldemort and...the werewolf?"  
  
"But are you sure that werewolf they were talking about was Remus?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"It all fits, Professor!" Sirius cried. "A werewolf in our inner circle giving secrets to Voldemort! It has to be..."  
  
Sirius's voice trailed off as he began pondering what he was saying.  
  
"Sir, you don't think...?" He murmured quietly. "It just couldn't be...not Rhia?"  
  
"There's nothing we're sure of." Dumbledore replied with a sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dumbledore says there's a spy in our 'inner circle'." Sirius said to Annie as they climbed into bed later that night. "Someone's giving Voldemort-"  
  
Annie cut him off with a wary look.  
  
"Sorry- Someone's giving You-Know-Who information about James and Lily's every move." He corrected himself. "He thinks they'd have to be very close to them to play spy."  
  
"Like who?" Annie wrinkled her brow in the darkness.  
  
"I dunno." Sirius shrugged. "Someone from their neighborhood or at work. Maybe Peter. Or...Remus. Or Rhia."  
  
"Sirius!" She sat bolt upright in bed. "You can't mean to think one of our friends would be working for He Who Must Not Be Named!"  
  
"Maybe, Annie!" he retorted. "Someone's got to be doing it, and it could very well be one of them!"  
  
"Remus would never!" she insisted. "I know my brother too well. And Rhia would get far too nervous if she were playing spy. As for Peter...he's much too dim to handle a load like that."  
  
Sirius grumbled slightly, turned over to face the window, and, not hearing anything from Annie's side of the bed, fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know, he just kept giving me these odd looks." Remus complained. He and Rhia had retired to bed some time ago, but he hadn't been able to sleep, the strange state of affairs with the Potters weighing on his mind.  
  
"What do you mean, odd looks?" Rhia murmured sleepily.  
  
"I told you, I don't know." He answered. "It was as if he was angry or something."  
  
"Angry?" she repeated. "Did we forget his birthday?"  
  
"Rhia," Remus chastised, "I really am worried about this. Maybe he thinks I ought to volunteer to be the Secret Keeper or something."  
  
"Don't you dare, Remus Lupin." Rhia scolded. "Firstly, James and Lily have already picked Sirius, and secondly, I won't have you chancing anything like that. I love you much too much for you to go and get hurt. Now, stop thinking things like that and just go to sleep."  
  
And in spite of all the troubles on his mind, Remus smiled, feeling as if he'd like nothing better than to have Rhia scolding him like that.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was attempting to feed Harry his cereal (a very messy affair) a few weeks later when Sirius came swirling in through the fireplace, looking tired and pale.  
  
"Morning, Sirius." She called, wiping some cereal from Harry's chin.  
  
"Morning." He replied as he walked into the kitchen. "What's for lunch?"  
  
"I've got some stew simmering if you'd like to help yourself." Lily nodded to a small cauldron on the stove.  
  
"Great, Annie hasn't had time to cook anything decent, what with work and all." Sirius said as he spooned stew into a bowl, taking a large spoonful to his lips and scalding his tongue and throat.  
  
"Careful, it's hot." She advised with a smile as he spit it into the sink.  
  
"Should've warned me." He remarked, fanning his tongue.  
  
"Siri!" Harry laughed and threw a handful of cereal at his godfather.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sirius had been de-cerealized, Harry had been fed, and James came through the fireplace, looking tense.  
  
"Is Dumbledore coming?" asked Lily as soon as he walked in.  
  
"He'll be here any minute." James replied, putting the kettle on the stove. "Wants to make sure we're positive about our decision."  
  
"Of course we are." Lily said steadfastly. "We won't have anyone but Sirius."  
  
Sirius smiled weakly from his place at the kitchen table.  
  
"Dumbledore keeps offering himself, good old soul." James added. "But I don't want him getting messed up in our affairs. What if something should go wrong with the Order while we're here? Or what if-"  
  
"Don't, James." Lily ordered, and James promptly shut up. Dumbledore arrived a few moments later and joined all three Potters and Sirius in the kitchen.  
  
"Have you made your final decision?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down at the circular table with the others.  
  
"Yes." James nodded and reached across the table for Lily's hand. "We've decided we want Sirius for our Secret Keeper."  
  
"He's our dearest friend." Lily murmured, holding James with one hand and little Harry with the other.  
  
"And we won't have anyone but him." James added.  
  
"James, Lily, I know you both have the utmost faith in Sirius." Dumbledore said. "But I again want to offer myself as your Secret Keeper."  
  
"No." James shook his head. "I trust you greatly, Professor, but I would not put Lily and my son's lives in anyone else's hands but his."  
  
"Of course, it is your decision to make, Sirius." Lily interrupted. All eyes focused on the young man, who twitched nervously under their gaze before coming to his decision.  
  
"I...I want to." Sirius murmured.  
  
"Sirius, by offering yourself as Secret Keeper, you are putting yourself at great risk." Dumbledore said heavily. "Voldemort knows of your close friendship with the Potters and will be sure to come after you first."  
  
Sirius became very quiet, the only sound coming from him being his slow and steady breathing. It was a few minutes time before he looked up.  
  
"I want to do it." he said. "I am willing to die for them...if that's what it takes."  
  
Dumbledore clapped a thin hand onto Sirius's strong shoulder. "You understand that that may be what it takes?"  
  
Sirius nodded, and Dumbledore did the same, placing a thick book on the table.  
  
"Page 2849 has the Fidelius charm. Review it well, and owl me a few days before you decide to attempt it." He said.  
  
"Thank you." James murmured hoarsely as Dumbledore clasped his hand, Lily's and Sirius's, chucking Harry under his small chin before leaving.  
  
Sirius watched in silence as James buried his face in his hands, breathing heavily.  
  
"Prongs..." Sirius reached out to touch and comfort him, but he wrenched away.  
  
"James, please don't." Lily whispered, her voice full of tears.  
  
"I'm not just putting my wife and son in danger, but you too!" James cried, standing up and pounding his fist onto the countertop, making everyone jump.  
  
"James, we..." Lily tried to say something, but her lower lip began to tremble and she stood, rushing out of the room like wildfire with Harry clutched at her breast.  
  
"See?" James muttered, watching them leave. "What can I do?"  
  
"We'll think of something." Sirius assured him, though his mind was spinning.  
  
If James was putting Lily in danger, then...  
  
"James...."  
  
"What?" James replied testily.  
  
"If Lily's in danger, then what's going to happen to Annie?" he murmured, going very white.  
  
James shook his head disgustedly. "Now her too."  
  
"Is there nothing we can do?" Sirius whispered.  
  
"I..." James racked his brain in hopeless pursuit. "I can't think of a damn thing. Except...if you left."  
  
"Left?" Sirius repeated. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Leave her." James murmured. "Leave her to save her. I'd do it to Lily if I could, but...Harry needs her. I need her."  
  
"Just like I need Annie, James, I could never leave her!" Sirius insisted.  
  
"How would you like it if you were the reason she died?" James cried, grabbing his best friend's shoulders and shaking him. "At least if Lily dies, I do too!"  
  
And then, with one mighty blow, the words he uttered hit him and he hunched over, his shoulders heaving with dry, wracking sobs.  
  
~*~  
  
Annie rolled over in bed late that night, her hand reaching over the blankets to feel Sirius next to her, but instead of coming in contact with warm, friendly flesh, her hand met the cool sheets, lying unused. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Sure enough, Sirius wasn't lying next to her, but sitting at the edge of the bed, silhouetted in the pale moonlight, making his features look sharp and angular. Annie sat up next to him.  
  
"Sirius, what is it?" she asked, putting her hand against his face. Sirius wrenched away, hopping up from the bed.  
  
He didn't want to do this now, he really didn't want to do this now...but both James and Lily (after a little arguing) had agreed that this was the best for her. They could be together again after Lily and James were out of the dark. Best to play it safe now and make Voldemort think he had severed ties with her, than to have her in danger.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked again.  
  
This was for the best, he kept telling himself. Hurt her to save her, hurt her to save her.  
  
"Nothing." Sirius spat, grabbing his trousers from the floor and putting them on. He summoned the bags he had already packed and walked into the living room. Knowing Annie was hot on his heels, he quickly thought of an excuse, any excuse, to give to her.  
  
"Where are you going?" She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her. Sirius glanced into her face and couldn't bear it. She looked so vulnerable, so pure, her hair mussed from sleep, his shirt she was wearing far too big for her. He stared at the floor, hating every inch of himself.  
  
"I'm leaving, Annie." He forced himself to say. "It's over."  
  
Hurt her to save her...hurt her to save her....  
  
"Are you serious? After all we've been through?" Annie cried. "Where the hell is this coming from?"  
  
Sirius sighed. On the outside, his face was stone, but inside, his heart was breaking. "I've just been thinking... you know, this thing we have, it's more of a schoolgirl crush, isn't it? I mean, this isn't real. You don't love me. I don't... I don't..." Sirius gulped.  
  
Stay cool, stick to the plan!  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
Annie took a step back. "What?" she whispered.  
  
"Listen - I'm sick of it, all of it. I'm sick of playing Prince Charming to you, and the brave sidekick to James, and the hero to the Potters - I'm done. Goodbye, Annie." Sirius picked up his bags and jumped through the waiting fireplace. Annie fell to the floor in tears.  
  
"Did you do it?" James asked, moments later. Sirius didn't repond - he collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Hurt her to save her...  
  
* * *  
  
"Morning." Lily said softly when Sirius came shuffling into the kitchen at dawn. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Horribly." He muttered, taking the coffee James handed him. "Couldn't sleep much."  
  
"Well, get some sleep tonight." James suggested. "We're performing the charm tomorrow."  
  
"James, about that..." Sirius murmured.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, you don't mean to back out now, do you?" Lily whispered.  
  
"I'm not backing out!" Sirius cried angrily. "I just have a better idea."  
  
"And that is...?" James prompted.  
  
"Don't use me." Sirius answered. "Voldemort's sure to come after me first, we all know that. Use me as a distraction, but not the Secret Keeper. I'll go first, and-"  
  
"But who would we have in your place, Sirius?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"Peter."  
  
~*~  
  
"He's drifting." Lucius murmured to Crabbe, Goyle, and Peter as they stood about the large, green bonfire in the deserted house Lord Voldemort used for his gatherings. Severus stood a few metres apart, talking quietly with Mrs. Lestrange.  
  
"Perhaps he's not to be trusted." Crabbe muttered dully.  
  
"Exactly, Crabbe." Lucius nodded.  
  
"But why?" Peter furrowed his brow.  
  
"The exact same reason you aren't to be trusted around your 'friends', dunderhead." Lucius spat.  
  
"Wormtail, come to me." Lord Voldemort beckoned to the young man with one of his abnormally long fingers. Peter, shaking from head to toe, walked towards him.  
  
"Y-yes, Master?" he mumbled.  
  
"Attention!" Voldemort called. The Death Eaters all silenced and turned towards their Master. "It seems we may have a little surprise soon."  
  
"What is it, Milord?" asked Wilkes quietly.  
  
"Wormtail has given me splendid news." Voldemort smiled. "It seems that the last members of the Gryffindor line are under the Fidelius Charm and their Secret Keeper is standing at my side."  
  
Peter felt Voldemort's cold hand touch his shoulder gently.  
  
"When shall we go after him, Master?" someone called out excitedly.  
  
"Do not get your hopes up, Avery." Voldemort replied. "I want our surprise to be just that. A surprise. Now, Wormtail,"  
  
He turned Peter to face him.  
  
"You have given us a tremendous amount of information already. Have you any idea what day we should strike?"  
  
"W-what do you mean, Milord?" Peter asked.  
  
"I mean to say I want their death day to be remembered." He explained. "Is there anytime you can recall that is special and sacred to them?"  
  
"N-not that I can r-recall, sir." He shook his head. Voldemort sneered and let him go.  
  
"Does anyone know of anything?"  
  
His eyes swept the crowd, finally landing on one sallow, hooked-nosed, gaunt-faced young man.  
  
"Snape." He sauntered towards him, his arms outstretched. "You've been quite close to Mrs. Potter, have you not?"  
  
"Not quite close, Milord." Severus stumbled over his words.  
  
"You dare lie to Lord Voldemort?" His eyes narrowed to dark slits. "You lie to the greatest, most powerful wizard of your time?"  
  
"No, sir, I-"  
  
Severus's pleadings were drowned out as a rush of pain engulfed him and his words became a mindless agonizing roar. And then, all at once, the pain ebbed away and he was left on his hands and knees, bent over the floor, beads of sweat forming at his brow.  
  
"The thirty-first is their second anniversary." He gasped, hating every drop of blood that coursed through his veins. Lord Voldemort smiled his sick smile once more and, with a flick of his wand, brought Severus to his feet.  
  
"Very good, Snape." He said with a dry laugh. "And perhaps because you've helped us so, we'll spare the girl for you." 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

"Mamamama." Harry babbled sleepily.  
  
"Yes, that's right." Lily replied, placing him in his crib with a kiss and spinning the mobile of Golden Snitches before going back downstairs where James was pacing.  
  
"Is he asleep?" he asked, ruffling the pages of the Daily Prophet he held.  
  
"Only just." She said. "Don't pace, James, you'll drive yourself crazy."  
  
"Can't help it, Lil." He muttered. "I'm tense and nervous and I've been cooped up too long."  
  
"It's only been two weeks." She replied, touching his shoulder and easing him down to the couch. "It's bound to be over soon."  
  
"It's been so long since he's been in power, Lily." James said with a pained look on his face. "What makes you think it will end just like that?"  
  
"Peter's in hiding. No one's going to suspect him." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Sirius is going to see him tonight and-"  
  
She stopped as something in the house broke with a dry wooden crack and slow echoing footsteps sounded in the silence before that silence was broken by a small baby's wail.  
  
"It's him." James muttered, feeling an incredible wave of panic, fright, and terrible hatred overcome him. Lily paled and began to shake. James' voice rose to a shout.  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"  
  
Without thinking, Lily dashed up the stairs and into Harry's room. He lay in his crib, wailing from being woken up suddenly. There was a crash downstairs and James shouted, "Lily, go!" Then a horrid scream, and - nothing. At once Lily knew what had happened. A dry sob caught in her throat as she picked up the crying child.  
  
"Shhh, baby, its okay, it'll all be over soon." Lily was next to the window in a matter of seconds, Harry pressed to her bosom to stifle his cries. She raised a hand to open the window when the bedroom door behind her crashed open. Lily whirled around, and framed in the door was Voldemort.  
  
"No!" she cried. "Don't take my baby! Not Harry, not Harry, please, not Harry!" There were desperate tears running down her face now.  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside now..."  
  
Lily put Harry down in his cradle and stood in front of it, a crazy idea running through her head.  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me instead, kill me instead-"  
  
"I don't want your life, you stupid girl. You are of no value to me, no real threat. I have to kill the boy, now stand aside and let me kill the child!"  
  
"No, not Harry! Please, not Harry!"  
  
If it were possible, Voldemort actually sighed. "You leave me no choice, girl." And with a cry and a flash of green light, Lily was on the floor.  
  
"It's just you and me now, boy. Little Harry. You're just a child, how can you possibly be my downfall? But the prophecy reads true, and the Fates don't lie... goodbye, little Harry Potter. Its too bad the world will never know what you've done for me."  
  
One last flash of green light, and he was gone...  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius arrived at Peter's flat at ten o'clock on the nose and knocked once on the door. He was afraid he would be late - he had spent every evening at the bar since he left Annie, not drinking, just sitting. Then he'd return to Remus and Rhia's, partly because he had nowhere else to go, but partly because he wanted to keep his eye on Remus.  
  
Sirius knocked again on the door, panic starting to rise. Why wasn't he answering? After a third knock, Sirius took out his wand. "Alohomora," he whispered, and pushed the door open.  
  
There was no sign of a break-in, no mess on the floor, no clues to indicate a struggle. But Peter was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't have just left, he was forbidden to leave! But then, that would mean...  
  
"Oh god," Sirius whispered.  
  
It hadn't been Remus, nor Rhia! It had been Peter all the time! Dim-witted, slow, innocent little Peter! Innocent no longer, Sirius thought, feeling his fists clench up in anger. And they hadn't told anyone! Everyone would think he had betrayed them, that he had been the spy...  
  
But maybe there was still time! Sirius ran outside at breakneck speed, throwing himself on his bike and revving it up, flying off into the night sky.  
  
C'mon! FASTER! He ordered it, rising above the clouds, gaining speed. It took some time to fly to Godric's Hollow, and as he arrived, the full moon was climbing the hills and a wolf bayed lowly as it's pearly shine glistened over everything.  
  
Please, let everything be all right. Let Peter just have gone out for a bit, Sirius prayed, throwing his bike to the floor and running up the path through the trees to James and Lily's front door.  
  
Only...there wasn't a door. There was a pile of rubble.  
  
"NO!" Sirius shouted, staring at the giant jumble of stones and dirt. Like a complete maniac trying to force his way out of a quarry, he threw aside bricks and pieces of destroyed furniture, looking for something, anything that would tell him if James...Lily...Harry was alive. He pulled a chair cushion up from the rubble and gasped at what he saw.  
  
A small, white hand wearing a simple golden ring around the second to last finger.  
  
"Lily...no!" He shouted, tearing at the debris on top of her until she was completely removed. When she was brought completely into sight, he froze. She looked just like the red-haired young woman he had watched the other day, as in sleep, like she had done so many times, with little Harry in her arms or on James's shoulder...  
  
James! Perhaps he had gotten away!  
  
He looked about, removing a piece of garbage every second, staring about for his bespectacled, untidy-haired best friend.  
  
"Prongs..." Sirius whispered as the moon rose ever higher over the hill, shining down on a horrible sight. James lay not far from his wife, his eyes wide open and his mouth set in a determined way. He knelt next to the body, cradling his dead best friend in his arms. Most of Voldemort's victims died with looks of fright on their faces, but James- oh, brave, fearless Prongs!- had gone down with a look that was not afraid. A look that was proud to die in his family's place...not knowing what was to become of them.  
  
Sirius picked James's cold, stiff body up from the ground and laid it beside Lily's, touching their hands together. Together forever, just like they said, Sirius remembered bitterly. Unlike James, Lily's face was one of horror, her eyes clamped shut and her mouth open in a silent scream that Sirius could hear in the back of his mind. He turned away, trying to drown out the noise, but it remained.  
  
Wait...that isn't a scream...  
  
Sirius turned around, his eyes wide as he began digging around in the wreckage, searching for little Harry's body.  
  
"I've got 'im, Sirius."  
  
Sirius flinched at the noise. Hagrid stood amidst the ruins, holding a small bundle of blue blankets in his arms.  
  
"Hagrid, is he...alive?" Sirius asked, stepping carefully around his dead friends' bodies.  
  
"Yeah, but jus' barely." Hagrid replied, sopping up some blood from Harry's forehead with a handkerchief.  
  
"What happened?" Hagrid glanced around sadly at the remains of the house.  
  
"Dumbledore reckons You-Know-Who's gone." He whispered. "Seems when he tried to kill all of 'em, little Harry got the best o' 'im. He's gone, at least for a while, I reckon."  
  
Hagrid clapped a huge hand on Sirius's shoulder.  
  
"They died a hero's death, Sirius." Hagrid mumbled, tears dripping into his coarse beard. "They'll be remembered by all o' wizard kind."  
  
"Give Harry to me, Hagrid." Sirius held out his arms, noticing he was shaking like mad. "I'm his godfather, I'll look after him."  
  
"Dumbledore's given me 'spress order to take Harry to his aunt an' uncle's in Surrey as of t'morrow." Hagrid said, guarding the small child with a protective hand. Sirius glanced over at the boy. He looked exactly like James when he was asleep; the same forehead, nose, chin, everything. It was his eyes that gave him away. Lily's romantic, emerald eyes.  
  
Peter... Sirius thought, his mind burning with incredible hatred he had never felt before. It had been Peter! Peter had been working for Voldemort this entire time, not Remus! Oh, if only he had trusted Moony and insisted on HIM being the Secret Keeper! But Peter...  
  
Oh, Peter will pay.  
  
"Then...then take my bike." Sirius reached into his pocket and held out the keys. "I won't be needing it anymore."  
  
Hagrid gave him a confused look, but took the keys.  
  
"Are yeh sure?" he asked uncertainly. This bike had been Sirius Black's pride and joy for almost five years. He wouldn't dare give it up without a fight, would he?  
  
"Go." Sirius ordered, reaching out to touch Harry's warm cheek lovingly. The poor little orphaned thing, he thought, his melancholy tears sliding unchecked down his own face. Hagrid gave him a sympathetic look and nodded, clambering onto Sirius's motorcycle and flying off into the night sky with Harry in his arms.  
  
Sirius brushed aside the last of his tears and pushed up his sleeves, his hands clenching and unclenching, readying themselves to pull Peter apart piece by piece. But there was still one thing to do. He had to explain. He wouldn't kill Peter without her knowing the truth first.  
  
It didn't take long to run to the nearby village after he had transformed into a dog, and it took an even shorter amount of time to find the small wizarding pub there once he had transformed back. No one asked any questions as he slammed a coin on the counter then took a fistful of Floo Powder from a jar atop the large fireplace, whirling amidst the green flames until he landed at his wanted destination, Blackwood Flats, Number 4B.  
  
"Annie?" he called out, praying she would be home.  
  
No answer. He opened a few doors and looked around. The lights were all off, and no one was to be seen. Sirius let out a forced sigh to keep himself from crying out. He collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. How could this have happened? How could James and Lily be... be... he couldn't even fathom the thought yet. He needed Annie right now. The entire plan was gone, so what was the point in being away from her anymore?  
  
Annie... she wasn't home for him to explain it to. She wouldn't know it wasn't him! The only ones alive who could testify his innocence was himself and Peter... and Peter's word wasn't exactly trustworthy anymore. How could he prove to the world, to Annie, that he was innocent? Unless..... unless he could catch Peter! If he could catch him, they could get the truth out of him, and Sirius would be okay, Annie would understand... everything would be okay again!  
  
Sirius sobbed. Not everything.  
  
So he was off to risk his life for James, again. I guess some things never change, he thought. But if something happened, if he didn't come back... Peter was, after all, working for Voldemort. He needed Annie to know the truth. Jumping up, Sirius rummaged through the drawers until he came upon a spare quill and a piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Annie...  
  
* * *  
  
"Rhia, I'm home!" Remus said, opening the door and tossing his cloak on the couch. He heard a small grunt from the study. Smiling, he walked in and saw Rhia sitting with her back to him, pouring over a large dusty tome. He wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck. "Hello sweetheart. What are you reading?"  
  
"A book," she replied distractedly.  
  
Remus laughed. "I figured as much. What about?" Rhia finally looked up at him with a nervous smile.  
  
"Oh, just a little project." Remus just shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Rhia looked back at the book, and pulled some photos out from underneath it. They were pictures Dumbledore had gotten for her of the carvings the little psychic girl had made a while back. She had almost figured out the prophecy. By now, she knew it had something to do with her and her friends. It was just figuring out the captions, especially Harry's. "The Boy Who Lived" She didn't understand...  
  
Suddenly a searing pain ran across her chest. It felt as if she could barely breathe. Doubled over, Rhia let out a cry of pain. What was going on?  
  
"Rhia? Are you okay?" Remus asked, running into the study. When he saw Rhia, he slid to his knees next to her. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I... I don't know... I think... it feels like the world is falling apart..." Little did Rhia know, the world was falling apart. Hers, at least...  
  
~*~  
  
A loud banging at the door startled both Remus and Rhia from sleep early the next morning. As Rhia pulled on her wrapper, Remus opened their bedroom door to find-  
  
"Annie?" he mumbled sleepily. "What are you doing here? It's six in the morning."  
  
"I just got home from work an hour ago pulling the late shift." She said quickly, surprisingly awake for that time of day. "And found this on the table."  
  
"What is it?" Rhia asked, leading them all into the living room.  
  
"I'm not sure." Annie replied. "It's the strangest letter from Sirius, apologizing for all sorts of crazy things, and-"  
  
Annie stopped abruptly as three figures apparated into their midst.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Remus greeted, then frowned at the sight. "And Mr. Fudge and Mr. Crouch."  
  
"Good morning, Remus. I assume you are well?" Dumbledore asked. Remus nodded mutely, noticing that the look of merriment behind his light blue eyes had been replaced by one of solemnity, a look far too unfamiliar for the old wizard.  
  
"Yes." Remus nodded slowly. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Unpleasant business, I'm afraid." Fudge replied and Crouch grunted in agreement. "As you both know, James and Lily Potter have been under the Fidelius Charm for a week, along with their son, Harry."  
  
"Yes." Rhia rose to stand at Remus's side.  
  
"Last night, their Secret Keeper...gave them away to He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named."  
  
Remus and Rhia exchanged worried looks.  
  
"They died. I'm so very sorry."  
  
The look on Fudge's face as he said that was obviously one not of sorrow, but of hidden joy.  
  
"Lily and James...dead?" Remus murmured. "Then you mean...Sirius..."  
  
"No!" Annie shouted, falling onto the couch.  
  
"It can't be..." Rhia whispered.  
  
"Yes." Crouch said gruffly. "Black was a Death Eater working for You-Know- Who. And when Peter Pettigrew went to try and avenge their deaths, Black killed him and a dozen helpless muggles."  
  
"If there's any consolation, we have some good news." Fudge added excitedly.  
  
"Good news?" Remus shouted. "How the hell can there be good news?!"  
  
He felt like screaming and crying all at the same time. So many times Sirius had betrayed him. With Annie during school, almost having him devour Severus Snape in their sixth year, so many, many times. Remus grabbed a picture of the Marauders from the mantle. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, each smiling and waving jovially. Little did they know that two of them would be killed in a few years' time. Did any of them suspect that the one in the middle was a cold-blooded killer, working for the most horrible Dark wizard of their time? Staring at it bitterly for a moment, he threw it to the ground, watching the glass shatter about his feet.  
  
"Remus." Dumbledore reached forward and touched his heaving shoulder. Remus turned and fell into the man's arms, sobbing as if he were a small child with a hurt finger. Rhia shook violently and sat next to Annie on the couch.  
  
"How could he?" he cried. "They trusted him! We trusted him!"  
  
"And we were deceived." Dumbledore said, sitting Remus next to his sister, who had gone speechless and ghastly white. "But out of all this darkness and evil, good has prevailed. Lord Voldemort has fallen."  
  
"Fallen?" Rhia repeated and Remus' tears stopped suddenly. "But...how?"  
  
"We are not sure, but it seems that when he tried to kill baby Harry, his plan backfired." He explained. "Harry survived and Lord Voldemort was destroyed."  
  
"He survived?" Remus's tears had subsided and he became anxious. "Where is he? Who's taking care of him?"  
  
"He's with his aunt and uncle in Surrey." He replied. "Hagrid took him there."  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand as Remus started to object.  
  
"We've put up the necessary precautions at their home and he is to stay there the next ten years."  
  
"Thank you." Rhia said for them all, tears choking her voice.  
  
Dumbledore clapped and hand on his shoulder again and apparated out with Fudge and Crouch in tow. Remus bit his lip angrily, drawing blood, before grabbing another picture from the mantle and raising it high.  
  
"That's what you get, Padfoot!" Remus hissed.  
  
"NO!" Annie jumped up and snatched the photo out of his hand, hugging it to her chest, the picture of Sirius leaning over to kiss Annie's cheek as she laughed happily. "Not this one, please!"  
  
"Give it to me!" He held out his hand.  
  
"Remus!" Rhia shouted, trying to pull his arm down.  
  
"No!" She refused. "He wouldn't do that, I know it!"  
  
"But he did." Remus muttered. "He killed them all and now he has to suffer the consequences!"  
  
Annie's eyes filled with hot, angry tears before she ran down the hall. Rhia stood, her mouth opening wordlessly as she fell to the couch in a hot torrent of tears, and Remus, feeling as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders, went into the kitchen to open up a bottle of Ogden's Olde Firewhiskey.  
  
Rhia followed him into the kitchen. "Remus, sweetheart... you can't truly believe Sirius betrayed us all, do you?" She gently took the whiskey bottle from his hands and dumped it into the sink.  
  
"Rhia, what are we supposed to think?"  
  
"Remus, I know him. Sirius is my best friend, he always has been! He would never do this, he loved Lily and James like they were family. They were family, we're all family. He wouldn't do this!"  
  
"But he was the Secret-Keeper. We all knew it..."  
  
"How do we know Voldemort didn't torture it out of him?"  
  
"Peter cornered him, remember?"  
  
"Maybe... maybe it wasn't him. Something must have happened. Remus, this can't have happened! James and Lily can't be dead, Sirius can't be evil... this is all just a dream, right?"  
  
Remus pulled her into his arms and she broke down. "I wish it was, love, I wish it was..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Is she ready?" Remus asked as he adjusted his dress robes. Rhia nodded mutely. Annie had been staying with them for the past few weeks, unable to return to the home she and Sirius had once shared. None minded. Everyone felt as if they had to stay together since their number had been reduced from seven to three.  
  
Today was the day of Sirius Black's sentencing, and Dumbledore had invited each to attend, in the feeble hopes that his appeal would work and he'd get off at the last moment.  
  
"It's time." Remus said softly. "You go get her, I'll get the Floo ready." Rhia nodded and walked to the guest room, where Annie had spent most of the past weeks.  
  
"Annie, it's time to go." She said through the door. "Are you ready?"  
  
The door opened and Annie stepped out, dressed in the simple black robes that Rhia remembered her wearing at little Mira's funeral.  
  
"Let's go then." Annie replied. Rhia led her into the living room, where Remus was leaning over the fireplace.  
  
"All right, we've got to get to Ministry headquarters. Rhia, you first." He suggested, holding out the Floo powder jar. Rhia took a handful and was sent off in a swirl of green flames, Annie and Remus following her quickly.  
  
They arrived in the large atrium of the Ministry of Magic, other witches and wizards arriving behind them in the many gold-plated fireplaces.  
  
"It's lovely," Rhia said, staring at the polished floors and light blue ceiling.  
  
"Give me your wands, I'll go register them." Remus offered and held out his hands. Annie and Rhia deposited their wands in them and he walked to the desk where a grumpy-looking witch sat, handing out silver visitor badges to a news crew. Annie reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin, tossing it into the Fountain of Magical Brethren with a gentle splash.  
  
"Making a wish?" Rhia asked.  
  
"I'd empty my Gringott's account in the fountain if it made this wish work." Annie replied as Remus came back towards them.  
  
"That's that, then." he said, handing them their wands and a silver badge each. "We can go through."  
  
He nodded towards the golden gates next to the grumpy witch's desk. The two girls followed him through the gates, into an old lift filled with flying purple airplane memos and a smelly hag, out onto the ninth floor, down a series of steps, and through a musty hallway until they reached a large door bearing the title 'Wizengamot Courtroom Ten' upon it. Annie immediately started shaking.  
  
"I... I can't do this..." she mumbled, beginning to turn. Remus put a comforting hand on her shoulder, urging her forward. As they moved nearer, they could see there were words inscribed in the door. By the flickering torchlight, the three could just make out what it said.  
  
"'A verbis legis non est reeedendum'; from the words of the law there is no retreat," Rhia translated softly and held back a sob. Her Sirius, he didn't deserve any of this...  
  
Remus took hold of Rhia's trembling hand. Just as he was about to whisper words of encouragement in her ear, the doors opened.  
  
The room was made entirely of stone. The only light came from the flickering torches on the walls and the only sound came from the gentle hushed words of the people crowded in the row upon row of benches. There were the Wizengamot officials in their purple robes, reporters with pens poised above their paper, and curious witches and wizards, each talking in a low, excited manner, as if eager to see what would happen. After all, such a crime as the infamous Sirius Black's had never been seen from any other wizard but Lord Voldemort. Their chatter was quiet, but Remus, Rhia and Annie each wished they had brought earplugs to keep out the words that flew at them.  
  
"...murdered 'em all in cold blood, 'e did..."  
  
"I heard he laughed! Yes, right after he killed them all!"  
  
"You see those three? They're supposedly friends he betrayed."  
  
All cringed at that last remark.  
  
"Ah, Remus, Annie, Rhiannon, you came," said a sad voice to their right. Remus turned to see Dumbledore standing there, his hands behind his back, looking sorrowfully back at them. "I wasn't sure if you'd make it."  
  
Rhia took the old headmaster's offered arm as he led them to their seats. "Of course we would, Albus. I, at least, want to see this trial."  
  
They settled into the courtroom, watching and waiting until Bartemius Crouch entered the courtroom. Every spectator and Wizengamot official grew quiet, the silence only broken by the scratching of quills on parchment. Crouch took his place at the head of the Wizengamot as two Dementors led Sirius in. Annie and Rhia gasped while Remus sat staring blankly. He was thinner than ever and very pale, and though he had only been in the jail for a month, he looked very ill. The Dementors shoved him harshly into the chair reserved for the accused and chains wrapped themselves around his arms, legs, and torso. There was no need, though, for Sirius looked far too weak to walk, much less escape from chains, Dementors, and a barrage of fully-qualified wizards and witches.  
  
"Sirius Black." Crouch said gravely. "You are on trial for being a known supporter of the Dark Lord and for the brutal murder of the following people on November the first on Hilde Street in Muggle London,"  
  
Mr. Crouch went on to announce a long list of names, finally ending with, "Peter Pettigrew."  
  
A large, blonde woman near Mr. Crouch gave a great bellow and Rhia recognized her at once: Mrs. Pettigrew, Peter's mother. She felt something next to her move rapidly and she looked up to see Remus moving rapidly out of the courtroom, his face a mixture of pain and incredible fury. The courtroom watched as Sirius mouthed the word, "Moony," and Rhia tore after him, leaving Annie alone with Dumbledore. One ancient, wrinkled, shaking hand closed over a youthful, smooth, shaking one as Crouch continued.  
  
"The Wizengamot has found you guilty of those thirteen murders and of consorting with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He said. "You are hereby sentenced to six hundred and fifty years in Azkaban Wizard's prison under maximum security."  
  
The chatter grew into undeniable dissonance at this announcement. Crouch gave the Dementors a flippant wave of the hand.  
  
"Take him away. Court dismissed." He banged his gavel loudly and stood, everyone else following suit but Annie, who sat stone still in a state of shock.  
  
How could he lose? She had wished and prayed so hard...and Crouch had thought him nothing more than a common scoundrel to deserve such a sentence!  
  
"Hello, Annie, dear."  
  
She looked over her shoulder as someone sat next to her, a familiar-looking black haired woman with a very small and thin frame and sad blue eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Black." She murmured, feeling as if she were going to be sick. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"As well as I can be." She replied. "And you?"  
  
Annie watched her eyes flicker down to the left hand where Sirius's ring still sat.  
  
~*~  
  
Rhia ran out of the courtroom after Remus. She spotted him down the hall just as he collapsed to his knees. She quietly walked over to him and crouched down.  
  
"Mrs. Pettigrew... she looks so desolate... and he's so pale... and Dumbledore, I've never seen him look so old..." Remus muttered between sobs. Rhia put her arms around him and rocked him back and forth.  
  
"I know baby, I know. This is a horrible time for all of us."  
  
"How could he do this? I keep looking over my shoulder, expecting to see Lily and James. And poor Harry, how can he be doing without his mother? The poor thing..."  
  
Rhia smiled sadly... it was easy to understand why Remus was taking this the hardest. Before he went to Hogwarts and met these people, his lycanthropy had kept him from making any friends. "I know honey..."  
  
Remus looked up at her, and Rhia bit her tongue to keep from crying out loud. Remus' eyes were black. His nose was growing... hair was sprouting up all over his body... he let out a wolfish growl.  
  
"Rhia, go get Dumbledore," he moaned.  
  
"But Remus, I don't understand-" It was nowhere near the full moon, and she wasn't changing at all. What was going on?  
  
"Rhia, just go!" Rhia got up and ran back to the courtroom, just as Annie and Dumbledore emerged.  
  
"Professor!" Rhia cried. "It's Remus, he's changing, and-"  
  
Dumbledore said not a word, only motioned for Annie to stay there and hurried down the hall, moving quickly for an aged man. By the time they reached him, he had almost fully transformed.  
  
"Hold him, Rhiannon, he can't hurt you." Dumbledore ordered and Rhia wrapped her arms around Remus's neck and shoulders, feeling him writhe one way and the next as he became a full-fledged wolf. Pain seared through her right arm. The wolf had ripped his teeth through her arm, leaving a large, bloody gash from her wrist to her elbow. Rhia paled at the sight of her wound and very nearly let go just as Dumbledore shot a spell at them from his place near the wall. It hit the wolf's back and it howled pitifully, sinking onto the floor and shuddering before transforming back into a man- Remus.  
  
"Go get Annie to close that up," Dumbledore said to Rhia, "I'll take care of him." Rhia nodded and walked back down the hall.  
  
"W-what happened?" Remus asked, looking about in a confused manner.  
  
"You lost control." Dumbledore explained. "The wolf is always inside of you, Remus, no matter what happens. I believe that today, because your emotions were very high, the wolf inside took over and emerged. There was nothing you could have done."  
  
"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" he asked.  
  
"Rhiannon's been bloodied up a bit, but nothing more." He answered.  
  
"Rhia? Where is she? What did I do to her?"  
  
"Calm down, Remus, she's with Annie." Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine."  
  
"Oh." Remus stared at the floor for a few moments, making invisible drawings on the stone floor, before looking up into the face of his mentor. "And the trial?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
  
~*~  
  
The three walked silently back into the house, hanging their robes on the hooks in the hall before walking into the living room and sitting down quietly.  
  
"I can't believe it." Rhia murmured. "I just can't...oh, Sirius!"  
  
She bent forward, weeping pitifully into her hands.  
  
"Shhh..." Remus moved next to her, putting his arms about her. She nestled her head on his shoulder, crying softly as he stroked her hair.  
  
"How could he?" she mumbled through her tears. "How could he?!"  
  
"I know." Remus replied comfortingly, nodding and rocking her back and forth until she stopped crying and resorted to soft whimpers. "We all know. But we just...have to go on."  
  
Annie, watching them hold each other during this time of trial, felt a great burst of anger, jealousy, and pain. She rose like a bullet and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Great." Remus muttered, watching her leave. "I should go talk to her, I guess."  
  
"No." Rhia shook her head and wiped away her final tears. "I'll do it."  
  
She stood and walked upstairs to the spare room, where Annie had flung herself across the bed and was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Annie, darling." Rhia sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on her heaving back. "What is it? What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, Rhia..." Annie wept. "It's...I'm so selfish, I'm ashamed to tell you."  
  
"Selfish?" Rhia repeated. "And you have no need to be ashamed."  
  
"It's you." Annie explained, blurting it out as if she had been wanting to say it for the longest time. "You and Remus. I'm jealous and...oh, it's not just that."  
  
"Well, go on." Rhia prodded, feeling awful for causing her this obviously unbearable pain. She forced herself to sound strong, for Annie's sake, but was truly feeling like breaking down and crying again.  
  
"Every time I looked at him, all I could think about was Mira." She whispered.  
  
"Oh, love..." Rhia murmured, smoothing out Annie's tangled hair.  
  
"He wanted a baby, he wanted one of his own so much, and then it happened." She said quickly, pouring it out as fast as the words would come. "And we were so happy, ready to be a real family...and then I lost her. We wanted a child, we wanted to be married in December!"  
  
She stared at the floor, her lip quivering, then stared back up again as her eyes filled with angry, scalding tears.  
  
"Rhia, that was all I could think about while I was in there. The only thing that kept going through my head was how I had taken the thing he wanted most...but now I know that that wasn't what he wanted."  
  
"He wanted them dead." Rhia muttered bitterly, remembering that she had once been so very jealous of Lily with James and then Annie with Sirius. Now she was the one to know good fortune, to still have her love in her life, while Annie's was in prison and Lily's was...dead. Along with her. 


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Time passed and it seemed to do it exceedingly slowly. Remus, Rhia, and Annie resumed their daily routines of going to work, going home, and going to sleep, repeating these routines until their lives seemed monotonous. Very little changed from their daily schedule. Remus broke the boredom by disappearing for hours at a time, Annie visited little Mira's grave at least once a week, and Rhia spent her free time in the study, pouring over books and pictures.  
  
She had figured out a few more parts of that prophecy. The Stag and the Flower were obviously James and Lily...but why was he called the Stag? Harry was known as the Boy Who Lived throughout the countryside, so there was no mistaking that. And Sirius had to be the Accused, no doubt.  
  
Even with the prophecy, their lives seemed tedious and trite. Until one day....  
  
~*~  
  
Remus swallowed hard as they took the ferry across the black waters. The tall, dark Dementor that rowed to boat stared blankly ahead and Remus clutched his wand, ready to mutter a spell should anything happen. He felt the body next to him shiver and he put his arm around it.  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered. "I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"You don't know." Rhia whispered back. "I know Sirius. Sometimes.he's not as strong as he seems."  
  
"Yes, he is." Remus assured her as the other figure next to him laced her fingers into his, pressing tightly.  
  
"She's going to be alright.isn't she?" Rhia asked in a soft voice only he could hear.  
  
"I hope so." He replied. The boat hit the edge of the island with a bump and Remus helped the two girls off. They walked to the front of Azkaban's fortress where two Dementors waited. As if they knew what the three were there for, they opened the doors, where two more Dementors waited to lead them through the jail.  
  
"Just don't look at them." Remus advised, watching Rhia shake and Annie's eyes grow wide with fear. Rhia nodded and Annie squeezed his hand tightly as the Dementors lead them past cells filled with muttering, screaming, and silent inmates. Remus could hardly feel his hand as they passed a cell where a Dementor was removing a body. Finally, after walking through the great dank maze that was Azkaban, they stopped in front of a heavy oak door equipped with a shiny, silver lock. Remus watched as one of the Dementors removed a key from their robe and unlocked the door, pushing it open with a long, low creak that sounded as if the door were hardly ever opened. Inside the stone room was a wall of bars, separating them from the skeleton-like human that sat inside.  
  
"Oh, God." Rhia murmured, letting go of Remus's hand to hold onto the bars. "Sirius?"  
  
The skeleton looked towards them and she gasped. It was Sirius.the same twinkling eyes, though now their twinkle was gone, the same mouth that was always twitching into a smile, though now it was set in a strange twisted grin.  
  
"Look.it's Moony." He grinned widely as he stood and walked towards the bars. He stared blankly at Remus for a few silent minutes before he began hitting the bars furiously, pounding them over and over. "I thought it was you! I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!"  
  
"Sirius!" Rhia shrieked but to no avail. Sirius kept screaming and shouting and hitting the bars as if his life depended on it.  
  
"I thought it was you, Moony!" He pounded the bars one final time and grew silent, his gaunt shoulders heaving as he breathed.  
  
"Sirius." Remus called softly.  
  
"No, wasn't Moony." Sirius muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Gonna kill Peter.I've got to kill Peter."  
  
"He's mad." Rhia whispered, tears coming to her eyes. Indeed, he did seem to be insane, muttering to himself over and over, ignoring all his surroundings.  
  
"Sirius?" Annie murmured. It was the first time she had spoken since they had begun their trip to Azkaban. She stepped forward, reaching her hand through the bars and touching his face.  
  
"I've got to kill him.kill Peter.kill Wormtail." he kept muttering, ignoring the shaking, white hand on his cheek. Annie trembled and removed her hand, silent tears slipping down.  
  
"Oh, God." Rhia cried, burying her face in Remus's shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps we should go." Remus touched his sister's arm.  
  
"No!" Annie shouted, throwing herself against the bars. "Please, Sirius! You've got to remember, please!"  
  
"Annie!" Remus grabbed her and held her away, his protective animal instincts not wanting her anywhere near this.killer. With two young women sobbing into his shoulders, Remus led them out of the jail and to the boat, back home to hopefully never see Sirius again.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been nearly seven months since Sirius's trial and eight months since Voldemort's defeat on that fateful October night. Life was still monotonous, though Annie had followed Remus's suit and had taken to disappearing at nighttide. Rhia still locked herself in the study, pouring over her books and things whenever she wasn't half-heartedly writing articles for the Daily Prophet.  
  
Rhia had again closed the study door to the world and was scribbling away at an article on St. Mungo's emergency ward when a draft from the window sent her loose hair flying. She put down her quill and walked to the open window, shutting it with a bang.  
  
"Hello, Rhiannon."  
  
Rhia whipped about, recognizing the voice from the past that came from behind her.  
  
"Simeon," she murmured, her eyes wide. The tall, fair-haired man stood against the wall behind her desk, looking sinfully handsome and devilishly charming in a new set of silver robes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Is that your way of greeting me?" Simeon asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I...hello." she murmured, watching him walk around the desk towards her.  
  
"I heard about your friends." He said casually. "Pity, really."  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "It is. Is there a...a reason you're here?"  
  
"I've been watching you, Rhiannon." Simeon announced, stepping ever closer to her side. "Watching you and your lover. Why is it that he leaves you to go to the pub? Not manly enough to disclose his problems to you? Is that it?"  
  
"Don't you dare insult him!" Rhia cried.  
  
"Aha...he's one too. Just like you, isn't he? Is that why you're with him, because you're both such beasts?"  
  
Rhia gathered her strength and slapped Simeon hard across the face.  
  
"Get out of here, you complete git!" she screamed, pointing at the door.  
  
"Oh, my dear little Rhiannon." Simeon said, clucking his tongue. "I can't leave without you."  
  
"I won't go." She refused.  
  
"You see, I have orders to take you away. So you really have no other choice, love."  
  
Simeon smirked, and raised his wand high.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Remus opened the front door and walked inside, taking off his shoes and cloak before calling out Rhia's name, looking around for her.  
  
"Rhia?" he called again. He had searched every room in the house so far, with no sign of her. Remus returned to the kitchen to check the table, where she always left him a note when she went anywhere. The table was bare.  
  
Thinking she had just gone to check on Annie, he moved over to the fireplace and called to Annie at their parents' house. She had agreed to go back home for a bit after their trip to Azkaban.  
  
"Annie, have you seen Rhia?" Remus asked when her head appeared in the fire.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She's not here. There's no sign of her, no note, and her divination books are spread out on the desk as if she left in a hurry with no time to put it away. It's not like her. I have no idea where she is."  
  
"Don't worry, she probably remembered something she needed at the store and skived off to pick it up. I'm sure she's fine. Give her a few hours."  
  
But Rhia had not returned the next day. Or the day after that. After four days, they told Dumbledore. After a week, Remus had made himself physically sick on more than one occasion and Annie had moved back in with him. After two weeks, they still had no idea where Rhia had disappeared to or who had taken her.  
  
"I don't know what else we can do, Remus," Dumbledore told him gravely in his office one day a few weeks later. "We have no leads, no evidence of break in or kidnap... it seems as if Rhia just disappeared. Things were going okay with you two, right? She didn't leave on her own?"  
  
"No, never!" Remus shouted, and Annie put a hand on his shoulder. "She was taken, she had to have been."  
  
"It can't be You-Know-Who, can it, sir?" Annie asked.  
  
"We have sufficient proof that he was as good as destroyed that fateful night. It could be one of his Death Eaters, but most were taken into custody after he disappeared. There's no reason to believe there is Dark magic afoot here. As I've told you, we have nothing to go on. We can't keep looking much longer; as much as I want to find her as well, it just isn't feasible anymore."  
  
Remus dropped his head into his hands and sobbed. Annie rubbed his back, but looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. "Sir," she whispered, "what are we going to do? Remus and I... we're the only ones left..."  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"There is nothing to do, Annie. All we can do now is move on."  
  
~*~  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
  
~*~  
  
Remus stared into his empty glass, trying to drown out the noises and sights of the busy pub around him. Muggle liquor was intoxicating, yes, but it didn't have the extra kick magical drinks had.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The barkeep poked his elbow.  
  
"We're near closin', you'd best be gettin' home." He advised. "You'll be wantin' to 'pologize to the missus."  
  
"No missus." Remus replied, getting up from his stool and walking out the door and down the street, alone with his thoughts.  
  
So much had changed in the last year! All but two of their number were gone. Three dead...one missing...one jailed. Even he and Annie had changed from normal human beings to lifeless shells roaming through their days without feeling or emotion. The nights of the full moon were even worse, especially now that Rhia was gone.  
  
But no matter. He had arrived at the flat, and he had to put on a happy- or at least tolerable- face for Annie. He pushed open the door- and blanched.  
  
A dark-haired man was standing next to the kitchen table that Annie sat on, her legs wrapped around his torso and her fingers running through his jet- black hair as he laughed. For a moment, Remus thought it might have been Sirius, he had so often caught them in such compromising positions, but he soon came back to his senses and cleared his throat to let them know of his presence.  
  
Annie and the raven-haired gentleman sprung apart, the man looking embarrassed and Annie looking extremely ashamed. It was then that Remus recognized his sister's companion; Jerrold Moore, a pale Ravenclaw in their year who had shared their table in Herbology and excelled in Transfiguration, being only one mark behind Rhia.  
  
"Lupin, old chum," Jerrold said as he clapped Remus's shoulder in a friendly manner.  
  
"Jerrold." Remus replied, watching Annie grow redder and redder by the minute.  
  
"Ahem...well, I'd best be going." Jerrold murmured casually. He leaned over to kiss Annie. "I'll owl you tomorrow, Ann."  
  
"Sure." She nodded and he disapparated, leaving Remus and Annie in uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So," Remus began, "how long have you and he...erm..."  
  
"A month." Annie answered and he nodded.  
  
It wasn't that he wanted his sister to be with Sirius Black longer, no! It was just...he wasn't sure if he could handle her being with anyone else but him, just as he couldn't handle himself being with anyone but Rhia.  
  
"You don't have a problem with it, do you?" she asked.  
  
"A problem? No." he lied. "But...Jerrold Moore?"  
  
"I'll pick my gentlemen, not you, thank you very much." She snapped haughtily.  
  
"Don't have such an attitude, Annabelle." Remus snapped back.  
  
"Attitude! You're one to talk!" she retorted.  
  
"Are you saying I have an attitude?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Ever since Rhia disappeared, you've hardly said three words to me!" she exclaimed. "You're moody and morose and you do nothing!"  
  
"It's better than throwing myself at Jerrold Moore!" he cried.  
  
"I did not throw myself at him!"  
  
"You looked awfully friendly at the table!"  
  
"At least I'm not pining frigidly!"  
  
"Pining...!"  
  
"Yes, pining!" Annie had stopped shouting and her voice became low and cold. "Rhia's gone. Get over it."  
  
The shock of the words hit Remus like a tonne of bricks.  
  
"Now you're gone too far." He muttered.  
  
"Fine, then. I'll leave." Annie stalked out the door, slamming it behind her. Remus stared at the closed portal, feeling an awful sense of abandonment seep over him before he threw himself on his bed, crying himself to sleep as he had done so often lately.  
  
And when he woke, all of Annie's things had disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
~*~  
  
"You look as though you haven't had a wink of sleep, Remus." Mrs. Lupin said, holding her son's chin firmly in one hand and giving him a critical look. He had dark circles under his eyes and he hadn't moved briskly since she had arrived for tea.  
  
"I haven't, Mother." Remus replied quietly. He didn't sleep now. Didn't eat. Didn't do anything but work half-heartedly and mope. Why should he do anything else? There was no one to go home to, no one to live for but himself. Annie had been his last stronghold, but she had been gone for months now.  
  
"When is the last time you had a decent meal?" she asked.  
  
"Er...about six months ago." He replied.  
  
Mrs. Lupin clasped a hand to her chest.  
  
"Well, then, we'll have to fix that." She rose and bustled towards the kitchen and, with a sigh, Remus followed her.  
  
Mrs. Lupin had thrown open the pantry doors and was rummaging about, pulling out various foodstuffs and piling them on the counter.  
  
"A nice mince pie would be lovely, don't you think?" she asked, preparing a pan.  
  
"Whatever you think, Mum." He answered, sitting at the counter, drumming his fingertips on the tiles.  
  
"Honestly, Remus, you mustn't be so down and out." She advised. "Things will brighten up, you'll see."  
  
"They won't, Mum." He muttered dejectedly.  
  
"Yes, they will." She insisted. "You've got that job offer, haven't you?"  
  
"Teaching seven-year-olds." He objected.  
  
"At least they're not muggles." She added.  
  
"Mum, it's not my job that's the trouble." He cried. "I haven't anyone on my side anymore! Everyone's gone!"  
  
"Nonsense." Mrs. Lupin rolled her eyes. "You've got your father and I. And Annie."  
  
"I haven't seen, much less talked to Annie in months." Remus murmured.  
  
"Perhaps it's best that you haven't." Mrs. Lupin advised. "She doesn't seem too happy with you these days. Says you fought or something of the sort."  
  
"We did." He replied.  
  
"Well, she isn't being rational either." She tutted. "What with her running off and marrying that Moore boy, and-"  
  
"Marrying?" Remus stuttered. Since when had Annie been married?  
  
"She didn't say a word to us," she murmured, "just came waltzing in one day with Jerrold on her arm, saying that they were married."  
  
Remus's eyes grew to the size of saucers at the shock of this announcement and he buried his face in his hands as the last shred of his old life slipped from his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
SEVEN YEARS LATER  
  
~*~  
  
And so many years passed, each one more solemn than the last. People died and people were born, and even despite that, nothing seemed to happen to Remus Lupin, who lived alone in a small cottage on the edge of a small half- muggle, half-wizarding town called Edrick, still teaching small children of magical heritage their letters and numbers.  
  
It was a rainy day in November and Remus had locked himself in his study to pour over the bills that seemed to keep piling up. He had almost finished sorting them out when someone knocked on his door, pulling him from the papers. He stood, walked to the door, and opened it. On the stoop in the falling rain stood someone he had not imagined would be there in years.  
  
"Annie." He said in shock. He hadn't seen his sister in nearly seven years, and here she was, appearing on his doorstep as if by magic. The slim, blonde girl who had left his flat so long ago had matured into a woman, and it nearly scared him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I needed a place to stay." Annie replied, fumbling with a large bundle held beneath her robes.  
  
"Come in." he opened the door wider and she stepped inside hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure this was the best idea.  
  
"Thanks." She said quietly, still shuffling with her bundle. He ushered her into the parlor.  
  
"Where's Jerrold?" Remus asked, looking outside the window as if expecting to see Annie's husband apparating in at any moment. After all, they would have been married nearly eight years now...if they still were together, that is.  
  
"He...he isn't coming." She answered staunchly. "We've decided we're taking a...a break."  
  
"A break?" he furrowed his brow. "But why?"  
  
At this, Annie pulled the bundle from her robes, unwrapping it slowly to reveal a small baby, only a few months old.  
  
"This is Emma." She said simply.  
  
"Emma?" he repeated.  
  
Annie nodded, and sat down. "I only found out about two months before she arrived. Jerrold was... less than thrilled. We've been arguing for a while now... and I just couldn't take it anymore. I left."  
  
"Oh, Annie..." Remus sat down on the couch next to Annie. "You can stay here as long as you need to."   
  
Annie smiled up at him. "Thanks."  
  
Annie moved her things in later that week; it seemed like the best thing for them both. Annie felt loved again, and she had a caring family for Emma. Remus perked up too. He saw Emma as something to live for again. They didn't have much, but it got them through.  
  
* * *  
  
A few years later  
  
* * *  
  
"Annie, Emma's three years old now, I think its okay if you go out and get a job."  
  
"You bring in a steady income..."  
  
Remus let out a cry of exasperation. "Annie, I deliver the Daily Prophet to the nearest wizarding town! That's not enough to support a growing girl on! Especially one you raise!"  
  
Annie and Remus had been arguing for a good half an hour now. Still living in the same cottage, Remus had been picking up odd jobs for the past three years to support Annie, who had stayed home to raise Emma. But now Emma was getting older, and Remus thought it was time Annie got out into the world again.  
  
"Can't you find a new job?"  
  
"You know I can't find a new job, I barely got this one! I'm not exactly popular... I think you just want to stay home because you can't take the world anymore! I've gotten over Rhia, you have to get over Sirius!"  
  
Annie was quiet for a minute; Remus' words had stung. Before she could say something back, little Emma came toddling into the room. Having Remus for an uncle, she had turned out very articulate, speaking with comprehension at only 11 months. She walked up to Annie now, dragging a tattered paper behind her.  
  
"Mummy?" she squeaked. Annie glanced down and smiled; Emma had that effect on people.  
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"Who's Sirius?"  
  
Annie glanced sharply at Remus, as if to say See what you've done? ""Sirius Black was an old friend of Mummy's and Uncle Remus'... but he's gone now. We haven't seen him for a very long time."  
  
Emma considered, then looked back up at Annie. "Does he look like this?" She held up the newest version of the Daily Prophet. Annie gasped as she caught sight of the picture. He had aged, he was thin, but it was him... Sirius.  
  
"Where did you find this?" Remus asked, snatching the paper from the girl.  
  
"It was by the door." She said simply.  
  
"Emma, please go outside." Annie commanded in a steady voice. Emma pursed her lips but obeyed, toddling out to the garden. As she left, both stared silently at the paper, watching Sirius's face scowl back at them. Remus picked it up and scanned the article.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Annie.  
  
"He's out." He answered. "They don't know how, but he's out."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
"You're asking me to comprehend his mind?" Remus muttered angrily. "I don't even understand how he got to be so sick and twisted and-"  
  
"Stop!" Annie shouted.  
  
"He killed them, Annie." He whispered. "There's nothing we can do to change that, but you have to face facts."  
  
Annie bit her lip and left the room, going out to the gardens where Emma was.  
  
"Emma, darling, where are you?" she called out.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Annie turned towards the sound of her daughter's voice and saw the raven- haired girl sitting on the grass, petting a large dog with shaggy black hair and odd-looking eyes. Something about them seemed to be more human than canine.  
  
"Emma, leave that dog alone." She commanded. "You don't know where it's been."  
  
"It's friendly!" Emma insisted. "It let me pet him."  
  
"Are you lost, boy?" she murmured, scratching behind his ear. The dog licked her hand gently and turned it's human-like eyes towards Emma.  
  
"Can we keep him, Mummy?" she asked excitedly and, quite suddenly, the dog whined pitifully and ran off into the distance. Annie furrowed her brow and led Emma inside to where Remus was sifting through the morning mail.  
  
"Uncle Remus!" Emma cried. "We found this big black dog, and he-"  
  
"What?" Remus's voice rang with a steely tone that he only used when angry.  
  
"A dog, we found a dog outside." Emma repeated.  
  
"What's wrong, Remus?" asked Annie.  
  
"Stay here." He commanded and left the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it with his wand. Annie and Emma spent a few tense moments before he returned.  
  
"What was it?" Annie whispered as he locked the door again.  
  
"Nothing." Remus murmured, shaking his head. He hadn't seen any sign of a dog, but just to be sure, he was going to put extra enchantments on the door that night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Please, Emma, eat your porridge for Mummy." Annie enticed her daughter, holding a spoon in front of her as Remus walked into the kitchen a few days later.  
  
"She won't eat again?" Remus asked, watching as the grumpy girl pushed away the bowl, slopping porridge onto the floor.  
  
"It's your fault." Annie replied quietly so only her brother could hear. "When you make it for her, you put mounds of treacle on top."  
  
"Treacle!" Emma cried. "Oooh, Mummy, can I have treacle on top?"  
  
"See, she likes it!" Remus took the bowl and spoon from the table and sat down, pouring liberal amounts of treacle on the porridge.  
  
"Uncle Remus makes it best!" Emma cried happily, eagerly taking the treacle- covered bowl from him.  
  
"There's a good girl." Remus grinned as she began to swallow her breakfast.  
  
"Post's here." Annie opened the window as a large brown owl flew in, dropped a letter on the table, and flew out again. She picked up the envelope and glanced over it.  
  
"Who's it from?" Remus asked, finishing his toast.  
  
"Hogwarts." She replied.  
  
"Hogwarts?" he repeated. "But Emma's not going for eight years!"  
  
"Uncle Remus, where's Hogwarts?" Emma asked as she casually licked her spoon clean.  
  
"It's for you." Annie handed him the envelope and he took it with a puzzled look, breaking the seal and reading it.  
  
Dear Mr. Lupin, I assume since you are now over thirty years old, you do not wish to be called Remus anymore. As you might have heard, we have lost our last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and are in need of a replacement. Knowing that you were trained in this field, I as that you consider filling this position. Please send your reply with a return owl. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Remus's jaw dropped.  
  
"What is it?" Annie asked.  
  
"Dumbledore wants me to teach there." He said in disbelief.  
  
"Who's Dumbledore?" asked Emma.  
  
"Really?" Annie's eyes widened and she threw the dishes in the sink and hurried to his side, completely ignoring her daughter's questions.  
  
"Remember how they lost Gilderoy Lockhart last term?" he asked and she nodded. "Seems he wants me to replace him."  
  
"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?"  
  
"Then answer right away!" Annie thrust a new piece of parchment under his nose.  
  
"But after what happened at my last job.Annie, what if they find out again?" Remus led her into the parlor where Emma's prying ears wouldn't be listening. "Some clever student is bound to notice."  
  
"They won't."  
  
"They might."  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't ask for you without good reason."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Maybe because Sirius is out."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," Annie began, "everyone thinks he's out to...to find Harry. Maybe he wants you there to help, in case it's true."  
  
"Perhaps." Remus said stiffly.  
  
"And if you take the job, I could go and find my own place. Try and get my job at the Ad Agency back." She suggested. "Moving out would be quite an adventure for Emma and I."  
  
"There's no point, Ann." He replied. "If I'm going to teach, the house will be empty. You can stay and live here."  
  
"And who will watch Emma?" she asked. "You worked at home and could do that for me. I can't afford a nanny and don't know of anyone who would watch her for such little pay."  
  
"Call up Mum." He suggested. "She can Apparate here every morning and watch her for no charge." He leaned over to clasp his sister's hand. "Listen, I don't want you alone in an unknown neighborhood. Not with him out. We don't know what he's up to.I don't even want to know. But we can put enchantments on the house and-"  
  
"Remus, do you really think he'd-"  
  
"I do! I think he would!" Remus's voice rose with the anger he usually kept bottled up. "He killed both of them in cold blood, Annie! And then Peter and all those Muggles! And if he comes after you and-"  
  
"Remus!" Annie interrupted. "Please, I don't want to talk about that. Not now. Just go to Dumbledore. Listen to what he has to say."  
  
Remus found himself standing outside Dumbledore's office door the very next day, wondering whether to knock or run screaming back home. Its not that he wasn't grateful for the job, it's just that... he wasn't sure he could do it. This was Hogwarts, after all. He grew up here. With him.  
  
"Remus, I know you're there, please come in." Dumbledore called from inside the room. Remus smiled and opened the door. Doesn't miss a trick, he thought.  
  
"Headmaster, its wonderful to see you!" All of Remus' worries melted away when he stepped foot inside the familiar office.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lupin, always a pleasure."  
  
"Please sir, Remus is fine."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Remus, then. Have a seat. I must say, I'm glad you came. I didn't think you would."  
  
"I almost didn't. Annie talked me into it."  
  
"Annie. Oh, its glad to see that nothing pulled you two apart all these years." Remus fidgeted uncomfortably. "Anyway, straight to business, as I'm sure you'd want to be getting back to that bright little niece of yours?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Sir, how did you know about Emma?"  
  
"Surely you don't think I haven't been keeping tabs on you two? I know you stopped talking for a while, and I know all about Annie's escapades. Plus, Emma went down onto the list immediately after she was born. Such an intelligent girl, she is."  
  
Remus smiled dimly. "Yes, very."  
  
"Anyway, Remus, I want you to take up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here. Our last Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, had a rather misfortunate accident."  
  
"Ah, the position still jinxed?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I suppose one would think so. But Remus, I must warn you... I thought of you first, simply because of Sirius Black's escape."  
  
"I figured as much," Remus nodded.  
  
"And you know, with Harry here at Hogwarts and all, I feel the need to protect him as much as I can."  
  
"As do we all, sir," Remus replied, glancing off. "How is little Harry?"  
  
"Well, little Harry isn't so little anymore. He's thirteen, Remus." Remus glanced back at Dumbledore sharply.  
  
"Heavens to Betsy, has it been that long?"  
  
"Seems like yesterday..." Dumbledore coughed suddenly, and Remus inspected a picture behind him with his head turned away. After a minute of composure, Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"I won't force you to tell Harry anything about the past, and I would suggest you don't. I don't think he needs to know anything yet. But he is a clever boy, and if he somehow finds out - which I do not doubt in the least - you don't have to lie to him. Just..."  
  
"I know, sir. Protect him."  
  
~*~  
  
"Uncle Remus, must you go?" Emma asked, tugging on his hand at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.  
  
"I told you, Emma, I have to help the other little girls at Hogwarts." Remus answered, kneeling down to her height.  
  
"I'm a little girl!" Emma cried. "Won't you stay?"  
  
"I wish I could, gosling." He kissed her forehead. "But I'll send you a present, how's that?"  
  
Emma debated the idea for a moment, then nodded. Remus grinned and stood to face Annie.  
  
"You know, you really should've had children, Remie." She murmured.  
  
"Ah, but who with?" Remus replied softly, and both were lost in thought for a few moments.  
  
"You'd best get on the train." Annie suggested with a sigh, interrupting their reverie. "You don't want to be late for this, do you?"  
  
"No," He shook his head and pulled her in for a tight hug, hearing her sniffle as she leaned against his patched robes. "Don't cry, Ann, I can't stand it."  
  
"I'm not crying." Annie insisted, though her eyes were red when they parted.  
  
"'Bye, Uncle Remus!" Emma cried as he boarded the train. "Send me a present!"  
  
Remus grinned and found himself an empty compartment, preparing for a few good winks before term began. He had almost fallen asleep when some students entered, startling him from his rest. Keeping his eyes almost all the way closed, he tried to make out who they were just as they tried to make out who he was.  
  
"Who d'you reckon he is?"  
  
He peeked open his eye. A ginger-haired boy was talking to a young girl with brown hair. Their companion, a skinny boy with black hair, was keeping post at the door, his back towards Remus.  
  
"Professor R. J. Lupin."  
  
Remus cursed his labeled briefcase for giving him away.  
  
"How d'you know that?"  
  
"It's on his case."  
  
"Wonder what he teaches?"  
  
"That's obvious. There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against The Dark Arts."  
  
Whoever the girl was, she seemed to have more intellect than her friends.  
  
"Well, I hope he's up to it. He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"  
  
Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing just as the jet-haired boy turned around. Again, Remus bit his lip, but this time it was to keep his jaw from dropping. For a second, Remus could've sworn he was staring into the face of James Potter, but a sparkle in the boy's emerald-green eyes gave him away. It wasn't James, oh, no. It was Harry.  
  
He had been looking forward to meeting Harry, to talking to him and telling him how wonderful his parents had been, but Dumbledore had advised against any close contact with him unless necessary. Still wanting to feast on James and Lily staring out of Harry's face, Remus denied himself this pleasure and closed his eyes all the way, listening to their conversations.  
  
They talked about everything, from Sirius Black (apparently Harry knew about the rumors of who he was after) to Hogsmede (the boy seemed interested in Honeydukes, the girl in the history of the town, and Harry in finding a way to get there without his guardians' permission.) He learned their names as well. The redhead was Ron and the girl Hermione.  
  
Later on in the day, the food cart witch showed up at the door and the three eagerly ordered some treats.  
  
"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked. "He looks like he could do with some food."  
  
"Er- Professor?" Remus felt Hermione's presence over him and he lay very still. There was no need for food, and he shouldn't waste his money when there was Annie and Emma back home. He could send it to them for bills. "Excuse me- Professor?"  
  
"Don't worry, dear." The witch said. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."  
  
"I suppose he is asleep?" Ron asked. "I mean- he hasn't died, has he?"  
  
Remus made an effort to breathe heavily.  
  
"No, no, he's breathing." Hermione replied practically.  
  
A little later, Remus heard the door swish open and a smooth, lazy voice call in.  
  
"Well, look who it is. Potty and the Weasel."  
  
With a cracked eye, Remus saw the spitting image of a third-year Lucius Malfoy stare back at him. He quickly closed his eye, listening to the taunts the young doppelganger made.  
  
"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"  
  
The nerve! Remus snorted in his pretend sleep, hoping to scare off the pale boy and his cronies.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Young Malfoy's voice now had a tone of fright in it.  
  
"New teacher." Harry responded. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"  
  
"C'mon." Malfoy nodded to his friends and they left.  
  
It started to rain soon after, and the train stopped, the lights went out, and havoc insued.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!"  
  
"D'you think we've broken down?"  
  
"Dunno..."  
  
"There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard."  
  
The compartment door slid open and a new voice came in.  
  
"Sorry- d'you know what's going on? Ouch- sorry-"  
  
"Hullo, Neville."  
  
Neville...didn't the Longbottoms have a boy named Neville?  
  
Another voice was heard soon afterwards.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I was looking for Ron-"  
  
"Come in and sit down-"  
  
"Not here! I'm here!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Quiet!" Remus commanded hoarsely. Silence enveloped the compartment as he conjured up a small fire, holding it in his hands. "Stay where you are."  
  
He moved towards the door, but it opened before he got there and a tall Dementor entered, making the room cold and unfriendly. The flames in his hands went out as the Dementor stepped ever closer, taking a long, rattling breath.  
  
"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." Remus muttered, brandishing his wand. The Dementor shook it's hooded head and he raised his wand, hissing, "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
A silvery protector the shape of a dog shielded Remus and the children and the Dementor glided away. The lights came back on a few seconds later and the train began moving.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, kneeling next to her friend and slapping his face. "Harry, are you all right?"  
  
"W-what?" Harry murmured as he came to.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded, looking nervously about him. "What happened? Where's that- that thing? Who screamed?"  
  
"No one screamed." Ron insisted.  
  
"But I heard screaming-" Harry replied.  
  
Remus snapped a giant piece of chocolate into pieces and everyone jumped at the noise.  
  
"Here." He handed a large piece to Harry. "Eat it. It'll help."  
  
"What was that thing?" he asked as he took the piece, not eating it.  
  
"A dementor." He answered, giving chocolate to everyone. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."  
  
He crumpled up the chocolate wrapper as everyone stared at him, holding their pieces of chocolate tightly.  
  
"Eat." He repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me."  
  
And he stepped outside, leaving the five alone inside the compartment and wondering if the rest of the term would be as hectic as this.  
  
Little did he know. 


End file.
